Tanabata
by Pilli Torres
Summary: Cuando Star Butterfly decide lidiar con sus problemas sentimentales a su manera poco ortodoxa el desastre no puede tardar en llegar. ¿Como lidiarán los reinos con los problemas que se avecinan?
1. Celos

Capitulo 1

Celos

 **1**

Era la noche de viernes en Echo Creek y Marco Díaz, el chico seguridad, no sabía muy bien como había llegado a la habitación de su novia ni por qué se encontraba semidesnudo de la cintura para arriba, estaba consciente de la cadena de acontecimientos que lo habían llevado hasta ahí, era sólo que no estaba seguro de como había permitido que sucedieran.

Todo había comenzado al inicio de su jornada escolar cuando como de costumbre se encontraba al lado de su casillero platicando despreocupadamente con su gemela desastrosa y mejor amiga en todos los universos, la princesa del reino mágico de Mewni, la única e inigualable Star Butterfly quien como siempre tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras trataba de convencer a Marco de unírsele en una aventura interdimensional:

-Vamos Marco -arrastrando la última vocal hasta que el nombre duraba el doble de lo normal- necesitamos el cristal de Kibaria si queremos sables laser que funcionen.

-Por última vez Star: se llaman cristales kybar -Marco giró los ojos lanzando un suspiro no de todo fingido- además no necesitamos sables laser reales para el maratón de Star Wars, probablemente no nos dejarían entrar al cine con ellos.

-Aburrido, ¿Cómo podemos hacer un buen disfraz si no le prestamos atención a los detalles? -la princesa daba pequeños saltos en anticipación a la aventura que les esperaba, sabiendo que no faltaba mucho para convencer a su mejor amigo de acompañarla- además seremos la sensación entre los fanáticos cuando nos vean realizar la coreografía que hemos estado practicando.

Marco se estremeció al recordar que aún utilizando sables falsos su amiga se las había arreglado para destruir la mitad de la sala de su casa cuando en un arranque de emoción había simulado manejar los poderes del lado oscuro de la fuerza; afortunadamente un rápido hechizo había solucionado lo que de otra forma podría haberse calificado como un desastre menor en el hogar de los Díaz.

-De verdad Star, podemos completar nuestros disfraces utilizando unicamente materiales terrestres -hizo una pausa cuando una idea le vino a la cabeza- Además la princesa Leia nunca utilizó un arma jedi en las películas.

Rápida en su respuesta, como si hubiera planeado la conversación en su cabeza la heredera al trono contraatacó:

-Pero podría haberlo hecho -luego, imitando la voz de uno de los personajes de las películas continuó- "la fuerza es poderosa en mi familia".

Sabiendo que le iba a costar el argumento Marco no pudo evitar reír, sorprendido de que a su amiga le gustara tanto la saga galáctica que podía recitar los diálogos.

-¡Ajá! -exclamó la rubia proclamando su victoria.

Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de celebrar la aventura que les esperaba pues en ese momento la novia de su mejor amigo dobló a esquina en su patineta y se detuvo junto a ellos.

-¡Hola chicos! -el saludo era para ambos pero la mirada aguamarina se detuvo solo en su novio- ¿De que hablaban?

-Star quería que… -la respuesta del chico fue interrumpida por su mejor amiga.

-Nada, sólo le decía a Marco que debería pasar mas tiempo contigo -la sonrisa de la joven se ensanchó pero de algún modo no llegó a alcanzar sus ojos cuando le dio un amistoso empujón a su amigo que lo obligó a dar un paso hacia su novia y se despidió de ella- nos vemos mas tarde Jackie.

Y guiñándoles el ojo se alejó con un andar despreocupado, mas en beneficio de la pareja que en el propio pues no quería que sus amigos se percataran del dolor que le asaltaba el pecho y el vacío que sentía en el estomago al verlos juntos, sin embargo sus precauciones no eran necesarias pues desde el momento en que la chica del mechón azul había aparecido sólo habían tenido ojos el uno para el otro.

-Entonces Marco – los ojos De Jackie Lynn Thomas no se habían apartado de los de su novio- ¿Qué piensas hacer esta tarde?

-No lo se Jackie -a pesar de llevar sólo unos pocos días como pareja el joven se sentía mucho mas confiado alrededor de la chica que siempre le había gustado- Star quería que la acompañara en una de sus aventuras pero…

-¿Pero…? -la sonrisa de la chica no llegaba a ser seductora, pero casi.

-Pero preferiría pasar el tiempo contigo ¿quieres ver una película o enseñarme a patinar?

-¡Por supuesto que si! -Jackie tomó la mano de su novio y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla- Pero ahora tenemos que llegar a clase, búscame a la salida.

Y con eso se subió a la patineta y dándose impulso se alejó deslizándose suavemente dejando que su novio la siguiera durante unos momentos con la mirada embelesada antes de tomar sus cosas del casillero y dirigirse al aula de la señorita Skullnick para recibir su ración de educación del día.

 **2**

Por su parte Star Butterfly, la futura monarca del reino mágico de Mewni, se sentía perdida y solitaria estas eran emociones que nunca había sentido antes de llegar a la tierra; sin importar que hiciera o a donde tratara de dirigir su atención sus pensamientos siempre regresaban a su mejor amigo de una forma u otra sin darle un momento de descanso ni permitirle concentrarse en nada que no fuera la imagen del joven.

Y eso la asustaba.

Su temor no era en vano, no sólo se encontraba distraída respecto a sus actividades mundanas, nunca había sido de las que ponen especial atención en la escuela por ejemplo pero sus resultados mágicos estaban disminuyendo a velocidades preocupantes, hasta sus hechizos mas simples, aquellos que nacían directo desde su intuición parecían jugar a las escondidas con ella pervirtiendo lo efectos deseados hasta el punto en que un simple cambio de ropa podía terminar de forma "inesperada"; por primera vez desde que recibiera su varita había tenido que realizar este tipo de tareas de forma "manual".

No entendía en que momento las cosas habían empezado a ir tan mal, desde el primer día que había pasado en la Tierra había enfocado no pocos esfuerzos en conseguir que su amigo latino reuniera el valor suficiente para podérsele declarar a la chica de la que había estado enamorado desde la infancia y había tomado no menos que peleas a muerte con una creciente variedad de monstruosidades empeñados en acabar con ellos, viajes a lo largo y ancho de diversas dimensiones y al menos una maldición puesta por un demonio para que el chico tuviera la confianza necesaria en si mismo para atreverse siquiera a dirigirle la palabra a la otra joven.

 _No son celos_ -se decía a si misma- _no seas tonta, tú misma los ayudaste a estar juntos_.

 _Debí haber ido a la fiesta con Marco_ -y se respondía- _Él quería ir con Jackie_.

-¡Arghhh! ¡Maldición Marco! -se sobresaltó a si misma gritando frustrada, rápidamente giró la cabeza buscando potenciales testigos pero no ya no había nadie cerca en el patio, todos habían entrado ya a sus salones.

 _Ugh, ahora la señorita Skullnick me va a matar_ -pensó, pero en vez de correr e intentar colarse a la clase continuó vagando por la escuela dejando que su cabeza siguiera dándole vueltas a sus problemas.

 _Okey Star_ -cavilaba al andar- _Obviamente sientes algo por tu mejor amigo pero ¿Cómo estar segura de que no es solo que extrañas el tiempo que pasaban juntos?_

 _No lo creo_ -se contestó- _Las cosas que he hecho por él no las habría hecho por nadie más_.

Y apretando su varita rota - _Ni siquiera por mi misma_.

 _Pero podría ser un encaprichamiento, podrías conocer a alguien más por quien sintieras algo mas fuerte, tal vez solamente sea eso y no Amor Verdadero._

La respuesta de Star a su propio pensamiento fue casi amarga.

 _¿Alguien más que arriesgue su vida por mi sin dudarlo? ¿Porqué me quiere a mi y no porque sea su deber o por que yo sea una princesa?_

Su "otra voz" se quedó callada.

-Ojalá me vieras como la miras a ella Marco -suspiró tristemente la princesa- Ojalá me vieras como te veo yo a ti.

 **3**

El chico que vivía en los pensamientos de la princesa tampoco se podía concentrar aunque en su caso se debía a razones completamente diferentes.

 _Voy a tener una cita con Jackie_ -se repetía una vez tras otra con la mirada perdida sin poner ninguna atención a la clase imaginando como su novia le tomaría la mano mientras él intentaba mantenerse en pie sobre la patineta para luego cuando tuviera la confianza soltarlo y dejarlo deslizarse sólo hasta volver a ella- _Tal vez hasta pueda hacer un truco o dos_.

Sonriendo como un idiota y con los ojos cerrados perdido en su fantasía Marco no se percató de que la clase se encontraba en silencio y que de hecho todos lo estaban volteando a ver pues la señorita Skullnick dando una muestra de sigilo de lo mas impropia para un troll se había colocado a su lado inclinándose hasta que su rostro se encontraba a escasos centímetros del perfil del muchacho, tampoco se dio cuenta de como su maestra inhalaba una profunda bocanada de aire pues con el ojo de su mente se veía a si mismo mostrándole con orgullo a su novia lo bien que podía patinar solo y…

-¡MARCO DÍAZ! -el grito no sólo lo trajo de regreso a la realidad sino que lo derribo de su asiento (e hizo que todas las aves en un par de kilómetros a la redonda dejaran caer heces fecales sobre un montón de desprevenidas personas que paseaban en el parque cercano mientras alzaban el vuelo), las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar y aumentaron en intensidad cuando Marco se resbaló al tratar de levantarse y dio nuevamente contra el piso completamente avergonzado; la educadora considerando que ya había tenido suficiente lo tomó por el cuello de la sudadera y sin esfuerzo aparente lo puso de pie de un tirón.

-Tome asiento señor Díaz -le dijo señalando su pupitre con la cabeza- y espero que en adelante preste más atención a la clase.

-Si maestra.

El avergonzado muchacho obedeció al instante tomando su lugar en la clase y echándose la capucha sobre la cabeza para evitar las miradas burlonas algunas y divertidas otras que le lanzaban sus compañeros, tímidamente volteó a ver a Jackie quien reía divertida pero al notar la mirada de su novio le dirigió una sonrisa que ayudó a tranquilizarlo por unos segundos hasta que sus compañero a quienes no se les pasaba ningún detalle lanzaron un sonoro y cantarín "UUUUUHHHHHHHH" burlándose amistosamente de la pareja con lo que ambos se sonrojaron y decidieron enfocar su total atención a la pizarra donde la maestra negando suavemente con la cabeza ya comenzaba a anotar complicadas ecuaciones matemáticas mientras lanzaba un bufido y procuraba evitar que sus alumnos notaran la pequeña sonrisa que asomaba a sus labios.

 _Esta va a ser una larga clase_ -Pensó Marco antes de lanzarse a transcribir los números y símbolos a su libreta.

 **4**

El resto del día sin embargo no fue tan malo como el joven pronosticaba, con la condición adquirida practicando karate y las aventuras vividas a lo largo y ancho del multiverso los quemados que jugaron en la clase de educación física fueron pan comido, Marco se sentía como en casa esquivando los balones que le lanzaban al tiempo que él "quemaba" a sus compañeros con sus certeros tiros, era como una danza: "esquiva a un lado" "agáchate" "salta" "¡lanza!"

-¡Disparo Narval! -exclamó sin pensarlo tirándole la pelota al último miembro en pie del equipo contrario, aunque era algo que en el fondo siempre había querido gritar ahora que en el calor del juego lo había hecho no se sentía bien al respecto; quitando la ligera sensación de vergüenza posterior simplemente no le parecía correcto.

Al dar por terminado el juego su equipo no tardó en rodearlo dándole palmadas en la espalda y felicitándolo por haber ganado el juego casi por si mismo, esto era algo nuevo para Marco quien durante gran parte de su vida escolar -desde el incidente del casco- había sido en el mejor de los casos prácticamente invisible para sus compañeros y en la peor situación la víctima de sus burlas por ser el "chico seguridad"; algo lo había cambiado por dentro desde que iniciara su amistad con Star y aunque no él no era consciente el resto de la escuela comenzaba a notarlo.

El joven se permitió regocijarse unos momentos ante la adulación de sus iguales pero cuando se dio cuenta de que sus otros dos mejores amigos no estaban entre la gente que lo felicitaba su orgullo se desinfló como un globo sin anudar.

-¿Qué sucede chicos? ¡Ganamos el juego! -trató de incluirlos junto a todos los demás.

-Quieres decir que ganaste por nosotros amigo -el tono de su amigo Alfonso no mostraba alegría por la victoria.

-Ni siquiera dejaste que los demás hiciéramos nada Marco, te encargaste de todo tú solo- Ferguson si que sonaba un poco resentido- ¿Qué te pasa amigo?

Marco estaba confundido, no era como si hubiera pretendido robarse toda la diversión y además el resto del equipo se encontraba encantado con él pero estos eran sus amigos mas antiguos y quería estar bien con ellos así que preguntó de nuevo:

-No entiendo chicos ¿Cuál es el problema? Ganamos como un equipo ¿no?

-Creo que ya olvidaste a tu viejo equipo Marco -comenzó el joven con sobrepeso y luego dejó que su amigo de lentes terminara su pensamiento- Ya ni siquiera nos invitas a tus aventuras en otros mundos.

Eso dejó pensando al joven viajero dimensional, era cierto que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que sus amigos los acompañaran a Star y a él en una aventura pero odiaba ponerlos en riesgo y además en esa última ocasión las cosas no habían salido muy bien, Marco creía que Alfonso seguía casado con la reina de los pixies aunque nunca se había atrevido a preguntar.

-Vamos amigos -trató de arreglar un poco las cosas con ellos- saben que las cosas no son así…

No pudo continuar con su disculpa pues del otro lado del gimnasio vio a su novia haciéndole señas para que se reuniera con ella.

-Miren, les prometo que hablaremos de esto más adelante, ahora tengo que irme.

-Si, si, adelante Don Juan Díaz -esta vez si que había amargura palpable en el tono de sus amigos- Anda, ve con tus chicas.

Sin mas le dieron la espalda y se alejaron hacia las duchas para quitarse el sudor del juego en el que no habían participado mientras Marco se encaminaba hacia Jackie sin saber muy bien que mosca les había picado a sus viejos camaradas.

-Hey Marco -el saludo de su chica lo alegró un poco- eso fue… increíble.

La sonrisa de la rubia ceniza hizo que por el cuerpo del joven pasaran sensaciones extrañas pero nada desagradables, sintió como se ruborizaba un poco pero haciendo acopio de su recién encontrado valor fanfarroneó un poco.

-Hola Jackie, no estuvo mal para decirte la verdad ¿estabas viendo?

-Claro que si, nuestro entrenamiento terminó temprano cuando llegó la noticia de que el "chico seguridad" estaba trapeando el piso con la competencia -la chica dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante acortando la distancia entre los dos- últimamente estás lleno de sorpresas Díaz.

-Bueno, ya sabes, ese soy yo. Siempre dando lo mejor de mi.

Jackie se río ante el comentario, de esa manera en que se ríen las chicas cuando están con alguien que les gusta.

-No olvides nuestra cita mas tarde chico malo -el guiño que le dirigió estaba cargado con toda la coquetería que una chica de catorce años y sin experiencia podía reunir y sin darle tiempo a responder, dejándole la miel en los labios quizá por instinto se dirigió también a los vestidores.

 _Conque ahora soy el chico malo_.

El pensamiento no era nada desagradable y mientras lo saboreaba el encuentro con sus amigos tomó un lugar remoto en su mente.

 **5**

Tras faltar a la clase de matemáticas la princesa mewmana no se había molestado en permanecer en la escuela y ahora vagaba a lo largo y ancho de Echo Creek, quería estar sola con sus pensamientos mientras valoraba sus opciones pero en cualquier sitio que visitaba la asaltaban imágenes y recuerdos de su mejor amigo desde el parque donde solían pasear a los cachorros láser hasta el dojo donde Marco perfeccionaba las habilidades con que la ayudaba en sus constantes batallas y aventuras, parecía que no había ningún sitio en la pequeña porción de la tierra donde vivían que no hubiera tocado con su presencia; su mente se llenaba con los momentos que habían pasado juntos: el día que se habían conocido cuando él no la quería cerca pero había cambiado de opinión, la vez que lo había nombrado su caballero comandante y él a su vez la había hecho reconsiderar acerca de la vida de los monstruos en su propio reino o la ocasión en que le había querido mostrar una de las pequeñas maravillas de su mundo en agradecimiento por todas las cosas que ella le había mostrado; el chico la había apoyado prácticamente desde el primer momento, sin importar que tan loca la idea o que tan peligrosa la aventura él se había mantenido a su lado sin fallar ni una vez, donde ella fuera él la seguía, la apoyaba y la protegía, con él cerca nunca estaba sola y por descontado ella siempre estaría ahí para él sin importar que sucediera.

Una pequeña sonrisa afloró en la comisura de su boca al revivir los instantes que había vivido con su mejor amigo, no estaba segura en que momento su mente y corazón habían decidido dar el salto de amarlo como tal a amarlo amarlo pero estaba bastante segura de que el objeto de su afecto nunca podría sentir lo mismo por ella.

 _Una vez dije que verlo una vez al mes era mejor que no verlo nunca_ -se recordó a si misma, aún buscando una manera de negar sus sentimientos pero su otra parte, mas sincera, le respondió- _pero no quiero verlo una vez al mes quiero verlo todos los días de mi vida, quiero que esté siempre a mi lado. Lo quiero mucho. Yo…_

-Amo a Marco Díaz -finalizó su pensamiento en voz alta para tras una breve pausa y casi en un susurro se repitió- Yo amo a Marco Díaz.

Saboreó las palabras, se sentían bien al formarse en su lengua y deslizarse hacia el mundo exterior, sabían a verdad y de alguna manera hacían que sus sentimientos confusos se cristalizaran adquiriendo una solidez de la que carecían hasta ese momento.

 _Pero el no te ama_ -le recordó su voz interior.

Sin embargo había duda en ese pensamiento, Star acababa de repasar los acontecimientos de los últimos meses de su vida y de alguna manera se daba cuenta de que aunque lo que sentía no era totalmente recíproco tampoco se encontraba fuera de la realidad que pudiera ser correspondida en un futuro no demasiado lejano, la semilla estaba ahí lista para ser regada y la joven se sentía completamente dispuesta a usar una regadera.

Una grande.

Probablemente mágica.

 **6**

Finalmente las clases del día habían llegado a su fin y los adolescentes eran libres para dedicar el resto de la tarde a cualquier cosa que prefirieran hacer, si bien los miembros de clubes así como los deportistas aún permanecían en las instalaciones durante varias horas mas practicando o realizando cualquier actividad de su preferencia la mayoría de los alumnos comenzaban a abandonar la preparatoria para dirigirse a sus hogares a hacer su tareas o los diferentes lugares donde pudieran disfrutar de mejor manera las horas libres que tenían por delante, algunos se iban a la plaza a admirar los productos expuestos en los escaparates y tal vez gastar sus magros ahorros en alguna baratija de su agrado, otros encaminaban sus pasos a la sala de arcades a dejarse sus monedas tratando de vencer los records de sus amigos en cualquier videojuego que estuviera de moda en ese momento y algunos mas se dirigían al cine para ver alguno de los últimos estrenos disponibles en cartelera.

Por fin era viernes y al menos por los próximos dos días era tan libres como se puede ser en los maravillosos años de la adolescencia cuando todas las cosas se sienten con mas intensidad que en cualquier otra etapa de la vida, el sol brilla más fuerte y el cielo es mas azul, la vida parece extenderse hasta el infinito llena de posibilidades y aventuras, sorpresas y alegrías, cuando se es inmortal y nada puede salir mal.

O al menos así se sentía Marco Díaz al despedirse temporalmente de su novia y verla alejarse en su patineta, tenían una cita planeada para mas tarde y le parecía que tanta felicidad le haría explotar si no se movía, cantaba o bailaba, si no hacía algo para liberar el exceso de emociones que parecían querer desbordar de su interior; a lo lejos vio a sus amigos y recordando como los había dejado plantados a media conversación mas temprano corrió a su encuentro agitando la mano derecha sobre la cabeza para llamar su atención.

-¡Chicos espérenme! -no pareció advertir que su ánimo hacía que a los otros jóvenes se les oscureciera un poco el semblante.

Sin embargo se detuvieron a petición de su amigo y lo esperaron hasta que estuvieron los tres juntos.

-¿Qué sucede amigo? Tenemos que ir a casa para hacer la tarea y tener el fin de semana libre – los ojos del pelirrojo evitaban encontrarse con los de Marco.

-Así podremos disfrutar el maratón de Star Wars mañana por la tarde sin preocupaciones – su amigo de lentes parecía emocionado ante la perspectiva- ¿Aún vendrás con Star, cierto?

-Claro que iremos -la sonrisa de Marco se ensancho- ¿Están bromeando? Amamos esas películas, la primera vez que las vimos Star estaba aterrorizada de que su magia tuviera un lado oscuro como la Fuerza y no entendía porque su nombre estaba en el título.

Los tres amigos rieron al recordar las inusuales ocurrencias de la princesa y sintiendo que el ambiente se encontraba mas relajado Alfonso trató de disculparse.

-Marco, sobre lo de hace un rato, discúlpanos.

-No se preocupen chicos, la verdad es que desde que Star llegó a la tierra las cosas se han vuelto un poco locas…

-Y no hablemos desde que tienes novia -Ferguson río por lo bajo.

-Eso también, ustedes han sido mis mejores amigos desde siempre chicos y saben que siempre he soñado con Jackie, discúlpenme si a veces pierdo la cabeza por estar con ella.

Sus amigos cruzaron una veloz mirada y empezaron a lanzar exagerados besos al aire mientras imitaban la voz de Marco y ponían ojos de borrego en una burla amistosa.

-Te amo Jackie ¡Muack!

-Yo te amo a ti Marco -la voz en falsete no se parecía en nada a la de la chica pero Marco no pudo evitar sonrojarse y reír un poco ante las payasadas de sus amigos y como si nada la tensión que se había asentado sobre ellos tan sólo unas horas antes se esfumó.

-Por cierto -la pregunta vino de su amigo con sobrepeso- ¿Qué le pasó a Star? No la hemos visto desde la mañana.

Marco se dio cuenta por primera vez que desde que platicara con la princesa rubia al inicio de la jornada tampoco la había vuelto a ver.

-No lo se -respondió rascándose la cabeza, Jackie nos saludó temprano y se fue para dejarnos un rato a solas.

-¿Tal vez tuvo una emergencia?

-O la atacaron los monstruos.

-Nah, Star sabe que si sucede algo siempre puede contar conmigo para lo que sea.

-Entonces tal vez fue con su novio -el comentario era inocente pero por alguna razón hizo que marco sintiera una incomodidad extraña en la boca del estómago.

-¿Novio? ¿Qué novio? -aunque trató de que la pregunta fuera casual el tono con que la enunció fue mucho mas frío de lo que pretendía.

-El chico demonio que la invitó a salir hace unos meses, el de los cuernos y los tres ojos que quema todo por donde camina.

-Tom no es su novio -si su frase anterior sonaba fría lo que salió de su boca esta vez fueron témpanos.

-B-bueno -el cambió en su amigo hizo que Alfonso tartamudeara- nosotros pensamos…

-Que cómo tú y Star ya no andan -se apresuró a terminar la frase su otro amigo- Pues que tal vez estaba con él. Tom, tu sabes, el demonio.

-Pues no se nada al respecto -lo cortó Marco abruptamente sintiendo que la sangre le hervía sin saber porqué, dándose cuenta de su extraño mal humor continuó en tono mas tranquilo- En fin, tengo que irme chicos los veo mañana en el cine.

-Está bien, no olviden traer sus disfraces.

Pero Marco ya se alejaba calle abajo en dirección a la casa de sus padres con la cabeza llena de pensamientos contradictorios.

 **7**

Star no era el tipo de persona que esperaba antes de entrar en acción tras haber tomado una decisión así que fiel a su personalidad había emprendido una alocada carrera con destino al hogar de los Díaz en cuanto su mente se había enfocado en el objetivo; como un rayo atravesó la sala para subir las escaleras saltándose dos o tres escalones a cada paso y entrar a su gigantesca habitación agrandada con magia dando un portazo tras ella.

Los padres de Marco que se encontraban leyendo en el sofá de la sala de estar en esos momentos se miraron interrogativamente y con la sabiduría adquirida tras años de lidiar con adolescentes se encogieron de hombros al unísono y continuaron su lectura donde la habían dejado no sin antes hacer una nota mental sobre no quitarle el ojo de encima a la chica que se hospedaba con ellos pues sabían mas que bien que cuando la princesas entraba en uno de sus arranques de hiperactividad los problemas no tardaban en llegar.

-Ah, la juventud -la sonrisa de Angie se reflejó en la de su esposo.

Ya en su cuarto la princesa se detuvo como si hubiera chocado con una pared de cristal, tenía un objetivo claro y definido pero ahora que se detenía por un momento se daba cuenta de lo que no poseía ni la mas remota idea de como conseguir lo que deseaba así que sentándose en la orilla de su cama aspiró muy lentamente, sostuvo el aire durante unos segundos y luego lo dejó salir casi a la misma velocidad con que lo había tomado, tras repetir este proceso unas cuantas veces se sintió lo suficientemente tranquila como para aplicar su considerable -si bien en ocasiones dispersa- inteligencia al problema en cuestión, lo consideró durante un momento y decidió que lo mejor sería empezar desde el principio así que se levantó de un salto y con un paso inusualmente ceremonioso para ella se dirigió al armario de los secretos y se introdujo en el en busca de el objeto que necesitaba en esos momentos.

 _Ugh, de verdad tengo que organizar aquí dentro_ -el pensamiento vino tras chocar la cabeza contra lo que parecía ser el esqueleto colgante de un guerricornio.

\- ¿Cómo llego esto aquí?

Apretando su varita con la mano decidió lanzar un hechizo que limpiara el lugar y así facilitar su búsqueda, la alzó frente a ella y dejando que la magia viniera a ella sin que su mente interfiriera gritó:

-¡Ciclón de limpieza brillante!

De la estrella partida en el frente de su varita salieron disparados arcoíris llenos de colores que el ojo humano jamás podría ver, en medio de los rayos de luz destellaban partículas de magia iluminando las sombras de la habitación convirtiéndolas en sitios de vida, por unos instantes pareció que el esqueleto con el que antes había chocado galopaba sobre los arcos salidos de la imaginación de la princesa quien con el rostro iluminado por la energía mágica que parecía desbordar de la estrella rota en el frente de su varita y una sonrisa desencajada de alegría pura pensaba en lo bien que se sentía hacer magia.

Repentinamente la varita tosió, parpadeó un instante y toda la parafernalia fantástica que había conjurado se desplomó como un montón de trapos mojados cubriendo la multitud de objetos que habían sido llamados para organizar, tras otro par de tosidos y lo que sonaba sospechosamente como el motor de un automóvil que ha estado andando sin aceite la magia desapareció y el cuarto se volvió a sumir en la semioscuridad tal cómo antes excepto que varias veces mas sució.

-¡Rayos! ¿Qué fue eso? -Star probó a golpear la parte superior de la varita contra la palma de su mano izquierda pero esta no hizo nada, la levantó de nuevo enfocando su energía y pensamientos en crear algo de iluminación a lo que el instrumento mágico respondió lanzando un haz de luz similar al de una linterna; un poco más tranquila al comprobar que no había roto su posesión mas preciada la joven se calmó a si misma pensando que tenía que trabajar en el hechizo de limpieza y una vez que funcionara anotarlo en su libreta pero eso podía esperar, de momento tenia que seguir buscando.

-¡Guack! -el tacto de los apagados arcoiris era exactamente el de un trapo mojado que se ha olvidado sin secar debajo de la cama, hasta le pareció poder oler el aroma- Esto definitivamente no salió como lo esperaba.

Tironeando con ambas manos los restos del hechizo, algunos con mas fuerza que otros y tras tropezarse mas de un par de veces con algunos de los objetos que había acumulado a lo largo de los meses Star consiguió finalmente depositar la mayoría de las cosas en varias esquinas de la habitación quedándose sólo con un montón de objetos en el centro entre los cuales seguramente se encontraba aquel que tenía ya algunas horas buscando.

-Nop -la caja con un Narwl deforme fue descartada rápidamente seguida de una cantidad nada despreciable de sus pertenencias entre las cuales se incluían una bola de cristal para ver el futuro que nunca había podido hacer funcionar, un set de alquimia que le habían regalado sus padres un par de años antes con la esperanza de que el estudio de la ciencia ayudara a la dispersa mente de su hija a enfocarse.

Star sonrío recordando el día en que un experimento realizado junto a Ponyhead había terminado en una explosión nada despreciable que había obligado a cerrar toda un ala completa del castillo durante la mayor parte de un mes para poder realizar las reparaciones pertinentes.

La sonrisa se convirtió rápidamente en una mueca al sostener entre sus dedos como algo ponzoñoso una fotografía de su exnovio el príncipe demonio Tom Lucitor que este le había regalado cuando aún salían juntos, estuvo tentada a lanzarla al otro lado de la habitación pero la mantuvo con ella un momento mientras rememoraba no sin cierto desagrado los días que había compartido con el chico.

No había sido una mala persona, al menos considerando que era mitad demonio pero era demasiado propenso a enojarse en demasía por las cosas mas pequeñas, cualquier contratiempo le hacía explotar, literal y figurativamente, obligando a que todas las personas alrededor suyo -la princesa de Mewni incluida- tuvieran que andarse siempre con pies de plomo a su alrededor; en cierta ocasión la joven había tenido el "descuido" de ser demasiado amable con un joven sirviente quien le estaba sirviendo una bebida y se lo había agradecido con una sonrisa, al darse cuenta el príncipe del inframundo entró en tal frenesí que el pobre paje se podía considerar con suerte de haber salido librado con tan solo la mitad de su cabello en cenizas y ninguna quemadura importante en su cuerpo, para Star fue la gota que derramó el vaso y había roto su relación con el joven pocas horas después para gran decepción de los padres de ambos quienes preveían un futuro de unión para ambas familias.

Los recuerdos de un chico la llevaron inevitablemente a los de el otro que ocupaba su mente en esos momento y a su pesar no pudo evitar realizar las odiosas comparaciones entre ambos:

Tom era agradable a la vista claro, tenía una confianza en si mismo a prueba de todo y sabía bailar como… bueno… un demonio, por no mencionar que cuando decidía ponerse cualquier ropa que no fuera su atuendo habitual podía atraer todas las miradas femeninas en varios metros a la redonda.

Marco por su parte tampoco era desagradable de mirar, a diferencia del demonio que pasaba horas frente al espejo para poder conseguir su peinado los rizos del chico latino parecían estar siempre desordenados pero exactamente en el lugar correcto, su mirada era cálida y amable en contraste a los ojos fríos y acostumbrados a mirar con cierto desprecio a los demás que poseía su exnovio. Y luego estaba el lunar bajo su ojo derecho, Star no sabía bien que tenía pero por alguna razón siempre que estaba frente a su amigo no podía evitar que su mirada vagara hasta posarse en esa perfecta imperfección en su rostro.

La chica sintió una calidez muy agradable cubrir sus mejillas y justo cuando se decía a si misma que debería concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo localizó el objeto que buscaba debajo de un escudo de armas de su familia enrollado a medias; apresuradamente lanzó el objeto al otro lado de la habitación sin siquiera notar la nube de polvo que este levantaba al caer al piso y tomó lo que había venido a buscar en primer lugar: su diario.

Sin dilación lo abrió y pasando velozmente las página que no le interesaban en ese momento llegó al lugar indicado.


	2. Mis pensamientos sobre Marco

Capítulo 2

Mis pensamientos sobre Marco.

 **1**

 _Conocí a Marco en mi primer día de escuela. De alguna manera el director sabía que seríamos los mejores amigos y es verdad ¡Lo fuimos!_

Al mejor estilo de Star Butterfly los margenes de la página estaban adornados con sencillas imágenes de estrellas, tan sólo en la parte superior se podían apreciar al menos cuatro pentagramas, una mariposa, dos corazones y lo que parecía ser una varita mágica aunque había que usar un poco la imaginación para reconocerla como tal.

La princesa sonrío al recordar el día en que había dibujado sus símbolos y escrito las primeras palabras del capítulo que llenaban varias hojas de su diario; llevaba pocas semanas en la tierra y para entonces la relación entre ella y el chico ya era mucho más sólida que la que tenían con personas y seres que habían conocido a lo largo de todas sus cortas vidas; jóvenes como eran aún no tenían manera de darse cuenta de lo rápidamente que su conexión alcanzaba una profundidad abrumadora ni de la manera orgánica en que dependían uno del otro en todos los niveles de su vida, no había nada que prefirieran hacer en solitario y definitivamente ningún tema que no pudieran platicar con el otro, nunca existía duda alguna si necesitaban un hombro para llorar, alguien que los escuchara o simplemente con quien pasar una tarde en silencio viendo viejas películas sin que nunca un silencio incómodo cayera entre ellos, tan solo una cobija templada con la calidez de sus cuerpos y la compañía que se brindaban mutuamente.

Todo era perfecto y ninguno se había dado cuenta hasta que el eterno amor de su mejor amigo se interpuso entre ambos causando que todas las cosas que antes daba por sentadas empezaron a venirse abajo dejando su pequeño e idílico mundo de cabeza y a ella confundida, perdida y sola sin saber que hacer que con las turbulentas emociones que comenzaban a llenarla por primera vez en su vida.

La peor parte era que no podía odiarla, Jackie era una buena chica y parecía hacer feliz a Marco, gracias a la ayuda de la princesa había descubierto las cosas maravillosas que ella había visto desde el primer momento e el adolescente e inevitablemente se había enamorado de él, tal vez por su experiencia en asuntos del corazón se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por el joven latino antes que la mewmana lo hiciera con los propios y había actuado en consecuencia, la única culpable de todo el lío en que se encontraba era ella misma.

En retrospectiva era claro como el agua, las cosas siempre son así, todo había sucedido de manera tan natural entre ambos que la joven nunca se había detenido a considerar de manera consciente sus sentimientos por el chico, estos simplemente crecieron poco a poco, día a día hasta que solo una sacudida total a la apacible situación en que vivían fue capaz de lograr que se diera cuenta de la magnitud que habían alcanzado, para empeorar las cosas tenía la sospecha, casi la certeza, de que si la otra chica en la vida de Marco no hubiera entrado en la ecuación su amigo habría terminado por llegar a la misma conclusión que ella, después de todo era su alma gemela y si eso significaba algo era que de una forma u otra estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Reconfortada por este último pensamiento se enfocó de nuevo en su diario, decidida a comenzar desde el principio y buscar alguna señal que le confirmara lo que en su corazón ya sabía sin tener ninguna duda.

 _Al principio pareció que no quería saber nada de mi, tal vez porque nadie le preguntó si quería tener una compañera o quizá fue el enorme agujero místico que accidentalmente abrí en su habitación, de cualquier manera se fue de casa muy enojado y tuve que ir a buscarlo; pasé toda la tarde buscándolo y creo que me tomó tanto tiempo porqué NO CONOCÍA LA CIUDAD, esto fue realmente molesto pero cuando lo encontré se veía tan miserable, con su ropa rota y un zapato faltante, todo mojado gracias a la nube que había invocado antes por error sobre su cabeza que no pude enojarme con él así que le ofrecí buscar otro hogar donde quedarme durante mi estancia en la tierra; por suerte Ludo y sus secuaces nos encontraron antes de que decidiéramos hacer una tontería y vaya que Marco sabe dar pelea, de todas las cosas que había visto hasta ese momento en este mundo lo mas sorprendente fue verlo girar por los aires lanzando patadas y puñetazos como un torbellino con su karate…_

Pensándolo ahora, lo que más le había sorprendido no habían sido las habilidads de combate que el joven mantenía ocultas sino la manera en que a pesar de estar enojado con ella y no quererla en su vida había saltado en su defensa sin dudarlo un sólo instante, en su propio mundo la gente común huía cuando los monstruos atacaban y buscaba la protección mágica que la familia real tenía la obligación de proveerles así que era lógico asumir que en el pácifico mundo de la tierra donde no tenían esa clase de problemas las personas huirían despavoridas o entrarían en shock al verse amenazados por un grupo de terroríficas criaturas como las que enfrentaban en ese momento.

-Pero no mi Marco -el orgullo llenaba su voz.

 _…De alguna forma luchar hombro a hombro contra las fuerzas del mal nos unió mas de lo que las palabras habían logrado hasta ese momento, mas que pelear a su lado se sintió como un baile en el que sus pasos guiaban los míos y yo hacía lo mismo con los suyos…_

Le llamó la atención como en esta parte su caligrafía redondeada y fuerte se atenuaba, como si antes de escribir la siguiente frase se hubiera sumido en sus pensamientos antes de continuar.

 _Nunca me ha dado miedo pelear contra monstruos o cualquier otra criatura en el multiverso, de hecho me encanta hacerlo pero esa fue la primera vez que alguien me cuidó la espalda y luchó a mi lado. Es agradable tener un compañero._

"Compañero".

Si, Marco era su compañero, el chico tenía la maravillosa facultad de estar siempre a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba, siempre tenía las palabras correctas para ella, la mirada o el abrazo en el momento necesario e inclusive cuando la reprendía por cualquier alocado error que hubiera cometido podía sentir el profundo afecto que existía entre ambos, además incluso en esos momentos en que asomaban los destellos de madurez del hombre en que se convertiría nhabía condescendencia en su voz, la respetaba como una igual y la trataba en consecuencia, quizá por eso siempre terminaba escuchándolo y haciéndole caso cuando la reprendía.

Aunque claro, a veces su chico seguridad también se equivocaba recordó la princesa con una sonrisa al dar vuelta a las hojas y llegar a una anotación que si bien no tenía relación directa con lo que buscaba si que le trajo buenos recuerdos.

 _¡Hoy fue el mejor día!_

 _¡Oskar me llamó al teléfono y definitivamente le gusto!_

 _Pero vayamos paso a paso._

 _El día comenzó normal, sólo otro día en la tierra pasando el rato en la escuela con mis amigos cuando de repente tuve una visión: el chico mas bello que pudiera imaginar con pequeños colmillos y un instrumento extraño que combina un arpa con un teclado, no tenemos de esos en Mewni pero ¡vaya que sabe tocarlo!_

 _Mentiría si dijera que no tuve un par de fantasías con él dedicándome una canción mientras me mira con esos increíbles ojos que tiene. Es un sueño._

 _Y como se lo que me gusta cuando lo veo -_ no pudo evitar una risa seca y desprovista de humor _\- inmediatamente le pregunté al Director quien era ese chico de ensueño; es curioso como me dijo que me alejara de él, se que tiene buen juicio por haberme presentado a mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo pero supongo que todos cometen errores de vez en cuando._

 _En fin, sin demorar más le dejé el número de Marco (¿Porqué razón no tengo mi propio teléfono? ¡Debo conseguir uno!) y decidí esperar su llamada._

 _¡Podríamos tener una cita doble con Marco y Jackie!_

Los corazones alrededor del nombre de la chica y su amigo consiguieron que la expresión de Star se agriara un poco y tuvo que recordarse a si mismo que de hecho ella y la muchacha que comenzaba a considerar como su rival eran amigas, o al menos lo habían sido hasta que la princesa empezó a echarlo todo a perder con sus sentimientos confusos y tardíos.

-Bien hecho Star, otra cosa a la que le prendes fuego.

Pero sabía bien que no había marcha atrás.

 _Pasé el resto del día esperando su llamada pero el celular de Marco permaneció en silencio toda la tarde, hubo una llamada pero seguro era un número equivocado o algo, nada importante así que colgué rápidamente, no quería que la línea estuviera ocupada cuando Oskar viera mi recado y decidiera llamarme._

 _Debo decir que entré en la DEPRESIÓN mas grande que se haya visto cuando pensé que el chico con quien debo estar no pensaba lo mismo de mi y debo agradecerle a Marco todos sus intentos de alegrarme, incluso trajo monstruos para que combatiéramos porque sabe lo mucho que amo patear los traseros de Ludo y sus secuaces._

 _Y justo cuando estábamos en el calor de la batalla la cosas mas INCREIBLE sucedió:_

 _¡Oskar me llamó!_

 _Ese chico de verdad me entiende, la conversación no fue muy larga pero fue como si nos conectáramos a otro nivel._

 _Podríamos tener al futuro rey de Mewni aquí._

 _Como dije: este fue el mejor día._

No pudo menos que sorprenderse al releer las anotaciones de ese día, ¿de verdad ella había escrito todas esas cosas? Parecía que habían pasado años desde que pusiera sus pensamientos sobre el papel, casi como si hubiera sido otra chica con una mente completamente diferente.

¿Oskar? ¿En serio se había sentido tan atraída alguna vez por el músico? Claro que tenía un encanto bohemio y su actitud de "hago lo que quiero cuando quiero y como quiero" siempre le había resultado atractiva, en gran medida podía culpar a su relación con el príncipe demonio de eso pero aún así le costaba trabajo creer que al tener sus ojos puestos en el chico que aparentemente vivía en su automóvil hubiera pasado por alto al joven que literalmente vivía a su lado.

Otro recuerdo le vino a la mente así que comenzó dar vuelta a las hojas para revisar rápidamente los títulos que había asignado a cada episodio importante de su vida en la tierra; al ver la entrada sobre la llegada de su mewbertad arrugó el rostro sacando la lengua en una mueca de asco y continuó; sus anotaciones sobre el baile de la luna roja al contrario la hicieron sonreír con nostalgia pero no necesitaba leerlas: cada detalle de esa noche mágica se encontraba grabado a fuego en su memoria y podía revivirlo en el ojo de su mente sin dificultad alguna, sólo una frase leída por encima la hizo detenerse un momento en la entrada :

 _… y vaya que Marco sabe bailar…_

Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas al recordar lo emocionada que había estado al escribir esas palabras pero la agradable sensación fue rápidamente desplazada por una profunda irritación hacia si misma: un antiguo ritual mágico literalmente había unido sus almas de forma que se pertenecieran mutuamente para toda la eternidad y aún así había tenido que enfrentar la muy real posibilidad de perderlo ante otra mujer para aceptar el hecho de que tenían que estar juntos, tal vez para Marco quien en realidad no sabía nada de magia mas allá de lo que había logrado asimilar durante el tiempo que llevaban juntos esto fuera aceptable pero ella había pasado la totalidad de su existencia aprendiendo sobre estos asuntos y debería haber sabido mejor las cosas que sucedían cuando desobedecías a una gigantesca luna mágica que marcaba tu destino con toda la sutileza de un unicornio desbocado.

En verdad que no podía tener la cabeza más dura.

Molesta y avergonzada ante su propia estupidez estuvo a punto de arrojar el diario contra la pared mas cercana pero se obligó a cerrar los ojos por un momento y a controlar la frustración que comenzaba a embargarla, tranquilizó sus manos crispadas y abrió nuevamente el pequeño libro, utilizando el pulgar derecho para hacer presión pasó rápidamente las páginas avergonzada al reconocer multitud de señales en algunos de los acontecimientos que había recogido ahí.

Sin embargo no todo era tan malo, la incomodidad que sentía al rememorar una miríada de pequeños detalles que había fallado en ver a pesar de su obviedad se veía contrarrestada de alguna manera por una extraña y reconfortante calidez que parecía indicarle que finalmente estaba empezando a recorrer el camino correcto y aunque aún no tenía idea de por donde la llevaría si sabía que al final merecería la pena.

-Mmmmm, veamos -sus ojos volaban sobre las palabras buscando alguna entrada que le trajera ese sentimiento difuso e inconfundible- ¡ajá!

Se detuvo en la corta entrada que había estado buscando antes de que tren de pensamientos se descarrilara y continuó con su lectura.

 _El día de hoy Marco me enseñó a montar en bicicleta y por supuesto que lo conseguí al primer intento._

 _¡Es que soy increíble!_

 _Claro, también tuve un gran maestro y como él dice: me enseñó todo lo que sabe._

 _Confieso que al principio me molesté con Marco porqué ¡ME DIJO UNA MENTIRA!, me prometió que no me iba a soltar hasta que estuviera lista y luego me soltó MUCHO antes de que lo estuviera y además ¡Sin enseñarme a usar los frenos!; me asusté un poco cuando perdí el control de la bicicleta pero como soy la PRINCESA MÁGICA MAS FANTASTICA EN TODAS LAS DIMENSIONES rápidamente dominé la situación. Pan comido para alguien como yo, debo decir._

 _Tengo que admitir que a pesar de mi enojo inicial con él, Marco se mostró súper lindo volviendose loco de preocupación por mi y se portó como todo un héroe tratando de llevarme mi varita ¡hasta montó una cabra invisible y eso que no creía en ellas!_

 _Además me encanta cuando me muestra su confianza en mi._

 _Lo malo fue que al pobre Oskar se le rompió su automóvil, pero los llevé a todos en la bicicleta de Marco así que las cosas acabaron bien._

 _¡Otro gran día en la tierra!_

No pudo menos que repetir el gesto que había hecho al decidir que ya podía andar en bici alzando los brazos, manos cerrada apuntando al techo.

-Whoop, whoop -dijo con un poco de tristeza.

Extrañaba esos días más sencillos que se entrelazaban unos con otros en una sucesión de aventuras y experiencias nuevas, días en los que sus mayores preocupaciones habían sido luchar contra sus enemigos y nunca jamás aburrirse; releyó sus palabras en la página disfrutando la sensación agridulce de revivir momentos mas felices y al llegar de nuevo al final de la entrada se dio cuenta de que apenas si mencionaba a Oskar por encima y eso que el pobre músico había tenido que andar a pie y vivir en la escuela durante un par de semanas tras el incidente mientras reparaban su hogar rodante; tal vez a esas alturas ya no era tan importante para ella como había creído en el momento.

Lo pensó un poco y decidió que aunque era amable y agradable a la vista simplemente no compartía gran cosa con él, simplemente lo encontró atractivo un tiempo y luego lo superó, además nunca habían tenido oportunidad de conocerse; era solo alguien distante en el horizonte de sus relaciones con los humanos.

Estuvo a punto de dar vuelta a la página en busca de mas recuerdos pero sus ojos se mantuvieron pegados en la sentencia que había garabateado sobre la confianza que Marco depositaba en ella, le pareció curioso pues hasta donde podía recordar era algo que siempre había dado por sentado en su relación, especialmente desde que lo hablaran tras el baile de Tom. Todo volvía siempre a ese baile; le había dicho que no necesitaba un héroe, él había entendido e incluso se había disculpado y no habían vuelto a tener la necesidad de tocar el tema nunca más.

Excepto…

Haciendo un esfuerzo recordó la otra ocasión en que se había sentido herida por su amigo, ni siquiera se molestó en buscar sus apuntes al respecto pues aunque había sido sólo un momento la sensación se había quedado grabada dentro de ella desde la ocasión en que no había querido acompañarla en busca del artefacto para hacer helados de banana que yacía olvidado en alguna parte de la cocina de su familia adoptiva; en realidad el episodio no fue trascendente y aparte de algunos amigos nuevos que atendían un restaurante con temática de piratas y la obtención del curioso artilugio nada remarcable había sucedido. Excepto cuando le dijo que la había subestimado.

Eso la había lastimado, no tanto como para tomárselo a mal pues era claro que su intención no era mala -nunca jamás tenía malas intenciones hacia ella- pero el hecho de que hubiera considerado que sin su ayuda no hubiera podría lograr cualquier objetivo que se propusiera la había hecho sentir una punzada de furia fría que durante un instante le molestó tanto que se había vuelto una pequeña mancha en su relación.

La preocupación de su amigo había sido mucho más sencilla de entender cuando decidió aceptar la invitación de su exnovio, no quería que la lastimaran y sus acciones fueron dictadas por un descaminado afán de protegerla, pero que la minimizara en asuntos tan triviales como ir de compras a una tienda no tenía excusa.

Sintió un eco apagado de la cólera helada que se había apoderado de ella en esa ocasión unido a una sensación extraña que no consiguió identificar de inmediato, como si su mente se debatiera entre dos mensajes que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo con la información disponible en ese momento; decidió tomarse un respiro para poner en orden las ideas que le daban vueltas en la cabeza así que cerrando su diario y poniéndoselo bajo el brazo salió del armario donde había estado leyendo gracias a una tenue luz proyectada por su varita, había estado tan enfrascada en la lectura que se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que el sol se ocultaba ya tras el horizonte tiñendo el cielo de un majestuoso tono rojizo, aún faltaba un rato para que la luna y su corte estelar hicieran acto de presencia pero la casa se encontraba en silencio, tras las largas horas invertidas forzando la vista y estrujándose el cerebro en busca de respuestas a preguntas que nunca había tenido que formularse antes un diminuto dolor de cabeza se había asentado detrás de su ojo derecho así que masajeándolo con suavidad utilizando las yemas de los dedos salió al balcón a contemplar el espectáculo que el firmamento le obsequiaba.

Con la mejilla apoyada en la palma de la mano exhaló largamente, se sentía cansada de un modo que ninguna actividad física la había dejado antes, era un cansancio del espíritu el que la aquejaba, uno con el que tenía que lidiar de una forma u otra lo mas pronto posible pues el dolor que le traía era casi intolerable y aunque existía cierta dulzura en el se veía contaminada por el sabor de la bilis y el verde.

Cerrando los parpados conjuró con el ojo de su imaginación el rostro del adolescente culpable de su desazón, no sabía cuantas veces lo había contemplado de esta manera durante los últimos días pero si que no sería la última ocasión en que lo haría antes de que acabara la noche, no cuando hasta sus sueños se encontraban llenos de él; lo imaginó tomando su mano y atrayéndola a un abrazo, sus cuerpos juntos y apretados el uno contra el otro ignorando durante unos breves instantes al resto de los mundos sólo aspirando su aroma, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo y la suave caricia de su respiración en el cabello. Imaginó su mirada, la que había sorprendido incontables veces descansando sobre ella cuando el chico no podía ocultar el orgullo que sentía por su mejor amiga, una expresión tan llena de cariño que en ocasiones la hacía sentir como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que nunca dejara de verla así. Imaginó la risa que en tantas ocasiones había hecho eco de la suya acompañándola y magnificándola en una armonía cantarina que se repetía y alimentaba a si misma sin cesar hasta que no podían más y entre alegres resuellos alcanzaban el tenue resplandor de un silencio compartido lleno de palabras que no necesitaban pronunciar.

Imaginó sus gestos y expresiones, el rubor que le cubría las mejillas cuando se avergonzaba por cualquier cosa y la dura determinación que le cincelaba las facciones en las ocasiones que se molestaba realmente, la aterrada expectación que lo embargaba ante lo desconocido y la serena confianza que reflejaba al desatarse los problemas. Imaginó su rostro dormido, el lento subir y bajar de su pecho y los tenues sonidos apenas vocalizados que salían de sus boca e imaginó también sus labios donde el sonido de su nombre cobraba una vida que no tenía en ningún otro sitio como si hubieran sido hechos para pronunciarlo una vez tras otra a lo largo de toda la vida.

Escuchó su voz y durante el mas breve de los instantes no estuvo segura si había sido en sus recuerdos o el sonido realmente estaba llegando hasta sus oídos, el abrupto regreso a la realidad la hizo parpadear mientras sus pupilas se dilataban adaptándose a la luz de la luna y las farolas, aferrándose a la barandilla asomó medio cuerpo fuera del balcón y desde su posición privilegiada alcanzó a ver la silueta de su amigo cerrando la puerta principal del hogar que compartían y alejándose a paso vivo por el camino que atravesaba el jardín hacia la calle.

¿En que momento había llegado a casa?

¿A dónde iba?

¿Porqué no la había llamado al llegar?

Casi se podía dar de topes contra la pared, había pasado toda la tarde perdida entre recuerdos y fantasías que lo tenían como núcleo central y la oportunidad de verlo se esfumaba ante sus ojos.

Tonta, tonta, más que tonta.

Pero a pesar de colgarse el epíteto una y otra vez su mente ya sumaba dos mas dos y no es que fuera muy difícil averiguar a donde podía dirigirse el adolescente en una noche de viernes sin su mejor amiga.

El agujero que tenía semanas instalado en su estómago pareció ensancharse cuando su cerebro arrojó una respuesta matemática a la ecuación que se le presentaba.

Marco tenía una cita.

 **2**

A pesar de no haber pensado en otra cosa a lo largo de todo el día la cita con su novia era el último pensamiento que Marco tenía en la mente al alejarse de sus amigos durante esa calurosa tarde de viernes, tampoco ocupaba un lugar importante dentro de su mente el hecho el exceso de humedad que emanaba de su cuerpo comenzaba a dejar manchas en la espalda y axilas de la sudadera que solía llevar un día si y el siguiente también, su mente galopaba como un caballo desbocado y cualquier incomodidad inferior a ser atropellado por un autobús le era completamente ajena.

Estaba furioso y era culpa de Alfonso y Ferguson por meterle ideas extrañas dentro de la cabeza.

Star con Tom; no tenía idea de porqué el pensamiento lo sumía en un estado de ánimo tan turbulento, no era como si tuviera algo que decir al respecto -o pudiera hacerlo, considerando como habían salido las cosas la última vez que lo había intentado- pero así eran las cosas; algo en la imagen que conjuraba su mente de su mejor amiga y su demoniaco exnovio juntos sencillamente hacía corto circuito con los estratos mas ocultos de su cerebro y le obligaba a rumiar entre dientes cortas frases inconexas en la categoría de los "si claro" y los "no es mi problema".

Ni siquiera era como si tuviera algo contra el príncipe demonio de otra dimensión, por descontado habían pasado por algunos problemas al conocerse gracias a la preocupación -enteramente legítima- que sentía por la joven con quien compartía su hogar y los descarados planes del joven cornudo para hacer que volviera con él, sin mencionar el hecho de que había intentado matarlo con sus llamas infernales y otros pequeños detalles que sin duda crearon cierta tirantez en su relación al principio; sin embargo una vez pasada esa incomoda etapa de rivalidad y en parte gracias a la mediación de Star habían conseguido conocerse mejor y aunque el termino "amigo" era quizá un poco demasiado grandilocuente para el punto en el que se encontraban no existía duda alguna de que por medio de sus gustos compartidos y no poco esfuerzo por ambas partes ahora tenían una conexión y se encontraban en buenos términos el uno con el otro; de hecho una vez superados sus conflictos iniciales habían comenzado a frecuentarse cada vez más de forma que no era algo poco común que el humano visitara el la dimensión infernal para jugar videojuegos -aunque nunca ping pong- o escuchar algo de música mientras platicaba con el demonio. Quizá la idea de que eran amigos no era tan descabellada después de todo.

Marco Díaz amigo de la realeza, en ocasiones el pensamiento le hacía proferir una risita a medio camino entre el orgullo y la vergüenza, unos meses atrás era el epítome de la normalidad y ahora se codeaba con los herederos de no uno sino dos reinos ubicados en otro plano de existencia, pero no hoy, hoy la idea de que ambos poseyeran la proverbial sangre azul no hacía sino exacerbar la irritación que sentía y que parecía incrementarse entre mas se repetía a si mismo que era del todo irracional, Tom era un buen chico en el fondo y Star había dejado muy en claro que podía cuidar de si misma.

Pero la idea seguía rebotando por todas las sinapsis de su cerebro: Star y Tom, Tom y Star.

Necesitaba distraerse con algo, extrayendo sus pensamientos del circulo vicioso con que amenazaban en convertirse se obligó a enfocarse en su propia pareja, la chica con la que había soñado dormido y despierto desde que tenía memoria, a quien había contemplado a lo lejos todos los días de su vida y quien por razones que le eran completamente desconocidas había decidido invitarlo al baile de la escuela. Aún no podía creer los eventos de ese día, la manera perfecta en que las cosas se habían alineado a su favor dándole la oportunidad de cumplir una de sus mayores fantasías; nunca iba a olvidar la manera en que se veía cuando pasó a su casa a recogerlo, como el ondular de su vestido aguamarina parecía imitar el suave vaivén de las olas en el océano con cada paso que daba y aún así palidecía ante la profundidad de sus ojos cuando sus miradas se encontraron, sintió que podía ahogarse en la profunda mirada del color del mar en calma pero en vez de eso flotó en ellos hasta que no hubo nada mas en la habitación, fue vagamente consciente de que Star les tomaba una foto antes de que partieran hacia el baile pero francamente no podía pensar en nada ni nadie más que no fuera la joven que caminaba a su lado.

Las cosas no empezaron demasiado, nunca había estado tan nervioso como esa noche e incluso hubo momentos en los que llegó a pensar que arriesgar la vida en una pelea contra un grupo de monstruos era una experiencia preferible al montón de rocas que parecían acumulársele en la boca del estomago, su patético intento para utilizar una de sus infames listas fue un fracaso total al verse descubierto y las cosas no mejoraron al llegar al gimnasio de la escuela donde se desarrollaba el baile que en si mismo era poco más que una reunión de compañeros de clase glorificada donde ni Jackie ni él se habían sentido cómodos. Cuando la chica mencionó que no debería haberlo invitado sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, por un momento las palabra le fallaron al sentir como todo lo que quería decir se atoraba en el nudo que repentinamente se le había formado en la garganta, luchó por contener las lágrimas que sentía agolparse en los ojos y haciendo un gran esfuerzo consiguió murmurar algunas frases inconexas dándole la razón a su compañera seguro de que estaba arrepentida por haber decidido pasar la velada a su lado, sin embargo no podía estar mas equivocado y se llevó una tremenda alegría cuando le sugirió cambiar de sitio y mejor tener una cita sólo ellos dos, todo había mejorado a partir de ese momento y pronto se encontraron patinando juntos, divirtiéndose y conversando de la manera que siempre había deseado, era casi como si todos sus sueños se estuvieran volviendo realidad e incluso cuando la patineta sobre la que se deslizaban se rompió accidentalmente y cayeron al suelo enredando brazos y piernas de la manera menos grácil imaginable había sido gracioso

Luego vino el beso.

Duró solo un segundo, cerrando los ojos se acercaron la una al otro, podía sentir una respiración acelerada pero no sabía si era suya o de ella, de lo que si estaba seguro era del profundo retumbar en lo mas hondo de su pecho, un tum-tum-tum acelerado de su corazón y finalmente el contacto: los labios de Jackie sobre los suyos enviaron suaves corrientes eléctricas desde su boca hasta las puntas de sus pies, sabía salado como al salir de un chapuzón en el océano, la temperatura de su rostro aumentó y supo que se estaba sonrojando, sintió la sangré circular más rápido dentro de sus venas y detrás de los párpados cerrados vio rojo.

¿Rojo?

Abrió los ojos de par en par como impulsados por un par de pistones, vio la luna iluminada por un brillante carmesí si dando la pulsante impresión de estar bañada en sangre recién derramada y enseguida supo que algo andaba mal, su cuerpo se movió sin que él interviniera, caminó como zombie hacia la banca donde sus cosas yacían abandonadas, esperándolos, tomó su teléfono celular y activó la pantalla solamente para contemplar el sinnúmero de llamadas perdidas que le indicaban que su mejor amiga había estado tratando de localizarlo sin éxito.

Escucho a la chica de sus sueños hablarle pero su mente se encontraba enfocada en la princesa de otra dimensión, sus labios que momentos antes se encontraban unidos a los de la muchacha articularon por si mismos.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Star.

Conocedor de los planes de su amiga mewmana guio a Jackie hasta el cementerio donde inmediatamente se vieron envueltos en un combate sin cuartel contra Ludo, sus nuevos secuaces y un ejercito de rata que parecían servir al diminuto pajarraco monstruoso, la imagen de Star a punto de enfrentar lo que parecía ser un destino peor que la muerte lo hicieron entrar en acción con una desesperación que le era desconocida hasta entonces y aunque consiguieron rescatar a la princesa habían perdido el libro de hechizos; aunque sabía lo fuerte que era su amiga podía ver lo destrozada que estaba por dentro y eso lo hacía sentir como si algo en su interior se desgarrara a su vez, la promesa de que iban a recuperarlo le sabía a mentira aún mientras la decía apretando muy fuerte el cuerpo de la princesa contra el suyo en un vano intento de ofrecerle consuelo.

Se sentía culpable por lo que había sucedido, no se mentía al respecto, si hubiera estado con Star, de no haber aceptado salir con Jackie las cosas seguramente no habrían terminado de esa manera y ahora tenían una misión imposible entre manos, por supuesto habían intentado recuperar el libro pero su enemigo les llevaba demasiados pasos de ventaja y ahora se encontraba en algún lugar desconocido mientras ellos seguían donde al principio.

Derrotados.

Con el corazón roto Star había tomado la única decisión sensata que le quedaba.

La conversación con los reyes de Mewni discurrió mucho mejor de lo que se podía esperar, la decepción y el impacto por las noticias eran patente en sus rostros pero aún así se las arreglaron para consolar a su hija y disiparon el temor que ambos jóvenes sentían sobre sustraerla de su hogar en la tierra para llevarla a casa separándolos irremediablemente e inclusive le pidieron que no temiera prometiéndole que se encargarían del problema ellos mismos.

Por mucho que trataba de pensar en la joven con la que estaba saliendo sus pensamientos siempre volvían a su mejor amiga sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, le habían metido ideas raras en la cabeza tratando de ponerlo celoso y ahora no podía sacudírselas de encima por mucho que se repitiera que a fin de cuentas ¿porqué tendría que estar celoso?

Ni siquiera la clase de karate que tomaba todas las tardes y que usualmente le ayudaba a tranquilizar su mente a través del ejercicio le fue de ayuda pues Jeremy, el niño ricachón que tenía por costumbre molestarlo a cada oportunidad que veía, decidió hacer el tema de sus burlas del día el "noviazgo" que aparentemente todos menos ellos percibían entre él y su mejor amiga; las bromas oscilaban desde el preguntarse en voz tan alta que no había forma de que alguien en el dojo no lo escuchara acerca de que podía ver la princesa en alguien como él hasta un procaz comentario acerca de sus habilidades y la falta de ellas en situaciones íntimas; no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado ante esta última pulla y aunque trató de impartir la proverbial justicia de sus puños el pequeño demostró ser escurridizo como un hurón y tras una infructuosa persecución a lo largo y ancho del salón tuvo que darse finalmente por vencido y soportar las venenosas risitas del consentido mocoso.

No fue ninguna sorpresa que llegara a casa con un humor de perros y la mente confundida lo cual no fue impedimento para que siendo el adolescente educado que era saludara a sus padres con toda la alegría que pudo reunir dadas las circunstancias y tras una breve charla con ellos acerca de su día donde por supuesto no hizo ninguna mención de los pensamientos que le corroían la mente les preguntó si no habían visto a la estudiante de intercambio que vivía con ellos.

-Subió a su habitación desde que llegó de la escuela mijo, no ha bajado en toda la tarde.

Sus padres sabían lo que era tener adolescentes a su cargo pues a lo largo de los años habían sido anfitriones de muchos jóvenes cada uno mas pintoresco que el anterior así que procuraban dejarles su espacio y no entrometerse a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Tras informarles que iba a ver como se encontraba subió al cuarto de su amiga y tocó la puerta, al no recibir respuesta repitió los toques con un poco mas de fuerza y llamó su nombre un par de veces sin obtener ningún resultado, no sabía que iba a decirle pero necesitaba hablar con ella para calmar su mente turbulenta, su compañía siempre parecía ayudarlo a resolver los problemas y esperaba que esta vez no fuera la excepción pero en vista de que no se encontraba ahí o por alguna razón no quería responder a sus llamados y que tenía que prepararse pues faltaba poco mas de una hora para su cita tuvo que retirarse a su propio cuarto no sin antes realizar una anotación mental de no dejar pasar otro día sin hablar con la mewmana acerca de los problemas que les aquejaban a ambos.

Con el tiempo justo para realizar los preparativos tomó una rápida ducha lo que en su caso quería decir que tardó aproximadamente veinte minutos bajo el chorro caliente de la regadera para luego proceder a elegir la ropa que llevaría, tras unos minutos de consideración rechazó el traje que había utilizado la noche del baile considerándolo demasiado formal y optó por algo mas relajado y en la línea de lo que solía utilizar en su día a día, después de todo sólo pretendía llevarla al cine y quizá después dar un breve paseo por el parque aprovechando el tiempo para conversar y conocer a la chica real que se escondía detrás de sus fantasías.

Mirándose en el espejo no pudo menos que silbarse a si mismo, no se veía nada mal o al menos eso pensó de la imagen que el cristal le devolvía, se sorprendió de la diferencia que una prenda puede hacer en el aspecto de una persona pues la única diferencia de sus ropas habituales era que había decidido cambiar la sudadera por una chamarra ligera de cuero negro que pensó le daba un aspecto mas sofisticado, sonriendo para si mismo abandonó su habitación y se despidió afectuosamente de sus padres para luego cerrar la puerta tras de si e ignorando que su mejor amiga lo veía partir con el corazón rompiéndose en pedazos encaminó sus pasos a la casa de la otra mujer en su vida.

Por fin con la mente puesta en Jackie, entusiasmado como estaba por encontrarse con ella tampoco se percató del tenue resplandor esmeralda que pareció envenenar el aire a su espalda durante un instante mas breve que el hipo de un colibrí.


	3. Una cita mágica

Capítulo 3

Una cita mágica.

 **1**

De todos los lugares que se pueden visitar a lo largo y ancho del multiverso existe uno en el que nadie quisiera nunca jamás poner un solo pie, un lugar tan lleno de maldad, perversión y decadencia que su mera existencia hace que el resto de la creación tiemble de miedo y pena por aquellas pobres almas solitarias que han tenido el infortunio de caer en sus fauces y perdido toda oportunidad de escapar hacia un lugar mejor.

O al menos eso le gusta pensar a sus habitantes.

Lo cierto es que aún con toda la lobreguez que rodea a este sitio y a pesar del hecho de que si que tiene pozos de fuego eterno, cascadas de lava y el resto de la parafernalia adecuada que se puede esperar de una dimensión infernal en realidad no es un sitio del todo malo para vivir, nunca hace frío y tiene unas vistas impresionantes si es que se es aficionado al estilo gótico o siempre se ha tenido un oculto deseo por revivir ciertos pasajes de la Divina Comedia.

Además el reino es regido por una familia decidida a darle a sus súbditos la mejor calidad de vida posible dadas las circunstancias y a cambio son queridos por todos los que tienen la fortuna de conocerlos.

Excepto tal vez al príncipe heredero de quien es sabido que posee un temperamento explosivo -literal y figurativamente hablando- y es conocido por invocar grandes oleadas de fuego infernal ante el menor contratiempo al que tenga que hacer frente; afortunadamente, como piensan todos, el chico es joven y aún faltan muchos años para que tome el poder, años en los que sin duda aprenderá a controlar su naturaleza y cuando por fin suba al trono será un monarca tan justo como sus padres antes que él.

Dicho trono se encuentra en la sala de audiencias del castillo Lucitor que a su vez se localiza en una isla rodeada por el lago de lava mas ardiente conocida en todos los reinos; a lo lejos pareciera que un gran rostro cornamentado e iluminado por el fuego eterno observa todo lo que toca la penumbra, al acercarse se puede apreciar que los penetrantes ojos son en realidad gigantescos ventanales y lo que a lo lejos parecen están formados por almenas desde las que efectivamente se domina todo el paisaje adyacente a la enorme estructura. Es imposible alcanzar la fortaleza andando y son necesarios medios mágicos para poder acceder a su interior, una vez dentro los pasillos son tan sinuosos y traicioneros que sin la ayuda de un guía la mayor parte de los que consiguen entrar podrían verse perdidos entre paredes sin fin y habitaciones con techos tan altos que no hay manera de alcanzarlos con el ojo desnudo.

El palacio está coronado por una atalaya de tal altura que prácticamente toca las estalactitas que adornan la bóveda de la caverna, es el punto mas alto de todo el reino y el lugar donde se encuentran las habitaciones de la familia real inaccesibles para cualquiera con la excepción de unos pocos sirvientes privilegiados con la confianza de los regentes y algunos amigos íntimos de los mismos.

Es en una de estas habitaciones donde se encuentra el príncipe demonio llamado Tom, el control de su videojuego yace olvidado en el sofá mientras escucha emocionado las mejores noticias que ha recibido en semanas.

-Puedo confirmar que Starco es completamente platónico, Señor.

El humano que pronuncia estas palabras no es tal, se trata del Señor Candle, un agente infiltrado en el reino de la tierra por el joven con tres ojos.

-Explícate -trata de controlar la dicha en su voz pero no lo logra del todo dejando salir lo que suena sospechosamente como un chillido de alegría.

-Marco Díaz está saliendo oficialmente con la humana llamada Jackie Lynn Thomas.

Tom no cabe en si de la felicidad que le da saber esto y no es solamente porqué ahora siente que tiene la oportunidad de volver con la exnovia a quien nunca ha dejado de querer, también se alegra sinceramente por Marco a quien a pesar de haber conocido en circunstancias menos que ideales ha llegado a respetar y apreciar como un amigo, quizá el único amigo verdadero que ha tenido; saber que no necesita considerarlo también un rival por el amor de la princesa de Mewni le trae una tranquilidad a la que no está acostumbrado.

Sin embargo y aún luchando por contener la enorme sonrisa que amenaza con asomar de sus labios pregunta cautamente de una manera que algunos considerarían extraña en él.

-¿Y Star? ¿Qué piensa ella al respecto?

Tras considerarlo durante unos instantes el súbdito responde eligiendo sus palabras de la forma mas cuidadosa posible a fin de no atraer sobre si la legendaria cólera del príncipe:

-Es difícil decirlo Señor, desde que los jóvenes humanos comenzaron con sus ritos de cortejo se le nota ausente, hasta deprimida, debo mencionar también que el día de hoy no se presentó a sus clases.

Sintiendo como su ánimo alegre se desinfla un poco el demonio se permite un corto suspiro antes de despedir a su sirviente.

-Mantenla vigilada. Puedes retirarte.

-Si Señor – y con eso el falso humano se retira a toda la velocidad que puede permitirse aliviado aunque también extrañado por el hecho de que la conversación con su amo no terminara de la manera habitual: con su persona a punto de ser consumida por las llamas de su furia.

De nuevo en soledad Tom se recrimina a si mismo, se siente culpable por el arrebato de alegría que ha tenido al enterarse de que su mejor amigo tiene ya una pareja pues conoce bien tanto al joven como a la chica de sus sueños y es consciente de los sentimientos que ella trata de mantener ocultos por el humano.

Pero esta es su oportunidad ¿No?, si juega bien sus cartas y está ahí para ella tiene una posibilidad real de ganar nuevamente el corazón de su princesa, esta vez para siempre.

Y como una ventaja adicional, quizá pueda ayudar a su amigo con la relación que inicia, después de todo y sabiendo lo inseguro que es el humano seguramente va a necesitar todo el apoyo posible.

Toma la pequeña campana que guarda en el fondo de algún cajón y a tiempo que la hace sonar y murmura para si mismo:

-Será mejor que vea como les va a esos dos.

 **2**

Estaba sujetando la mano de Jackie y no podía creerlo, la manera en que sus dedos se entrelazaban y las palmas se tocaban le hacían sentir diminutas descargas de adrenalina como disparos en todas sus terminaciones nerviosas; podía sentir como en su rostro se reflejaba una gran sonrisa idiota y no podía estar mas feliz de mostrarla al mundo.

Era su primera cita oficial desde el fiasco con Bon Bon y estaba determinado a llevarla a buen puerto, tenía un plan y nada iba a evitar que lo llevara a cabo.

Primero: recogerla a la chica de sus sueños.

Hasta ahí las cosas habían salido bastante bien, al llegar a su casa ella ya lo esperaba en la puerta, lista para partir.

En esta ocasión su ropa era mucho menos formal, llevaba un sencillo vestido azul de tirantes decorado con motivos florales, una pequeña bolsa en forma de concha marina donde guardó las llaves tras cerrar la puerta de la casa y tenis color mezclilla; acostumbrado a verla con ropa mucho mas informal Marco la admiró silenciosamente durante un momento, bebiendo la imagen de la chica con los ojos para finalmente tratar de adularla:

-Wow. Jackie, te ves… muy bien.

Ella solo soltó una risita halagada ante el torpe intento del chico por lisonjearla y se acercó a él para darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Tú no te ves nada mal tampoco -le dijo al oído enviando chispazos de placer a todo el cuerpo del joven- ven, vámonos.

-¿No les avisas a tus papás que nos vamos? -dada la estrecha relación que tenía con sus padres a Marco le sorprendió la omisión de su pareja.

-Nah, a esta hora ya están dormidos, seguro se molestan si los despierto. Además ya les había dicho que saldríamos.

La chica lo tomó de la mano y juguetonamente lo jaló hacia la calle iniciando una caminata agradable y pausada.

-Así que ¿A dónde me llevarás esta noche? -la mirada seductora y la sonrisa coqueta hicieron que al joven le costara tragar saliva antes de responder.

-Había pensado en ir al cine y luego tal vez a cenar a algún lugar que te guste, aunque si quieres podemos hacer otra cosa -los nervios lo traicionaban y sintió como los poros de su cuerpo comenzaban a llenarse de sudor mientras estudiaba la reacción de su pareja quien dándose cuenta de que la falta de experiencia de su novio lo ponía en una situación incomoda se apresuró a calmarlo.

-Me parece un buen plan -la sonrisa era tranquilizadora- hay una nueva película que estrenaron hoy, creo que te va a gustar.

-¿Cómo se llama?

Haciendo una mueca imitando las fauces llenas de dientes de una bestia salvaje Jackie respondió:

-¡Zombies Ninjas contra Dinosaurios 2: Guerra Prehistórica!

Ambos se rieron de buena gana con el título de la cinta hasta que a Marco, secándose una lágrima de risa del ojo derecho comentó:

-Suena como algo que le gustaría ver a Star en nuestros Jueves de amigos.

El rostro de la muchacha se agrió de una manera que le sorprendió incluso a ella, rápidamente se recompuso asegurándose de que su acompañante no la viera con esa cara, afortunadamente el chico se encontraba distraído por su propia felicidad y no se había percatado de nada.

Sintiéndose aliviada y extrañada consigo misma sacó distraídamente el teléfono de su bolsa y presionando la pantalla unas cuantas veces anunció:

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa, la función comienza en poco mas de treinta minutos.

-Entonces mejor que nos vayamos ya -el joven le ofreció el brazo.

-Que caballeroso -entre risitas se colgó del brazo que la esperaba haciéndolo sonrojar ante el contacto.

Juntos emprendieron el camino entre risas y bromas tontas pasándolo tan bien que antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban haciendo fila para comprar las entradas, fue entonces cuando Marco vio un terrible letrero impreso en el poster de la película:

"PARA MAYORES DE 16 AÑOS"

Aprensivo como era inmediatamente comenzó a preocuparse.

-Jackie, creo que deberíamos ver otra película.

La chica siguió la mirada de su pareja y se encogió de hombros.

-Tonterías ¿Cómo van a saber nuestra edad?

-Pero está prohibido por una razón, además creo que a los de hasta adelante nos les vendieron boletos.

Tenía razón, al inicio de la fila una pareja que por su aspecto infantil obviamente no cumplía con los requerimientos de edad se alejaba con las cabezas gachas y el andar derrotado de quienes no han conseguido lo que se proponían.

-Marco, tienes que dejar de ser tan preocupón -le acarició la mejilla con una mano- vamos, ya casi seguimos nosotros.

La cola había avanzado rápidamente y meros momentos después se encontraban frente al despachador quien con cara de aburrimiento los atendió.

-¿Si?

-Dos boletos para Zombies ninja por favor -Marco temió que sus nervios lo traicionaran así que puso su mejor cara de pokar.

Sin cambiar ni un ápice la expresión en su rostro el taquillero les vendió las entradas y en la misma voz átona de antes les deseo:

-Disfruten la función.

Sintiendo que le volvía el alma al cuerpo el joven latino tomó los boletos que el dependiente le tendía y con un apresurado "gracias" se reunió con su novia quien reía por lo bajito.

-¿Ves como no fue tan difícil? Ten menos miedo y atrévete a más cosas.

Ahora con una gran sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro el chico le dio la razón.

-Eso es lo que siempre me dice Star.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese sentimiento extraño que la dominaba cada vez que el joven mencionaba a su mejor amiga de manera casual, cómo si una gran mano invisible apretara su estomago y al mismo tiempo le impidiera respirar, haciendo un gran esfuerzo de autocontrol consiguió evitar que su rostro reflejara lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro y dándose cuenta de que estaba siendo más que un poco hipócrita comentó en el tono mas casual con el que pudo hablar:

-Debimos haberla invitado ¿no crees?

Su novio la miró sin entender muy bien con una chispa de duda en lo profundo de la mirada.

-Pero entonces no sería una cita ¿no? Mas bien una salida entre amigos.

Bueno, al menos su pareja quería pasar tiempo con ella a solas, eso era bueno.

 _Tienes que controlar estos sentimientos Jackie_ -Se dijo a si misma- _no puedes estar celosa de su mejor amiga. Además Star es legal, es tu amiga también y no haría nada para meterse entre nosotros._

Para tranquilizarse hizo memoria de todas las ocasiones que recordaba en que la princesa había ayudado al joven para que pudiera hablar con ella, en su momento no se había dado cuenta, ni siquiera veía a Marco como prospecto para pareja pero sin duda lo que la chica mágica había hecho con él rindió frutos pues llegó el punto en que finalmente pudo verlo.

Y lo que veía le gustaba.

Seguía teniendo su ración de inseguridades pero había algo más en él, una dureza, un filo que antes no estaba ahí, de repente sus acciones y sus palabras aunque aún torpes poseían una determinación de la que antes carecían y de alguna forma se comenzaba a perfilar el hombre en el que se convertiría algún día.

 _No se que le hiciste Star, pero tengo que agradecerte por lanzarlo hacia mi._

Si, definitivamente Star era una buena amiga y los había ayudado mucho, definitivamente la relación que tenía con su novio era muy cercana pero eso no era algo malo, simplemente les había tocado vivir juntos y eso los había acercado mas de lo normal, podía lidiar con eso siempre y cuando Marco la quisiera a ella y creía que de verdad la quería, mirando al muchacho a los ojos rozó suavemente los labios en su mejilla y le dijo:

-Vamos, quiero unas palomitas.

 **3**

La gigantesca habitación de Star en el hogar de los Díaz se encontraba sumida en total oscuridad, todas las luces estaban apagadas y ella yacía echa un ovillo en su enorme cama completamente tapada por las cobijas mas suaves que la magia podía conjurar mientras abrazaba fuertemente su almohadón preferido y ahogaba los roncos sollozos que salían de su pecho con el, tenía puesta la sudadera que Marco había utilizado durante el día pues aunque apestaba ligeramente a sudor el aroma la confortaba.

El llanto le había venido poco después de que su mejor amigo abandonara la casa para ir a su cita con Jackie, tras quedarse inmóvil en el balcón un rato sintiendo como se le partía el corazón en mil pedazos el dolor la sobrepasó y el primero de muchos lamentos escapó de sus labios sin que pudiera hacer nada para contenerlo.

Había corrido a esconderse enterrándose en el mullido colchón ocultando el rostro y los gemidos plañideros que la estremecían en un vano intento de que los adultos responsables de su seguridad no la escucharan y cuando inevitablemente estos, preocupados, fueron a ver que le sucedía solamente los ignoró abrazando su cojín mas fuerte que nunca hasta que habían decidido darle un poco mas de espacio y retirado a su propia habitación tristes al no poder consolar a la jovencita a quien querían como una hija.

El tiempo pasó y la casa quedó en total silencio, únicamente entonces se atrevió a escapar rápidamente a la habitación del chico sin saber muy bien porqué, tan sólo añorando su presencia; anormalmente para su usualmente limpio y aseado mejor amigo la habitación se encontraba desordenada con diversas prendas probadas y descartadas, supuso que quería verse bien en su gran cita y las punzadas de celos se agudizaron al pensar que él nunca se arreglaba especialmente para estar con ella, aunque eso no era del todo cierto se recordó al ver el sombrero que colgaba de un perchero al lado de la puerta y que le trajo a la memoria el atuendo de charro que el chico había lucido durante el baile de la luna roja.

Por supuesto la evocación solamente aumentó la tristeza que ya sentía así que apartó la mirada y al girar los ojos alcanzó a ver la sudadera del joven tirada a un lado de la cama, dejándose caer sobre las rodillas alargó la mano hacia ella y la tomó con cuidado, como si fuera una pequeña cosa viva a la que haría daño si no la trataba con todo el cuidado posible, cualquier calor residual que la prenda pudiera haber retenido hacía ya rato que se había ido pero al abrazarla contra su pecho sintió el aroma de su amigo y por un momento no pudo ver nada a través de las lágrimas que inundaron sus ojos nuevamente, pensó en regresar la pieza de ropa al lugar donde la había encontrado pero en vez de eso se puso en pie nuevamente y abandonó la habitación cerrando con cuidado la puerta tras de si.

Así que ahora se encontraba sola y triste, llorando en una habitación a oscuras mientras se preguntaba como habían salido tan mal las cosas, que iba a hacer para arreglarlas y si tenía algún derecho a entrometerse, por su cabeza pasaban imágenes de Marco y Jackie juntos, tomados de la mano y riendo felices, el cruel ojo de su mente proyectaba escenas cada una mas cruel que la anterior: la pareja tomando un helado y convidándose el uno al otro, una cena a la luz de la luna y las velas, una caminata por alguna playa lejana abrazados, ambos sentados en la sala de la casa viendo películas un jueves.

Sin ella.

No se dio cuenta de que bajo la almohada su mano derecha palidecía por la fuerza con que sujetaba su varita, ni siquiera sabía en que momento la había tomado, con su mirada empañada por las lagrimas percibió un difuminado y enfermizo tono purpureo que con rítmicas pulsaciones iluminaba intermitentemente el espacio bajo su cobertor, sin apenas mediación de su consciencia había estado invocando mentalmente un hechizo y ahora sólo hacía falta que lo pusiera en palabras.

La duda duró apenas un instante en el que su mejor parte, la mitad buena que todos tienen, trató de detenerla pero los celos eran demasiado fuertes y aún a sabiendas de que era un error, de que podía lastimar a la persona que mas quería al igual que la última vez entonó el encantamiento dejando que la magia fluyera a través de sus manos y hacia la varita.

-Invoco al ojo que todo lo ve para enseñarme lo que no se…

El ambiente en la habitación se condensó al saturarse de partículas mágicas, respirar se volvió una tarea pesada como si en vez de tomar aire fuera agua lo que entraba por las fosas nasales hasta los pulmones.

-Revélame lo que está escondido…

Chispazos eléctricos recorrieron su cuerpo haciendo que su cabello rubio comenzara a encresparse, la luz que emanaba de la estrella rota en la punta de su varita parpadeó una sola vez y cuando regresó era expulsado de manera virulenta por un ojo de pupila alargada similar al de un reptil.

-¡Muéstrame lo que está prohibido!

El destello que siguió la dejó ciega por un momento, cerró los parpados por unos instantes y cuando los volvió a abrir sus ojos eran iguales al del instrumento mágico que sostenía en su mano y que ahora proyectaba un desgarro en el tejido mismo de la realidad a través del cual podía ver como si entre ella y el lugar que buscaba no hubiera nada mas que una fina membrana tan delgada que podría romperse sin esfuerzo alguno.

Ponzoñosas hebras de verde comenzaron a entrelazarse con el morado dominante en la habitación pues este ya no era el ojo de su mente, lo que tenía ante si era una escena de la vida real que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos inexorable y sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarla; del otro lado del portal Jackie le daba a Marco una palomita en la boca al tiempo que apoyaba suavemente la cabeza en su hombro, el brazo de él rodeaba los hombros de ella y parecía atraerla hacia si, los vio girar las cabezas en busca del otro y acercarse con lentitud deliberada casi como si la quisieran provocar.

Lo último que vio fue el contacto de sus labios.

En ese momento el color de la magia transmutó en una inversión total, el verde restalló como el azote de un látigo y el portal se cerró, las pupilas de la princesa se dilataron hasta que la totalidad de su iris y sus globos oculares se volvieron negros para luego oscurecerse aún mas hasta que lo único que quedó fue el vacío total, las pequeñas alas en su espalda crecieron hasta que su tamaño triplicaba el del joven cuerpo mientras adquirían fantásticos patrones de negro y blanco, luz y sombra a la vez que dos pares adicionales de brazos comenzaban a extenderse desde los costados.

Dolía.

Dolía mucho.

Sintió la magia nacer de su cuerpo y dirigirse arriba hacia el cielo y en busca de un objetivo.

Eso también dolía.

Sintió como su consciencia se apagaba y desvanecía, la podía escuchar parpadear como su varita unos minutos antes, un momento estaba en la habitación y al siguiente en un mundo aparte, uno vacío donde no podía sentir nada.

Titilaba.

Dolor.

Vacío.

Intermitente.

Una elección.

Como pudo, en agonía, se aferró al dolor, no sabía que era el otro lugar pero no quería ir, le daba miedo, le aterraba, lo poco que quedaba de ella buscó un ancla, algo a que aferrarse para evitar ir al otro lado de donde no sabía si había vuelta atrás, sintió la magia que había dejado libre y la siguió pero no era suficiente, ya estaba demasiado lejos y la tortura era demasiado grande, sintiendo como se desvanecía se aferró el pecho con sus cuatro nuevas manos y sintió el tejido áspero de la sudadera que había tomado sin permiso, casi por instinto atrajo la prenda hacia su rostro y aspiró suavemente el leve aroma que todavía desprendía, no era el mismo que antes, el olor de su amigo se había mezclado con el suyo creando algo nuevo, se asió a la nueva fragancia como si no hubiera nada mas en el mundo, con la voluntad que aún poseía se concentró y haciendo un último y supremo esfuerzo cerró la fuente de magia que brotaba de ella como si fuera el grifo oxidado de una regadera que se niega a moverse.

El cuarto quedó sumido una vez mas en completa oscuridad.

La princesa de otro mundo cayó al piso jadeando, demasiado débil como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera respirar.

Se sintió desvanecer y luchó contra ello pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas y el lugar al que iba no era el mismo sitio aterrador de antes, aquí había paz.

Finalmente se quedó dormida.

 **4**

El príncipe demonio flota sobre la ciudad aprovechando para contemplar el apacible paisaje que se extiende ante sus tres ojos, hace ya un rato que sigue a su amigo humano y la chica con quien según le han informado está teniendo una cita y hasta el momento le gusta lo que ve, ambos parecen sentirse ligeramente nerviosos por estar con el otro y sus interacciones son tan solo un poco forzadas tal como el vasto aunque dudoso conocimiento que posee sobre la sociedad humana, extraído principalmente de series televisivas y novelas gráficas, le indica que debe ser.

No ha tenido dificultad para dar con ellos, entre los muchos hechizos y maldiciones que con el tiempo ha puesto sobre su mejor amigo uno de los primeros fue el de localización absoluta que le permite conocer en tiempo real la ubicación del humano sin importar en que lugar se encuentre, sonríe al pensar que originalmente pensaba usar esa información para evitar a toda costa que el humano y la princesa terminaran juntos, considerando las circunstancias actuales no hubiera tenido que preocuparse tanto al respecto.

Además tiene que reconocerle a Marco un excelente gusto en mujeres: la princesa por la que el demonio suspira tiene un encanto infantil, no es sólo la figura esbelta y estilizada que posee y que la hace tan agradable a su vista, también está el hecho de que a pesar de ser una guerrera consumada su comportamiento inocente y espontaneo le genera el deseo de protegerla. Por el otro lado la chica con la que el humano se encuentra está en el otro extremo de la gráfica, no se puede decir que sea voluptuosa, aún es demasiado joven para eso pero la manera que tiene de moverse con total y absoluta confianza en si misma, la forma en que el ligero vestido veraniego se desliza por su cuerpo acentuando las incipientes curvas que un día lo adornarán pero sobre todo el modo en que su comportamiento directo envía un mensaje alto y claro al resto del mundo: _este chico es mío_.

Si, su amigo sabe elegirlas.

Lo que claramente no sabe es que hacer después piensa con divertida irritación al ser testigo de los torpes intentos del chico por acercarse a la muchacha y como es usualmente ella quien tiene que tomar las riendas de la situación, es casi como si el joven latino que encontró la primera vez listo para defender a Star y la masa de nervios que contempla en estos momentos fueran dos personas completamente distintas; sus pensamientos toman sustancia cuando ve al adolescente tratar de posar el brazo derecho sobre los hombros de ella para luego arrepentirse y dejarlo caer colgando a su lado como un apéndice inútil e invertebrado.

Se imagina por un momento todas las cosas divertidas que podría ocasionar para avergonzar a su amigo y aunque ríe entre dientes ante la perspectiva no llega a considerarla seriamente, está aquí para ayudarlo -y ayudarse a si mismo, admite- y eso es justo lo que va hacer.

Todo parece ir bien hasta que la joven pareja llega al cine donde aparentemente piensan ver una película juntos, no es lo que Tom haría en una primera cita pero a cada quien lo suyo, por alguna razón Marco parece ponerse muy nervioso lo que hace que el demonio intrigado evalúe la situación, por un momento no entiende lo que sucede hasta decide acercarse un poco, no demasiado pues no desea ser visto por su amigo, y se da cuenta de lo que sucede: la película es para mayores de dieciséis años y el taquillero se toma su trabajo un poco demasiado en serio negándose a vender entradas a cualquiera que a su juicio no cumpla con la estricta restricción .

 _Ah Marco ¿Qué harías sin mi?_

El príncipe de las tinieblas ya tiene una idea en mente y sólo aguarda el momento indicado para ponerla en práctica, no necesita esperar mucho pues entre la eficiencia del despachador y el sorprendente número de personas a las que se niega a vender alguna entrada la fila avanza a paso firme y buena velocidad, malévolo como es deja sufrir a su amigo ante la posibilidad de quedar en ridículo ante su cita para en el último momento posible utilizar sus poderes en favor del chico.

Los ojos le brillan de rojo intenso, como si estuvieran llenos de fuego y a pesar de que ha procurado mantener una distancia prudencial desea por un momento encontrarse mas lejos o haberse escondido antes de poner en práctica el truco que está realizando, sin embargo no hay nada de que preocuparse pues la atención de Marco está totalmente puesta en su interacción con el empleado y nadie más parece mirar en su dirección, Tom sonríe y su punto de vista cambia.

Mira el rostro de su amigo ligeramente desde arriba, como si hubiera crecido unos cuantos centímetros y desplazado hasta encontrarse frente a frente con él, en cierta forma es lo que ha sucedido pues ha dividido su consciencia para tomar el control del despachador, no es algo que esté acostumbrado a hacer así que apenas puede mantener el hechizo y cuidar su propio cuerpo al mismo tiempo, no es capaz de controlar los gestos de su víctima así que con voz átona atiende al adolescente que ha venido a cuidar y tras venderle los boletos y en un arrebato de inspiración desearle que disfrute la función de la manera que ha visto que hacen en las películas libera al pobre dependiente para quien aún pasan algunos segundos antes de que pueda volver a enfocar los ojos y continuar con su trabajo.

El truco es agotador y Tom piensa que tal vez fue un poco demasiado confiado al intentar algo así sin tener ninguna práctica y se alegra de haber esperado hasta el último momento, de no haberlo hecho de esta manera tal vez no hubiera podido mantener el control durante el tiempo necesario, agradece también que la mente del pobre trabajador se encontrara abotargada por las largas horas que ha pasado trabajando pues eso le facilitó la inofensiva triquiñuela.

En todo caso espera que haya sido tan inofensiva como cree; hace una nota mental de revisar mas tarde al vendedor para asegurarse de que se encuentre en buen estado.

Pero está satisfecho, Marco tiene sus entradas y la cita puede continuar viento en popa así que aún cuidándose de no atraer la atención sobre su persona sigue a la feliz pareja al interior del complejo audiovisual.

Los observa comprar palomitas, refrescos y alguna que otra chuchería y la boca se le hace agua, siempre ha tenido debilidad por las cosas de esta dimensión y la comida no es una excepción a la regla así que una vez se ha asegurado de que sus protegidos han entrado a la sala de proyección se dirige al mostrador y se hace con su propio montón de comida chatarra, el que esté en una misión no le va a impedir disfrutar un poco, además si está en lo correcto va a estar sentado durante un buen rato sin nada mas que hacer que contemplar la historia que se desarrolla en la pantalla, ni siquiera Marco puede arruinar las cosas una vez que la película haya iniciado ¿verdad?.

Así que además de un bol de palomitas caramelizadas y la soda mas grande que la dulcería tiene para ofrecer compra un montón de chocolates y dulces pues los sabores azucarados y sus papilas gustativas se llevan muy bien y sigue los pasos de otro montón de adolescentes mayores que se dirigen a ver la misma película, al ver como otro empleado del cine les pide las entradas se da cuenta de que él mismo no compró ninguna y por un momento se asusta al pensar que no podrá continuar con su vigilancia, con nerviosismo ve pasar a los muchachos que están por delante suyo y está a punto de dar un paso atrás cuando se da cuenta de que está tomando una actitud ridícula, es un príncipe demonio y ningún trabajador de medio tiempo le va a impedir ir a ningún lado donde quiera estar.

-Su boleto por favor -el empleado se nota cansado y aburrido por la constante repetición de la tarea por la que le pagan un sueldo mísero.

Tom lo mira despectivamente y utilizando su mejor voz de mando mientras sus tres ojos brillan nuevamente ordena:

-ME DEJARÁS PASAR, HUMANO.

El empleado lo mira impertérrito, con la misma expresión hastiada con la que ha atendido a todos los que han pasado frente a él durante las últimas horas y suspirando le informa:

-Sin boleto no puede pasar.

El demonio casi explota en llamas de furia ciega y tiene que recordarse a si mismo mientras camina en pequeños círculos para tranquilizarse tal como le han enseñado que está en ese sitio para ayudar y que el tipo solo cumple con su trabajo, aún enojado pero ya pasado el riesgo de incendio que sin duda hubiese arruinado la cita de su amigo y probablemente al dueño del cine sale nuevamente con la intención de comprar el boleto que necesitaba, para su mala suerte la fila ha crecido y tiene que formarse en la parte posterior donde se entretiene picoteando los alimentos lleva cargando en una bandeja de plástico y escuchando las tonterías que los demás jóvenes platican entre si mientras esperan su turno para ser atendidos.

Tras un rato dedicado a estas actividades alcanza la taquilla y se topa frente a frente con el mismo trabajador al que ha poseído tan solo un rato antes, por supuesto le alegra comprobar que no parecía tener secuelas del evento y con su tono mas amigable le pide:

-Un boleto para zombies…

-Sólo para mayores de dieciséis años -el dependiente lo interrumpe al tiempo que señala el poster de a película tras de si- ¡Siguiente!

Ni siquiera tiene el ánimo para enojarse, derrotado el joven demonio se retira a las pequeñas mesas donde la gente espera sus respectivas funciones y comienza comer las chucherías que ha comprado antes mientras cavila tristemente sobre lo injusto que es este mundo con él que solamente desea ayudar a un amigo en necesidad.

El tiempo se arrastra con toda la apabullante velocidad de una caracol reumático y el príncipe se dedica a contar los segundos, sumarlos hasta verlos convertidos en periodos de diez minutos e iniciar una nueva enumeración, no es nada divertido pero no se le ocurre que mas hacer; ha pensado en visitar a Star e incluso en dos ocasiones diferentes se ha puesto brevemente en pie para, tras considerarlo unos segundos volver a sentarse, intuye que en este preciso momento ver a la chica mewmana no sería bueno para sus planes a largo plazo y que es mas importante asegurar el éxito del humano al que llama amigo, de esa forma todos ganan.

Se distrae pensando en la princesa, la extraña mucho y lamenta sinceramente haberla perdido, sabe que la culpa fue exclusivamente suya y desea haber tomado las riendas de su problema de temperamento mucho tiempo antes, está contento con los avances que ha hecho y aunque es consciente de que ni por asomo son suficientes han sido unos primeros pasos exitosos hacia lo que espera sea una vida nueva y mejor; sabe que parte de su progreso se lo debe al humano al que ahora llama amigo y le está agradecido por ello, se permite una risilla sarcástica al rememorar sus primeros encuentros y se avergüenza un poco -aunque no demasiado- por la manera en que lo trató en esos días en que iniciaban una relación algo tensa: al principio lo odió con todo su negro corazón y utilizó todos sus considerables recursos para hacerle la vida de cuadritos, el humano llevaba encima mas maldiciones de las que podía contar y aún así con cada nuevo choque que protagonizaban dejaban atrás la los malos sentimientos e iniciaban una relación mas cercana, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de como había sucedido pero en algún punto dejaron de discutir y comenzaron a dialogar civilizadamente dando paso rápidamente a pláticas cada vez mas personales para llegar finalmente al punto en que simplemente se reunían de vez en cuando a pasar el rato, jugar videojuegos y hacer las tonterías propias de un par de adolescentes.

Definitivamente su vida ha mejorado bastante desde que Marco entró en ella.

Estira la mano para tomar un dulce del montón y descubre que en su ensimismamiento se los ha terminado, gruñe ante la perspectiva de tener que esperar quien sabe cuanto tiempo mas sin al menos algo que comer para mantenerse ocupado y juguetea con la idea de levantarse a comprar mas chucherías que le permitan pasar el rato de la mejor manera posible, está a punto de abandonar su sitio cuando algo activa todas sus alarmas y le hace girar el cuello trecientos sesenta grados en busca de lo que sea que no está bien, no es capaz de decir exactamente de que se trata pero el instinto le insta a no moverse de donde está, es una sensación extraña y lo mejor que alcanza a comprenderla es como un casi imperceptible zumbido dentro de su cabeza que poco a poco va cobrando intensidad y urgencia poniéndole los nervios a flor de piel y haciendo vibrar las puntas de los cuernos.

Se concentra en la sensación y tras un momento identifica la amenaza desconocida.

Es magia.

Verde.

Están bajo ataque.

 **5**

La película sin ser ninguna obra maestra del séptimo arte estaba resultando de lo mas divertida en su propio estilo paródico y un poquito irónico, la trama era casi inexistente y poco mas que una excusa que rápidamente daba paso a lo que el público quería ver: alucinantes batallas entre gigantescos reptiles creados por la ciencia y artistas marciales vestidos completamente en negro que realizaban piruetas imposibles a lo largo y ancho del escenario mientras utilizaban armas cada una mas improbable que la anterior en un desesperado y emocionante intento de proteger la tierra de las criaturas antediluvianas.

Y por supuesto de todo esto lo que Marco mas estaba disfrutando era la compañía en que se encontraba, su pareja no había parado de reír durante toda la cinta excepto para comer un puñado de palomitas o sorber un poco de su refresco sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla por un momento, por su parte la mirada del chico fluctuaba constantemente entre los emocionantes acontecimientos que se desplegaban frente a él y la joven que se sentaba a su lado pasando cada vez mas tiempo en esta última.

 _Muy bien Díaz, esta es tu oportunidad._

A lo largo de toda la duración de la película el joven había estado posicionándose poco a poco de manera que su mano izquierda prácticamente tocaba la derecha de la chica, estaba a punto de hacer su movimiento cuando en la cinta un gigantesco dinosaurio apareció de la nada lanzando un rugido estremecedor que le hizo saltar en su asiento y perder la ubicación estratégicamente conseguida durante mas de media hora así que volviendo a su posición inicial trató de calmar su acelerado corazón viendo como un ninja daba un salto altamente improbable y de un solo tajo cercenaba la cabeza del reptil que lo había sorprendido en un sangriento despliegue de violencia que al menos lo alegró un poco.

-Marco -el susurro de la chica aceleró aún mas el pobre corazón del joven- ¿Me podrías dar una palomita?

Volteó lentamente para ver como su pareja tenía los boca ligeramente entreabierta esperando por el alimento que había solicitado así que intentó meter la mano derecha en el bol para tomar una palomita pero se dio cuenta de que le temblaba todo el brazo, utilizó la mano izquierda en un intento de controlar el temblor y aunque logró disminuirlo un poco sus nervios hacían que el resto de su cuerpo comenzara a tener pequeñas sacudidas, reuniendo todo su aplomo consiguió levantar la mano con la chuchería entre sus dedos índice y pulgar para luego llevarla hacia el rostro de la chica apuntando hacia su boca.

 _Dios por favor, si estás ahí y me escuchas no me dejes arruinar esto._

Breves imágenes de todo lo que podría salir mal destellaron en su mente, se vio a si mismo metiendo el dulce por la nariz de la chica o peor aún untándole la mantequilla y la sal en algún ojo, se sentía como si la sala entera estuviera observándolo, esperando a que cometiera uno de sus típicos errores para reírse a costillas de su torpeza, quería voltear a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie tuviera la mirada puesta en ellos, deseaba gritarles que se metieran en sus propios asuntos, que miraran la película que habían venido a ver, quería que hacer esto con Jackie fuera tan simple como cuando lo hacía con Star…

-¿Marco? -la chica lo seguía esperando- mi palomita por favor.

Esta vez extendió la lengua para señalar el sitio exacto donde la palomita que ahora tenía apachurrada entre los dedos necesitaba ir, estuvo a punto de tirarla al piso pero se contuvo y la guardó en una servilleta que dobló y puso sobre las piernas para depositarla después en un contenedor de basura, tratando de no pensar tomó una nueva bolita de maíz explotado y rápidamente la puso donde su pareja la quería, el dulce desapareció rápidamente y justo cuando comenzaba a relajarse sintió un ligero apretón en la mano que disparó todos sus sentidos hasta el techo y mas allá.

Tras ese instante no supo mas de la película, lo único en que se podía concentrar era la sensación de la mano en su mano, como los delgados dedos de ella parecían acomodarse de manera casi perfecta entre los espacios que quedaban entre los suyos y la leve pulsación del corazón que latía a un ritmo sincopado con el propio, su atención estaba puesta en el intercambio de dulces que rápidamente había pasado a ser un juego en el que cada uno intentaba llenar la boca del otro hasta que tenían que pedir tiempo para tragar y silenciar sus risitas para no molestar al resto del público a su alrededor, por un momento solo existía el capullo privado de la dos butacas a las que habían levantado el apoyabrazos central y el pequeño mundo que compartían en ellas, por el rabillo del ojo se daba cuenta de que en la cinta seguían sucediendo mil y una aventuras pero su mirada estaba puesta en Jackie y los dedos con los que le ofrecía un bocado de alimento, lo tomó en sus labios solo para sentir casi inmediatamente la cabeza de la chica apoyarse suavemente en su hombro y escucharla soltar un suspiro satisfecho, aunque no era la primera vez que se encontraba en esa posición con un miembro del sexo opuesto -básicamente todos los jueves de amigos terminaban con Star acostada sobre él de una manera u otra- se quedó inmóvil sin saber muy bien como actuar y preguntándose a si mismo que hacer a continuación, sus dudas sin embargo se disiparon con prontitud así que cuidando de no mover demasiado a su novia pasó el brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la atrajo suavemente hacia si, ella respondió levantando mansamente la cabeza un poco y acercando el rostro al de él, ambos cerraron los ojos y unieron sus labios en un delicado beso; esta vez no hubo nada que los interrumpiera y pudo saborear sin prisa el tacto sedoso en los labios que se le oponían, los acarició con los propios haciendo pequeñas succiones como si quisiera paladear su sabor, primero el superior y luego el inferior ambos bordes en la boca de la chica fueron probados torpe y dulcemente antes de que se separaran completamente abochornados y con una sonrisa idiota pintada en sus rostros.

-Wow jackie… eso fue… -No encontraba las palabras adecuadas pero tampoco las necesitaba, la chica entendía perfectamente.

-Lo se…

La siguiente sonrisa que compartieron fue muy amplia, cómplice y sin titubeos, esta vez se tomaron las manos y procedieron a besarse nuevamente, sin saber muy bien como hacerlo pero completamente dispuestos a descubrirlo.

Fue entonces cuando el titán prehistórico conocido como Tiranosaurio Rex que hasta ese momento luchaba contra un ejercito de ninjas de manera inofensiva en la pantalla de plata de la sala rompió el lienzo que lo confinaba a su tierra ficticia y con un rugido que hizo retumbar todo el cine, mientras los espectadores mas cercanos a la primera fila corrían por sus vidas aterrados el terrible, enorme y enojado dinosaurio posó una pata llena de garras en el mundo real.


	4. Demonio guardián

Capítulo 4

Demonio guardián.

No hay tiempo que perder, algo malo se acerca y todos los que están en el cine y sus alrededores están en riesgo de morir, aunque Tom nunca se ha considerado a si mismo como un protector de lo débiles no puede permitir que nada malo le pase a su amigo cuando tal vez esté en su mano evitarlo.

Sin dilación alguna, sin pensarlo y olvidando la actitud remilgada de la que ha hecho gala hasta hace unos momentos deja salir todo su poder envolviéndose a si mismo en llamas infernales y con los tres ojos brillantes como fuego infernal se eleva por los aires en dirección a la puerta del cine donde un montón de adolescentes aún inconscientes del peligro que se les echa encima a gran velocidad parlotean cosas sin sentido para el demonio; pasa volando a toda velocidad esquivándolos y provocando que por un momento queden mudos de asombro al verlo, sin embargo se recuperan rápidamente de la impresión para seguirlo excitados hacia el interior del complejo.

Echo Creek se ha acostumbrado a las cosas raras que han estado sucediendo desde la aparición de la princesa mewmana.

Tom no tiene manera de detenerlos sin desperdiciar los valiosos segundos de ventaja que le lleva a lo que sea que está llegando, con sus sentidos demoniacos puede sentir el abrumador poder mágico que ya tienen prácticamente encima así que haciendo un esfuerzo acelera en un desesperado intento de alcanzar a Marco antes de que algo malo le suceda.

No lo logra, justo cuando está atravesando el pasillo siente como el poder mágico lo avasalla lanzándolo contra el muro, el impacto hace que vea negro durante unos segundos y aunque no llega a perder la conciencia le cuesta trabajo enfocar los pensamientos, por un momento solo puede parpadear confuso hasta que la visión vuelve a sus ojos, desorientado se sienta pesadamente apoyando la espalda contra la pared para mantener una posición medianamente vertical, todo está en calma y por un momento no sabe que está sucediendo o como llego ahí.

Entonces escucha el rugido, siente temblar la pared en la que su espalda está descansando y todo le viene a la cabeza como un rayo, la mente se le afila al concentrarse en un único pensamiento.

 _¡Marco!_

Con una mano en el muro se pone de pie, las piernas le tiemblan un poco pero ya siente como la fuerza vuelve a él en oleadas de poder, agradece no haber nacido como un débil humano y tras unos primeros pasos dados con inseguridad se encuentra recorriendo los últimos metros que lo separan de la sala donde se encuentra su amigo con un trote que sin ser demasiado veloz le permite ganar tiempo para que su cuerpo se recupere del todo sin tener que dejar de moverse.

Está a punto de alcanzar la puerta cuando esta se abre explosivamente y de ella sale una marea de jóvenes aterrados cuyos gritos de pánico se mezclan unos con otros haciendo imposible entender lo que dicen, el demonio se detiene abruptamente para mirar esperanzado los rostros de las personas que pasan a su lado empujándolo sin miramientos en su afán por escapar del lugar, a pesar de sus esfuerzos no encuentra entre la multitud a la persona que está buscando y se da cuenta de que por alguna razón el chico sigue dentro de la sala.

Eso no puede ser bueno.

Con su fuerza superior abrirse paso entre la gente que sale amontonada no le representa ningún problema, momentos después está dentro de la sala donde una rápida mirada le revela la razón por la qué no ha visto salir antes a su amigo, está luchando contra el monstruo, ganando tiempo para que el resto de los espectadores puedan huir.

A pesar de la irritación que le causa ver a Marco ponerse en peligro Tom no puede evitar sentir un chispazo de orgullo al ver a su humano combatir valiente aunque inútilmente contra una bestia que lo sobrepasa en poder, velocidad y tamaño así que sin perder mas tiempo y aprovechando que se encuentra en el punto ciego de la bestia salta hacia ella golpeándola de lleno en la mandíbula con toda la fuerza de que es capaz mientras le grita a su amigo:

-¡Marco, quítate de ahí!

El monstruo prehistórico ni siquiera se inmuta al recibir el impacto, tan solo gruñe molesto por la distracción y sacude la cabeza lanzando al demonio contra el piso quien reacciona a tiempo y consigue detener la caída antes de golpear las butacas.

No ha terminado de poner los pies en el suelo cuando por el rabillo de su tercer ojo detecta el movimiento de la titánica cola que se dirige hacia él con toda la fuerza que el leviatán consigue imprimirle con un giro completo de su enorme cuerpo y dándose cuenta de que no tiene el tiempo para evitarla se prepara recibir el embate, sin embargo es Marco quien con un salto choca contra él tirándolo sobre la alfombra y manteniéndolo ahí, tan solo un instante después siente como el aire se desplaza por encima de sus cabezas con un poderoso _SHUISH_ seguido por el estruendo del muro que se derrumba con el golpe.

Los amigos se incorporan en un movimiento que parece coreografiado y mientras el humano adopta su pose de artemarcialista el demonio hace que sus puños se cubran de fuego preparándose para un segundo encontronazo con el dinosaurio que no tarda en llegar cuando este tras completar la rotación ruge furioso para luego abalanzarse sobre ellos con las fauces abiertas permitiéndoles contemplar por un segundo el destino que les tiene reservado.

Marco salta hacia un lado y rueda sobre si mismo para evadir la carga del animal a la vez que Tom retrocede un par de pasos mientras lanza llamaradas al rostro del ser con la esperanza de lastimarlo lo suficiente para poder huir, trata de apuntar a los ojos de la criatura pero estos son demasiado pequeños y lo único que parece conseguir con sus ataques es enfurecerlo; sus intentos desesperados de contener al engendro llegan a un abrupto final cuando tropieza con una butaca y cae sentado sobre ella maldiciéndose a si mismo por no haber prestado mas atención a sus alrededores, aún así no pierde tiempo en auto flagelarse y utilizando los brazos de la silla como apoyo se impulsa a si mismo lanzándose como una bala con los cuernos por delante entre las patas del tiranosaurio, ya en el aire gira sobre si mismo y se detiene expulsando una breve llamarada por los tacones de sus botas y al levantar la cabeza ve como su amigo ha conseguido de alguna manera trepar a la espalda del animal para tratar infructuosamente de hacerle algún daño con sus golpes desde una posición aventajada, dándose cuenta de que es inútil pero sin saber que mas hacer Tom se desplaza nuevamente por los aires alrededor de la bestia lanzándole mas ataques de fuego rezando por que alguno de ellos logre hacerle daño y desmoralizándose al ver como cada llamarada es repelida por la gruesa piel escamosa de su repitlesco adversario, mira con horror como tras un brusco movimiento del gigante su amigo pierde pie lo que ocasiona que salga volando por los aires en caótico movimiento, sin demora se lanza hacia él chico tomándolo por el cuello de la chamarra deteniendo así su caída, suavemente lo baja hasta el suelo para luego posarse a su lado, alcanzan a disfrutar un par de segundos que utilizan para recuperar el aliento antes de que los diminutos y malévolos ojos del monstruo los encuentren y con un nuevo rugido los encare una última vez.

 _Al menos moriré junto a mi amigo._

El demonio se permite una amarga sonrisa y ambos jóvenes se lanzan al ataque hombro con hombro contra la bestia sabiendo que no tienen ninguna oportunidad de vencerla.

De alguna manera logran evitar la primera dentellada que les lanza lo que les da la oportunidad de contraatacar con todo lo que tienen, Marco es un remolino de golpes, patadas y gritos mientras Tom vuela alrededor de la bestia atacándolo con todo el poder de su magia infernal, por un instante el dinosaurio parece perder el equilibrio y el demonio se permite pensar que tal vez tengan una oportunidad pero sabe que se engaña, ya empieza a sentir como su cuerpo está llegando a los límites de su fuerza y sabe que su amigo no puede estar mucho mejor, no tiene tiempo para analizarlo pero le parece que los movimientos del humano pierden velocidad, lo pierde de vista al necesitar de ejecutar una pirueta aérea que le permite esquivar un coletazo salvaje y cuando frenéticamente trata de localizar a Marco nuevamente cree por un instante que sus ojos lo engañan.

De los rincones oscuros de la sala comienzan a surgir sombras, como si la negrura adquiriera vida propia formas humanoides se desplazan velozmente entre las tinieblas formando un circulo cada vez mas pequeño alrededor del tiranosaurio para repentinamente, como si fueran un solo organismo lo atacan en conjunto.

 _¡NINJAS!_

No tiene idea de donde han salido pero decide no molestarse con preguntas inútiles y aprovecha el momento en que la bestia se distrae con el nuevo ataque para buscar a su humano, no tarda en localizarlo derrumbado en una esquina de la sala sin moverse, en menos de un parpadeo del demonio se encuentra a su lado aterrado, esperando lo peor y suspira de alivio al ver que sigue vivo, malherido pero consciente.

-Hey Tom -el saludo sale entre toses pero hay una genuina sonrisa en el rostro del chico- es bueno verte.

-Hey Marco -le pasa un brazo por la cintura ayudándole a incorporarse y juntos contemplan la batalla que continúa en el recinto ahora sin que ellos tomen parte.

Estos tipos son profesionales se maravilla del príncipe, atacan sin piedad con la ventaja de la experiencia y la ayuda de armas especializadas en estos menesteres con las que los chicos no tuvieron la fortuna de contar y a pesar el leviatán prehistórico tampoco da cuartel a sus nuevos atacantes no pasa demasiado tiempo antes de que la balanza se incline a favor del enjambre de humanos que lo atacan, por un instante parece que el monstruo está perdido, tres ninjas realizan un salto imposible por los aires con sus espadas desenvainadas listas para separar la cabeza del cuerpo de la bestia pero en el último momento esta gira las fauces atrapando a uno de ellos entre los dientes, las mandíbulas se cierran con un fuerte chasquido despedazando al enmascarado y manchando el hocico del leviatán con su sangre, es una victoria fútil pues las dos hojas restantes penetran en su piel haciéndole profundos cortes el pero el terrible lagarto ya se encuentra en movimiento dirigiéndose hacia el boquete que abrió en la pared al principio de la pelea, destruyendo los escombros con sus terribles pisotones sale hacia la noche proclamando su libertad con un rugido que activa las alarmas de todos los autos que se encuentran en las inmediaciones.

Tom comienza a relajarse pensando que el peligro ha pasado pero no tarda en darse cuenta de que se ha equivocado cuando Marco en un movimiento que le sorprende pues en su estado apenas puede mantenerse en pie gira e interpone el cuerpo lo suficiente para recibir el nuevo ataque que se les viene encima, el demonio se da cuenta de que aún no están salvo cuando ve como a su amigo le ha aparecido como por arte de magia lo que parece una estrella ninja en el brazo derecho justo debajo del hombro, la sangre dura aún un instante en comenzar a manar de la herida detenida sin duda por el mismo trozo de metal pero cuando lo hace parece salir en oleadas del cuerpo el adolescente quien de repente se siente como un peso muerto en los brazos del demonio.

-Marco ¡No!

Lo siente resbalar hacia el piso y en su sorpresa no alcanza a sostenerlo, escucha el seco _¡Thud!_ que hace el cuerpo de su amigo al estrellarse contra el suelo y siente como la furia toma el control de sus actos.

Los ojos comienzan a brillarle de un rojo tan intenso que se vuelven de un blanco enceguecedor en fracciones de segundo, a su alrededor se generan llamas cuyo calor comienza a derretir las butacas mas cercanas pero que de alguna forma se mantienen a distancia del cuerpo de su amigo, casi como si tuvieran vida propia, de su boca que de alguna forma ahora parece mas grande que la de la bestia a la que se acaban de enfrentar surgen palabras impronunciables para una lengua humana, cada uno de sus pasos deja una marca indeleble en el suelo marcándolo para siempre, los ninjas no se acobardan ante esto y se abalanzan hacia el príncipe demonio del inframundo en lo que se vuelve su segundo y último error en este mundo, levantando los brazos con las palmas abiertas hacia adelante Tom hace un único gesto, como si empujara a un adversario invisible y en ese instante la sala estalla en una explosión de fuego mefistofélico que destruye todo lo que se encuentra a su paso, en menos de un segundo el lugar y todos sus ocupantes son consumidos por el diabólico maleficio, cuando las llamas finalmente se apagan y desaparecen como si nunca hubieran estado ahí solo queda el chico demonio llevando en brazos el cuerpo de su mejor amigo.

Lo siente respirar pesadamente y se alegra al darse cuenta de que pese a su temor inicial el chico sólo se encuentra exhausto además de que ha perdido una buena cantidad de sangre, lo deposita suavemente en el piso tratando de que esté lo mas cómodo posible y arrodillándose junto a él analiza la herida que su amigo ha recibido al salvarlo, hace un gesto cuando descubre que la estrella ninja -recuerda absurdamente el nombre correcto: shuriken- ha penetrado la carne hasta topar con hueso, sin pensarlo mucho, dejándose guiar por el instinto pone las manos sobre el daño y hace una suave presión derramando lo último que le queda de poder sobre el brazo de Marco, cuando las retira sólo queda una fea cicatriz informe, no es lo que hubiera pretendido pero su magia nunca ha sido precisamente curativa y es mejor que tener el interior expuesto, durante unos instantes continúa en la misma posición de rodillas velando por el reposo del chico cuando un golpe en la espalda lo hace tambalearse.

Consciente de que no le queda ni un ápice de energía, temeroso de una nueva amenaza voltea y ve a la chica que acompañaba a Marco de pie a unos pocos metros de distancia, el vestido que lleva está sucio pero intacto y en las manos lleva lo que parece ser un tubo metálico, le alegra que se encuentre bien pues en el furor de la batalla ha olvidado completamente su presencia y su agotada mente no es capaz de registrar que en su último arrebato de furia bien pudo haberla destruido, tan sólo alcanza a preguntarse por que lo ataca.

La duda no tarda en despejarse cuando la joven le dice en un tono que no admite réplica:

-Aléjate de él.

Agotado se deja caer al suelo al lado de su amigo, ve la piedra con que la muchacha lo ha golpeado antes tirada junto a él y le sonríe.

-Buen tiro.

La joven se acerca con cautela al par de chicos tirados en el piso y apuntándole con el arma que lleva para mantener la distancia entre ella y el demonio pregunta:

-¿Qué eres?

Tom siente ganas de reír ante la pregunta pero lo único que sale de su garganta es una tos reseca, hace un par de aspavientos con la mano tratando de recuperar el aire y ve a la adolescente ponerse tensa interpretando el gesto como una amenaza.

-Aléjate de Marco -repite.

Obedece dócilmente, tras lo que acaba de suceder la chica tiene motivos para desconfiar de todo lo que se salga de la normalidad y un joven de piel grisácea con tres ojos y la cabeza adornada por un par de cuernos con seguridad no es la vista mas reconfortante que pueda tener en este momento; no tiene la fuerza para levantarse así que como puede empieza a rodar hacia un lado separándose de su amigo solo para sentir como una mano se le posa suavemente en el brazo reteniéndolo, gira la cabeza para ver como los dedos de Marco le dan un suave apretón y sin poder evitarlo pone su propia mano sobre la de su amigo.

El humano carraspea antes de encontrar su voz y cuando por fin habla esta suena gastada y algo reseca pero hay una nota de afecto que la dulcifica un poco.

-Jackie, él es Tom. Es mi amigo.

La chica los mira durante un momento y a pesar de no sentir confianza ante el chico astado que yace tomando la mano de su novio sabe que este mantiene relaciones con personas poco comunes y decide confiar -por el momento, se dice- en su palabra; deja caer el tubo que ha estado sosteniendo y se acerca a la pareja, pasado el peligro hay una preguntas que no abandona su mente así que la hace sin miramientos:

-¿Qué fue todo eso?

Los jóvenes cruzan una mirada y es Tom quien finalmente responde:

-Eso fue magia oscura, alguien de verdad quiere hacerles daño.

-Tipo -Jackie gira los ojos con irritación- obviamente eso era magia, pero ¿Quién podría querer atacarnos? ¿porqué?

Marco ni siquiera necesita pensarlo, solo conoce dos seres capaces de invocar magia y una de ellos es su mejor amiga así que responde sin titubeos:

-Ludo.

-El pajarraco diminuto -Jackie lo recuerda de la batalla en el cementerio durante su primera fallida cita con Marco- Pensé que iba tras Star.

El demonio gruñe, nunca se ha cruzado con el avariano pero sabe de su existencia gracias a la estrecha vigilancia que ha establecido sobre su amigo humano, a pesar de las hazañas del ser hasta ahora lo ha considerado relativamente inofensivo, tal vez tenga que cambiar su opinión y cruzar unas palabras con él pero primero…

-Tenemos que encontrar a Star -Marco le ha robado las palabras de la boca.

-No se ofendan pero Star puede cuidarse sola -Jackie odia lo que acaba de decir pero continúa con un gesto de su mano hacia los dos jóvenes que continúan tirados- y ustedes no están precisamente en condiciones de ayudarla.

Tom tiene que reconoce que hay verdad en las palabras de la chica, Marco apenas puede moverse y él mismo a pesar de sanar mucho mas rápido que una persona corriente gracias a su naturaleza demoniaca ha agotado todo su poder y todavía tendrá que pasar un rato antes de que pueda ser útil en batalla, aún en caso de que la princesa se encontrara en peligro en este momento serían un lastre para ella.

Se sorprende pensando las cosas con tanta calma, normalmente la ira ya habría tomado el control de sus acciones y lo estaría empujando a tomar todas las decisiones equivocadas así que no puede evitar una punzada de orgullo cuando al continuar con su razonamiento toma una decisión.

Se pone en pie lentamente probando sus fuerzas y al encontrar con satisfacción que su cuerpo ya se encuentra casi bien da un suave tirón a la mano de su amigo que aun sostiene en la suya ayudándole a levantarse, se pasa el brazo del chico por encima de los hombros para sostenerlo pero aún así Marco se tambalea y está a punto de perder el equilibrio cuando Jackie que se ha ubicado a su otro lado rodea la cintura de su novio con su propio brazo y ayuda a sostenerlo.

Sintiendo como la carga se aligera se toma un momento para pensar en el siguiente paso que deberían dar, después de todo aún hay un dinosaurio gigante vagando por ahí fuera y aunque ya no alcanza a escucharlo sabe que va tras su amigo así que toma decisión:

-Tenemos que ir a un lugar seguro.

-Mi casa está cerca -Jackie responde rápidamente- ahí deberíamos estar bien.

El demonio asiente.

-Vamos allá.

Sosteniendo el peso muerto de Marco que apenas si puede moverse emprenden el camino a casa de la chica, no hablan mucho durante el trayecto mas preocupados en detectar peligros potenciales antes de ser atacados nuevamente que en socializar pero aún así encuentran solaz en la compañía de los demás, durante un rato sus interacciones se limitan a seguir las instrucciones de Jackie para dar una vuelta en alguna calle u otra y tras un rato no demasiado largo se encuentran frente a su hogar donde sin mayor dilación ella los invita a pasar.

-Guarden silencio -les susurra tras cerrar con cuidado la puerta- mis padres están dormidos.

Ambos chicos asienten y avanzan tratando de no hacer ruido sin embargo Marco quien aún se apoya en su amigo para poder caminar arrastra los pies en un esfuerzo por mantener el equilibrio y en su estado deteriorado no tarda en tropezar con la pata de una mesilla que se encuentra en su camino haciendo que un jarrón de cristal lleno de flores se tambalee sobre su base amenazando con caer y romperse en mil pedazos, los tres chicos contiene la respiración viendo como el adorno danza en círculos sobre su propia base, Tom siente como su amigo humano le aprieta el brazo con la mano e intenta detener la inminente tragedia utilizando sus poderes psicokinéticos, se concentra en el movimiento y trata de detenerlo con la fuerza de su voluntad pero es en vano, en el lugar dentro suyo de donde normalmente extrae su poder no encuentra nada y no le queda mas opción que mirar como el desastre se cierne sobre sus cabezas con una sensación de impotencia y vacío.

Es Jackie quien finalmente actúa dando un rápido paso -casi un salto- en el último momento y deteniendo el baile suicida del jarrón al borde de la mesa con una mano, murmura entre dientes algo que suena como "hombres" y les hace un gesto a los jóvenes para que la sigan escaleras arriba hacia su habitación, Marco mira el camino ascendente con aprensión temiendo cometer otro error que pueda exponerlos ante los padres de su novia y titubea antes de posar el pie en el primer escalón, el demonio capta lo que le ocurre y sin decir palabra lo toma en brazos como si fuera un bebé y comprobando con alegría que al menos su cuerpo se encuentra ya en condiciones óptimas escolta a la chica hasta su cuarto.

Una vez en la habitación sienta a su amigo suavemente en la cama con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera, Jackie ya se encuentra sentada en una silla que ha retirado del escritorio donde normalmente hace las tareas escolares, le ofrece un puff al demonio -la única otra opción disponible en la habitación- pero este prefiere quedarse en pie, ahora que ha comprobado que su amigo está a salvo y su propio cuerpo ha sanado se siente mas ansioso que nunca por ir en busca de su exnovia temiendo que pueda estarse enfrentando sola a saber que peligros y necesite algo de ayuda.

-Tom -la voz de su amigo humano ya suena mucho mas firme que antes- tienes que ayudar a Star, no se que planea Ludo pero ahora que tiene su propia varita es mas peligroso que nunca.

El demonio asiente pues está pensando lo mismo, aún no conoce a este tal Ludo pero alguien capaz de invocar el tipo de magia a la que se han enfrentado -a distancia además- no es un ser que se pueda tomar a juego.

-¿Estarán bien? -la pregunta es para ambos pero su mirada está enfocada en si amigo.

-Se ve peor de lo que es, una noche de descanso y estaré como nuevo.

A pesar de que el tono que ha utilizado es de broma, Jackie puede darse cuenta de que lo que su novio mas desea en el mundo es ir él mismo en auxilio de la princesa, aunque sabe que no es el momento para sentir celos de la otra mujer en su vida y que el peligro es real no puede evitar odiarla un poco por estar siempre en los pensamientos del chico así como no puede evitar sentir como se le rompe un poco el corazón.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -las palabras le saben a bilis cuando interpela al demonio.

-No, quédense aquí hasta que vuelva, con suerte no tardare mucho.

Jackie asiente, en el fondo le alegra que hayan rechazado su oferta de ayuda ofrecida con hipocresía.

Tom se dirige a la ventana por donde pretende salir para evitarle a la chica otro viaje potencialmente peligroso a través de su hogar, está a punto de saltar por ella cuando se da cuenta de que sin sus poderes, especialmente si su capacidad de volar, no tiene idea de como llegar a casa de su amigo, sintiéndose algo tonto se da la vuelta para preguntar y ve a Marco haciendo rápidos trazos en una libreta que ha encontrado en la mesilla de noche, no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que le tienda una solitaria hoja morada que despide un tenue olor frutal, en ella hay un mapa crudamente dibujado que le señala lo que espera sea la ruta mas rápida hasta el lugar donde se encuentra la princesa mewmana.

-No puedes utilizar tus poderes ¿verdad?

En realidad no es una pregunta y no se molesta en contestar, solo asiente una vez impresionado ante la intuición del chico, abre la venta y apenas ha cruzado una pierna hacia afuera cuando Marco lo llama nuevamente.

-¿Tom?

El demonio le dirige una mirada exasperada, de verdad necesita ponerse en camino pero aún así contesta.

-¿Si, Marco?

-Gracias amigo.

Es la segunda vez en la noche que le llama de esta forma, se siente bien así que le dirige una sonrisa cálida y responde:

-Hubieras hecho lo mismo.

-Puedes apostarlo.

Ahora los dos se sonríen mutuamente, es Marco quien finalmente le dice.

-Mantenla a salvo.

Tom asiente y sin mas dilación salta hacia el exterior.

Se escucha un seco t _hud_ en el exterior seguido por un _taptaptap_ de botas que se alejan en la noche, la pareja se ha quedado sola una vez mas y un incómodo silencio cae sobre ellos, Jackie no sabe que decir y la mente de su novio claramente está en otro lugar, con alguien mas.

La chica suspira, en realidad no puede culparlo, su novio vive en un mundo diferente lleno de magia, aventuras y peligro constante donde tiene que confiarle la vida a sus amigos y ellos hacen lo mismo con él, sus propios celos la hacen sentir egoísta y miserable, simplemente está en la naturaleza del joven ayudar proteger a los demás; recuerda como en el cine en cuanto se dio cuenta del peligro le pidió que se pusiera a salvo para inmediatamente lanzarse sobre la criatura para que el resto de los asistentes pudieran huir y salvar la vida, no había dudado ni un instante antes de saltar a la acción.

 _¿Qué le pasó al chico seguridad?_

La respuesta le llega sin dilación.

 _Marco ES el chico seguridad, pero solo para los demás, nunca para él mismo._

Lo mira de nuevo con esta idea en la mente y ve a un chico agotado, con la ropa destrozada y una cicatriz tierna que le recorre el bicep derecho, no puede evitar sentir compasión por él.

-Tienes que descansar y recuperarte.

Su novio voltea a verla con mirada cansada pero aún tiene el ánimo para preguntar preocupado:

-¿Y tus papás?

La chica no quiere pensar en eso ahora mismo y desestimando las preocupaciones de su novio con un gesto de la mano responde:

-Vas a tener que escabullirte muy temprano pero no te preocupes, los sábados mis papás duermen hasta muy tarde.

-Muy bien -el chico apenas si puede mantenerse despierto, su cuerpo necesita reposo con urgencia y ahora que todo está en calma se lo exige prácticamente a gritos, se desliza hasta quedar acostado y deja que los ojos se le cierren, sin embargo Jackie lo interrumpe.

-¿Estás loco? No puedes dormir con toda esa ropa rota, quien sabe que heridas puedas tener, quítatela.

Repentinamente Marco está muy despierto y avergonzado cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Jackie, no creo que eso sea buena idea.

Pero la chica no piensa aceptar un no por respuesta, toma firmemente lo que queda de la chamarra de su novio y se la quita entre forcejeos.

-Ahora la playera por favor, no me hagas tener que desnudarte.

No es una petición y Marco obedece a regañadientes, Jackie lo observa atentamente y suelta un pequeño jadeo de dolor empático al ver la multitud de hematomas que ya se empiezan a dibujar en el cuerpo del joven, afortunadamente la herida ya sanada en el brazo es la única realmente peligrosa que el chico ha recibido.

-Espérame un segundo.

Se dirige rápidamente al baño donde abre la llave del agua caliente y la utiliza para llenar una pequeña cubeta, mientras deja que el agua corra toma una de sus toallas y tras cerrar la llave y recoger el recipiente regresa con el chico, humedece el trapo y empieza a frotarlo suavemente quitándole de encima parte de la suciedad que lleva pegada y ayudándole a relajarse con la tibieza húmeda del paño.

-Jackie, no tienes que hacer esto -Marco se pone rojo como un tomate al recibir las atenciones de su novia.

-Claro que si, no puedo dejar que duermas en mi cama todo sucio.

El adolescente no se ha dado cuenta hasta este momento que efectivamente ha estado a punto de quedarse dormido en la cama de la chica a quien a adorado desde lejos durante toda su vida y cuando esta información se abre paso hasta lo profundo de su cerebro el furioso rubor que ya lo cubre se intensifica aún mas.

-No… O sea… -Balbucea- P-puedo dormir en el piso.

Jackie ríe por lo bajo.

-Tonterías -responde mientras termina de limpiar lo que puede del chico- ahora si, duerme un rato, te voy a despertar antes de que mis papás se levanten.

-¿D-donde dormirás tú?

-No te preocupes por eso.

Sin mas toma algunas cosas de uno de sus muchos cajones y entra nuevamente al baño cerrando esta vez la puerta tras de si, cuando sale lleva puesto un cómodo pijama de dos piezas de un tenue color azul marino, se tira sobre el puff haciendo un sonido que hace honor al nombre del asiento y dándole la espalda al chico le desea las buenas noches, no obstante antes de que el segundero en el reloj que cuelga en su pared alcance a dar una vuelta completa susurra:

-Marco… Gracias por protegerme hoy -se siente como si estuviera copiando las palabras que su novio le ha dirigido un rato antes a su amigo demonio pero tiene que decirlo.

-No fue nada Jackie.

La chica guarda silencio, tal vez para él que está acostumbrado a pelear contra monstruos todos los días no haya sido nada pero ella no recuerda haber estado tan aterrada nunca antes o tan impresionada como cuando su novio tomó el control de la situación y la puso a salvo.

Con estos pensamientos en la mente la adolescente se deja caer en el dulce olvido del sueño,el día también ha sido duro con ella y necesita dormir.

Para Marco sin embargo, con todo lo que ha sucedido, la preocupación por el estado de su mejor amiga y la incomoda sensación de estar acostado semidesnudo en la cama de su novia pasará mucho tiempo antes de que pueda descansar.


	5. Día de playa

Capítulo 5

Día de playa.

Star abrió los ojos y se encontró mirando un cielo azul cubierto por esponjosas nubes blancas hechas de algodón, la dura suavidad que le presionaba la espalda se sentía como arena y a la distancia le parecía escuchar el leve susurro del ir y venir de las olas chocando entre si en una danza perpetua de agua y espuma, parpadeó al sentir el intenso resplandor solar que empezaba a lastimarle los ojos e impulsándose con las manos se incorporó lentamente mientras giraba la cabeza tratando de contemplar todo a su alrededor.

A pesar de nunca haber estado en una playa antes sabía como lucían gracias en parte a las muchas películas que había visto junto a Marco y el caso era que de alguna manera desconocida ahora se encontraba en una, frente a ella hasta donde alcanzaba la vista se extendía la interminable inmensidad del océano que en algún punto del horizonte se unía con el firmamento, en todos sus viajes nunca había visto algo tan majestuoso, tan sobrecogedor como la vastedad del mar así que se tomó su tiempo para admirarlo con calma dejando que sus sentidos se empaparan con los sonidos y aromas que la rodeaban, tras un rato de contemplación se dio la vuelta y a lo lejos divisó una ciudad desconocida llena de altos edificios que parecían competir entre si en un intento por alcanzar la bóveda celeste, si aguzaba el oído se podía escuchar el lejano sonido del tráfico y la vida en la urbe como una sinfonía de involuntaria extrañamente armoniosa que acompañaba a ritmo sincopado la relajante música del mar; se permitió unos instantes mas para absorber esta nueva información y luego sacudiéndose la arena del vestido la princesa giró nuevamente sobre si misma mientras trataba de encontrar alguna señal que le permitiera hacerse una idea del lugar en el que se encontraba pero era inútil, nunca había estado en la playa así que lo único de lo que podía estar segura era que se encontraba lejos de casa.

La pregunta que tenía que hacerse era ¿Dónde?

Y pensándolo bien ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

Trató de recordar como es que había terminado en este lugar desconocido pero su memoria era confusa dejándole entrever solamente fragmentos tan inconexos que ni siquiera podía estar segura de que eventos eran reales y cuales el resultado de cualquier sueño que pudiera haber tenido mientras dormía pacíficamente a la orilla del océano.

 _¿Sueños?_

Ahí había algo, recordaba haber estado tan agotada que le había sido imposible aferrarse a su propia consciencia, luego dolor y después… ¿después qué?

Trató de seguir esa línea de pensamientos pero era como tratar de penetrar un muro de concreto sólido abriéndose paso en base a topes y cabezazos, la sensación física era tan real que el intento de capturar algún recuerdo comenzaba a producirle una fuerte migraña así que para concentrarse apretó los párpados con fuerza y fijó su mente en el dolor que recordaba a medias mientras trataba en vano de ignorar el que comenzaba a deslizarse subrepticiamente por detrás de sus globos oculares, por un momento le pareció que iba por el camino correcto y estuvo a punto de atrapar algo importante, alcanzó a vislumbrar su habitación pero en el instante en que intentó asir la memoria esta se escapó revoloteando como un mariposa.

-Ugh -sentía que la cabeza estaba a punto de reventarle de modo que se apretó las sienes con una mano mientras se tapaba los ojos con el mismo gesto para aliviar la incipiente molestia que le producía la luz solar - ¿Qué rayos?

Una idea preocupante le vino a la mente: _¿Y si había mas cosas que no podía recordar?_ , espantada ante la perspectiva de haber perdido la memoria hizo un veloz recuento de las cosas que sabía sobre si misma para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

-Me llamo Star Butterfly y soy la princesa del reino de Mewni -comenzó a enumerar utilizando los dedos de una mano para señalar los de la otra mientras recorría los puntos que consideraba importantes acerca de su persona- tengo catorce años, los nombres de mis padres son Moon y River, vivo en la tierra con mi mejor amigo Marco Díaz y sus padres Rafael y Angie… ¿Qué mas?... ¡Ah si!, mi posesión mas preciada es la varita mágica real y…

Repentinamente se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban vacías y que no llevaba consigo ninguno de sus múltiples bolsos, frenéticamente se palpó el cuerpo y revisó todos los bolsillos en su vestido tratando de encontrar el objeto mágico sin conseguir resultado alguno, aterrada comenzó a dar vueltas buscando en la arena para unos segundos mas tarde arrodillarse y comenzar a cavar utilizando sus manos en un vano y desesperado esfuerzo.

-¡Nonononononono! -sentía como los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas mientras perdía la esperanza de encontrar su varita- ¿Dónde está? ¡¿Dónde está?!

Excavaba con tanta desesperación que una de sus manos topó contra la dureza pétrea de una roca enterrada lastimándole los dedos, la alzó hasta su rostro para ver que las uñas de sus dedos medio y anular se habían desprendido ligeramente por el golpe y comenzaban a rezumar sangre, se los metió a la boca y comenzó a llorar suavemente sintiendo como los sollozos se le acumulaban dentro del pecho, hizo un esfuerzo para evitar proferir los lamentos sabiendo que si lo permitía tardaría mucho tiempo en poder detenerse pero era inútil, estaba a punto de dejar salir el llanto cuando una voz desconocida la sobresaltó cortando en seco lo que amenazaba con volverse un festín de autocompasión.

-Hola.

Star volteó hacia arriba con los dedos aún en la boca y el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas saladas que no había logrado contener a tiempo para encontrarse con un hombre de mediana edad que la miraba con una sonrisa amistosa; llevaba una bermuda y una camisa hawaiiana, la barba desaliñada y el cabello eran de un tono rojizo aunque ya dejaban ver irregulares mechones de canas aquí y allá dándole un aspecto avejentado.

-¿Estás bien? -la voz afable le trajo una sensación de nostalgia como si la conociera de otro algún otro lado.

La chica asintió en silencio temiendo que si trataba de hablar el dique con el que apenas conseguía controlar el llanto se rompería, el extraño pareció entender la muda comunicación y se acuclilló frente a la princesa dejando respetuosamente unos cuantos pasos de distancia entre ambos.

-Ahora, no soy ningún experto pero viendo como cavabas me da la impresión de que has perdido algo, algo importante si no me equivoco ¿algún regalo de tu novio tal vez?.

Star negó con la cabeza.

El hombre soltó una risotada tan ruidosa y amigable que la chica en vez de sentir que se burlaba de ella y ofenderse en consecuencia no pudo sino dirigirle una mirada interrogativa.

-Bueno -el hombre se puso de pie y esperó a que la princesa hiciera lo mismo antes de continuar- no se que sea lo que estamos buscando pero será mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra ¿No?

Dicho esto comenzó a dar cortos pasos alrededor de los agujeros que la adolescente había estado escarbando, tras unos momentos se detuvo a pensar acariciándose la barbilla con una mano para después agacharse y quitarse el viejo par de sandalias que llevaba, a continuación comenzó a utilizar los pies deslizándolos suavemente sobre la superficie de la arena y hundiéndolos en ella cuando le parecía sentir algo, tras unos pocos e infructuosos intentos había acumulado un puñado de ramas y lo que parecía un viejo palo de escoba gastado por la infatigable acción del agua y la arena, se agachó a recoger la rama mas recta que pudo encontrar en el montón y empezó a utilizarla haciendo un suave movimiento semicircular como un ciego tanteando el camino con su bastón.

Star que al principio no había entendido las maniobras del extraño no tardó en comprender y se apresuró a unírsele quitándose las botas y tomando para si el palo de escoba con el cual imitó los metódicos movimientos de su nuevo e inesperado compañero, pronto ambos daban vueltas en círculos cada vez mas amplios alrededor del lugar donde la chica había comenzado su búsqueda; durante un rato ninguno de los dos profirió palabra alguna completamente concentrados en la tarea que tenían entre manos y al poco rato habían conseguido reunir una pequeña montaña de tesoros entre los que se encontraban dos carteras con un poco de dinero, identificaciones y una ajada fotografía familiar casi destruida por la humedad, un reloj de pulsera con la cara rota, cuatro zapatos ninguno de los cuales hacía juego con otro y la parte superior de un bikini arrancado sin duda a su dueña por la acción de alguna ola pícara pero ninguna varita mágica.

-Ugh -la chica enterró la punta de su palo en la arena con frustración- Nunca vamos a encontrarla así, ni siquiera se si la perdí por aquí.

El hombre se detuvo también y empezó a juguetear con la rama entre sus manos.

-Me temo que puedas tener razón ¿Dónde mas puedes haber perdido lo que buscas?

-No lo se -tuvo que admitir avergonzada- la verdad es que no recuerdo nada antes de despertar aquí.

El extraño soltó una risita complice.

-Ah, los jóvenes de hoy día no saben controlarse.

Star estuvo a punto de protestar negando cualquier extraña idea que el adulto pudiera estar implicando pero se contuvo admitiéndose a si misma que en realidad no tenía ni idea de como había terminado en esta playa desconocida.

-De cualquier forma jovencita -continuó el adulto- lamento decirte que otros asuntos requieren mi presencia y de momento no puedo seguir prestándote asistencia.

-No hay problema señor, ya ha hecho mucho -Star le agradeció de corazón el tiempo que se había tomado para ayudara pero no podía evitar sentir tristeza ante la perspectiva de quedarse sola nuevamente.

El hombre de alguna manera se dio cuenta del conflicto que atribulaba a la chica y con una sonrisa le dijo:

-No te preocupes niña, todo estará bien, tal vez parezca que lo que perdiste se ha ido para siempre pero cuando algo es tuyo siempre encontrará la forma de volver donde pertenece..

Star asintió esperando de todo corazón que esas palabras fueran ciertas, la varita no solo era la herencia pasada a lo largo de incontables generaciones en la historia de su familia sino también una de las armas mas poderosas conocidas en el multiverso, ya había perdido el libro de hechizos que la acompañaba y no quería ni pensar en lo que sucedería si la varita desaparecía también, definitivamente no quería pasar a la historia como Star la inútil o algo aún peor.

-Le agradezco mucho su ayuda y sus consejos señor, pero creo que debo seguir buscando todo el tiempo que pueda.

-Como debe ser -la sonrisa del extraño se ensanchó- el destino es una cosa maravillosa pero no hay como escribir tu historia con tus propias manos. Te deseo buena suerte.

La princesa le sonrió y reanudó la operación que habían estado realizando ahora en solitario, apenas llevaba unos pocos pasos cuando vio como el hombre que ya se había alejado unos metros se detenía y le gritaba:

-¡Procura no quedarte demasiado, no es seguro por aquí en la noche!

-¡No lo haré! ¡Muchas gracias!

El amable extraño continuó su camino y la princesa siguió buscando sin encontrar nada mas que chucherías inútiles, cada nuevo hallazgo hacía florecer una débil esperanza que era rápidamente sustituida por un amargo desencanto cuando resultaba ser alguna nadería sin valor y con cada hora que pasaba sentía crecer su frustración, antes de que se diera cuenta el sol había comenzado a hundirse en el horizonte pintando el cielo de vivos tonos rojizos que distrajeron a la chica durante unos momentos con su majestuosidad, sin embargo el encanto duró demasiado poco y cuando el astro rey finalmente hubo desaparecido de la bóveda celeste la chica recordó el aviso del hombre:

 _Es peligroso aquí de noche_.

Bueno, tal vez eso fuera cierto para alguien normal pero ella era una princesa mágica y aún sin su varita podía conjurar hechizos sencillos así que todo estaría bien.

De cualquier manera ahora que había oscurecido era inútil que continuara buscando, el resplandor de la luna y las estrellas se veía opacado por las luces de la ciudad cercana y de cualquier manera si no había sido capaz de encontrar su varita durante las horas diurnas dudaba poder hacerlo ahora que el astro rey se había ocultado.

-Supongo que tendré que pasar la noche aquí -se dijo- mejor que me ponga cómoda.

No había mucho que hacer al respecto así que se sentó en la arena decidida a esperar a que pasara la noche, al principio todo estuvo bien pero poco a poco comenzó a sentir como la brisa marina hacía descender la temperatura de su cuerpo hasta que los dientes comenzaron a castañearle y empezó a tiritar de frío.

No había problema, lo único que necesitaba era algo que la hiciera entrar en calor nuevamente, sin amilanarse tomó un puñado del montón de ramas que había desenterrado a lo largo de la tarde y las puso frente a ella, extendió ambas manos y se concentró en lo que deseaba hacer que sucediera; imaginó las llamas de un fuego crepitante danzando sobre la madera , pensó en la sensación del calor acariciando sus manos y cubriéndola agradablemente, se concentró en la sensación tratando de imponer su voluntad sobre los elementos para generar así la chispa de magia necesaria para satisfacer su deseo.

No sucedió nada.

Se miró las manos contrariada pues no había intentado nada extraordinario, esta clase de hechizos sencillos no deberían representar ningún problema, incluso sin su varita la magia dentro de ella debería haber sido mas que suficiente para encender un simple fuego y el que no hubiera funcionado la sorprendió, se dijo a si misma que tal vez no se había concentrado lo suficiente así que lo intentó de nuevo con el mismo desalentador resultado, las ramas siguieron sin encenderse.

-Ok, ok, ok -Star trató de calmarse a si misma- tal vez no estoy haciendo esto bien.

Limpió su mente tal como su madre le había enseñado cuando era niña y apenas estaba aprendiendo los rudimentos de la magia a la que solo las mujeres de su familia podían acceder, respiró profundamente tres veces y empezó a atenuar sus cinco sentidos, tenía los ojos cerrados para no usar la vista y pronto el rumor de las olas y el olor del océano se volvieron distantes, sus pies dejaron de sentir el cosquilleo de la arena entre los dedos y al tragar saliva no detectó ningún sabor: estaba lista, dejó que su mente se extendiera en todas direcciones a la vez como si finos zarcillos invisibles salieran de ella y crecieran hasta el infinito tanteando y buscando en lugares mas allá de las estrellas, los dejó crecer hasta que alcanzaron los límites de su voluntad y frunciendo el ceño sintió como volvían uno a uno sin haber encontrado lo que buscaban.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba segura de una sola cosa.

En este sitio no había magia.

Durante un momento no pudo hacer nada mas que quedarse de pie mirando estúpidamente el montón de ramas a su pies, el conocimiento de que no podía acceder a su poder, algo que siempre había dado por sentado la hacía sentirse incompleta, vacía y peor aún: vulnerable; sintió como las manos se le empapaban con un sudor helado y comprendió que tenía miedo, tiritando se dejó caer sentada sobre la arena abrazándose las rodillas sin saber que hacer a continuación.

 _¿Qué vas a hacer Star?_

Nunca en su vida se había enfrentado a un problema que o pudiera ser resuelto con magia así que tuvo que tomarse un momento para poder reorganizar su estrategia de las próximas horas.

Bueno, puedo quedarme aquí sentada y morir de frío o puedo…. Puedo…

No tenía idea de como continuar ese pensamiento hasta que una idea le vino a la cabeza haciendo que una gran sonrisa castañeante le iluminara el rostro.

 _¿Qué haría Marco?_

Star trató de recordar si en alguna ocasión había visto a su amigo hacer algo que le fuera de ayuda en su situación actual y aunque no fue capaz de revivir algún momento en que el chico hubiera encendido fuego de alguna manera lo que si le vino a la memoria fueron los cientos de veces que lo habían contemplado juntos en las películas que solía ver a su lado.

Sin mas dilación tomo dos de las ramas mas delgadas y firmes que pudo encontrar y comenzó a frotarlas una contra la otra cada vez mas rápida y vigorosamente sin conseguir resultado alguno, con el ceño fruncido las miró e hizo un segundo intento que resultó igual de infructuoso que el primero.

-Eso siempre funciona en las películas -lanzó los palos nuevamente al montón y recogió esta vez un par de piedras de entre la arena, no pensaba darse por vencida.

 _¡Clack! ¡Clack!_

El ruido de las rocas al chocar entre si sonaba como disparos en el silencio de la playa nocturna y aunque en esta ocasión si produjeron un par de chispazos no parecían ser suficientes para encender la fogata que la princesa necesitaba, sin embargo estaba haciendo progresos que por el momento eran suficientes para mantenerla ocupada y con la mente lejos de sus problemas principales.

 _¡Clack!_

Chispazo.

 _¡Clack!_

Chispazo.

 _¡Crunch!_

-¡Aw aw aw aw! -las piedras habían apachurrado un dedo de la chica quien con lagrimones en los ojos las dejó caer y se llevo el apéndice lastimado a la boca para empezar a chuparlo inmediatamente.

Tras un par de succiones que le supieron a cobre se sacó el dedo de la boca para revisarlo y con la poca luz disponible vio que la piel se le había abierto con el golpe como una naranja apachurrada y de la herida manaba abundante sangre, era el mismo dígito que se había herido antes escarbando en la arena, se lo puso nuevamente entre los labios y después de un rato cuando sintió que el flujo de la sangre disminuía arrancó una tira de su vestido para luego levantarse y remojarla ligeramente en el agua salada la utilizó como venda cubriendo con ella la herida y haciendo un fuerte nudo que la mantuviera en su lugar.

Ni siquiera su habitual buen humor y el ímpetu con que había iniciado la operación pudieron evitar que se derrumbara nuevamente sobre la arena sintiéndose frustrada, vacía, incompleta, dolorida y sola; se percibía inútil sin su magia, incapaz de realizar hasta la mas sencilla de las acciones que se había propuesto, sintió nacer nuevamente el llanto dentro de si y esta vez no tuvo la fuerza ni las ganas para detenerlo así que dejándose caer una vez mas sobre la suave solidez de la arena comenzó a sollozar ruidosamente derramando lágrimas que limpiaban su rostro de la mugre y sudor que se le habían acumulado durante la larga jornada de trabajo bajo el calor del sol.

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció así, llorando lastimeramente con las rodillas abrazadas y sintiendo el dolor sordo y palpitante de su dedo herido, estaba exhausta, helada y lista para rendirse al seductor abrazo del sueño, comenzaba a quedarse adormilada con la consciencia alejándose suavemente cuando unas voces la trajeron de regreso a su miserable realidad.

-Y que agarra y me dice que me vaya al demonio y que agarro y le reviento la cara puñetazos.

-¿Y luego?

-¡Pues ahí se quedó tirado!

Las carcajadas con que celebraron la respuesta sonaban mezquinas y malvadas, también le dijeron a Star que había al menos tres personas en el grupo que se acercaba por detrás de la duna mas cercana, no tuvo tiempo para ponerse en pie cuando el trío de desconocidos dieron la vuelta y la vieron con ojos que la hicieron sentir increíblemente incómoda.

-Mira Butch ¿Qué es esta cosita?

El que había hablado era el mas alto del grupo, un tipo escuálido cuyo rostro recordaba al de algún roedor de alcantarilla, los ojos pequeños y maliciosos no paraban de moverse de un lado a otro por debajo de un flequillo negro y grasoso, la nariz ganchuda parecía estar olisqueando continuamente como si estuviera buscando su aroma y Star pensó que era un milagro que los incisivos no le asomaran por encima del labio inferior cuando le sonrío obscenamente.

-Cállate Rob -la orden vino en un tono que no admitía réplica y la princesa asumió que quien la había dado era el tal Butch, un tipo de baja estatura, tan fornido que parecía medir lo mismo tanto en dirección vertical como horizontalmente, su cabeza rapada hacía que el rostro lleno de granos frescos y supurantes que crecían en el cementerio de cicatrices de antiguos furúnculos pareciera el mapa de una misteriosa tierra volcánica, el ceño sobresalía del resto de la cara dándole una apariencia ligeramente cavernícola que era acentuada por una mirada vagamente ausente.

-Jejejeje.

El último integrante de la banda tenía la cara ancha y padecía de un severo estrabismo haciendo que sus ojos miraran en direcciones opuestas, durante los segundos que Star los había visto solo había emitido constantemente lo que parecía una risita baja y a la mewmana le vino a la mente cierta hiena de una película animada que había visto con Marco en lo que cada vez más se le antojaba otra vida.

Por segunda vez en la noche Star recordó el consejo del amable extraño que la había ayudado antes acerca del peligro que entrañaba la zona durante las horas nocturnas y deseo haberle hecho caso pues este nuevo encuentro prometía ser mucho menos agradable que el anterior.

Cansada como estaba e intentando evitar cualquier nuevo problema la princesa se alzó sobres sus pies tratando de mantener una actitud relajada que no traicionara los terribles nervios que sentía encaró a la tercia que ya se había detenido frente a ella y con toda la amabilidad que pudo reunir, en el tono mas cordial que fue capaz les dijo:

-Chicos, yo ya me iba así que si me hacen favor de dejarme pasar…

Los tres avanzaron como uno sólo hacia ella cortándole el paso y Butch quien parecía ser el líder la cortó a media frase:

-Pero si nos acabamos de conocer bonita, ¿no quieres pasar un buen rato con nosotros?

Dicho eso le puso una mano fuerte y callosa en el hombro izquierdo reteniéndola antes de que pudiera alejarse de ellos.

Star estaba cansada, si, se sentía sola, perdida e indefensa sin su magia pero aún era una princesa de Mewni y que el diablo se la llevara si iba a permitir que cualquier patán la tocara sin su consentimiento o tratara de hacerle daño como estos tres rufianes indudablemente tenían intención de hacer.

Puso su mano derecha sobre el antebrazo del individuo y con un movimiento circular del brazo izquierdo combinado con un leve giro del cuerpo hizo presión sobre el codo lastimándolo y liberándose de la presión que la tenía presa.

 _Gracias a Marco y sus películas de karate._

Tuvo el tiempo justo para dedicarles una malévola sonrisa a los otros dos hasta que su agresor lanzando un rugido de rabia al verse superado por una chica la empujó con la mano que tenía libre haciéndola trastabillar y obligándola a dar dos pasos hacia atrás antes de lanzarse a la carga contra ella como un toro enloquecido, sin inmutarse la chica se hizo a un lado y le puso una zancadilla que le hizo caer con el rostro por delante contra la arena obligándolo a tragar un buen puñado de esta al impactar con la boca aún emitiendo su grito salvaje.

Esto estaba mejor, un buen combate era justo lo que necesitaba para quitarse de encima todo el estrés que había acumulado a lo largo del día y estos tres idiotas le parecieron por un momento como caídos del cielo; por el rabillo del ojo vio como los otros dos se lanzaban contra ella así los detuvo con una patada circular que solo alcanzo a impactar directamente sobre cara de hiena quien giró sobre su propio eje y se desplomó para quedar despatarrado a unos centímetros de distancia, Bob sin embargo había conseguido esquivar el ataque agachándose justo a tiempo y aprovechando esta posición utilizó las piernas para impulsarse como un resorte mientras extendía el brazo coronándolo con un puño que alcanzó a golpear duramente a la princesa en el abdomen.

La chica sintió como todo el aire de sus pulmones se esfumaba y trató de mantenerse en pie mientras boqueaba en busca del precioso oxigeno que le había sido arrebatado tan bruscamente por lo que no se dio cuenta de que Butch ya se había levantado posicionándose detrás de ella y aprovechando el momento la sujetó con un poderoso abrazo de oso, varios de sus granos se habían reventado al golpearse contra la rasposa arena causando que su rostro estuviera ahora cubierto por pus y sangre de los cuales emanaba un olor repulsivo, aún boqueando Star sintió como el sujeto le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja y comenzaba a introducir la lengua en su oído para luego susurrarle:

-Te vas a arrepentir de esto princesita.

Inmediatamente después la mewmana sufrió un fuerte impacto en la mejilla que le hizo torcer la cabeza, escuchó la desagradable risilla de hiena del tipo cuyo nombre aún desconocía y supo que estaba de pie frente a ella y la había abofeteado.

-Jejejejejejejejeje.

Sintió como dos pares de manos comenzaban a forcejear con su vestido y trató de gritar inútilmente, el poco aire que había conseguido reunir hizo que su alarido saliera como un débil sonido y la princesa estuvo a punto de rendirse a la impotencia.

Fue entonces cuando un grito enfurecido detuvo a sus atacantes por un momento.

-¡Déjenla en paz!

De la nada apareció un torbellino rojo conformado al parecer por patadas, golpes y justicia que gritaba con cada embate; el primero en caer fue Butch quien recibió el impacto del canto de una mano justo en la nuca, Star sintió como la presión que ejercía sobre ella se desvanecía repentinamente y escuchó un _thud_ cuando el cuerpo inanimado de su agresor se derrumbó como si alguien le hubiera arrebatado la vida repentinamente; el siguiente en caer fue Rob quien en esta ocasión no fue tan rápido como para esquivar una contundente patada que le acertó de pleno en el rostro lanzándolo por los aires y haciéndolo caer hecho un guiñapo a un par de metros de distancia, sin embargo logró levantarse y al ver a su líder caído comenzó a retroceder poniendo distancia entre él y su atacante.

Sólo quedaba en pie cara de hiena quien metió una mano en el bolsillo solo para extraerla inmediatamente ahora con una navaja de muelle sujeta en el puño, el sonido deslizante de la hoja le hizo sonreír como embobado haciéndolo mostrar un puñado de dientes amarillos.

-Jejejejeje -rio como enloquecido lanzándose con la punta por delante.

Marco -pues era él quien había llegado tan oportunamente al rescate- no cedió ni un centímetro de terreno, tan solo hizo un movimiento lateral esquivando la hoja por unos pocos centímetros para luego tomar la muñeca de su adversario con la mano izquierda e introducirse dentro el movimiento utilizando su propio cuerpo como eje y usando el impulso del otro junto a su propia fuerza para hacerlo girar en el aire por encima de su cabeza al tiempo que lanzaba una furiosa exclamación:

-¡Hya!

El _¡paf!_ resultante lanzó granos de arena en todas direcciones pero el chico aún no estaba satisfecho, con la muñeca del atacante aún sujeta se tiró al piso pasándole una pierna por encima del cuello y utilizándola como palanca hizo presión sobre el codo del agresor, se escuchó un poderoso _¡crack!_ al romperse el hueso seguido del aullido desarticulado de cara de hiena quien por primera vez emitía un sonido que no fuera su enloquecedora risilla.

El chico hizo un rápido chequeo de sus alrededores para asegurarse de que esos fueran todos los adversarios a los que se enfrentaba y alcanzó a observar como Rob quien viéndose ahora sin sus aliados huía despavorido en dirección contraria a la ciudad, Butch seguía tirado en el piso sin dar indicios de que fuera a moverse pronto y cara de hiena también huía con el brazo derecho colgando inerte apuntando en una dirección para la cual no había sido hecho; una vez que comprobó que toda amenaza estaba neutralizada se acercó a la chica y le dijo con su voz mas dulce:

-Star ¿estas…?

No pudo terminar pues la chica se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo fuertemente de la cintura y enterrándole el rostro en el pecho, sintió como su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía con fuertes sollozos contra el suyo y la estrechó entre sus brazos mientras pasaba delicadamente una mano por el largo cabello rubio.

-Mar..co -la princesa hipaba en su llanto mientras repetía el nombre de su mejor amigo una y otra vez.

-Tranquila Star -el chico le acariciaba la cabeza tiernamente tratando de consolarla- aquí estoy, soy tu caballero ¿recuerdas? Nunca dejaré que te pase nada.

Star asintió contra su pecho, no sabía de que estaba hablando su mejor amigo pero entre sus brazos se sentía segura y sus cariños la confortaban tanto como el sonido de su voz, después del día lleno de incertidumbre, frustración y peligro que había tenido era justo lo que necesitaba, ya se preocuparía de lo demás en otro momento.

-Ven -el joven la separó suavemente de su cuerpo y le secó las lágrimas que le empapaban el rostro con un dedo- vamos a casa.

La tomó de la mano y la condujo fuera de la playa, solo dieron unos pocos pasos cuando la princesa comenzó a tiritar, una vez pasadas las emociones del momento el frío y el cansancio comenzaban a hacer mella en su dolorido cuerpo, Marco se dio cuenta y al instante se quitó la sudadera para cubrir con ella a la princesa quien la aceptó agradecida para luego sorprenderse cuando el chico le pasó la mano por la cintura y la atrajo nuevamente hacia él ofreciéndole su calor, la joven apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo algo apenada pero agradecida y continuaron caminando juntos.


	6. Estrella Fugaz

Capítulo 6

Estrella fugaz.

 **1**

Marco despertó repentinamente impulsándose como un muñeco de resorte hasta quedar sentado en la cama, tenía el corazón acelerado y sudaba profusamente a través de cada poro en su cuerpo, por un momento no reconoció el sitio en que se encontraba causando que todas su alarmas se dispararon al máximo y haciendo que un torrente de adrenalina le inundara el cuerpo agudizando sus sentidos, tuvieron que pasar unos instantes antes de que el recuerdo de los eventos del día anterior volviera a su mente, paseó la vista por la habitación de Jackie y el reloj de pared le informó que pasaban de las tres de la madrugada lo que significaba que había conseguido descansar durante al menos un par de horas.

Eso tendría que bastar.

Vigilando atentamente a su novia que yacía hecha un ovillo en el sillón donde había elegido pasar la noche contó hasta sesenta lentamente siguiendo la manecilla mas larga del reloj, una vez que se hubo asegurado de que la chica permanecía dormida y su abrupto despertar no la había traído de vuelta al mundo de la vigilia se incorporó cuidadosamente para no hacer ningún ruido que la molestara, tomó la playera que había utilizado durante la cita junto a los restos de su chamarra y se dirigió a la ventana por donde unas horas antes su amigo demonio había salido esperando ser capaz de imitarlo.

Dudó durante un momento cuando la idea de dejarle una nota a su novia le cruzó la mente pero rápidamente se decidió contra la idea, no quería correr el riesgo de que la joven despertara y lo obligara a quedarse mas tiempo del que ya había permanecido ahí en parte porque le aterraba lo que podía suceder si por alguna razón sus padres lo descubrían en la habitación pero principalmente porque ahora que había descansado y se sentía un poco mejor no deseaba perder mas tiempo antes de averiguar en que clase de problema se había metido su mejor amiga y que podía hacer para ayudarla a solucionarlo.

Así que sin mas dilación cruzó el cuerpo por la ventana para descolgarse con cuidado hacia el exterior; sintió como sus castigados músculos protestaban ante el súbito ejercicio cuando sostuvo todo el peso de su cuerpo con las manos antes de encontrar un resquicio donde apoyar los pies, tanteando con las cuatro extremidades no tardó en encontrar un camino que lo llevara desde la habitación en la planta alta hasta la seguridad del suelo y volteando a mirar solo una vez a la ventana tras la cual su pareja dormía inconsciente de que se había quedado sola el chico seguridad emprendió el camino hacia su propio hogar al paso mas rápido que le permitía su magullado cuerpo.

No había recorrido un par de cuadras cuando se percató de que las piernas le empezaban a fallar y supo que les estaba exigiendo mucho mas de lo que eran capaces de darle, aún así continuó presionándolas soportando el dolor que lo fustigaba con cada paso volviéndolos más y más cortos hasta que inevitablemente comenzó a cojear de manera progresivamente mas severa hasta que su pierna derecha no pudo soportar la carga y dejó de sostenerlo haciéndolo caer como un saco de patatas al piso.

-Hmph -gruñó al tratar de levantarse.

Teniendo cuidado de no apoyar demasiado peso en la pierna que acababa de fallarle y sintiendo como todo su cuerpo temblaba por el esfuerzo continuó su marcha apoyándose contra las cercas de madera que delimitaban los terrenos de cada hogar en el vecindario, el camino parecía extenderse ante él de esa manera en que lo hacen los malos sueños como si entre mas avanzará mas lejos estuviera de su destino.

-Tiene que haber una manera de llegar -Marco nunca se había arrepentido tanto de no llevar sus tijeras dimensionales consigo.

Frustrado ante el lento e insatisfactorio progreso que estaba haciendo el chico se detuvo frente a una de las casas suburbanas oteando hacia el patio sin buscar nada en particular, pretendiendo tan solo distraerse del intenso dolor que le agarrotaba todos los músculos del cuerpo haciéndole casi imposible el avance, era una casa no demasiado diferente a la suya propia con un amplio jardín cubierto de pasto verde y un cobertizo para guardar las herramientas o cualquier otra cosa, apoyada a un lado de esta construcción vio una patineta y por un momento sopeso la idea de tomarla prestada para ayudarse en el camino pero descartó la idea tan rápidamente como le había llegado pues no solo iba contra todos sus principios el robar sino que además nunca se había subido a una tabla sin contar la ocasión en que Jackie había tratado de enseñarle durante su primera cita y eso no había terminado demasiado bien.

Unas pocas casas mas adelante en el camino una hermosa bicicleta roja llamó su atención, en esta ocasión saltó la valla y estuvo a punto de caer cual largo era sobre el césped al otro lado - _siempre se ve mas verde_ pensó- logró mantenerse en pie por un milagro de auto control y avanzó torpemente hacia el vehículo, al llegar a el se tomó un momento para admirar sus aerodinámicas curvas, el cuadro de titanio, los rines de aluminio y las doce velocidades que prometía, acarició el manubrio maravillado pensando que era aún mejor que la que tenía en casa, hizo un esfuerzo mental para alejar todas su objeciones sobre tomar algo que no le pertenecía diciéndose a si mismo que era por Star y que la devolvería al día siguiente en cuanto tuviera oportunidad montó la bicicleta disfrutando la sensación del cuero que recubría las manillas en su manos, puso el pie derecho en el pedal correspondiente y ejerció la presión necesaria para iniciar el lento movimiento rotatorio de las ruedas.

Se detuvo.

Esto no era correcto, no solamente por su aversión a tomar algo ajeno, también sentía algo profundamente erróneo al montar la bicicleta, obviamente no le pertenecía pero también era como si él no le perteneciera al vehículo, era una sensación vagamente familiar sin que pudiera determinar como o porqué y lo mas cercano que podía definirla era como tomar una siesta a media tarde para luego despertar sin saber que día era, sencillamente no estaba bien.

Pero tampoco tenía ninguna otra manera de llegar rápidamente a casa, por mucho que lo deseara no le era posible invocar magia como Star o volar como Tom, ni siquiera poseía un auto como el de Oskar que le permitiera desplazarse velozmente por la ciudad, lo único que tenía en estos momentos era una bicicleta robada y unas piernas doloridas a las que les aguardaba mucho pedaleo.

-Beeeeeee.

Con los nervios ya a flor de piel gracias al ilícito que estaba cometiendo el balido lo asustó tanto que estuvo a punto de caer al piso por segunda ocasión en su travesía nocturna, espantado volteó en todas direcciones sintiendo el estómago encogido y el corazón desbocado a punto de salírsele por la boca en busca del animal que había emitido ese sonido que de tan impropio resultaba casi cómico.

No encontró nada.

Tras otro rápido chequeo para asegurarse de que realmente no había nada a su alrededor y para revisar que las luces de la casa siguieran apagadas Marco desestimó el ruido como un producto de su mente causado por el estrés ante los acontecimientos de la noche, la preocupación por su amiga y el malestar que le causaba el hurto que estaba cometiendo, aún sin poderse sacudir del todo la incómoda sensación que lo molestaba al estar sobre el vehículo se dispuso a utilizarlo de cualquier forma cuando un nuevo balido esta vez mucho mas cercano lo detuvo en seco.

-Beeeeeee.

E inmediatamente después la extraña pero inconfundible sensación de que algo mascaba suave y cariñosamente la manga superviviente de su chamarra.

¡Una cabra gigante invisible!

Y a juzgar por la familiaridad con que la incorpórea criatura le masticaba la ropa una a quien ya conocía de antes.

-Creer -dijo con una sonrisa y extendió la mano hasta tocar una áspera cabeza peluda.

-¿Pero como? Yo no te llamé.

-Beeeee -respondió la cabra como si eso lo explicara todo.

Marco dejó la bicicleta donde la había encontrado, feliz de no haber tenido que tomarla y luego se dirigió nuevamente al animal.

-¿Cabra?

-Beeeee.

-Bien, ahí estas -tras localizarla se apresuró a subir a su espalda trepando por el pelaje que no podía ver y confundiendo sus sentidos ante la discrepancia entre tacto y visión así que optó por cerrar los ojos hasta encontrarse en el punto mas alto donde se sujetó con fuerza y disfrutó la sensación, aquí si se sentía bien, aquí si era correcto estar.

-Vamos amiga, llévame con Star.

-Beeeee.

Se alejaron saltando por la calle y si algún alma trasnochada los hubiera podido ver solo habría observado a un joven con la ropa rota rebotando en el aire vacío como una pelota de goma enloquecida.

Pronto quedó claro que la cabra era mucho mas rápida que cualquiera de los demás medios de transporte que pudiera haber elegido, además sabía donde ir sin necesidad de que hiciera nada así que aprovechando la situación se permitió unos momentos para reflexionar sobre los que estaba sucediendo.

Star tenía problemas, de eso estaba seguro, como o porqué eran cuestiones que aún lo eludían pero tenía el convencimiento de que era Ludo quien estaba detrás de todo, lo que no podía entender era la razón por la cual había decidido atacarlos a Jackie y a él cuando en repetidas ocasiones el avariano había mostrado un total desprecio hacia su persona.

Pero ya lo averiguaría.

Al llegar a su destino se apeó del animal, le dio unas suaves palmadas y sintió como este le apoyaba el morro sobre el pecho cariñosamente, lo dejó ahí con la confianza de que encontraría el camino a casa y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su propio hogar; no tenía ningún plan en específico creyendo que con las horas de ventaja que su amigo demonio le llevaba la crisis seguramente ya habría quedado resuelta y solo esperaba que tanto él como la princesa se encontraran bien.

La casa se encontraba a oscuras tal como la había dejado antes de salir unas horas antes y le alegró comprobar que nada parecía fuera de lugar, eso podía significar dos cosas: o los problemas no habían llegado a la casa o bien habían sido solucionados a tiempo y habían utilizado un rápido hechizo para arreglar los desperfectos que pudiera haber quedado tras cualquier evento que hubiera sucedido.

Con el corazón mas ligero como si le hubieran quitado un peso enorme de encima, cojeó hacia las escaleras, se detuvo un momento ante la cesta donde los cachorros láser dormían pacíficamente -otra señal de que todo estaba en paz en el hogar de los Díaz- y se tomó un momento para acariciar sus pequeñas y peludas cabezas, los animalitos se removieron un poco al sentir su tacto pero acostumbrados como estaban a recibir cariños se relajaron en sus nuevas posiciones y continuaron sus placenteros sueños caninos.

Dejando dormir a los perritos se levantó para encaminarse hacia la planta superior en dirección a la habitación de su mejor amiga, por debajo de la puerta no se veía ninguna iluminación procedente del interior y estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta para asegurarse de que la chica estuviera a salvo y dormida en su cama cuando un pensamiento le atravesó la mente clavándosele como una esquirla: _¿Y si Tom estaba con ella?_

La idea disparó un sinfín de imágenes en su cabeza: la princesa y el demonio riendo despreocupados, ambos tomados de las manos y conversando familiarmente; con cada nuevo pensamiento sentía como si le robaran un pedazo de su interior y se llenara de una bilis amarga, fue la imagen del par de jóvenes nobles dormidos compartiendo la lujosa cama de dosel de Star cuando sintió como si algo dentro suyo se rompiera se quedó parado en la mitad del pasillo que conectaba los cuartos sin saber que hacer, una parte de él quería encerrarse en su habitación y dejar que esta noche infernal terminara de una vez pero la otra quería abrir la puerta de la princesa y verla en los brazos de Tom con sus propios ojos y ni siquiera entendía porqué.

Fue este último y enfermizo deseo por el que finalmente se decantó así que cuidadosamente, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido empujó la puerta del cuarto de la chica milímetro a milímetro con el corazón en un puño y el estómago encogido temiendo la escena que estaba seguro iba a presenciar en un instante.

 _¿Por qué hago esto?_

El pensamiento fue fugaz y lo descartó tan rápido como le llegó a la mente, en realidad no quería ver a sus amigos juntos pero no podía detenerse, simplemente era algo que tenía que hacer, finalmente la abertura de la puerta le permitió asomar la cabeza discretamente pero aún dudó por un instante antes de hacerlo.

 _Última oportunidad Díaz, vete a dormir._

Por supuesto no hizo caso a su voz interior y se introdujo a la habitación conteniendo cautelosamente la respiración esperando lo peor y sin estar realmente preparado para lo que esperaba encontrar, desde su posición no alcanzaba a ver la cama pues el armazón se interponía en su línea de visión así que se movió hacia un lado para tener una mejor vista.

La cama estaba vacía.

Al igual que el cuarto.

No había nadie, entre todas las posibilidades que su mente había barajado no se encontraba esta pero no existía duda alguna de que ni su mejor amiga ni el demonio estaban ahí, se quedó confuso un momento sin saber que pensar al respecto hasta que su mente tan ágil como siempre le presentó una nueva serie de escenarios para explicar la extraña ausencia de sus amigos y cada uno era peor que el anterior; desde la imagen de Star sola en la calle siendo avasallada por un ataque a gran escala o un secuestro que podría haberla tomado por sorpresa y que explicaría la ausencia de daños en la casa hasta una implausible pero mortificante escena que parecía no querer salir de su mente en que la chica y su ex novio se iban juntos a algún lugar desconocido.

-¿Qué diablos está mal conmigo? -se dijo- Star y Tom podrían estar en peligro y me molesta pensar en ellos juntos.

Enojado consigo mismo corrió a su habitación, necesitaba encontrar a sus amigos y ya lidiaría después con esas ideas estúpidas que invadían sus pensamientos; al entrar a su cuarto le sorprendió el tiradero que encontró pues procuraba mantenerla limpia y ordenada todo el tiempo, un vago recuerdo de alistarse para su cita lo tranquilizó e hizo una rápida anotación mental para limpiar todo en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad, los viejos hábitos nunca mueren, pero en ese instante tenía otras cosas mas importantes de que ocuparse, alcanzó su escritorio y abrió uno de los cajones donde guardaba cosas de valor en busca de sus tijeras dimensionales pero para su sorpresa estas también habían desaparecido.

-¿Qué diablos?

Se sentó en la cama derrotado, toda la energía que lo había conducido desde la casa de Jackie hasta ese lugar súbitamente desaparecida y sin ningún plan de respaldo para enfrentarse a esta situación, sentía como si el pecho le apretara y finalmente todas las tensiones de la noche empezaron a hacerle mella, enterró el rostro entre la manos y comenzó a murmurar el nombre de su amiga una y otra vez mientras sentía como las palmas se le humedecían con sus propias lágrimas.

-Star… -la voz se le rompía por momentos- Star…

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los sutiles lamentos se convirtieran en sollozos, se sentía frustrado, inútil y por encima de todo lo mataba la preocupación por la chica, poco a poco los lamentos pasaron a convertirse en recriminaciones, algunas hacia ella pero la mayoría dirigidas hacia si mismo.

-Debería haber estado aquí -se decía- si tan solo no hubiera ido a esa estúpida cita.

La idea era una tontería por supuesto y lo sabía bien, pero sin nada mas que hacer era tal vez el único modo que tenía para enfrentarse a la situación.

Sin embargo no tuvo la oportunidad de pasar mucho tiempo ahogándose en su autocompasión pues repentinamente el familiar sonido de la realidad al ser rasgada lo sobresaltó, alzó la mirada para ver como a través del agujero dimensional que se había abierto en medio del aire cruzaba volando una pequeña figura verdosa que aterrizó rudamente sobre el suelo de madera de la habitación enterrándose algunas astillas a lo largo y ancho del rostro al impactar, el diminuto ser trató de levantarse emitiendo apagados sonidos que quedaban casi enmudecidos por la mordaza que le sujetaba el pico pero no lo consiguió ya que sus pies y manos se encontraban atados volviéndolo poco mas que un minúsculo fardo verde lleno de furia.

Era Ludo.

Tras él cruzó el príncipe demonio, se veía bastante maltrecho con la ropa mas rota de lo usual y una hendidura que le adornaba el cuerno derecho, su tercer ojo se encontraba cerrado e inflamado como si hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe en el y en general presentaba un aspecto lamentable, tampoco le ayudaba la mueca de desprecio que le cubría las facciones.

-¿Tom? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué sucedió?

El demonio alzó una mano para detener el torrente de preguntas que salían de boca de su amigo.

-Ya te contaré después, primero tenemos que hablar con este pajarraco

Y sin piedad alguna alzó al avariano para arrancarle la cinta que mantenía su pico cerrado y acto seguido dejarlo caer nuevamente.

-¿Dónde está Star? -el tono de Tom era helado y Ludo se encogió ante el como si temiera por su vida.

-¡No lo se! -el grito sonó como un graznido- ¡Ya te lo dije!

Marco también hizo una mueca ante los gritos del monstruo aunque por razones completamente distintas.

-¡Tom! -llamó la atención de su amigo en un susurro crispado- ¡Mis papás están dormidos!

El demonio hizo un gesto de enfado como si preguntara "¿Y qué?"

-No pueden saber que Star desapareció.

No tenía claras las razones por las que esto le preocupaba, pero sabía que era un imperativo.

-Muy bien, muy bien, toma -el príncipe buscó en su bolsillo un momento antes de sacar las tijeras de Marco y lanzárselas- vamos a mi cuarto, abre la puerta.

Mientras el chico terrestre hacía lo que le había pedido Tom se agachó y sin poner demasiado cuidado tomó a Ludo una vez mas, en esta ocasión de la barba tripartita que le había dado por usar, el ave se debatió contra el chico que lo sujetaba lanzándole zarpazos y tratando de picotearlo así que sin inmutarse el príncipe le dio un bofetón con el dorso de la mano que tenía libre causando que la cabeza del avariano diera un brusco giro para luego caer inmóvil sobre su pecho, Tom lo sacudió para asegurarse de no haberlo dañado demasiado y en cuanto comprobó que solo se trataba de un desmayo se dirigió al portal cargando el insignificante peso del monstruo con él.

Como siempre que atravesaba un portal, Marco se concentró por un momento en la curiosa sensación de estar en dos lugares a la vez, con un pie en su mundo y el otro en el de su amigo notó como la gravedad variaba de manera casi imperceptible y el aire que en su mundo era fresco se volvía caliente y ligeramente ácido del otro lado, finalmente dio el paso faltante, sintió como el agujero tras él colapsaba con un suave pop a sus espaldas y se encontró en la habitación de Tom.

El demonio le dio una nueva sacudida a su prisionero para despertarlo sin conseguir ningún resultado, el ave seguía fuera de combate y por lo que parecía no iba a volver al mundo de la vigilia pronto.

-¿Qué tan fuerte le pegaste?

-Pshé, un golpecito de nada.

-Si, Ludo no es especialmente fuerte, pero parece que te dio problemas.

-No fue él, tiene un águila y una araña gigantes.

-Y las ratas.

Tom se estremeció al recordar.

-Tantas ratas.

-¿Qué sucedió Tom? ¿Qué le pasó a Star?

-Ni idea, pensé que el pajarraco sabría, por eso lo traje.

-¿Y?

-No lo se ¿porqué no le preguntas tú mismo?

Marco volteó a ver el cuerpo inerte de Ludo.

-No lo creo, mejor dime que sucedió.

-Ugh, está bien, siéntate -le hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando el sofá- parece que te vas a caer en cualquier momento.

-Peleamos contra un dinosaurio ¿recuerdas?

-Y ninjas.

-Y ninjas.

Se sentaron sonriendo y el demonio comenzó su historia.

 **2**

Tom salta por la ventana de la habitación de la novia de su amigo y aterriza sobre el pasto, no tiene la magia necesaria para volar así que corre a la considerable velocidad que le permite su anatomía infernal, no necesita detenerse a revisar el mapa que Marco le ha dibujado pues lo lee mientras avanza manteniendo su tercer ojo fijo en el camino; afortunadamente Echo Creek es una ciudad pequeña y sorprendentemente bien planificada con una zona residencial claramente delimitada por lo que el demonio no tarda demasiado en dar con la casa que busca y claro el hogar de los Díaz es inconfundible con la torre de arquitectura mewnica que asoma por un lado de la casa gracias a la cual no tiene ningún problema en saber cual es la habitación de su exnovia.

Gracias por los pequeños favores.

Otea la casa buscando un punto de entrada y no tarda en divisar el balcón que la princesa tuvo a bien poner en cuarto, eso es bueno, no quiere toparse con los padres de su amigo, no los conoce y tampoco le parece que estas sean las circunstancias ideales para una presentación, además preferiría no involucrarlos en la situación que tienen actualmente entre manos; sin perder mas tiempo se pone en cuclillas para tomar impulso y desde esta posición realiza un salto inhumano que le permite llegar sin prácticamente ningún esfuerzo hasta la terraza sobre la cual aterriza de forma mas o menos elegante si bien con mas ruido del que hubiera preferido.

 _Condenadas botas._

Ya tendrá tiempo para preocuparse por su elección de guardarropa después, por el momento necesita cerciorarse de que la chica se encuentre sana y salva o en su defecto sacarla de cualquier aprieto en que esté metida, sabe bien que tiene una habilidad especial para meterse en líos, un rasgo de la joven que siempre lo ha irritado sobremanera, es una princesa por el amor de Dios, debería ser mas comedida.

Aprovechando que el ventanal se encuentra abierto se introduce en los aposentos de la chica y aunque no hay luces encendidas en la habitación eso no hace ninguna diferencia para sus ojos demoniacos, puede ver tan claramente como si fuera de día con ellos; lo que ve es un cuarto desordenado y vacío.

-¿Star? -llama por lo bajo sin recibir respuesta así que repite un poco mas alto- ¿Star?

Nadie contesta y aunque busca rápidamente por todas partes sabe que no va a encontrar nada, el lugar está demasiado silencioso y se siente demasiado solitario, además sus agudos sentidos no detectan ningún movimiento.

-¿Dónde estás Starship?

Se sienta en la cama de la princesa rascándose un cuerno, pasa una mano suavemente por las sábanas para descubrir que están frías al tacto, de hecho toda la alcoba se siente fría y a pesar de la multitud de objetos que se encuentran tirados por todas partes impera una sensación de abandono como si la persona que les daba vida y sentido no existiera más.

Por enésima ocasión durante la noche el demonio trata de invocar su magia solo para comprobar de nueva cuenta que le es imposible acceder al poder que hadado por sentado durante toda su existencia como si algo lo bloqueara.

-No… es como si no quedara nada.

Se siente extraño, como si le faltara una parte importante, ha escuchado decir que cuando un humano pierde una extremidad en ocasiones puede sentirla como si aún estuviera ahí, es la analogía mas cercana que se le ocurre.

-Conque dolor fantasma -se mira las manos como si ahí estuviera el origen de su problema.

Ni hablar, ya que no le es posible utilizar un hechizo de detección se ve obligado a tomar medidas menos directas y mas contundentes; hace un gesto con las manos para llamar a su carruaje y espera un momento.

No sucede nada.

-Maldita sea -ha pasado los últimos minuto ponderando sobre la ausencia de su magia y aún así lo primero que intenta hacer es utilizarla- ¿Ahora que?

Sabe que Marco tiene sus propias tijeras dimensionales y dado que no las utilizó para volver a casa hace un rato está bastante seguro de que deben estar en su habitación, la casa no es tan grande así que no tiene problemas para encontrar el cuarto de su amigo y a pesar de la urgencia de la situación entra con genuina curiosidad por conocer el lugar donde vive su humano y se sorprende al ver el desorden que reina en el dormitorio.

-Vaya -se dice a si mismo- siempre pensé que sería mas quisquilloso con eso de la limpieza.

Muy bien -continúa encogiéndose de hombros- si yo fuera Marco ¿donde guardaría unos de los artefactos mágicos mas útiles que existen?

Reflexiona durante unos momentos tratando de pensar como su amigo, analiza la habitación con sus tres ojos en busca de alguna pista y descubre que a diferencia de la alcoba de la princesa aquí el desastre es sólo aparente, mientras allá todas las cosas parecen haber sido arrojadas sin ton ni son en este lugar lo único que está fuera de lugar es la ropa, por todas partes se ven playeras, camisas y pantalones desparramados.

-No sabías que ponerte para tu cita -deduce el demonio con una risilla- algún día tengo que enseñarte una o dos cosas sobre chicas.

Se asoma al armario y ve colgadas un montón de sudaderas rojas idénticas, es claro que el humano es un animal de costumbres y prefiere no variarlas demasiado aunque el demonio no alcanza a entender la razón pues en su opinión su amigo se veía muy bien con la ropa que llevaba puesta hace un rato.

-Espero que lo estés pasando bien con tu chica amigo.

Una vez revisado el armario Tom se da la vuelta y ve las cajoneras donde supone que Marco guarda su ropa interior, no le apetece revisarlas pero realmente no tiene muchas opciones si es que quiere encontrar las tijeras así que sin demasiados aspavientos abre el cajón superior y por supuesto encuentra un montón de boxers y trusas, gruñe por lo bajo al verse reducido a tener que husmear en los calzones de su amigo aunque en realidad le impresiona darse cuenta de que están acomodados bajo un estricto código de colores.

Tampoco ahí encuentra lo que busca, siente crecer la frustración dentro de él pero algo falta, usualmente cuando algo lo molesta percibe el fuego que se amontona en su interior hasta causar una explosión, en esta ocasión solo siente una gran y aterradora nada, se sacude la emoción que comienza a embargarle y procurando mantener sus pensamientos enfocados en el problema mas inmediato se dirige al único lugar que le falta por revisar.

Se sienta en la silla del escritorio, frente a él está la laptop de Marco y por un instante juguetea mentalmente con la idea de encenderla y revisar los archivos de su amigo donde sin duda podría encontrar material mas que suficiente para molestarlo de aquí al fin de los tiempos pero finalmente desecha la atractiva idea y abre el primer cajón que encuentra.

-¿Qué es esto? -hay un puñado de papeles cuidadosamente doblados, toma el que se encuentra hasta arriba de la pila y ve que hay algo escrito por la parte inferior así que lo abre para leerlo.

 _Cita con Jackie_

 _1.- Escoger el atuendo perfecto, nada formal pero que te haga ver bien._

 _2.- Recoger a Jackie._

 _3.- Decirle lo bien que se ve._

La lista sigue y sigue con cada paso de la noche que Marco planeaba pasar con su novia, el demonio no puede evitarlo y suelta una carcajada, de verdad que necesita enseñarle a su amigo un par de cosas, tal vez mas de un par.

Devuelve la lista a su sitio y cierra el cajón tras cerciorase de que el artefacto mágico tampoco se encuentra en el, acto seguido abre la siguiente gaveta y finalmente encuentra ahí lo que ha estado buscando.

Las tijeras dimensionales.

Por fin.

Las toma en sus manos y se toma un momento para analizarlas pues sabe bien que al igual que la varita de Star las tijeras reflejan la personalidad de su dueño aunque no tiene idea de si esto es cosa de la guardiana que las forja o bien un efecto secundario de su origen mágico; en este caso las tijeras son claramente las de un guerrero como queda evidenciado en la forma de las hojas que asemejan espadas mientras los dedales se ven como empuñaduras, le sorprende descubrir que en el centro están marcadas con una flama, el símbolo de Hekapoo.

Realmente debe haber impresionado a la guardiana para que le permita utilizar su sello.

Con el instrumento mágico en su poder es hora de ponerse en camino, abre un portal y lo cruza sin dilación para encontrarse en Mewni justo frente a lo que queda del Castillo Avarius.

Se da cuenta al instante que aquí no va a encontrar lo que está buscando, la impresionante construcción que antes se erguía amenazadoramente en ese sitio se encuentra reducida a escombros y aunque a lo lejos ve a algunos monstruos que han hecho de las ruinas su morada es obvio que son refugiados y con seguridad ni siquiera han visto al pajarraco en sus vidas.

Sin embargo no piensa dejar nada al azar y dando unas cuantas zancadas se acerca a una de las criaturas y la interpela.

-¡Oye tú! -el monstruo voltea, lleva un overol gastado y una gorra que parece quedarle varias tallas demasiado grande, tiene la mirada perdida y tarda un instante en enfocarla sobre el demonio.

-Amigo -responde finalmente alargando la i durante demasiado tiempo- ¿Qué hay?

Antes de que Tom pueda preguntarle nada los ojos del monstruo vuelven a fijarse en la nada.

-¡Oye! -el príncipe trata de llamar su atención nuevamente y lo consigue brevemente, tras un prolongado parpadeo la criatura lo vuelve a ver.

-Amigo -nuevamente esa i dilatada -¿Qué hay?

Tom se da por vencido, es claro que el ser que tiene enfrente ha estado consumiendo demasiado hierba del bosque prohibido y a juzgar por lo que alanza a ver en sus coterráneos todos se encuentran en una situación similar así que dejando sola a la criatura se adentra entre los escombros para intentar encontrar algo que le de una pista acerca del paradero de Star.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que se de cuenta de que en este sitio no va a descubrir nada, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que el avariano vivió ahí y el lugar ha sido saqueado de cualquier objeto de valor que pudiera haber quedado, además se ha vuelto el refugio de montones que criaturas desamparadas que con sus idas y venidas han borrado cualquier rastro de aquellos a los que busca.

-Maldición ¿ahora que?

Sin saber que hacer a continuación mete las manos en los bolsillos y comienza a juguetear distraídamente con las tijeras de Marco, las saca y las hace girar sobre su dedo como si de un juguete se tratara al tiempo que trata de buscar mentalmente una solución, desearía haber usado un hechizo localizador sobre Star tal como ha hecho con Marco pero temía que la princesa lo detectara y lo odiara aún mas, aún así que útil hubiera sido en este momento; mientras su mente divaga sus ojos se posan en las tijeras que giran y giran sin cesar sobre el eje de su dedo dando la ilusión de ser un disco y siente como una idea comienza a tomar forma en su cabeza, aún no es capaz de vocalizarla pero tiene que ver con la herramienta y Marco…

Marco.

Marco posee una conexión mágica con Star, muy bien, si Tom tuviera su magia podrían intentar rastrearla a través de eso pero en sus condiciones actuales eso es imposible, sin embargo presiente que va por la dirección correcta con esta línea de pensamiento así que la sigue para ver a donde lo lleva; Star, Marco, la luna roja… ojalá pudiera preguntarle a la luna el paradero de la chica…

-Amigo -la i alongada lo saca de sus elucubraciones- esas tijeras están geniales, debes caerle bien a Hekapoo.

El monstruo del overol mira fijamente la rotación de las tijeras con los ojos vidriosos y aunque el demonio se molesta brevemente por la interrupción algo encaja en su mente y se levanta de un salto haciendo que la criatura de un paso hacia atrás repentinamente cautelosa.

-¡Eso es! ¡Hekapoo! -detiene el giro de las tijeras y la utiliza para abrir un portal al que salta inmediatamente mientras le dice al monstruo- ¡Gracias amigo!

-Amigo -la larga i se deja de escuchar cuando la abertura en el espacio se cierra tras Tom.

Al poner el pie del otro lado el demonio parpadea confuso, esta no es la dimensión a la cual pretendía ir, mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que no tiene idea del lugar al que ha venido a caer, golpea suavemente las tijeras contra la palma de su mano como si eso fuera a solucionar las cosas y casi las tira del susto cuando una imperiosa voz femenina truena a su espalda.

-¡Tom Lucitor!

Se da la vuelta con toda la rapidez que le permiten sus piernas solo para ver que detrás suyo no hay nadie.

La voz le habla directamente al oído.

-¿Qué haces con esas tijeras?

Esta vez si que deja caer las tijeras pero estas no llegan a tocar el suelo, una mano blanquecina las atrapa en el aire y las levanta hasta los ojos del demonio.

-H-Hekapoo.

-¿Y bien? -la expresión en el rostro de la guardiana no es amigable mientras balancea las tijeras frente al rostro del príncipe- ¿Qué haces con esto?

-Ejem… -ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Tom se quedara sin palabras, carraspea y lo intenta de nuevo- son de mi amigo Marco y…

-¡Se de quien son! ¡Yo se las di! ¡¿Qué haces tú con ellas?

-Estaba buscándote.

-Ummm -Hekapoo se relajó un poco- ¿acaso quieres repetir mi prueba?

-Tal vez después -Tom se apenó al recordar su fracaso en el desafío de la guardiana- la verdad es que necesitamos tu ayuda.

-"¿Necesitamos?"

-Si, eh, Yo y Marco.

-"Marco y yo".

-¿Eh?

-Se dice "Marco y yo", nunca se antepone uno mismo.

-Si, bueno… Marco y yo…

-Mejor.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda.

-Ajá.

Tom se queda callado sin saber como continuar, la chica siempre lo ha intimidado bastante y sus respuestas cortantes no le ayudan.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda repite.

-Eso ya lo dijiste.

-¡Arghhhh!

Hekapoo se ríe, no le teme a la furia de un niño demonio, además le intriga saber para que pueden necesitarla así que decide darle un descanso al joven.

-¿Para que me necesitan?

-Verás…

-¿Si?

-Necesitamos encontrar a Ludo.

-¿Y porqué piensas que yo se donde está?

-Vamos, tú sabes donde están todas las tijeras.

-Cierto. Otra pregunta: ¿porqué debería ayudarles?

-Hekapoo -suspira antes de continuar- Ludo secuestró a Star.

La guardiana suelta una risotada burlona, conoce tanto a la princesa como al avariano y sabe que este último nunca ha representado una amenaza para la chica, no entiende a que viene la mentira y supone que es alguna especie de plan para robarle un par de tijeras, sin embargo entre sus risas alcanza a ver la mortificada cara del príncipe demonio y se detiene en seco.

 _Está hablando en serio_ -piensa y su mente empieza atar cabos sueltos- _y si este Lucitor está aquí con las tijeras de Marco…¡Por Mewni!_

-¡¿Marco está bien?!

-¿Qué? -Tom la mira confundido por el hecho de que su primera preocupación sea su amigo humano- Si, estaba bien cuando lo dejé en casa de su novia.

-Pensé que habías dicho que Star estaba secuestrada…

-¡¿Qué?! -repite el demonio- No, quiero decir su novia humana.

-¿Cuántas novias tiene Marco? -Hekapoo no parece contenta.

-Ugh ¿podemos atender el problema urgente por favor?

-No a menos que me digas lo que está sucediendo.

-¡Hekapoo!

La guardiana alza una ceja ante el tono de voz y aunque su gesto no es amenazador Tom se calla inmediatamente para luego con toda docilidad explicarle lo que ha sucedido a lo largo de la noche, solamente deja fuera la parte en que la novia de su amigo se las arregló para golpearlo con un tubo pues piensa que ni Hekapoo necesita saberlo ni su orgullo revivir esa vergonzosa escena; cuando finalmente termina con su historia la mujer se queda pensativa un rato.

-Entonces dices que no puedes recargar tu magia -dice por fin

-Ni una gota, no se que sucede, hace tiempo que debió volver.

-Mmmm, espera -Hekapoo cierra los ojos y se concentra durante unos momentos, cuando los vuelve a abrir hay miedo en ellos- oh rayos.

-¿Hekapoo? ¿Qué sucede?

-Oh rayos, oh rayos ¿no entiendes lo que pasa?

Tom la mira sin saber que decir, claramente no entiende lo que pasa, la guardiana lo mira exasperada y se lo explica.

-No eres tú niño, no es que no puedas acceder a la magia, ¡es que no hay magia a la cual acceder!

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Que no queda nada! ¡cero! ¡kaput!

-¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!

-No lo se niño.

-Pero no tiene sentido, quiero decir, mis poderes funcionaron bien hasta que los agoté. La tijeras funcionan.

-Eso es porque nosotros y los artefactos mágicos tenemos una carga de magia, como una batería -le explica- tú agotaste la tuya y ya no puedes recargarla, si utilizas las tijeras las descargarás poco a poco hasta que ya no sirvan y…

Se detiene cuando cae en cuenta de algo.

-Oh no -murmura- tengo que avisar al consejo de esto.

-Oh rayos…

-Tom, esto es serio, no se que hizo ese avariano esta vez ni como lo consiguió pero sea lo que sea tienen que detenerlo.

Dicho esto saca sus propias tijeras de las profundidades de su vestido y hace un corte con ellas abriendo una puerta iluminada de verde.

-Este portal te llevará a donde sea que esté ese pajarraco, ten mucho cuidado niño y recuerda que a partir de ahora las tijeras tienen una cantidad limitada de usos, yo diría que a esas le quedan tres o cuatro a lo sumo.

-Pero si solo las he usado un par de veces.

-Y no sabes la cantidad de magia que se necesita para eso, usualmente se recargan solas pero con las cosas como están… -se encoge de hombros dándole a entender que no necesita explicárselo- ve, yo tengo que ir con el consejo.

Abre un nuevo portal y salta por él sin despedirse, Tom se queda inmóvil un momento procesando todo lo que la mujer le acaba de decir para finalmente atravesar su propia abertura dimensional.

 **3**

-Y entonces peleaste contra Ludo.

-Y la araña.

-Y el águila.

-Y las ratas -Tom se estremeció al recordar- tantas ratas.

Marco asintió, recordaba bien el ejercito de ratas que había sustituido a la banda de monstruos del avariano.

-De todos modos tuve suerte -continuó el demonio- Ludo trato de atacarme con un levitato y solo tuvo un tiro antes de que su varita se quedara sin energía.

-¿Falló?

-No -Tom se tocó el tercer ojo cerrado por la inflamación- dio justo en el blanco.

-Espera un momento -el humano buscó entre el desorden de la habitación de su amigo hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: toallas y una botella de agua, mojó las primeras y se las pasó al demonio- para la hinchazón.

El príncipe se puso una de las compresas en la frente y suspiró aliviado por la frescura.

-Entonces -dijo Marco- H-Poo tenía razón y los artefactos mágicos están dejando de funcionar por todas partes.

-¿H-Poo?

-Es una larga historia

Tom rio impresionado pensando que tal vez es él quien debería aprender un par de cosas de su amigo.

-En fin -finalizó su historia- una vez que el pajarraco se quedó sin magia se puso a correr como loco tratando de ocultarse, fue un dolor en el trasero pelear contra todos sus sirvientes mientras trataba de capturarlo.

-Y aquí está.

-Aquí está.

-¿Ahora que hacemos?

-¿Esperar a que despierte?

-Creo que le diste muy duro, ya llevamos un buen rato aquí y no da señales de vida.

-Tal vez debería darle otro golpe.

-Por favor no lo hagas.

-¿Y que sugieres?

-¿Tienes una cubeta de agua fría?

-Puedo conseguir agua caliente.

-La temperatura da lo mismo.

-Dijiste fría.

-Es un decir.

-Bueno, tengo caliente.

-Eso servirá.

-Bien.

-Bien.

Fue el turno de Tom de levantarse, abandonó la habitación durante un par de minutos solo para regresar con un balde de latón lleno de agua que a juzgar por las burbujas y el vapor que emanaba estaba en el punto de ebullición.

-Aquí está.

-¿Qué diablos Tom? Queremos despertarlo, ¡no desplumarlo!

-¿Seguro? -la sonrisa malévola del demonio sugiere que la idea de desplumar a Ludo no le desagrada ni un poco.

Los amigos escucharon un gemido y voltearon como uno solo a ver al pajarraco que está mirando el agua hirviendo con pánico en la mirada.

-¡Yo no fui! -grita- ¡Yo no se nada!

-Eso ya lo dijiste -la sonrisa del demonio se tornó cruel- ahora di la verdad.

Ludo volteó desesperado a todas partes buscando alguna manera de escapar de la furia del príncipe y cuando vio a Marco un brillo de esperanza le iluminó los ojos.

-¡Chico karate! -el graznido casi sonó alegre- ¡tienes que ayudarme!

La expresión normalmente relajada del humano se tornó fría y un chispazo de odio le ensombreció la mirada, no podía creer que este despreciable ser que había secuestrado a su mejor amiga tuviera el descaro de pedirle auxilio.

-¿Sabes Tom? -el chico demonio lo volteó a ver impresionado pues nunca había escuchado ese tono de voz en su amigo- Desplumarlo en agua hirviendo no suena tan mal después de todo.

La sonrisa del demonio se ensanchó hasta mostrarle un montón de dientes puntiagudos al avariano.

-Marco dice que está bien así que prepara esas plumas verdes pajarraco.

-¡Ya te dije que no se nada! -chilló el monstruo.

-Y no te creemos -la cálida temperatura de la habitación parecía descender varios grados cada vez que el humano hablaba.

Tomó al ave por las patas y la acercó al cubo de agua poco a poco.

-Marco… -la sonrisa del demonio vaciló.

El chico ignoró a su amigo y en su lugar se dirigió a Ludo cuya cabeza ya estaba a escasos centímetros del agua hirviendo.

-Donde…

Lo bajó un par de milímetros.

-Está…

Otro milímetro

-Star.

Ludo estalló en llanto desesperado, emitiendo graznidos inarticulados y agitando el cuerpo pues atado como estaba no podía hacer nada mas.

-Marco -el demonio detuvo a su amigo- creo que dice la verdad.

-Mph -quitándolo del calor el humano dejó caer al monstruo quien se arrastró como pudo lejos del contenedor entre lastimeros lloriqueos.

Tom lo contempló tristemente, no le inspiraba compasión pero ahora que estaba seguro de que lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo no era responsabilidad del avariano si sentía algo de pena por él, pero mas que eso estaba desolado, el ave era su mejor esperanza para encontrar a la Star y había resultado un callejón sin salida.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Marco?

La expresión derrotada en el rostro de su amigo revelaba sentimientos similares.

-No lo se Tom, no lo se.


	7. Estrella Binaria

Capítulo 7

Estrella Binaria.

 **1**

Cuando Star despertó decidió no abrir los ojos inmediatamente, la cama era suave, cálida y se sentía perfectamente feliz en ella así que aspiró profundamente disfrutando el familiar aroma de la habitación y pensó que tal vez sólo por hoy debería tratar de dormir un poquito más, con esta idea en mente se arrebujó dentro de las sabanas y se dejó arrastrar nuevamente a la tierra de los sueños.

Ya empezaba a flotar entre las nubes de la inconciencia libre de todo peso cuando un suave ronquido a su lado la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, abrió los ojos y con mucho cuidado asomó la cabeza desde debajo de los cobertores, además de ella no había nadie mas en la cama así que volteó hacia el lado de donde provenían los sonidos y se encontró con Marco completamente dormido: estaba recostado en una silla al lado de su cama, tenía los brazos cruzados y la barbilla le descansaba sobre el pecho, al verlo ahí los recuerdos del día anterior comenzaron a volver a la princesa como si el dique que los contenía momentáneamente empezara a resquebrajarse y se dio cuenta de dos cosas:

Primera: esta no era su habitación.

Segunda: aún llevaba puesta la sudadera de su amigo.

-Oh Marco -la calidez que le produjo pronunciar su nombre la hizo sonreír, se dio cuenta de que su amigo temblaba un poco de frío así que se levantó con cuidado de no despertar al joven y lo cubrió con una sabana.

-Star… -el nombre se deslizó de los labios del chico con tanta dulzura que la princesa sintió como si su corazón se saltara un latido.

-Shhh -le susurró alborotándole suavemente el cabello- descansa Marco.

Le alegró comprobar que con el calor de la sabana el cuerpo de su amigo se distendía, mas relajado ahora que no sentía frío, se sentó en la cama de frente al chico y lo observó durante unos momentos admirando la forma en que sus jóvenes músculos comenzaban ya a definirse claramente en sus brazos, sintió como se sonrojaba al verlo así que alzó la mirada hacia su rostro, la apacible expresión que lo adornaba contrastaba con la fiereza que había reflejado en la pelea de hacía tan solo unas horas atrás y le sorprendió que su cara fuera capaz de mostrar muecas tan dispares, recordó también el gesto de infinita ternura con que le había hablado inmediatamente después y sintió el calor en su rostro intensificarse así que para contrarrestar el bochorno se dedicó a inspeccionar el cuarto de su mejor amigo.

Todo se veía normal, estaban los trofeos de karate así como los posters de películas de Chuck Norris y Jackie Chan, el escritorio con su laptop encima y las repisas con un par de figuras de acción como se empeñaba el chico en llamar a sus juguetes, nada parecía fuera de lo común.

La naturaleza hiperactiva de la princesa hizo que pronto se aburriera con estas contemplaciones pero se sentía tan a gusto y en paz envuelta en sabanas, con la sudadera de Marco aún puesta y este durmiendo a un lado de la cama como si estuviera haciéndole guardia que se quedó quieta otro rato dejando discurrir sus pensamientos hacia los eventos del día anterior; le molestaba el no haber podido derrotar ella sola a los bribones que la habían atacado pues aún sin su magia sabía que sus capacidades debían estar mas allá de las que había desplegado en el combate, de no ser por la oportuna llegada de su amigo las cosas hubieran podido terminar muy mal pero esta era un idea que prefirió no explorar, su mente se concentró de nuevo en el chico rememorando sus acciones de la noche anterior, la aterradora actitud que había desplegado al verla en peligro, la mirada llena de preocupación que le dirigió al final de todo, la manera en que la había conducido a casa sin preguntarle nada confortándola tan sólo con su presencia.

Y luego ¿Qué?

Por alguna razón no podía recordar como había terminado dormida en la cama del chico, era como si su mente no hubiera registrado ningún evento tras la caminata a la casa, lo que si recordaba con claridad meridiana era el hecho de que Echo Creek no estaba cerca de ninguna playa.

¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?

Repentinamente el recuerdo mas importante de todos la impactó con toda la fuerza de un meteorito que se hubiera desplomado desde el cielo hasta su cabeza:

 _¡Mi varita!_

No entendía como algo de tan vital importancia podía habérsele escapado durante tanto tiempo pero ahora que la idea había vuelto a su mente no podía perder mas tiempo reposando tranquilamente, se levantó de un salto y poniendo las manos en los hombros de su amigo lo agitó con toda la suavidad que sus nervios a flor de piel le permitían.

-Marco -le susurró- despierta Marco.

-Star ¿Qué ocurre? -antes de que la chica pudiera decir otra palabra el joven ya se encontraba de pie en alerta total.

-Marco -la princesa lo miró impresionada ante la reacción del muchacho- perdí mi varita.

El ánimo de su amigo pareció desinflarse al escuchar estas palabras.

-Star… ¿la varita otra vez?

-¡Si! -la princesa asió la corta manga de su playera para tratar de jalarlo- no se que le ocurrió ¡pero no aparece por ningún lado!

-Star…

-Marco por favor -lo interrumpió la chica- tenemos que encontrarla.

El joven puso las manos sobre los hombros de su amiga y la miró fijamente a los ojos inspeccionándola.

-Star -inició nuevamente- ¿estás bien?

-Si Marco -la respuesta sonó confusa y luego repitió- pero mi varita desapareció.

-Tranquilízate, obviamente lo que sucedió ayer te afectó mas de lo que creí.

-Marco, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-Vamos Star, no habías hablado de la varita en años y justo unas horas después de que te atacan empiezas de nuevo con eso, creo que estás sufriendo una especie de regresión o algo así.

La mirada en los ojos de la princesa era de total confusión pues no podía encontrar pies ni cabeza a lo que el chico le estaba diciendo, al final preguntó mas por decir algo que por otra cosa:

-¿Es uno de tus diagnósticos de Doctor Marco?

Fue el turno del muchacho de mirarla sin entender durante un momento hasta que un rayo de comprensión le iluminó la mirada.

-Je -una sonrisa fugaz le cruzó el rostro- hacía mucho que no escuchaba eso.

-Marco ¿Qué está pasando?

-Ya te lo dije, creo que estás teniendo una regresión por el trauma que te causaron los eventos de ayer.

-No… -susurró la chica- Hay algo más, todo está mal.

-¿Mal? -el joven la invitó a sentarse en la cama mientras acomodaba la silla en la que había dormido para quedar frente a frente con su amiga- ¿mal cómo?

-Bueno -Star le hizo caso tomando asiento- primero desperté en la playa, ¡La playa Marco!

-Ajá -el chico asintió sin tener idea de lo que su mejor amiga quería decir pero entrando rápidamente en su papel de "Doctor Marco" preguntó- ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-¡Echo Creek no tiene playa!

-¿Echo Creek? -esto era nuevo, no recordaba haber escuchado hablar a la chica de ese lugar- ¿Qué es eso?

La princesa lo miró anonada tratando de procesar esta nueva pieza de información, no sólo no se encontraba en Echo Creek sino que además su amigo no parecía recordar la ciudad.

-Marco -pregunto finalmente- ¿Dónde estamos?

-Estamos en casa Star -suspiró antes de continuar intuyendo lo que su amiga quería saber- en Santa Laguna.

-¿Santa… Laguna? -el nombre le sonaba tan ajeno que tuvo que repetirlo lentamente.

-Star… -el latino dudó antes de continuar preocupado como estaba por la salud de su mejor amiga- ¿Qué sucedió ayer?

-Me ayudaste cuando me atacaron.

-No, me refiero a antes de eso, ¿qué estabas haciendo en la playa?

-Buscando mi varita, ya te lo dije.

-Muy bien ¿y antes?

-Estuve todo el día ahí Marco ¿porqué es importante?

-Ummm…

-¿Marco?

El chico no respondió, en vez de eso le hizo un gesto a la princesa indicándole que necesitaba unos momentos para pensar, no era la primera vez que su amiga hablaba de lugares inexistentes y su varita mágica pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había comenzado a albergar la esperanza -aunque no fuera consciente de ello- de que finalmente hubiera superado esos delirios.

-Tus papás van a matarme -susurró finalmente.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Star, por favor, si esto es un juego necesito que te detengas ya mismo.

-Marco, esto no es ningún juego ¿está bien?

-Ok, ok, entonces dime porqué fuiste a la playa.

-Cuando desperté estaba ahí, antes de eso… No lo se, no puedo recordar bien.

-Maldición Star, esto es malo.

-Marco… -la princesa dudó un instante, sonrojándose ligeramente antes de formular su pregunta- ¿porqué dijiste que eras mi caballero?

-Yo no dije eso.

-¡Claro que si!, dijiste que eras mi caballero y nunca dejarías que me sucediera nada.

-Oh diablos, diablos, diablos, diablos.

La chica lo miró sin comprender.

-Creo que yo te provoque esto Star.

-Marco, esto no tiene ningún sentido, no entiendo nada de lo que está sucediendo.

El joven se levantó de su silla para sentarse al lado de su amiga en la cama.

-Star… No debí haberte dicho lo de ser tu caballero, honestamente no se porque lo hice.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ese viejo cuento del caballero y la princesa ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Marco, yo soy una princesa pero tú no eres un caballero -lo pensó un momento- bueno, lo fuiste cuando interpretamos la mewnipendencia pero…

-¿Mewnipendencia?

-Tú sabes, el día en el los mewmanos vencieron finalmente a los monstruos que asolaban la tierra y se fundó el reino de Mewni.

-Alto, alto, estás haciéndolo otra vez.

-¿Haciendo qué?

-Eso -el chico hizo un gesto como si abarcara toda la habitación- esto, estás inventando cosas otra vez.

-No estoy inventando nada.

-Star, hace años que no hablabas de ese reino mágico tuyo.

-¿Años? Marco estuvimos ahí el otro día para el juego de las banderas.

-Y ahora -murmuró el chico- aparezco en tus recuerdos de ese mundo.

La princesa lo miró sin decir nada, tratando de entender lo que estaba sucediendo pero por más que se esforzaba no conseguía encontrarle sentido a la situación en que se encontraba.

-Necesito saber -Marco interrumpió sus pensamientos- ¿Qué recuerdas de antes de ayer?

-¿Qué importa eso? ¡Mi varita despareció!

-Por favor, es importante.

-Ugh, está bien -la princesa trató de hacer memoria y descubrió que le resultaba sorprendentemente difícil, tan solo podía recuperar destellos e imágenes inconexas- Mmmm, recuerdo que estábamos en la escuela.

-Ajá.

-Y… y queríamos ir al cine a ver una película…

-¿Cuál película?

La rubia hizo un esfuerzo pero el recuerdo la eludió insistentemente.

-No se… no puedo recordar.

-No importa, ¿qué mas recuerdas?

Nuevamente nada excepto flashazos que no parecían unirse con los demás de manera coherente.

-Estábamos con… no, te fuiste con Jackie.

-¿Jackie?

-Si, ¡si! -su mente pareció hacer alguna conexión y una pieza cayó en su lugar- Jackie llegó y los dejé solos.

-Jackie... -murmuró el chico como si el nombre le sonara conocido pero no pudiera ubicarlo del todo- espera… ¿Jackie Lynn Thomas?

-¿Acaso conocemos a otra Jackie?

-Star… Eso no es posible.

-¿De que hablas? -un nuevo recuerdo empezó a encajar en su sitió haciéndola fruncir el ceño- Ella y tú… son novios… ¿no?

-¿Novios? -el chico descartó la idea con un gesto de la muñeca- Pfff, no. Y no es posible que conozcas a Jackie, se mudó con su familia poco antes de que tú llegaras.

-¿Se mudó?

-Si, hará hace seis o siete años de eso.

-Espera, espera… ¿seis o siete años?, Marco yo no llevo tanto tiempo en la tierra.

-Otra vez con eso. Star, tus papás y tú se mudaron al departamento de enfrente hace muchos años.

-¿Departamento? ¿Qué es un departamento?

Marco se dio un suave masaje en los ojos con los dedos de la mano izquierda, seguía agotado por los eventos de la noche anterior, no había dormido casi nada para cuidar el sueño de su amiga y esta repentina regresión le alarmaba mucho mas de lo que quería demostrar, ya podía sentir un severo dolor de cabeza formándosele en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-Creo que va a ser mejor si te lo enseño.

Se puso de pie, le ofreció la mano a la princesa que la tomó tímidamente y salieron juntos de la habitación con el chico liderando el camino.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue lo pequeño que parecía todo, la pieza daba directamente a una diminuta sala-comedor en la que había solamente un par de sofás de dos y tres plazas respectivamente, una pequeña mesilla central y una mas grande con cuatro sillas en la zona que fungía como comedor, lo único que parecía dar un toque de vida al lugar era el gran ventanal por el que se comenzaba a filtrar la luz del día que comenzaba; la amplia cocina que recordaba era ahora tan reducida que el refrigerador se encontraba fuera en la sala afeando el aspecto del sitio, al lado de la puerta por donde había salido había otra tras la cual presumiblemente dormían los padres de su amigo y frente a esta se encontraba una mas que daba al baño el cual no pudo ver pero si podía considerar el resto del departamento como un indicativo con seguridad era minúsculo; entre estas dos últimas puertas se extendía un corto pasillo que daba al portón de entrada y eso era básicamente todo, por supuesto no había ni rastro de su propia habitación lo cual explicaba a medias porqué Marco la había dejado dormir en la suya.

-Vamos, es por aquí -la indicación del chico era absolutamente innecesaria dado que no había ningún otro camino a seguir.

Aún así permitió que su amigo continuara guiándola en parte por la sensación de confusión y _desplazamiento_ que se estaba volviendo demasiado común desde que había abierto los ojos en la playa y en parte porque la mano en su mano la hacía sentir al menos un poco de seguridad.

Era extraño tener dos sensaciones tan encontradas, por un lado sentía una especie de superposición entre lo que _era_ y lo que _debía ser_ que hacía que el cerebro le doliera cuando trataba de racionalizarlo y por el otro existía un indescriptible sentimiento de pertenencia a este lugar que no era el suyo.

Una parte de ella sabía que se encontraba en otra dimensión aunque no tenía idea de que manera había llegado a ella, no podía recordar nada al respecto y todos sus recuerdos inmediatamente anteriores a su despertar en la playa parecían borrosos y difusos; era consciente de quien era y de donde provenía, pero sentía como si los detalles se desdibujaran cuando trataba de enfocarse en ellos.

Lo mas extraño era que por alguna razón no parecía preocuparle demasiado.

Marco abrió la puerta y tras ella había otro pasillo, esta vez mas amplio con siete portones más, cuatro de cada lado idénticos en todo sentido exceptuando el número que los distinguía de los otros; la chica giró la cabeza y descubrió que acababan de abandonar el departamento número tres, no tuvo tiempo de inspeccionar mucho más pues su amigo tiró suavemente de ella y la hizo avanzar unos cuantos pasos hacia la entrada que tenían justo frente a ellos.

Número cuatro.

-¿Esta es mi casa?

-El departamento de tus papás, si.

Ugh, esa palabra no le gustaba, sonaba claustrofóbica.

El chico metió la mano libre al bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón y sacó un pequeño montón de llaves, con un ágil movimiento de sus dedos -como si hubiera hecho esto muchas veces- seleccionó una de las llaves y la introdujo en la cerradura para luego girarla y hacerse a un lado soltando la mano de la princesa quien inmediatamente sintió el pequeño vacío donde antes estaban los dedos del chico.

-Bienvenida a casa Star.

La chica dio un paso hacia el interior de la residencia dejando que su mirada vagara sin posarse en nada en particular, tan solo permitiendo que las imágenes de este lugar nuevo y desconocido llegaran a su cerebro sin ponerles filtro alguno.

El departamento que aparentemente compartía con sus padres era una copia invertida del de su amigo, la misma distribución reflejada en un espejo, a pesar de que los muebles y la decoración eran completamente diferentes la manera en que las cosas estaban distribuidas era tan similar que parecía una versión paralela del mismo lugar; aquí la mesa del comedor era circular mientras allá tenía forma de rectángulo, la mantelería no guardaba ningún parecido y aún así hubiera podido ser exactamente la misma y esto sucedía con los sofás en la sala e inclusive la pantalla plana que aquí se encontraba sobre una mesilla y allá empotrada en la pared siendo el punto focal en ambas estancias.

Todo era diferente.

Todo era igual.

Excepto…

La princesa fijó los ojos en una esquina ocupada por una mesilla sobre la cual descansaba un florero vacío y una breve memoria de ella misma y su mejor amigo mucho mas jóvenes y en cuclillas cuchicheando justo en ese sitio le cruzó la mente.

-Recuerdo esto -susurró.

-Es tu casa Star.

-Marco ¿Qué hacíamos ahí? -señaló el sitió que había atraído su atención.

El chico no tuvo que pensarlo, la respuesta vino acompañada de una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Ahí estaba tu castillo.

-¿Mi castillo?

-Si, solíamos poner cajas y sabanas antes de que tus papás compraran los muebles, nos pasábamos horas metidos ahí dentro jugando.

La chica asintió lentamente mientras el ojo de su mente le mostraba el mismo lugar mucho mas vacío, tan solo un par de sillas de plástico y una mesa plegable, en el rincón la construcción de cartón y tela.

-El castillo de Mewni.

-Exacto.

-Pero Mewni es real…

-Star, lo inventaste cuando eras una niña.

-No… Es un lugar real, está en lo alto de una colina…

-Y domina todo el reino, lo se, desde ahí se pueden ver los campos de maíz…

-Y las casas de los habitantes.

-Y hay monstruos que amenazan su seguridad.

-Y solamente la familia real puede enfrentarse a ellos.

-A eso jugábamos.

-No es un juego.

El chico suspiró, no llevaba la cuenta pero sentía que ese día ya lo había hecho demasiadas veces.

-Star… ¿recuerdas como nos conocimos?

-Claro que si, mis padres me enviaron aquí, a la tierra, para que aprendiera a utilizar mi varita en un lugar seguro, el director te asignó como mi guía y tus papás me recibieron como estudiante de intercambio.

-Estamos en tu departamento Star, nos conocimos el día que tus papás y tú se mudaron aquí.

-Eso no tiene sentido.

-¿Y que digas que eres una princesa mágica de otra dimensión si?

-Por supuesto que si, es la verdad.

-No Star, eso es fantasía.

-Es lo que es Marco.

-Star…

-Escúchame, todo lo que te dije es cierto, soy una princesa mágica de otra dimensión, vine a la tierra para aprender a utilizar mi varita y vivo contigo ¿porqué no me crees?

-Porque ya pasamos por esto Star.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Un nuevo suspiro.

-¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?

-Recuerdo muchas cosas, pero nada de lo que me cuentas tiene sentido.

-Esto está mal, muy mal.

La joven no había apartado los ojos del rincón pero al escuchar el tonó de su amigo volteó la mirada hacia su rostro y al ver la preocupación en sus ojos la imagen de un Marco mucho mas joven mirándola de la misma manera se sobrepuso durante un instante frente a su amigo.

-Marco… -no supo que decir y se calló.

El chico tampoco dijo nada y el silencio reinó por unos momentos en la estancia, se sentía incomodo.

Sin saber como continuar la conversación Star apartó su atención del joven que no dejaba de mirarla y continuó analizando el lugar donde se encontraban y que por alguna razón le parecía cada vez mas familiar.

Finalmente dio un paso hacia una de las dos puertas que había en el interior de la vivienda y preguntó:

-Este es mi cuarto ¿verdad?

Su amigo asintió así que la chica abrió la puerta y entró sin saber que esperar, dio un paso dentro y se quedó observando atentamente su propia habitación.

Al igual que le había sucedido al entrar al departamento sintió que este hubiera podido ser exactamente la misma alcoba en la que había despertado, no era solo que estas viviendas parecían haber sido construidas en serie, la distribución del mobiliario era prácticamente la misma y aunque los muebles eran completamente diferentes y mucho mas femeninos la sensación general que le despertaba el lugar era de una homogeneidad casi abrumadora.

El cuarto estaba completamente desordenado, sobre la cama con su dosel verde había una pila de ropa compuesta en su mayoría por vestidos y blusas aunque aquí y allá asomaba algún pantalón, el escritorio de madera estaba cubierto de libros abiertos y libretas deshojadas en cuyas páginas se podían distinguir los garabatos y dibujos con los que la chica solía adornar sus cosas, había también una pequeña cómoda y sobre ella un espejo tan grande que desentonaba un poco con el resto de las cosas.

Al ver el espejo una imagen de sus padres vestidos con sus atuendos reales le cruzó por la mente pero fue rápidamente sustituida por otra en que vestían ropa mas típica de este mundo, parpadeó un par de veces y se acercó al cristal donde contempló su propia imagen: la chica que la miraba desde el otro lado del cristal parecía una versión completamente diferente de ella misma lo que acentuaba la continua sensación de _desplazamiento_ y _disparidad_ que la había acompañado desde que despertara, sus ojos normalmente chispeantes se veían apagados, bajo ellos podía apreciar grandes bolsas que la hacían lucir agotada y con muchos años mas de los que realmente tenía, se llevó la mano derecha al rostro viendo como su reflejo la imitaba levantando la izquierda y se tocó la cara sintiendo la suavidad de su piel bajo la yema de los dedos, se pasó la palma por el cabello repentinamente consciente de que no se lo había cepillado y era un desastre de rizos rubios; inexplicablemente sintió vergüenza al pensar que Marco la había estado viendo con esas fachas durante todo este tiempo y se examinó mas atentamente en la superficie reflejante, al analizarse nuevamente se preguntó porque la imagen en el espejo le había parecido tan extraña la primera vez, se veía agotada pero eso era normal considerando los eventos del día anterior, tal vez fuera el llevar la sudadera de su amigo pensó tocando la tela sucia sobre su pecho, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mal y por un instante no pudo creer que no lo hubiera notado desde el principio.

-¡Marco!

El chillido aterrado hizo que el chico que la esperaba fuera de la habitación entrara rápidamente preguntando con urgencia.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Mis marcas! ¡No están!

-¿Marcas, que marcas?

-¡En mis mejillas Marco! ¡Mis corazones!

-¿Los que te solías pintar cuando jugábamos?

-¡Si! ¡No! -la chica se corrigió, por un momento se había recordado a si misma frente al mismo espejo que adornaba su habitación dibujándose corazones en el rostro.

-¿Qué fue eso? -la voz de su mejor amigo sonaba mas preocupada que nunca.

-No lo se, me siento rara Marco, recuerdo cosas que no debería recordar.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Por ejemplo justo ahora, se que nací con mis marcas, son parte de mi herencia pero a la vez recuerdo pintármelas con un maquillaje viejo de mi mamá.

-Te dibujabas esas marcas cada vez que jugábamos a lo de Mewni.

-Si… eso creo, pero Marco ¿cómo es posible que tenga ambos recuerdos?

-Ya te lo dije Star, tu mente trajo esas memorias de vuelta para protegerse de lo que sucedió ayer.

-Pero se sienten reales.

-Ummm, creo que para el cerebro no hay diferencia.

-¿Entonces son de verdad?

-No, no, lo que quiero decir es que en tu cabeza ambas cosas son reales.

-¿Y porqué no puedo recordar ninguna otra cosa?

-Claro que puedes, solo estás confundida.

-Pero recuerdo nuestra vida juntos.

-Yo también Star.

-Me refiero a nuestra vida _juntos_.

-¿Viviendo en la misma casa?

-Exacto.

-¿No será una proyección de lo que deseamos?

-¿Eh?

-Si, o sea, nosotros bajo el mismo techo y así.

-¡Marco!

-¿Qué?, no es como si no hubiéramos hablado de eso unas mil veces.

La princesa se sonrojó visiblemente y al verla su amigo soltó una risilla amable.

-Si recuerdas eso ¿verdad?

-Creo… creo que si.

Breves destellos de ambos caminando tomados de la mano pasaron por la mente de la chica junto a fragmentos de alguna conversación: "Será genial tener nuestra propia casa", "vamos a ser muy felices", "te cuidaré por siempre", al mismo tiempo se vio a si misma espalda con espalda junto a su amigo luchando contra las fuerzas del mal.

-Si -dijo confusa- también recuerdo otras cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Nos recuerdo tal como dices, pero también nos recuerdo como te lo he dicho.

-Hmmm, veamos…

Marco hizo una pausa y la chica ladeó la cabeza a la expectativa.

-¿Qué tan importante es tu varita? -preguntó por fin el joven.

-Es el tesoro mas importante de Mewni -la respuesta fue inmediata.

-Y la perdiste.

-Ajá.

-¿Entonces porqué no estás desesperada por encontrarla?

Star parpadeó confusa, era cierto que cada vez que recordaba su varita perdida un sentimiento de urgencia la embargaba así como también era verdad que cada vez que se distraía este se desvanecía y simplemente… olvidaba.

-Yo… No lo se…

-Star…

-Si me dices que es mi mente y el impacto por lo de ayer nuevamente voy a gritar Marco.

El chico se detuvo pues era precisamente lo que iba a repetir.

-¿Porqué dijiste que eres mi caballero?

-Por favor no me recuerdes eso Star.

-Dímelo por favor Marco, necesito saberlo.

El chico nunca había podido resistir los ojos de cachorro que su mejor amiga le dirigía y esta vez no fue ninguna excepción.

-Muy bien -suspiró nuevamente- ¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?

-Ya te dije que si.

-Hablo de como nos conocimos _de verdad_.

La joven buscó en sus recuerdos y no encontró nada que no debiera estar ahí.

-Recuerdo lo que te conté.

-Esta va a ser una larga mañana ¿verdad?

Star no respondió así que su amigo comenzó su historia.

 **2**

La ciudad de Santa Laguna se había vuelto peligrosa durante los últimos meses así que los vecinos del edificio de departamentos donde Marco vivía con sus padres habían instalado un área de juegos para los niños del condominio en el pequeño patio de uso comunal del que disponían, se había realizado una votación para tras mucho debatir y sin consultar ni una sola vez a los pequeños que finalmente serían los usuarios principales de las amenidades que se estaban planeando se tomó la decisión de poner un cajón de arena, un juego de columpios, un sube y baja y un set de barras donde los infantes pudieran pasar sus ratos libres sin tener que abandonar la relativa seguridad que les brindaba la edificación.

Durante los primeros días que las atracciones estuvieron disponibles todos los niños del inmueble pasaron incontables horas utilizando las amenidades y no era extraño ver a un papá o una mamá que sin nada mejor que hacer se encargaba de vigilar a los hijos de sus vecinos amén de sus propios retoños mientras jugaban encantados con todas las nuevas atracciones; sin embargo no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los niños se aburrieran de estos juegos al aire libre y se encerraran nuevamente en sus apartamentos a jugar con sus videojuegos o ver programas en la televisión, al disminuir el número de infantes que frecuentaban el área de juego los adultos también dejaron de ir hasta que finalmente el joven Marco Díaz se quedó sólo con los juegos.

Sus padres trabajaban todo el día pues tal como decían: "el país se está yendo al diablo" o "la economía ya no es lo que era" y tal como suele suceder es estos casos era su hijo quien terminaba pagando las consecuencias de estos conceptos que no entendía con largas tardes solitarias y noches donde apenas cruzaba palabra con sus progenitores quienes cansados de sus largas jornadas apenas llegaban al hogar para cenar, darse una ducha y dormir.

Y así todos los días.

Por supuesto Marco también contaba en su casa con las videoconsolas y todos los canales que el dinero podía comprar en la televisión pues sus padres pagaban el servicio mas caro de programación satelital en parte para que su hijo tuviera entretenimiento y en parte para descargar un poco la culpa que les generaba no ser capaces de pasar demasiado tiempo con él, era sólo que el niño prefería pasar su tiempo fuera de su hogar, lejos de las cuatro paredes donde en demasiada ocasiones había escuchado a sus padres discutir por cuestiones que no entendía del todo.

Claro que no siempre pasaba las tardes sin compañía en el área recreativa, había ocasiones en que algún otro niño del edificio bajaba a distraerse un rato y durante unos breves momentos Marco aprovechaba para jugar con alguien mas, sin embargo estas circunstancias se repetían cada vez con menor frecuencia de modo que eventualmente el niño latino prefirió a los demás infantes que utilizaban el parque esporádicamente pues se sentía mas cómodo en su soledad.

Sus padres no sabían -y él no tenía las palabras ni la experiencia para explicarles- que sufría una leve depresión tras la partida de una niña por la que sentía un afecto especial, Jackie Lynn Thomas había sido una de las pocas chicas con las que hablaba en la escuela y por motivos que le eran desconocidos sus padres habían decidido mudarse a algún otro lugar llevándosela con ellos, la separación había sido repentina: una mañana la niña simplemente se acercó a él para despedirse, le explicó de la mejor manera que pudo lo que estaba sucediendo en su propia casa, se dijeron adiós sin mas ceremonia y ahora el chico sentía un agujero dentro que no era capaz de explicar y del que no podía hablar con las personas mas cercanas a él; una vez había tratado de contárselo a su abuelita por teléfono pero la anciana mujer no hablaba su idioma bien del todo y no había entendido lo que su nieto trataba de explicarle dejándolo frustrado además de triste.

Así que esa mañana el pequeño Marco se encontraba balanceándose en uno de los columpios haciendo gestos de desagrado cada vez que la polea sin engrasar chirriaba sonoramente dando a entender que a menos que se le diera servicio de manera inmediata no le quedaba mucho tiempo de servicio; como todos los días había regresado de la escuela solo para encontrar la casa vacía y un plato de comida fría en el refrigerador junto a una nota de su mamá que decía algo en las líneas de:

"Volvemos en la noche,

Te amamos.

Mamá."

Eran las interacciones típicas que solía tener con sus padres y mejoraban solo marginalmente durante los fines de semana, ocasiones que el señor y la señora Díaz dedicaban casi íntegramente a ver las noticias en el sofá de la sala y dormitar por ratos en exactamente el mismo sitio, la principal diferencia entre estos días y lo demás era principalmente la presencia física de sus progenitores y la ocasional conversación que mantenía con ellos y que normalmente iniciaba cuando alguno lo llamaba:

-Marco.

-¿Si, papá?

-¿Cómo te va en la escuela mijo?

-Muy bien papá, saqué un diez en matemáticas.

-Muy bien mijo, hay que estudiar duro para triunfar en la vida.

-Si papá.

Y tras un cariño en que le alborotaba el cabello o un suave apretón en el hombro del muchacho su padre volvía a ver las noticias en la tele o a leerlas en el periódico y el día de Marco continuaba como siempre.

No es que no lo quisieran, nada mas lejos de la realidad pues lo amaban muchísimo, era solamente que sus demandantes trabajos y ajetreados ritmos de vida los mantenían continuamente ocupados y agotados al mismo tiempo; de cualquier manera era la única vida que Marco había conocido y por lo tanto era lo normal para él.

Siendo como era un Lunes había pasado la mañana en la escuela, un lugar que normalmente encontraba agradable pues existía un orden para todo: las clases se impartían dentro de un estricto horario, las materias estaban claramente definidas y diferenciadas unas de otras e inclusive aquellas que se relacionaban entre si eran categorizadas y unificadas entre si, para cada persona existía un lugar dentro de la jerarquía escolar encabezada por el director y que descendía por los prefectos, profesores y el resto personal hasta llegar a los alumnos quienes poseían sus propias categorías no oficiales pero no por ello menos rígidas que las de los adultos.

Sin embargo la semana transcurrida desde la partida de Jackie se había sentido vacía, ya no le alegraba estar sentado en su banca viendo a los maestros tratando de explicar ecuaciones matemáticas a un grupo de jóvenes mas interesados en jugar una partido de futbol durante el recreo que en las intricadas complejidades que se escondían tras los números, le aburría pasar los ratos dedicados al esparcimiento viendo a los demás niños divertirse con un balón y pasaba las horas del almuerzo simplemente picoteando la comida que tenía en su plato, lo peor de todo es que la chica ni siquiera había sido exactamente su amiga, simplemente la veía pasar por los pasillos de la escuela y la saludaba con un cabeceo al que ella respondía haciendo lo propio junto un ocasional guiño y una sonrisa que lo hacía sentirse bien.

Ahora se había ido y Marco deseaba haberle hablado cuando aún tenía la oportunidad, tal vez hacerse su amigo y así ahora tal vez sabría hacia donde se iba y quizá hubiera podido mantener el contacto a través de correos electrónicos o el servicio de mensajería, pero esa oportunidad se había esfumado y seguramente nunca volvería a ver a la niña que lo saludaba todos los días al pasar.

No era raro pues que se balanceara triste y solitario en el columpio avejentado por la acción del sol, la lluvia y la falta de mantenimiento mientras rumiaba ideas y conceptos que a su corta edad no terminaba de entender cuando un grito cercano a su oreja casi lo hizo caer al suelo con la cara por delante, se sostuvo apretando fuertemente las cadenas del balancín y giró la cabeza con la intención de averiguar de donde había provenido el chillido.

Tras él, a algo menos de un metro de distancia se encontraba de pie una niña de aproximadamente su edad, lo primero que le llamó la atención fue el largo cabello que le llegaba hasta la parte posterior de las rodillas y que de algún modo no se veía desaliñado, era del color de la mantequilla y daba la impresión de ser muy suave, tenía los ojos mas azules que el chico hubiera visto nunca y aunque en ese instante no tenía un símil apropiado con el tiempo le diría que eran sus ojos de cielo, en este momento lo miraban directamente acompañados de una gran sonrisa que era amistosa a pesar de estar llena de dientes excepto donde le faltaba un colmillo dejando un gran hueco en su sonrisa que lejos de afearla la hacía parecer muy simpática.

-Hola -repitió la chica pues aparentemente el primero alarido había sido un saludo, y sin darle tiempo al niño de contestar ni a si misma de tomar aliento continuó- Me llamó Star Butterfly y soy una princesa mágica de otra dimensión y estoy aquí para aprender a utilizar mi varita mágica y luchar contra las fuerzas del mal.

Hizo una pausa en su presentación y sin dejar de sonreír le enseñó su varita, por lo que Marco podía ver era una esfera de poliestireno como las que había utilizado para hacer su maqueta del sistema solar un par de meses atrás con un par de alas de foami pegadas a los lados y una estrella del mismo material justo en el centro, la sujetaba por un mango hecho con un tubo de papel de baño, todo estaba forrado con papel de colores y adornado con brillantina haciéndola chispear al sol de la tarde.

-Eh… Hola, yo soy Marco Díaz -el chico se detuvo por un momento y luego agregó pensando en seguirle el juego- caballero de la orden de los jinetes dragón y protector del reino de la tierra.

A pesar de parecer algo imposible la sonrisa de la niña se ensanchó aún mas y tendiéndole la mano libre le dijo:

-Es un honor Marco Díaz de la tierra.

El chico se la estrechó y continuando la farsa hincó una rodilla en tierra e inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-El honor es todo mío princesa.

El chillido de alegría de la chica le obligó a hacer una mueca pero como continuaba con la cabeza inclinada ella no se percató.

-Marco Díaz, mi presencia en este reino no ha pasado desapercibida a las fuerzas del mal, mientras me encuentre aquí necesito un protector.

El tono de total seriedad con que había pronunciado la oración contrastaba de tal manera que el chico se sorprendió levantando la mirada hacia los ojos azules de bebé, la expresión en ellos era solemne y Marco respondió sin quererlo con la dignidad que parecían exigirle.

-Princesa, si me lo permite, yo seré su guardián.

La chica asintió y majestuosamente, como si su varita fuera un instrumento de gran importancia y no el pastiche de mercería que en realidad era le tocó el hombro.

-Aceptó agradecida tu servicio, a partir de hoy serás Marco Díaz, capitán de la guardia real de Mewni y mi caballero juramentado. Levántate Sir Marco.

Por un momento antes de ponerse de pie el niño se sintió extraño, como si todo el ritual que acababan de representar fuera real y acabara de aceptar una responsabilidad demasiado grande a la que ahora tendría que responder durante el resto de su vida pero para cuando estuvo de nuevo sobre sus dos pies la sensación había desaparecido sustituida por la emoción de estar haciendo una nueva amiga y con una sonrisa le preguntó cambiando el tema completamente.

-¿Quieres jugar?

La sonrisa de la niña volvió mas grande que nunca al responder.

-¡Claro que si!

Y a los pocos minutos volaba montada en el columpio mientras Marco la empujaba.

-¡Mas fuerte! -gritaba la chica y él la complacía imprimiendo mas brío cada vez hasta que su nueva amiga parecía sostenerse paralela al suelo por un momento antes de que la gravedad la hiciera bajar de nuevo entre carcajadas de emoción y alegría.

-¡Mira esto! -le gritó la niña repentinamente al sentir el impulso que el chico le daba en la espalda y al alcanzar el punto mas alto de la oscilación soltó las cadenas y aprovechó el impulso para elevarse por los aires.

Durante un segundo pareció como si la pequeña niña realmente pudiera volar, el largo cabello ondeó al viento y por un instante a Marco le pareció que se veía como las alas extendidas de una gigantesca mariposa.

El momento pasó y obedeciendo a las inmutables leyes de la física la chica que se llamaba princesa a si misma comenzó el rápido e inevitable descenso hacia el suelo donde trató de aterrizar graciosamente solo para trastabillar y caer de bruces emitiendo un ahogado gemido de dolor al golpear el piso, al ver esto el chico corrió rápidamente hacia ella con la intención de ayudarla a ponerse en pie pero al llegar a su lado se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser posible pues una larga y fea herida adornaba ahora su pierna justo por debajo de la rodilla.

-¿Estás bien? -se sintió estúpido al preguntar pero no sabía que mas decir, su nueva amiga sorbió ruidosamente por la nariz y asintió como respuesta.

-Creo que deberíamos llevarte a casa -miró nuevamente la herida y tomó una decisión, se puso en cuclillas a su lado y le indicó que se subiera a su espalda.

Con ayuda del chico la niña se le montó trabajosamente, tuvieron que hacer un par de intentos antes de que consiguieran mantener el equilibrio juntos, en la primera ocasión estuvieron a punto de caerse juntos pues al darse cuenta de que le estaba dejando la ropa perdida con la sangre que le manaba de la rodilla la princesa se soltó y Marco tuvo que hacer milagros de balanceo para evitar que azotaran con sus huesos contra el piso y no fue hasta que apretó el mismo las piernas de Star contra su cuerpo indicándole así que no le importaba que lo manchara que la niña se relajó un poco y abrazándose a su cuello le permitió llevarla sin mas complicaciones.

Marco por su parte se sentía extraño, sabía que su mamá le iba a regañar durante días por el estado en que estaba quedando su ropa y eso lo mortificaba un poco, también se sentía algo culpable por el accidente que había sufrido su nueva amiga, por otro lado le agradaba sentir el peso de la niña a su espalda, el contacto físico no era algo a lo que estuviera demasiado acostumbrado y en esta ocasión a pesar de todo no le estaba pareciendo nada desagradable, pero lo que lo maravillaba por encima de todo era la rapidez con que la confianza mutua se había establecido entre ellos, aún a su corta edad el niño se daba cuenta de forma inconsciente de que era raro que dos personas congeniaran de una manera tan natural.

-Es necesario llevarla a casa princesa, si fuera tan amable de indicarme el camino.

No planeaba continuar con la charada del caballero, las palabras simplemente salieron así de sus labios pero supo inmediatamente que había sido lo correcto pues la niña adoptó su papel de princesa guiándolo en la forma mas regia de que era capaz y de alguna manera eso pareció ayudarle a combatir el dolor.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de la chica no tardaron en cruzar el portón del edificio, el ascensor tenía un par de meses descompuesto así tuvieron que utilizar las escaleras, la niña contó cuidadosamente los pisos que pasaban repitiendo suavemente y sin cesar el número hasta que llegaban al siguiente.

"Uno, unounounouno"

"Dos, dosdosdosdos"

Y así hasta que llegaron a la quinta planta.

-Es aquí -le indicó.

-Que casualidad, yo también vivo en este piso.

Star asintió como si eso no le sorprendiera en lo mas mínimo y empezó un nuevo conteo esta vez de los departamentos, se detuvo al llegar al cuatro.

-¿Es aquí? -sin darse cuneta utilizó las mismas palabras que la chica.

-Si -la niña hizo amago de bajar al piso pero Marco no se lo permitió.

-Te puedes lastimar -le dijo mientras tocaba suavemente a la puerta con los nudillos.

Su nueva amiga no respondió así se quedaron en silencio unos instantes esperando a que les atendieran, tras unos momentos el chico alzó la mano para llamar nuevamente y se quedó con el puño arriba cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a una mujer de considerable estatura de pie ante la entrada de la vivienda.

-¡Star! -exclamó al verla - ¡¿Qué pasó?!

-Hola mamá -saludó la chica tímidamente desde la espalda del chico y juntos comenzaron una explicación sobre lo que había sucedido pero fueron interrumpidos por su madre.

-Esperen, será mejor que pasen -y luego dirigiéndose al niño desconocido que cargaba con su hija- no creo conocerte.

-Mucho gusto señora, soy Marco Díaz, su vecino de enfrente.

-Es mi caballero -añadió Star haciendo que la mujer alzara una ceja interrogativa aunque finalmente decidió no preguntar.

-Pasa Marco, por favor acuesta a Star en su cama -le señaló cual era la habitación de la niña y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

La estancia que servía como sala y comedor se encontraba llena de cajas sin abrir, no había cortinas en las ventanas ni muebles de ningún tipo exceptuando un viejo refrigerador que emitía un suave ronroneo.

-¿Se acaban de mudar?

-Así es -le abrió la puerta al cuarto de Star y esperó a que la depositara en la cama donde comenzó a atender la herida de su hija- ahora ¿se puede saber que ocurrió?

-Bueno -inició Marco- estábamos jugando en los columpios…

-Mamá, fue mi culpa -interrumpió la niña- pensé que podía caer de pie pero me tropecé.

-¿Eh?

-Yo la estaba empujando.

-Y yo salté.

-Y se cayó.

-Y me hice esto -señaló su pierna- creo que me golpeé con una piedra.

-Creo que debería ir a un hospital a que la atiendan, había mucha sangre.

-¡Pero ya estoy bien!

-Te tienen que coser esa herida Star - su madre estuvo de acuerdo con el chico- si no te quedará una cicatriz muy fea.

La niña hizo un puchero y por un momento pareció que iba protestar nuevamente en vez de eso le dirigió una larga mirada a su nuevo amigo y asintió a regañadientes.

-Está bien.

La mujer parpadeó sorprendida pues no era propio de su hija aceptar ninguna de sus ideas así como así, siguió la mirada de la chica y sonrío disimuladamente para que ninguno de los niños la viera.

-Muy bien, será mejor que nos vayamos.

-Mamá, ¿puede venir Marco?

-No querida, el hospital no es sitio para niños.

-Pero yo voy a ir.

-Pero tú lo necesitas.

-Si Marco no va yo tampoco quiero.

-Star…

-Disculpe -la voz del niño sonó muy pequeña y tímida- si Star quiere que las acompañe por mi no hay problema.

-Tendría que hablar con tus padres y francamente ya perdimos mucho tiempo aquí Marco.

-Mis papás no están en casa, trabajan todo el día y aún faltan varias horas para que vuelvan.

-Eso es peor, imagina lo que pasaría si regresan y aún no hemos vuelto.

El chico imaginó que seguramente no notarían su ausencia pero se abstuvo de externar tales pensamientos, en vez de eso tomó la mano de la chica entre las suyas.

-No te preocupes Star, estaré aquí cuando vuelvas.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

La niña asintió.

-Muy bien -dijo decidida- vámonos mamá.

La mujer salió de la habitación para realizar los preparativos necesarios, tomó las llaves de su vehículo y las guardó en una bolsa de mano junto a su cartera e identificaciones, una vez que estuvo segura de llevar todo lo que podrían necesitar se dispuso a regresar por su hija con la intención de cargarla hasta la camioneta estacionada en el aparcamiento del edificio pero al entrar nuevamente al cuarto se encontró con la chica ya de pie con un brazo alrededor de los hombros del chico mientras este la ceñía por la cintura ayudándole a soportar su peso.

Sonrío de nuevo, esta vez abiertamente y dejó que los jóvenes caminaran juntos hasta la camioneta donde Marco sostuvo a su amiga hasta que esta logró subir al asiento trasero y acomodarse, antes de abordar ella misma el vehículo se dirigió al chico.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi hija Marco, te avisaré cuando volvamos.

-No hay de que señora, además creo que fue mi culpa que se lastimara.

-No fue tu culpa, ella es así -por un instante pareció que iba a agregar algo mas aunque finalmente se detuvo- En fin, será mejor que nos pongamos en camino, gracias de nuevo.

Encendió la camioneta y se alejó conduciendo en dirección a la clínica mientras el chico las despedía agitando la mano.

 **3**

-Estabas ahí cuando volvimos.

-Lo prometí ¿recuerdas?

Esta vez las memorias vinieron a ella sin ningún esfuerzo, recordaba la visita al hospital, el haber llorado asustada antes de que le inyectaran un poco de anestesia local, la fascinación que le había producido la extraña sensación de la aguja y el hilo penetrando en su piel mientras la cerraban la herida.

Se acordaba también del camino de vuelta a casa, había estado adormilada y cabeceando durante todo el trayecto agotada por los acontecimientos del día, ni siquiera se percató del momento en que su madre estacionó y detuvo el vehículo hasta que la sacudió suavemente por el hombro.

-Ya llegamos querida.

Había bajado de la camioneta con desgana, lista para irse a acostar y esperar a que terminara el día cuando la voz de Marco la despertó de golpe.

-¿Todo bien Star?

-¿Marco? -su mamá sonaba tan sorprendida como ella- ¿Nos estabas esperando?

-Bueno, le prometí a Star que estaría aquí cuando regresaran, subí un rato a mi casa pero...

Interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo pues la chica ya cojeaba en dirección a su amigo quien rápida y torpemente le ayudó a sostenerse para evitar que apoyara su peso en la pierna lastimada, al verlos la mujer les sonrío amablemente e invitó al niño a hacerles compañía.

-Mientras llegan tus padres.

-¡Claro que si! -el alegre chillido de la niña les perforó los tímpanos- ¡vamos Marco!

Los niños encabezaron la marcha por las escaleras con la mujer unos pocos pasos tras ellos cuidando que no se fueran a caer, la precaución resultó innecesaria y pronto estuvieron en la habitación de Star donde la chica sacó un gran libro para mostrársela a su nuevo amigo quien lo tomó con gran cuidado entre sus manos y lo examinó detenidamente.

El libro era enorme, tan grande que tenía que sostenerlo con ambas manos y era claro que al igual que la varita lo había fabricado ella misma, las pastas estaban hechas de cartón forrado con papel de colores y adornadas con joyas de plástico, las páginas interiores eran de cartulina y papel rota folio para adecuarse al tamaño y el contenido estaba escrito con una combinación de crayolas y lápices de colores.

-Es muy bonito Star -el tono inseguro de Marco le pasó completamente desapercibido a la niña.

-Es mi libro de hechizos -lo dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-¿Lo hiciste tú misma?

-Si -la sonrisa se tambaleó un momento en sus labios apagando un poco su expresión- el de verdad se perdió cuando llegamos a la tierra.

-Ya veo -el chico decidió continuar con el juego de la princesa y el caballero- supongo que salieron huyendo de tu mundo, de Meni.

-Mewni -le corrigió Star con su sonrisa ahora renovada- y si, las fuerzas del mal nos tenían arrinconados y tuvimos que escapar.

-¿Pero no es peligroso dejar el libro atrás? -Marco se metió en su papel dentro del juego- Es obvio que es peligroso.

-Si lo es -el tono de la niña se volvió confidencial- en el original están todos los hechizos que se han desarrollado.

-¡Oh no! ¿y si cae en malas manos?

-No hay problema -sacó la varita ligeramente aplastada por la caída de la pequeña bolsa que llevaba colgada- sin mi varita no pueden utilizarlo.

-Eso es un alivio, pero sin el libro ¿Cómo puedes usar tu varita?

-No puedo, no conozco ningún hechizo.

-¿Qué hay aquí entonces? -el chico aún sostenía el tomo entre las manos y lo alzó un poco para enfatizar su pregunta.

-Oh, ahí escribo lo que se sobre la historia de mi familia.

-Ya veo -y continuó casi sin reflexionar- bueno princesa, como su caballero juro que recuperaremos su libro.

-O moriremos en el intento – completó ella con una sonrisa tan enorme que parecía iluminar la habitación.

El niño no pudo evitar responder con su propia sonrisa, ella soltó una risilla y estaban carcajeando juntos sin mas razón que la de estar felices cuando la mamá de Star entró a la habitación con una bandeja en las manos.

-Les traje leche y galletas -la mujer los miró reír y contagiada por el buen humor de los niños les preguntó sonriendo- ¿que sucede?

-No es nada mamá -Star se secó una lagrimilla del ojo derecho, luego vio la bandeja- ¿Esas son chispas?

-¿Chispas? -Marco ladeó la cabeza.

-Chispas de chocolate, mamá las pone unos minutos en el horno y quedan deliciosas.

-Aquí se las dejo -puso la bandeja en la mesilla al lado de la cama- Star, cuando terminen haz el favor de acostarte.

-Pero ya estoy bien mamá.

-Star…

-Tu mamá tiene razón Star, tienes que descansar para que te cures pronto.

La chica miró alternativamente a su madre y a su nuevo amigo quienes la observaron a su vez hasta que se dio por vencida.

-Está bien, pero aún no tengo sueño.

-No importa, con que te acuestes está bien.

-¡Perfecto! -gritó la niña para acto seguido tomar un puñado de galletas y atascarse la boca con ella, su madre solo suspiró profundamente y se dirigió al chico.

-Marco, puedes quedarte cuanto quieras.

-Gracias señora -tomó una galleta y la sumergió brevemente en el vaso de leche- sólo hasta que lleguen mis papás.

-Claro que si hijo -se despidió la mujer- bueno, los dejo para que sigan con lo que estaban haciendo.

Entre _crunchs_ y _glugs_ de masticaciones y sorbetes los alimentos no duraron demasiado y tal como había prometido aunque un poco a regañadientes Star se metió entre las cobijas para acostarse, se removió un poco hasta que encontró una posición cómoda y pese a sus declaraciones anteriores no tardó en empezar a bostezar.

-¿Marco?

-Dime Star.

La niña le tomó la mano.

-Gracias.

-¿Porqué?

Pero no hubo respuesta mas allá de los suaves ronquidos de la chica que se hacía llamar princesa.

-Te quedaste conmigo hasta que me quedé dormida -Star volvió de la ensoñación sin saber como podía recordar todas esas cosas que nunca le habían sucedido.

-Ajá.

-Gracias -repitió años después.

El chico le dio un suave apretón en la mano y le sonrió cariñosamente.

-Pero Marco… nunca he tenido ninguna cicatriz.

-Claro que si Star, justo ahí -le señaló el lugar en su pierna y ella siguió el gesto bajando la mirada.

Ahí estaba, una fina cicatriz de unos cinco centímetros de largo que se detenía justo debajo de su rodilla derecha, el trabajo de la enfermera que la había cosido era tan bueno que apenas si se distinguía aún buscándola.

-Eso no estaba ahí hace un minuto.

-Star, tienes esa cicatriz desde el día en que nos conocimos.

-Si pero…

-¿Pero?

-Marco ¿porqué recuerdo todas esas cosas?

-Es tu vida Star, _nuestra_ vida.

-Pero mis recuerdos…

-Sólo están tu mente.

-Se sienten reales.

-Así funciona.

-Siento como si hubiera dos yo dentro de mi cabeza, me estoy volviendo loca.

El rostro del joven se ensombreció y en un brusco movimiento apretó a la chica entre sus brazos.

-Star, no estás loca -le dijo fieramente- te lo prometo.

-Marco, me lastimas.

El chico relajó inmediatamente la presión pero no la soltó.

-Lo siento -el tono era sincero, luego repitió- no estás loca.

-Solo era una expresión.

-Lo se, lo siento.

La chica envolvió a su amigo entre sus brazos, a pesar de estar acostumbrada a sus frecuentes abrazos al sentir como el chico la apretaba nuevamente entre los suyos, suavemente esta vez, su corazón se aceleró y sintió como su cuerpo se volvía mas sensible a su contacto, su respiración se aceleró ligeramente.

-Marco, tengo miedo.

El joven se separó brevemente y ella extrañó inmediatamente la presión del cuerpo contra el suyo, sin embargo la mano derecha de su amigo subió lentamente por su espalda enviando pequeñas descargas eléctricas a lo largo de su columna vertebral hasta finalmente rozarle el hombro y acunar tiernamente su mejilla izquierda mientras apoyaba la frente en la de la chica y la miraba intensamente, se vio reflejada en sus ojos marrones y se perdió en ellos, podía sentir como sus respiraciones se mezclaban mientras el latido de sus corazones se acompasaba, el instante pareció alargarse dulcemente hasta que él habló .

-No tengas miedo Star, no hay nada que no podamos superar si estamos juntos.

La chica asintió empujando ligeramente la frente de su amigo y el momento pasó, ambos soltaron una risilla cómplice aún mirándose a los ojos.

-Gracias Marco -dijo una vez más- de verdad eres mi caballero.

-No digas eso -respondió él, pero lejos de molestarse le guiñó el ojo.

Rieron nuevamente y fue entonces que la puerta se abrió de golpe y los papás de la chica entraron en la habitación.

4

-¡Hija! -el hombre obeso y achaparrado se abalanzó sobre los jóvenes envolviendo a ambos en un fuerte abrazo -¿estás bien?

A pesar de reconocer a su padre en esta persona la chica no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda al sentir los flácidos brazos que la rodeaban pues su papá era la persona mas fuerte que conocía.

-Estoy bien -dijo y se detuvo sin saber como continuar hasta que un detalle llamó su atención- papá, ¿que le sucedió a tu barba?

Mientras el hombre se acariciaba la barbilla perfectamente afeitada Marco notó la mirada interrogativa que la madre de su mejor amiga le dirigía e inmediatamente supo que estaban en problemas aún así hizo acopio de todo el aplomo del que disponía y poniendo su mejor cara trató de sortear la tempestad que preveía.

-Señores Butterfly, pensé que estaban fuera de la ciudad.

-Lo estábamos Marco -aunque el tono era amistoso y familiar había acero bajo la voz de la mujer- hasta nos llamaron de su escuela para decirnos que Star y tú no se habían presentado desde ayer.

Era cierto, la mañana anterior había tocado la puerta del apartamento de la chica para, como todos los días, tomar juntos el autobús a la secundaria; al no recibir respuesta se introdujo en la vivienda, aunque sabía que los padres de la muchacha no estaban no esperaba que ella también se encontrara ausente así que había pasado el resto del día buscándola por todas partes.

-Si, verá -los nervios del chico resultaban evidentes para la mujer- lo que sucedió es que…

-Marco, sin mentiras por favor.

El joven tragó saliva sin saber que decir, odiaba decir mentiras pero sabía que si lo papás de su amiga se enteraban de lo que estaba sucediendo -y estaba seguro de que ya tenían sus sospechas- las consecuencias podían ser catastróficas, tenía que hacer algo para evitarlo o al menos ganar algo de tiempo hasta que se le ocurriera un plan.

Por supuesto Star no sabía nada de esto y con su increíble habilidad para convertir todo en un caos dijo:

-Lo que pasó fue que perdí mi varita.

Marco trató de llamar la atención de la chica con pequeños gestos en un intento desesperado para evitar el desastre y aunque la mujer se dio cuenta su hija no se percató de nada.

-¿Qué? -dijo su padre- Star, Marco ¿Qué sucedió ayer?

La joven procedió a relatarles todos los sucesos acaecidos durante las últimas veinticuatro horas, desde su confuso despertar en la playa hasta el momento en que sus padres habían entrado en la habitación, por supuesto se cuidó de omitir los detalles mas íntimos entre ella y su amigo pero con esas contadas excepciones no dejó nada fuera de su historia.

Hacia la mitad de su narración se percató del gesto derrotado del chico y se dio cuenta de que algo dentro de ella, una voz interior le rogaba primero y prácticamente gritaba después que se detuviera e inventara una excusa, una mentira, lo que fuera pero que dejara de contarles a sus padres todo lo referente a la magia y otros mundos pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Cuando finalizó la historia un pesado silencio cayó sobre la habitación y pudo apreciar las expresiones en los rostros de su familia: Marco se veía temeroso y en sus ojos había preocupación, su padre tenía un gesto confusión y no paraba de acariciarse el mentón desnudo donde ella sabía que debería estar su frondosa barba rubia y su madre…

Su madre estaba furiosa, lo sabía porque aunque la expresión en su cara era de calma los ojos le relampagueaban y podía ver como apretaba la mandíbula hasta que casi le parecía escuchar como el esmalte de los dientes se resquebrajaba bajo la presión.

-Marco -su voz cortaba como una navaja de hielo y el chico se encogió ante la furibunda mirada- vete a casa, ya hablaremos después.

-Pero -dijo el joven y Star no pudo sino admirar el coraje de su amigo- señora…

-Vete. A. Casa. -cada palabra restalló como un látigo y Marco dio un paso atrás como si realmente lo hubiera golpeado.

-Ve Marco -Star tuvo que interrumpir, le partía el corazón ver así al joven- todo está bien.

-No Star -la respuesta de su amigo la asustó- nada está bien.

-Querido -esta vez se dirigía a su esposo ignorando a los jóvenes y el hombre estuvo a punto de imitar al novio de su hija y retroceder un paso- pásame el teléfono y enciende el automóvil.

-Si querida -se apresuró a contestar el padre de Star- ¿A dónde vamos?

La mujer soltó un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir la furia se había ido sustituida por una tristeza infinita.

-Vamos a Santa Olga.


	8. La primera ola

Capítulo 8

La primera ola.

 **1**

Las praderas de Mewni son un lugar pacífico donde las cabras invisibles pastan bajo un cielo rosa pastel, las aves vuelan sin preocupaciones, algunas inclusive lo hacen en reversa, los niños juegan a ser caballeros y princesas y los súbditos leales saben que se encuentran bajo la protección de la familia real.

O al menos así es como debería ser.

Un sonoro rasgar de tela se escucha sobre lo alto de una colina causando que una piara de cerdos silvestres salga huyendo entre guarridos asustados y del portal dimensional que ha ocasionado esto y que ahora flota en el aire emerge Hekapoo, la guardiana de las tijeras.

-¡Por el rayo de Solaria! -exclama confusa- ¿Dónde estoy?

Observa los campos a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que las cosas están aún peor de lo que creía pues se encuentras desiertos y por todas partes arden pequeños fuegos aislados, a lo lejos alcanza a ver algunas siluetas a las que les sobran demasiadas extremidades para ser mewmanos.

-Monstruos.

Ahora entiende porqué su portal no la llevó al palacio como planeaba originalmente: alguien del consejo mágico, quizá la reina misma seguramente ha establecido una barrera para impedir que las criaturas accedan a la ciudad utilizando algunas tijeras.

El problema es que esos hechizos de protección consumen una cantidad increíble de magia y a diferencia de otros encantamientos mas sencillos continúan utilizando poder durante todo el tiempo que están activos.

-Oh rayos.

Es un buen plan y si no supiera que la magia se a convertido repentinamente en un recurso muy limitado ella misma lo habría sugerido pero con las cosas como están probablemente sea el peor curso de acción que pudieron haber tomado, tiene que avisarles cuanto antes e impedir que continúen derrochando el recurso mas preciado con el que cuentan.

Se lanza a la carrera, con su velocidad no debería tomarle demasiado tiempo llegar al castillo y durante los primeros cientos de metros que avanza no se topa con problema alguno, sus pies vuelan ligeros esquivando todos los obstáculos y a lo lejos ve como el palacio parece aumentar poco a poco su tamaño, aprieta el paso con entusiasmo mientras calcula mentalmente el tiempo que le tomará llegar hasta su destino, concluye que no mas de diez u once minutos y sonríe aliviada, aún no tiene idea de como van a solucionar la crisis que tienen encima pero sabe que en cuanto el resto de los miembros del consejo comiencen a buscar no tardarán en dar con una solución.

Hay una trampa delante, un trozo de cuerda que activa un primitivo mecanismo el cual seguramente termina con cualquiera que caiga atrapado en una red o tal vez empalado por lanzas ocultas, rudimentario pero efectivo, le sorprende un poco que los monstruos ya estén preparándose ante la posible llegada de auxilio para el palacio pero no piensa demasiado en ello, se prepara para esquivar el cepo y cuando está a menos de un paso da un pequeño salto mientras grita "¡Ajá!" muy orgullosa de si misma.

Al volver a posar los pies sobre la tierra esta se hunde bajo ellos y cae una segunda trampa que las criaturas han preparado: un foso.

-¡Ahhhhh! -esta vez el sonido que emite es de sorpresa mientras se precipita a las profundidades del agujero.

Sin perder tiempo se enroca sobre si misma y se prepara para el impacto que no tarda en llegar, aterriza sobre un montón de tierra levantando una nube de polvo, el golpe le duele un poco pero lo que mas le molesta es haber caído en la trampa del enemigo, es algo tan impropio de ella que la furia se ve empañada por una pizca de admiración hacia quienquiera que haya ideado la celada aunque esta no le represente ningún problema, puede salir de ahí con un simple salto y se regocija pensando que aunque el tiempo es escaso puede invertir un par de minutos cazando a algunos de los monstruos que le han causado esta pequeña humillación.

Se frota las piernas alistándose para realizar la acrobacia cuando una sombra cubre el pozo y ve a varias figuras cernirse sobre ella desde lo alto; el brillo del sol no le permite distinguir mucho, tan solo se percata de que van protegidos por armaduras y armados con lanzas y espadas, ve como una de las siluetas le lanza algo, una roca que esquiva sin demasiado esfuerzo, por desgracia es solo la primera de muchas, confinada como se encuentra en el agujero no tiene el espacio suficiente para moverse demasiado y no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que uno de los proyectiles la alcance en un brazo seguido de muchos mas que poco a poco comienzan a hacerle daño de verdad.

Finalmente una piedra de tamaño considerable le impacta de lleno en la frente, se ha movido lateralmente para esquivar otro pedrusco por lo que no ha visto venir este hasta que es demasiado tarde, aturdida cae de rodillas y parpadea para aclarar la visión que se le ha emborronado momentáneamente, sus captores no pierden un segundo y al darse cuenta de que se encuentra vulnerable comienzan a aguijonearla con las puntas de sus lanzas.

Los pinchazos duelen mucho aunque no tanto como su orgullo, apenas puede creer que este montón de seres inferiores la estén lastimando, está tan furiosa que la flama en su cabeza comienza a arder como una hoguera, escucha como las criaturas en el exterior se ríen de ella y no puede tolerarlo más.

-¡Raaaaaa!

Lanza un grito inarticulado y siente una pequeñas satisfacción al ver como las siluetas alrededor del pozo desaparecen apresuradamente, se da el lujo de pensar que quizá no son tan tontos como parecen pero cambia de opinión rápidamente cuando una gran sombra oscurece su visión.

Repentinamente y sin saber cómo ha sucedido se encuentra empapada, la flama entre sus cuernos se ha apagado y se siente humillada. Se han pasado de la raya.

Esta vez no hay ningún grito, utilizando su considerable fuerza da un salto y se encuentra fuera del agujero donde intuye mas que ver como sus rivales alzan las armas y se preparan para atacarla, el tiempo dentro del hoyo hace que el brillo del sol la deslumbre.

-Debería haber desaparecido -susurra temeroso uno de ellos- ¿porqué no desapareció?

Le sonríe malévolamente al dueño de la voz y se lanza contra él sin previo aviso utilizando su increíble velocidad, en menos de un parpadeo está encima suyo tomándolo por el peto de la armadura con una mano y alzando la otra como una garra con la intención de golpearlo con ella, el impacto ha hecho saltar el casco de su agresor lo que le permite verle el rostro.

Atónita alza la mirada y se da cuenta que no hay monstruos entre sus enemigos.

Todos son mewmanos.

-¿Qué rayos?

En su confusión no se percata que el soldado a su izquierda se ha puesto en acción, solo siente un fuerte golpe en la nuca y al aflojar la mano con que sostiene a su presa cae en la oscuridad mientras pierde la consciencia.

 **2**

Mientras Ludo lloriqueaba tirado en una esquina de la habitación Tom y Marco trataban de buscar nuevas alternativas para solucionar la situación en que se encontraban, habían discutido todas las ideas que les habían venido a la mente, desde las mas obvias como utilizar la conexión que el la princesa y el humano compartían -que llenaba al demonio de envidia aunque se mordiera la lengua para no decir nada- en un intento de rastrearla hasta las sencillamente impracticables.

-No Tom -a Marco le exasperaba la insistencia de su amigo en su plan- no creo que un ritual de invocación nos traiga a Star de vuelta.

-No veo porqué no, podrías invocarme a mi a cualquier parte con el ritual adecuado.

-Tú eres un demonio, es lo tuyo.

-No tienes idea de lo racista que es eso que acabas de decir.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía -y era verdad.

-Se que no lo sabías, pero aún así.

-Tom, en verdad lo siento pero en este momento nuestra preocupación es encontrar a Star.

-Hmmmm -el chico demonio asintió aún ofendido- entonces ¿qué?

-Veamos los hechos -Marco se rascó la barbilla y comenzó a pasear por el cuarto de su amigo adoptando sin darse cuenta una pose de profesor- Por lo que H-Poo te dijo sabemos que por alguna razón ya no hay magia en el universo.

-Ajá -el príncipe se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante mientras escuchaba atentamente a su amigo.

-Sabemos también -continuó el humano- que todas las criaturas y objetos mágicos pueden contener cierta "carga de poder" pero una vez que esta se acaba necesitan recargarla nuevamente.

-Y sin una fuente eso es imposible -añadió el demonio mirándose las manos con tristeza, como deseando que de sus dedos brotara al menos una pequeña llama.

-Así es, y conociendo a Star podemos asumir que utilizó toda la energía de su varita rápidamente.

-Si, bueno, cuando estaba conmigo aún no heredaba la varita así que no lo se.

-Créeme Tom, usa magia hasta para levantarse de la cama por las mañanas.

Tom no quería saber la razón por la que su amigo conocía la manera en que la chica despertaba todos los días así que controlando una oleada de celos que le hicieron temblar los cuernos redirigió la conversación.

-¿Eso nos sirve de algo?

-Bueno, por un lado sabemos que dondequiera que se encuentre es muy probable que ya se haya quedado sin poderes.

-No veo como eso nos puede servir de algo.

-Tal vez no nos sirva de mucho, pero al menos sabemos que si alguien más, alguien malvado -le dirigió una mirada hostil al avariano que en ese momento trataba de picotear la cuerda que lo tenía sujeto- está tras ella tampoco le será fácil encontrarla.

-Sigue sin sernos de mucha ayuda.

-Hago lo que puedo Tom -era casi un sollozo pero el chico logró controlarlo y en vez de eso soltó un suspiro frustrado.

-Marco yo… -el demonio se dio cuenta de que su amigo está muy cerca de derrumbarse y mas que ninguna otra cosa eso lo llenó de desesperación- perdón.

-No te preocupes -el humano respiró profundamente antes de continuar- además tienes razón, tenemos que asumir que si alguien la estaba buscando ya la ha capturado.

-¿Crees que tenga que ver con lo de la magia?

-No veo cómo, aunque no podemos descartarlo tampoco.

-O sea que no sabemos nada.

-Estamos como al principio.

-Al principio teníamos opciones.

-Entonces estamos peor que al principio.

Se miraron el uno al otro desolados, no se les ocurría ninguna idea, seguían sin estar cerca de encontrar solución alguna y aunque no lo confesaban en voz alta estaban aterrados ante el destino que podía esperarle a la chica que había dado origen a su amistad.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Marco?

-No tengo idea, pero si nosotros fuéramos los desaparecidos Star no se detendría ante nada con tal de encontrarnos, si se encuentra en problemas cuenta conmi… con nosotros para ayudarla.

El demonio no pasó por alto lo que su amigo había querido decir originalmente y sintió como los viejos celos se removían en su interior, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ocultarlos consciente de que no era el momento ni el lugar para expresarlos pero no fue suficiente pues Marco notó algo extraño.

-Tom ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy preocupado -dijo la verdad a medias.

-Yo también amigo.

Los celos no desaparecieron pero se vieron mitigados ante la sinceridad en las palabras del joven; ambos querían mucho a la princesa y tenía sentido que el humano sintiera una especial necesidad de protegerla considerando los lazos -no solo mágicos- que los unían, además Marco ya tenía pareja: una chica que, si había entendido bien, había sido el amor de Marco desde siempre, quizá la aprensión que sentía no estuviera justificada después de todo.

-Nos estamos llegando a ninguna parte, tal vez deberíamos tomarnos unos minutos de descanso -sugirió.

El chico terrestre lo miro con sorpresa, no era propio de Tom actuar con esa calma, la ausencia de sus poderes debía estarle afectando.

-Tom, si Star tiene problemas…

-Es mi Starship, Marco, ¿conoces a alguien que se pueda defender mejor que ella?

Su amigo tuvo que darle la razón, aún sin su magia la chica era una fuerza de la naturaleza.

-Sólo unos minutos -accedió por fin con un carraspeo, tenía la garganta seca- ¿tienes algo de tomar?

-Claro, espérame aquí.

El príncipe abandonó la habitación y Marco se quedó solo con sus pensamientos, paseó la vista por el cuarto considerando por un momento el asomarse fuera de la puerta, a pesar de la urgencia sentía curiosidad por saber que había mas allá de los aposentos de su amigo pues este nunca le había permitido cruzar el umbral que llevaba al resto del castillo, por un momento se vio tentado a espiar por el resquicio pero abandonó rápidamente la idea guardándola para otra ocasión, en este momento ya tenían demasiados problemas.

Sin mas que hacer se le ocurrió hablar con el avariano, aunque no lo apreciaba se sentía ligeramente culpable por el trato que le había dispensado antes y además parecía muy pequeño sin su ejercito de ratas, casi le daba lástima; se giró para preguntarle si estaba bien y lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras.

Ludo contemplaba la ventana con ojos como platos (¿había antes una ventana allí? Marco no podía recordarlo pero le parecía que no) y a través de ella podía ver una inmensa luna roja que se alzaba imposible sobre los cavernosos dominios que eran la herencia de su amigo.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?

Marco ni siquiera escuchó la pregunta del avariano, no podía despegar la mirada del orbe, no parpadeaba y sus ojos reflejaban el resplandor como si fueran dos pequeñas versiones de la luna fatídica, tras unos instantes la luz escarlata parpadeó brevemente una vez y luego otra con un lento ritmo que le trajo a la mente los latidos de un corazón, cerró los parpados por un momento buscando su propio pulso, imagino el fluir de la sangre dentro de su cuerpo como un río que no se detenía jamás y lo siguió hasta su origen, encontró su núcleo y lo observó hasta que pudo sentir el ritmo de su cuerpo, abrió los ojos para descubrir que no eran sus palpitaciones las que seguía la cadencia lunar, cuando su corazón latía la luna se apagaba y viceversa a un ritmo sincopado.

-Star -susurró- ahí estás.

Sin despegar la vista del satélite metió la mano en el bolsillo de la sudadera para extraer las tijeras, las contrapuso al brillo carmesí y sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo las introdujo en el tejido de la realidad, en vez del familiar sonido de tela rasgada se escuchó como si estuviera cortando acero templado, cuando el agujero estuvo abierto el artefacto mágico tosió y perdió peso en sus manos, recordó lo que Hekapoo le había dicho a su amigo demonio y supo que no quedaba magia en el ellas pero no le importó, estaba seguro de que tras el portal encontraría a su amiga.

-¿Marco? – Tom se encontraba de pie en la puerta de la habitación con una lata de Nova Cola en cada mano y una mirada de incredulidad en los ojos- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Voy a recuperar a mi estrella -contestó el humano distraídamente, como si fuera algo obvio y atravesó la puerta que comenzó a cerrarse inmediatamente tras él.

-¡Oh no! -el demonio se impulsó hacia delante con toda su considerable fuerza atravesando la longitud del dormitorio con un poderoso salto- ¡No te vas sin mi!

Por un momento pensó que no iba a conseguirlo, se encontraba demasiado lejos y el agujero continuaba encogiéndose frente a él, iba a salir volando por la ventana (además ¿qué rayos estaba sucediendo?, en su habitación no había ninguna ventana), se preparó para lo peor cruzando los brazos frente a su rostro y apretando fuertemente los ojos, sintió un punzante dolor en la pierna izquierda pero lo ignoró esperando el impacto inminente.

Aterrizó en el suelo con la boca por delante y los parpados aún apretados, los abrió durante un segundo sólo para volver a cerrarlos inmediatamente mientras trataba de encontrarle sentido a lo que había visto.

-¿Marco?

-¿Hmmm? -su amigo sonaba distante.

-Marco ¿dónde estamos?

No hubo respuesta así que el demonio abrió nuevamente el tercer ojo que le adornaba la frente y lo que vio no le gustó ni un pelo, tal como pensaba se encontraban en las praderas de Mewni a no demasiada distancia del palacio y por sus cuernos que no podía entender lo que estaban haciendo en ese lugar; no sólo habían discutido largo y tendido sobre viajar al reino en busca de la princesa para finalmente descartar la idea sino que además su amigo parecía pretender dejarlo atrás, el chico avanzaba lentamente en dirección opuesta al castillo ; la furia comenzó a nublar el buen juicio del demonio y a pesar de la molesta sensación de vacío que le provocaba el no poder acceder a sus poderes se alzó decidido a poner al humano en su lugar.

-¡Marco! -pretendía que fuera un rugido aterrador pero sonó mas como el niño asustado que era en realidad- ¡ven aquí!

Con dos grandes zancadas alcanzó a su amigo, detuvo el inseguro andar del chico terrestre poniendo una de sus poderosas manos sobre su hombro y lo obligó a darse la vuelta para encararlo de frente.

-Alto ahí -le ordenó con un ronco gruñido mucho mas satisfactorio que su anterior grito ahogado- me vas a decir que estamos haciendo aquí o te juro por mis cuernos que…

No tuvo oportunidad de informarle sobre la acción punitiva que pensaba emprender, impulsado por la fuerza del demonio el humano dio un giro completo sobre su propio eje, al finalizarlo trató de avanzar nuevamente en la dirección a la que originalmente se dirigía ante la atónita e indignada mirada del príncipe pero no consiguió llegar muy lejos, tras un par de pasos vacilantes las piernas se le doblaron y se desplomó bruscamente sobre el pasto como un espantapájaros que hubiera perdido su soporte.

Tom de dejó caer sobre las rodillas al lado de su amigo toda su furia repentinamente apagada.

-¡¿Marco?¡ ¡¿estás bien?¡ -puso al humano boca arriba y se horrorizó al verle las pupilas tan dilatadas que no se podía apreciar ni rastro del blanco en sus ojos y aún así buscando algo mas allá del horizonte, sin saber que hacer lo sacudió con toda la delicadeza de que era capaz preocupado por la pesada respiración que hacía subir y bajar rítmicamente el pecho de su amigo.

-Marco -repitió el nombre de su mejor amigo- por favor…

Lo acunó entre sus brazos meciéndolo suavemente sin saber que mas hacer para ayudarlo durante lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta que un suave e inusualmente tímido graznido le hizo alzar la mirada.

El diminuto avariano se encontraba tumbado a su espalda, continuaba fuertemente atado aunque notó como las cuerdas se encontraban dañadas en los lugares que su pequeño pico había podido alcanzar en un vano intento por liberarse; se le veía agotado, lastimado y asustado tras su encuentro con los amigos de la princesa, aún así el demonio vio algo mas en la expresión del rostro cómicamente desproporcionado: preocupación.

-¿Se va a poner bien?

Tom no supo como responder a esto así que contestó con una pregunta.

-¿Porqué no huiste?

El monstruo se encogió de hombros lo mejor que pudo dadas las circunstancias mientras le dirigía una significativa mirada a sus ataduras para luego volver a preguntar.

-¿Qué le sucede al chico karate? -hizo una pausa buscando en su memoria y se corrigió- ¿…Marco?

-Dímelo tú, estabas con él cuando se puso así.

Ludo se quedó pensando nuevamente, la intensa concentración le hacía cosas graciosas a su rostro pero Tom no estaba de humor para reír, finalmente puso sus ideas en orden y respondió la pregunta del demonio.

-Creo -titubeó por un instante- creo que fue la luna.

El príncipe asintió mostrando que estaba de acuerdo con el avariano y luego añadió pensativamente:

-No tiene sentido, la luna ni siquiera se puede ver bajo la tierra.

-Y ahí no había ninguna ventana ¿verdad?

-No, antes había una pero pedí que la clausuraran.

-¿Porqué?

-Hmmm -el demonio lo pensó un momento- supongo que la vista al inframundo me parecía deprimente.

-Entiendo.

-Si.

-Pero en ese momento no había ninguna ventana.

-No.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un rato, observando como el pecho del chico humano subía y bajaba lentamente al compás de su respiración hasta que Tom habló de nuevo.

-¿Porqué te preocupa?, pensé que nos odiabas.

Ludo hizo nuevamente un intento infructuoso por encogerse de hombros antes de responder.

-Los odio -luego mirando al príncipe añadió- a ellos, a ti ni siquiera te conozco.

-Soy Tom -se presentó el demonio.

-Ludo -respondió el avariano desde el suelo.

-Lo se, me han contado todo sobre ti.

-¿Qué te han dicho? -los grandes ojos se entrecerraron con sospecha.

-Pues que quieres robar la varita de Star y siempre estás tramando planes para conseguirla pero que usualmente fracasas.

-Hmph -la diminuta criatura hizo su mejor intento por sacar el pecho con orgullo aunque fracasó en su mayor parte- ¿te han dicho que tengo media varita? ¿o que conseguí robar el libro de hechizos de la princesa?

-Si… también me contaron eso -la expresión de Tom se ensombreció- por eso fui por ti

-¿Y yo que hice?

-¿Además de lo que me acabas de decir?

-Muy bien, ¿yo que hice esta vez?

-¿Francamente?, me inclino a pensar que nada.

-¿Entonces porque demonios sigo atado?

-Preferiría que no usaras así esa palabra.

-¿Cuál? ¿de que hablas? -Ludo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se disculpó -oh, lo siento.

-No pasa nada -por una vez el demonio no tenía ganas de discutir así que preguntó nuevamente -entonces ¿porqué te preocupas por Marco?

-Bueno, Star es mi enemiga y él -señaló con el pico al chico desmayado- es su novio, si alguien les va a hacer daño ese soy yo.

-No es su novio -las palabras salieron como un susurro casi inaudible.

-¿Qué?

-Dije que Marco no es su novio -ahí estaba la vieja furia, apenas asomaba pero la sentía crepitar dentro de él como las ascuas moribundas de una hoguera recién apagada.

-¿De que hablas? Claro que son… -repentinamente se hizo la luz dentro del enorme cráneo de la criatura y comenzó a entenderlo todo- oh, oh ¡ohhhh!

-¿Ahora que te ocurre? – la pregunta salió como un disparo malhumorado.

-¡Eres Tom! -si el avariano hubiera tenido los brazos libres lo hubiera señalado con el dedo- ¡Tom Lucitor!

-Te lo acabo de decir.

-¡El príncipe del inframundo! -Ludo continuó como si no lo hubiera escuchado- ¡El ex novio de Star!

Esas palabras le dolieron al demonio mucho mas de lo que pensaba mostrarle al monstruo así que le dio la espalda y apretó a Marco entre sus brazos un poco mas fuerte que antes; el gesto no le pasó inadvertido a la pequeña criatura y aunque se daba cuenta de que estaba tentando a la suerte no pudo evitar lanzar una pulla mas.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo es que el novio y el ex se volvieron amigos?

Tan pronto como las palabras escaparon de su pico apretó los párpados con fuerza y tensó el cuerpo esperando que el demonio repitiera alguno de los furiosos ataques con los que lo había capturado, cuando la violencia que esperaba no llegó se atrevió a abrir uno de sus enormes ojos y vio al chico demonio en la misma posición que antes, de espaldas y acunando al humano inerte.

-¿No vas a golpearme?

-¿Qué caso tiene?, las cosas no van a mejorar si lo hago.

-Me pegaste antes.

-Pensaba que tú estabas tras todo esto, lo siento.

Ludo se quedó con el pico abierto por un instante, había escuchado rumores sobre el enorme orgullo del príncipe y tras su breve y violento encuentro no tenía razones para esperar una disculpa del joven pero ahí estaba, confundido terminó por disculparse también.

-Siento haberte mordido -Tom lo miró sin comprender hasta que el monstruo le señaló la pierna con el pico y descubrió que aunque la herida ya se había curado el pantalón tenía una rotura extra.

-¿Cuando…?

-Antes de que atravesaras el portal, parecía la mejor manera de escapar.

-Estabas atado.

-Por eso sigo aquí.

El demonio guardó silencio por un momento mientras consideraba cuidadosamente lo que iba a hacer, finalmente tomó una decisión y le hizo un gesto al avariano para que se acercara.

-Quédate quieto -le ordenó y con un rápido corte de las tijeras dimensionales liberó al monstruo de sus ataduras.

-Gracias -le dijo este frotándose las articulaciones adormecidas para hacer inmediatamente un gesto de dolor cuando la sangre comenzó a circular nuevamente con libertad por sus extremidades - ¿me puedo ir?

-Seguro, por esta vez no tenemos nada contra ti.

La criatura no necesitaba escuchar mas, asintió levemente y tras dirigirle una última y nerviosa mirada al humano se escabulló entre los campos tan rápido como pudo dejando atrás a los adolescentes.

Una vez sólo el demonio volvió a dirigir toda la atención a su amigo.

-¿Marco? -dijo casi con timidez, le preocupaba que en todo el rato transcurrido el chico no había recuperado la conciencia.

Nada.

-Marco, por favor. No me hagas esto de nuevo.

Cómo si esas palabras hubieran obrado un hechizo los ojos del humano se abrieron, volteó a ver el rostro de su amigo y le dijo:

-Ya vienen.

-¿Qué? -el demonio se debatía entre el alivio por ver a su amigo despierto y la preocupación por el tono de alarma que había usado- ¿Quién viene?

La respuesta no tardó en hacerse patente, un grupo de mewmanos pertrechados para la guerra apareció desde detrás de una colina y tras lo que pareció una corta deliberación se separaron en dos partidas, una pequeña se dirigió en la dirección por la que Ludo había desaparecido y la otra se encaminó directamente hacia los jóvenes.

-¡No se muevan! -el grito era perentorio y Tom respondió apoyando suavemente a su amigo en el piso y situándose protectoramente entre el chico y la tropa que se acercaba dispuesto a darles batalla.

 **3**

Es de noche y hace ya rato que Hekapoo está despierta, es sólo que no se ha molestado en dejar que sus captores se den cuenta de que ha recuperado la consciencia y aunque siente la cabeza como si le fuera a estallar del dolor -sin duda por el golpe que la dejó antes sin sentido- está concentrando toda su atención en los alrededores buscando alguna oportunidad que le permita escapar y a ser posible tomar una saludable venganza contra los que se han atrevido a tratarla de tan mala manera.

Está segura de tres cosas: se encuentra atrapada en una jaula hecha de algún material que no consigue identificar pero que parece ser inmune a sus velados esfuerzos de hacerle algún daño, se encuentra casi desnuda y completamente desarmada, sus tijeras han desaparecido junto con su ropa y por último hay al menos un centenar de estos extraños mewmanos en lo que presume es su base o quizá un puesto de avanzada, los ha contado.

Espera que sea lo primero y estos sean todos los enemigos a los que tenga que enfrentarse, se siente débil y nunca ha extrañado tanto tener una cantidad ilimitada de magia con que hacer trizas a sus rivales como en este momento, sin embargo en el estado en que se encuentra duda inclusive en ser capaz de derrotar a los que ha visto ir y venir durante la última hora, ellos seguramente piensan lo mismo pues pasan a su lado sin apenas voltear a verla, no parecen nerviosos por haber capturado a una elemental del fuego.

Su error.

Ante todo debe encontrar la manera de escapar de la minúscula e incomoda cárcel que la aprisiona, ya ha intentado doblar los barrotes con su mas que considerable fuerza sin obtener resultado, sea de lo que sea este metal parece haber sido forjado con la idea de aprisionar a los seres mas poderosos concebibles, considera por un momento utilizar algo de la magia que le resta solo para abandonar inmediatamente la idea: no sabe si funcionará y no está dispuesta a malgastar el recurso mas preciado del que dispone hasta no estar segura; finalmente razona que su mejor opción es forzar la cerradura de la manera mas discreta que pueda, para la ama de los portales no debería resultar demasiado difícil, se frota suavemente la uña del índice derecho dejando fluir la mas pequeña chispa de poder para afilarla volviéndola dura como el acero y sonríe maliciosamente al sentir como la magia obra su efecto, agradece mentalmente a sus captores por la insolencia de ignorarla y disimuladamente introduce la ganzúa improvisada en el ojo de la cerradura, ni siquiera tiene que hacer nada mas, lo que ha creado en la punta de su dedo es nada menos que una llave maestra que inmediatamente desbloquea la puerta, está a punto de abrirla y saltar a la acción cuando una idea le cruza por la mente y la deja cerrada -aunque sin seguro- y vuelve a tirarse en el fondo de la jaula fingiendo nuevamente el no haber despertado aún de su letargo violentamente inducido.

Nadie la ha visto realizar su maniobra.

Bien.

 **4**

No ha sido la batalla gloriosa que el demonio esperaba principalmente porqué antes de que pudiera lanzarse al ataque Marco le ha tirado suavemente de los pantalones desgarrados y negado con la cabeza indicándole que no hiciera nada, el orgulloso príncipe se contiene a duras penas ante la imperiosa necesidad de acabar con sus enemigos y proteger a su amigo que claramente aún no se recupera de lo que sea que le haya sucedido antes, aún hace otro amago de lanzarse hacia adelante y solo se detiene cuando su amigo le dice con voz débil pero firme:

-No Tom, la luna me mostró el camino. Tenemos que ir con ellos.

Siempre la condenada luna; el demonio hace un gesto de desprecio pero relaja la postura y permite que la tropa se acerque sin realizar mas aspavientos.

No tardan en llegar, una vez cerca se despliegan en una formación que claramente han realizado en numerosas ocasiones rodeándolos para evitar que traten de escapar mientras les apuntan con sus lanzas, al ver que sólo el demonio se encuentra de pie concentran toda su atención en él dejando al chico humano en segundo plano.

-¡No te muevas! -le ordena imperiosamente el que sin duda es el líder del grupo, Tom le sisea amenazadoramente en respuesta pero sigue la orden y se queda quieto al lado de su amigo.

Estrechan el círculo acercándosele cautelosamente desde todos los flancos con las armas siempre en alto y al demonio le complace un poco ver temor en los ojos de sus captores, siente nuevamente la necesidad de atacarlos pero las instrucciones de Marco fueron claras y él confía en el humano lo suficiente para dejarse capturar; uno de los soldados avanza lentamente hacia ellos, ha enfundado su espada para sustituirla con un par de esposas que el príncipe se deja poner en las muñecas sin rechistar pensando en lo fácil que sería romperlas con su fuerza, no se percata de la otra persona que se la ha acercado por la espalda hasta que escucha un _click_ metálico y siente un frío grillete que ahora le aprisiona el cuello y que conectado a una vara le permite a sus enemigos controlarlo con facilidad como a un animal salvaje.

Trata de girarse furioso ante este abuso pero al verlo aprisionado sus oponentes han recobrado la confianza y se le echan encima golpeándolo hasta que consiguen reducirlo, le colocan otro par de grilletes en los tobillos y luego los conectan todos por medio de cortas cadenas hechas con el mismo material que apenas le permiten moverse, de sus tres ojos sólo puede abrir el derecho y lo dirige hacia su amigo que lo mira con pena reflejada en las pupilas, a él no lo han tratado tan mal, lo han puesto de pie y le han atado las manos a la espalda con una larga cuerda cuyo extremo es sostenido por otro de sus rivales.

Lucen muy satisfechos de haber capturado a dos adolescentes que no han opuesto resistencia.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora capitán? -la voz chillona y el tono nervioso tras el yelmo revelan que el soldado no es mucho mayor que los chicos que han hecho prisioneros.

-Ahora esperamos a que vuelva la patrulla.

-A sus ordenes señor, ¿deberíamos levantar un campamento para esperarlos?

El jefe de los soldados no responde de inmediato, en vez de eso otea el horizonte en busca de los efectivos que ha enviado antes a capturar a Ludo y medita durante unos momentos.

-Está bien -accede finalmente- una fogata y sin tiendas, tenemos que estar listos para partir en cuanto regresen.

-¡Si señor!

Se ponen manos a la obra sin perder tiempo, tres de ellos se alejan rápidamente en busca de leña mientras un cuarto saca yesca y pedernal de su bolsa, los primeros no demoran en volver y a los pocos minutos un alegre fuego se agita suavemente con la brisa de la tarde.

Esperan.

Y continúan esperando.

Pasa una hora y la patrulla no ha vuelto, el capitán luce cada vez mas malhumorado, permanece de pie en la misma posición sin apenas moverse y sus subalternos procuran no mirarlo mientras mastican cuidadosamente unas barras de carne tratando de no hacer ningún ruido como si temieran molestarlo; Tom y Marco yacen acostados a un lado de sus respectivos guardias y se alegran al ver que la compañía no ha logrado capturar al monstruo. Algo es algo.

Al caer la noche los soldados se turnan para descansar mientras otros hacen guardia, se les ha permitido utilizar un par de rústicos sacos de dormir y no desaprovechan la oportunidad de echar una breve cabezada antes de que los despierten para relevar a los que han permanecido levantados, el líder del grupo parece no necesitar descanso, se ha alejado de sus hombres y ahora permanece de pie en una colina cercana con la vista fija en el oscuro horizonte; los adolescentes cabecean agotados por los acontecimientos del día hasta que finalmente el humano le hace un gesto sin palabras al demonio indicándole que descanse, Tom niega con la cabeza ligeramente y Marco le lanza una significativa mirada diciéndole sin hablar que necesita recuperar fuerza para lo que les espera mas adelante, el príncipe sabe que su amigo tiene razón y en realidad no ganan nada con permanecer despiertos pero se niega testarudamente a cerrar el único ojo bueno que le queda, sin embargo el cansancio es demasiado y las suplicantes miradas de su amigo lo convencen de intentarlo, de cualquier manera no cree poder dormir demasiado en la situación en que se encuentran.

Cuando abre los ojos ya clarea el día, no puede creer que haya logrado dormir, le dirige una sonrisa a Marco y lo encuentra ojeroso y cansado, su amigo no ha pegado el ojo en toda la noche velando por su sueño, aún así consigue dirigirle una sonrisa agotada y le pregunta con la mirada "¿Todo bien?" lo cual le hace darse cuenta de que de hecho todo está mas que bien, su constitución demoniaca lo ha aliviado bastante, puede abrir su tres ojos y ya casi no le duele nada de la golpiza que le han propinado el día anterior, vocaliza cuidadosamente un "gracias" sin emitir ningún sonido y es todo lo que el humano necesita antes de desplomarse agotado, es su turno para descansar.

Consigue menos de una hora de reposo antes de que una patada en el estómago lo despierte rudamente, abre los ojos boqueando en busca de aire, Tom observa furioso e impotente como a su amigo le toma un largo momento recuperarse lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que la patrulla que han enviado en busca de Ludo ha vuelto, lo mira buscar ansiosamente al pequeño monstruo temeroso de que hayan conseguido capturarlo sin ser capaz de encontrarlo por ninguna parte, cuando el humano finalmente voltea a ver al demonio hay una pregunta en su dolorido semblante que el príncipe responde encogiéndose de hombros dándole a entender que han regresado con las manos vacías para luego hacerle un gesto con la mirada en dirección al capitán que está teniendo una conversación con los recién llegados.

Desde donde se encuentran los adolescentes no alcanzan a escuchar nada de lo que se dice en la colina pero a juzgar por su semblante el capitán no está feliz con lo que el líder de la patrulla trata de explicarle, la expresión en su rostro se oscurece más y más con cada segundo que pasa hasta que sus labios que han formado una fina línea se abren en una orden, su subalterno está claramente aterrado, aferra el casco que lleva cargando en el brazo derecho como si se le fuera la vida en ello mientras voltea a ver a sus compañeros en actitud suplicante, estos retroceden un par de pasos dejándolo solo, el capitán sonríe cruelmente y repite la orden, el soldado abandonado comienza a llorar y suplicar aumentando el volumen de su voz hasta el punto que ni la distancia consigue evitar que los adolescentes alcancen a escuchar el terror en los gritos del soldado.

-¡No capitán! ¡por favor!

El hombre guarda silencio y espera pacientemente a que su subordinado termine de llorar antes de darle la orden por tercera vez, el soldado obedece e hinca las rodillas en el suelo, está pálido y cuando agacha la cabeza la luz de los soles refleja las lágrimas que caen desde sus mejillas hasta el piso; por un momento todo tan silencioso que ni los pájaros se atreven a trinar, el único sonido que se escucha es el roce metálico que hace la espada del capitán al ser extraída de su funda con lenta deliberación, es obvio que disfruta cada segundo de lo que está sucediendo, aún se toma un momento admirando la hoja de su arma mientras el soldado a sus pies tiembla incontrolablemente y entonces con un movimiento casi demasiado veloz para seguirlo con los ojos hace un arco con el acero, se escucha un silbido y por un segundo parece que no ha sucedido nada.

Entonces la cabeza del infortunado se separa de su cuello y cae rodando colina abajo mientras el casco por fin libre de la férrea presa en que se encontraba hace lo propio en la dirección opuesta, el cuerpo sin vida se desploma hacia delante al tiempo que el capitán enfunda nuevamente su arma, le sonríe afablemente al resto de sus efectivos que lo miran con una expresión que ondula entre el miedo y la adoración y les ordena:

-¡Hombres! ¡levanten el campamento!

Los soldados se apresuran a recoger las pocas cosas que han utilizado para pasar la noche, el que parece mas joven toma un puñado de tierra y se acerca con el a la hoguera con intención de apagarla pero el capitán lo detiene.

-No, detente -el chico se queda inmóvil y por alguna razón Marco ve los granos de tierra que se le resbalan por entre los dedos.

-Eres nuevo ¿verdad? -continúa el oficial al mando, la sonrisa no ha abandonado su rostro- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-R-Rimbolio su señoría

El capitán ríe por lo bajo.

-Deja los títulos para el castillo, aquí afuera todos somos soldados.

-S-se s-señor -está aterrado y apenas puede hablar.

-Muy bien Rimbolio, no podemos dejar que los monstruos se coman los restos de el difunto Sargento ¿verdad?

-No señor -el capitán lo mira divertido- ¿debo enterrarlo señor?

-No hay tiempo, tome una rama de esa hoguera e incinere el cuerpo.

-¡Si señor! -Rimbolio hace exactamente lo que le han ordenado y pronto el cuerpo y la cabeza arden juntos sobre la colina.

-¡Hombres! ¡el sargento merece una pira mas grande! ¡quemen todo!

Los soldados saltan a la acción, los que no alcanzan ramas corren hacia los arboles cercanos y regresan cargados de madera que utilizan una vez encendida para prender fuego a todo lo que parezca inflamable, pronto todo a su alrededor arde sin control.

-Mejor -dice el capitán- mucho mejor.

El reflejo de las llamas parece danzar en sus ojos duros y fríos, la sonrisa que no ha abandonado su rostro se ensancha cuando finalmente ladra la orden:

-¡En marcha soldados!

 **5**

Hekapoo ha pasado la noche en vela.

En realidad no necesita dormir pero le gusta hacerlo, aprecia el paso a la inconsciencia y las múltiples vidas que lleva en el plano onírico pues piensa que se parece mucho a viajar por uno de sus portales así que el haberse visto obligada a prescindir de uno de sus placeres favoritos sólo la hace estar mas furiosa con sus captores y ha utilizado esa ira como combustible para estudiarlos durante su vigilia

Se ha dado cuenta de que son metódicos, el joven que hace la ronda en el lado del campamento donde se encuentra pasa junto a su jaula cada cinco minutos, ni un segundo antes o después con la única excepción del momento en que cambian de guardia lo cual sucede cada hora y media exacta, se demoran dos minutos en hacer la transición y nuevamente vuelven a su ritmo imperturbable, odia admitirlo pero le impresiona un poco la rigurosidad con que siguen su itinerario, está bastante segura de que ni siquiera el padre tiempo es tan preciso con los segundos como este grupo.

Si tuviera que definirlos en una palabra esta sería Orden.

Lo que parecen haber olvidado es que ella es una elemental de fuego y el fuego como todos saben es el hijo favorito del Caos.

Ya los ha estudiado lo suficiente y tiene un plan: en el siguiente relevo de guardia aprovechará los siete minutos de que dispone para saltar fuera de su jaula, acabar con tantos soldados como pueda en su marcha hacia la salida y escapar en dirección a los soles que ya empiezan a asomar por el horizonte con la esperanza de que el brillo los ciegue y no puedan utilizar sus lanzas, arcos y flechas para impedir su huida, si en el camino consigue hacerse con algo de ropa aún mejor, no es que le de vergüenza -se dice a si misma- pero estar semidesnuda la hace sentir desagradablemente vulnerable.

No es un gran plan, pero posee la ventaja de tener espacio para mejorar sobre la marcha, sonríe y se prepara para actuar, faltan exactamente noventa minutos para que llegue el momento de ponerse en acción.

Tic tac.

Sesenta minutos, la adrenalina comienza a correr por su cuerpo.

Setenta minutos, comienza a estirar los músculos en sus brazos y piernas.

Ochenta minutos. Sonríe nuevamente, la hora casi está aquí.

Entonces en el minuto ochenta y siete con veintitrés segundos se arma un alboroto, todos corren a reunirse en la entrada del campamento, forman dos hileras una frente a otra y se ponen en posición de firmes. Casi todos, uno de ellos se ha posicionado a un lado de su jaula, en la mano derecha lleva una lanza cuya hoja apunta directamente al cielo.

 _¡Por el reloj de Skywynne! ¿Ahora qué?_

No se permite relajarse pues sabe que esta interrupción no pueden ser mas que problemas extra para su escape, está bastante segura de que puede someter al soldadito que se ha apostado a su lado y sabe que debería tomar la oportunidad ahora que todos están distraídos y tratar de hacer su escape pero la curiosidad le gana así que espera y observa.

Suena una fanfarria de trompetas y todos los soldados se paran aún mas rectos que antes y lo primero que puede ver entre la multitud es a un hombre mucho más alto que el resto, su cabello rubio brilla como el oro al reflejo de los soles de la mañana en contraste con la armadura que lleva puesta que refulge como la plata de lo impoluta que la lleva; tiene que admitir que es guapo, no al estilo de los hombres curtidos que le gustan pero atractivo de cualquier manera, sin duda es el porte regio y la sonrisa deslumbrante con que saluda a sus hombres -pues tras ver el recibimiento que le han dado no le cabe duda de que es el líder de este grupo.

-¡Hombres! -la voz se alza estentórea y clara, todos parecen contener la respiración en espera de sus palabras, no los decepciona y con tono alegre continúa- ¡hemos capturado un par de prisioneros!

Uno de los soldados tras él empuja a los prisioneros con tanta fuerza que estos no pueden mantenerse en pie y caen al piso levantando una nube de polvo que entorpece la visión de Hekapoo, cuando se disipa apenas puede creer lo que ve.

¡Son Marco y Tom!

 _¡¿Qué cuernos hacen aquí?!_

Marco se levanta el primero y ayuda a su amigo a levantarse entre las sonrisas burlonas de todos los presentes, el demonio lanza una mirada hostil a su alrededor y sus tres ojos se abren de sorpresa al cruzarse con los de la guardiana.

-¡Enciérrenlos! -la orden viene acompañada de un gesto en su dirección y Hekapoo sabe que se le ha agotado el tiempo, no hay manera de que pueda liberar a los chicos si son enjaulados.

A su izquierda una pareja de guardias ya preparan otro par de jaulas, por el rabillo del ojo ve como cuatro soldados escoltan a los chicos hacia ellas, respira profundamente y luego suelta el aire con lentitud, espera a que estén cerca, un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos más y se encuentran casi frente a ella, abre la puerta de su prisión de una patada y salta sobre el guardia desprevenido al tiempo que les grita al par de adolescentes con la esperanza de que puedan defenderse a si mismos durante un momento, aterriza sobre su enemigo golpeándolo tan fuerte en la cabeza que el casco se abolla, el joven deja escapar un pequeño gemido y cae al piso inconsciente, Marco no pierde tiempo y gira el cuerpo al tiempo que salta y extiende una pierna, su pie conecta con la quijada de uno de sus captores y lo lanza por los aires, sin esperar a ver donde ha aterrizado se agacha justo a tiempo para que el demonio le pase por encima de la cabeza como una bala de cañón con los cuernos por delante e impacte con ellos a otro de los guardias justo en el pecho, este sale volando mientras Tom cae al suelo como una tabla, no pierde tiempo y rueda hacia un lado para evitar la espada descendente con que un tercer enemigo intenta partirlo en dos, el soldado trata de alzar su arma nuevamente pero ha golpeado con tanta fuerza que el arma ha quedado clavada diagonalmente en el suelo, pierde un segundo forcejeando con ella y Hekapoo lo aprovecha para golpearlo con su garra haciéndolo dar un giro completo sobre su eje para luego desplomarse como un saco de maíz.

Cuatro y faltan tres.

Eso sin contar a toda la legión que ya corre hacia ellos con las armas en ristre.

 _¡Cuernos!_

Les dirige una rápida mirada a los chicos y se da cuenta con desaliento que Marco lleva las manos atadas a la espalda y Tom porta una pareja de grilletes en los tobillos y las muñecas impidiéndole moverse demasiado, mucho menos escapar corriendo.

 _¡Recuernos!_

Sin tiempo para pensar se lanza nuevamente al ataque, se da cuenta de que el elemento sorpresa jugó una gran parte en su pequeña victoria anterior, los tres soldados restantes se comportan de manera mucho mas precavida manteniéndola a una saludable distancia utilizando el largo de sus lanzas, ganando tiempo para que el resto de sus compañeros se unan a la refriega, cuenta con un par de segundos como máximo antes de que lleguen y la batalla esté perdida, considera por un momento huir sola y rechaza la idea inmediatamente avergonzada de que le haya cruzado la mente, si va a caer será junto a su amigo.

Escucha el sonido de algo que pasa volando por un lado de su oído y acto seguido ve como una roca del tamaño de un puño se estrella en la cara de uno de sus rivales con un satisfactorio _¡crunch!_.

-¡H-Poo! ¡al piso!

Obedece la voz del humano sin rechistar y se aplasta contra el suelo, dos piedras pasan por encima de ella a gran velocidad y aunque los guardias tratan de esquivarlas son alcanzados en un brazo y el estómago respectivamente dejándolos fuera de combate, es todo el respiro que necesita, se alza de un salto y con un gesto de la cabeza les indica a los adolescentes que la sigan.

Huyen con las tropa acortando las distancia tras ellos con rapidez principalmente porque Tom no puede correr con sus ataduras y avanza dando saltitos a un lado de Marco que se niega a dejar a su amigo atrás, a ese paso no hay manera de que consigan escapar, la guardiana se devana los sesos buscando alguna manera de evitar que los atrapen, recorre el campamento con la mirada y ve una suntuosa tienda que sin duda pertenece al capitán de la tropa, una idea le ilumina el cerebro, extiende su sentido especial y confirma que en efecto lo que necesita está en algún lugar bajo la carpa, voltea hacia los chicos y les ordena vocalizando las palabras _"no se detengan"_ , sin parar a ver si le hacen caso acelera hasta su máxima velocidad gira hacia la tienda y la alcanza en un parpadeo.

Con solo ver el interior puede darse cuenta de que el ocupante es ordenado al extremo, no hay una sola cosa que parezca fuera de lugar, además de la mesa con mapas de Mewni que se encuentra en el centro y el estante con armas (donde notoriamente falta una espada) hay dos maniquíes, uno se encuentra desnudo y es donde presumiblemente descansa la armadura del capitán cuando no la está vistiendo, en el otro está su propio vestido y -da gracias a todos los dioses por ello- sus tijeras que han colgado del cuello del exhibidor con una cuerda como si fuera un collar, las arranca del cordel y trata de recuperar su ropa pero por alguna razón que no alcanza a comprender las han cosido al maniquí de manera que al jalarla el atuendo se desgarra dejándola solo con un inútil trozo de tela amarilla, suela un gruñido frustrado pero no tiene tiempo para lamentarse, abandona el lugar tan rápido como ha llegado y alcanza a los jóvenes meros instantes antes de que lo hagan sus perseguidores, con un rápido movimiento corta la soga que ata las manos de marco y les grita una orden:

-¡Deténganse!

Sabiendo que no tienen oportunidad de escapar los chicos obedecen y se detienen a su lado, la guardiana cierra los puños sobre los ojales de sus tijeras de la manera que Marco solía utilizar las viejas tijeras para podar el jardín que su familia guarda en algún rincón oscuro del cobertizo y de un tirón las separa quedándose con una mitad en cada mano, las utiliza a una velocidad de vértigo dando sendos tajos con los que libera al demonio de sus grilletes, acto seguido le lanza una de las mitades al humano que la ataja con su propia mano derecha y se sorprende al darse cuenta de que lo que sostiene es una daga con un intrincado patrón de fuego en la hoja, Tom niega con la cabeza el ofrecimiento de la daga mientras se frota las muñecas con una sonrisa enloquecida en el rostro.

Libres por fin, los tres se plantan frente a los enemigos que se acercan, listos para caer luchando.


	9. Asilo Santa Olga

Capítulo 9

Asilo Santa Olga.

 **1**

Star no recordaba haber visto una habitación tan absolutamente blanca en toda su vida, hasta las luces artificiales que iluminaban el lugar emitían un brillante resplandor blanco que en combinación con las paredes, techo e inclusive el piso resultaban en la sensación de estar en un ambiente completamente anti-séptico que la hacía sentirse un tanto incómoda.

Habían llegado al hospital (al loquero, le había dicho Marco amargamente) hacía un par de horas pero como no tenían cita previa y su mamá insistía en que los atendiera un médico en específico tuvieron que aguardar durante un largo rato en la sala de espera, al principio había tratado de platicar con sus padres pero su madre solo apretaba los labios y miraba al frente sin hacerle caso mientras su papá se estrujaba las manos nerviosamente al tiempo que recorría la sala con la mirada sin posarla nunca en su hija.

Tras un par de intentos fallidos por captar la atención de sus progenitores la chica se rindió y sintiéndose injustamente desdeñada procuró centrar su atención en el resto de las personas que como ella esperaban a ser atendidos; lo primero que le sorprendió fue la gran cantidad de niños que se encontraban ahí, los había de diversas edades, desde infantes que parecían haber aprendido a hablar tan solo un par de días antes hasta adolescentes con el rostro lleno de barros portando playeras con los emblemas de las bandas de moda, a pesar de la aparente heterogeneidad casi todos permanecían inmóviles en sus asientos con las miradas perdidas y sumidos en sus propios mundos privados, algunos murmuraban para si mismos, otros movían velozmente los dedos de las manos como si estuvieran tratando de hacer cuentas mentalmente aunque la mayoría se limitaba a simplemente no hacer nada.

Era deprimente.

Sin nada mas que hacer para matar el tiempo se acercó a uno de los que tenía mas cerca, un chico que parecía un poco mas joven que ella y que sin duda se trataba de el mas activo, el jovencito en cuestión estaba jugando con un par de automóviles en miniatura arrastrándolos por el piso y simulando el ruido de los motores con los labios, lo saludó con un amistoso "hola" y se llevó un chasco cuando el niño comenzó a llorar, su madre no tardó en acunarlo entre sus brazos y tras dirigirle una mirada hostil a Star giró el cuerpo en actitud protectora dándole la espalda a Star como si le estuviera diciendo que se largara.

Decepcionada y algo mas que un poco molesta por toda la situación finalmente había optado por volver a sentarse junto a sus padres y dado que estos continuaban ignorándola terminó por tomar una de las grises revistas que reposaban en uno de varios estantes para darle a los aburridos pacientes algo que hacer durante la larga espera y tratado de leerla, por desgracia la mayoría de los artículos que presentaba trataban sobre política, el clima o chismes de la farándula, cómo ninguno de estos temas le eran interesantes en forma alguna soltó un gruñido y estuvo a punto de volverla a poner donde la había encontrado cuando el recuerdo casual del señor Díaz resolviendo un crucigrama en el periódico que solía leer los domingos le hizo hojear la revistas en busca de algún pequeño entretenimiento similar, dio vuelta velozmente a las páginas y casi al final encontró la sección que buscaba, el crucigrama ya estaba resuelto (y por lo que pudo leer era una suerte que así fuera, jamás hubiera acertado la mayoría de las palabras lo cual la habría frustrado sobremanera y además ¿que rayos significaba _otorrinolaringólogo_?) así que se concentró en la sopa de letras que nadie se había molestado en realizar:

 **U P S C O K D O Y S S S O P C E H**

 **W O E N U J F E N L A O Y P O K A**

 **L P Ñ T A I A H O I R L S Y N T Z**

 **V E O T S S D F Y B G O M I O A O**

 **B L R E I Y E A X C E U I M C O O**

 **X I I R S E F P D I N D E W I Y G**

 **E G T P T I N V V O T E L G M M S**

 **T R A Y E P A C N J O B O D O U C**

 **M O H P N F Q T U Z S W C U S U O**

 **I A B H T A Q V X E J X V O P H N**

 **D O R A E L E H E W N L R E L P F**

 **B E L C Y U I D T P Y T T J A U I**

 **E K K N O O M E R E T R R E Y E A**

 **E N S I B C M Q U Y C O X A A E J**

 **N I T I F D L H J D Z P O I M M M**

 **K P A T Z T D O N D E Y H N X E V**

 **E U R W R W X G F O C O M A F N X**

Al principio las letras parecieron bailar frente a sus ojos en un galimatías incomprensible de caracteres inconexos, se concentró buscando alguna palabra que tuviera sentido y cuando finalmente la encontró se quedó muy sorprendida pues era su propio nombre: _Star_.

-Esto es raro -murmuró intrigada y puso todas su atención en el pasatiempo.

No pasó mucho rato antes de que encontrara una segunda palabra y continuara con la tercera pero para cuando comenzó a vislumbrar la cuarta se dio cuenta de que había perdido de vista dos de las anteriores, contrariada se dio cuenta de que a menos que comenzara a tacharlas no iba a llegar a ninguna parte así que alzó la mirada y recorrió con ella la habitación de nueva cuenta.

Sin decir nada hizo un rollo en su mano con la publicación y se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse al escritorio tras el que se encontraba la recepcionista pintándose las uñas y le dijo con su mejor voz de niña tierna a inocente:

-Disculpe señorita, ¿tendrá un lápiz que me pueda prestar?

La mujer ni siquiera volteó a verla, solo tomó el utensilio de una lapicera tubular y se lo extendió sin apartar los ojos de sus uñas rosa mexicano.

-Gracias -canturreó la princesa haciéndole una mueca para acto seguido volver a paso veloz al asiento entre sus padres quienes a pesar de no haberle quitado los ojos de encima durante todo el intercambio ahora volvían a su rutina de ignorarla completamente.

Ignorándolos a su vez y en esta ocasión armada con la herramienta que necesitaba la chica abrió la revista y se enfocó en ella de nueva cuenta.

Hizo un circulo sobre su nombre y continuó buscando palabras que tuvieran sentido, no tardó en encontrar las que se le habían perdido antes: _playa_ y _asistente_ , procedió a circularlas y seguir escudriñando permitiéndose olvidar por un momento el lugar y la situación en las que se encontraba, marcó _rey_ dos veces pues estaban contiguas y tras unos instantes hizo lo propio con _Dora_.

Se tomó una breve pausa para masajearse suavemente los parpados, nunca había sido aficionada a este tipo de ejercicios de forma que tanto rebuscar estaba dándole un ligero dolor de cabeza, parpadeó un par de veces y se enfocó nuevamente solo para detenerse nuevamente ante la palabra que parecía brillar frente a ella.

 _Marco_.

-Esto no puede ser casualidad -murmuró mientras trazaba una marca sobre el nombre de su mejor amigo solo para luego pensar tontamente que seguramente a él se le daría muy bien resolver el pasatiempo.

Otra vez trató de concentrarse pero le era imposible buscar nuevas palabras, su mirada gravitaba inevitablemente hacia el nombre del chico una y otra vez, tuvo que hacer una nueva pausa para tratar de concentrarse, cerró los ojos y aspiró una bocanada de aire de forma tan ruidosa que varias de las personas que también esperaban voltearon a verla con curiosidad (aunque no la recepcionista, ella seguía totalmente concentrada en la pintura de sus uñas).

 _Marco… ¿Qué rayos hacen nuestros nombre aquí?_

Con los ojos aún cerrados se obligó a soltar el aire de sus pulmones lentamente mientras contaba hasta diez, sólo entonces se permitió abrir los párpados y enfocarse nuevamente en la sopa de letras, el pequeño truco dio resultado y no tardó en enfrascarse una vez mas en la cacería, encontró rápidamente _señorita_ y _asistente_ , las tachó de inmediato y momentos después se les había unido _sargento_ , a un lado de esta descubrió _solo_ que también fue subrayada con premura.

Se detuvo un momento y levantó la vista para darles un descanso a sus estresados ojos lo cual le permitió percatarse de que la sala se encontraba sensiblemente mas vacía que al principio, el rompecabezas la había absorbido de tal manera que había perdido momentáneamente de vista el paso del tiempo, sonrío para su adentros y dirigió una mirada disimulada a sus padres: él dormitaba con los fofos brazos cruzados y la barbilla apoyada en el pecho mientras que su madre parecía no haber movido un músculo en todo el rato, suspiró y volvió a su tarea.

La siguiente palabra que logró desenterrar le hizo sentirse orgullosa pues prácticamente había saltado frente a sus ojos como si la iluminaran, era la segunda diagonal que encontraba y una bastante larga además: _encuéntrame_ , definitivamente comenzaba a encontrarle el truco a este juego y a entender porqué su amigo los disfrutaba.

La sensación de euforia le duró poco, tras unos instantes inspeccionando la hoja dio con una nueva palabra y el ánimo se le desinfló como un globo: _peligro_ ; casi podía verla en grandes letras rojas y no le ayudó que su mirada inmediatamente se posara en _cuidado_ ; ya había comenzado a sospecharlo desde antes pero estos dos últimos descubrimientos casi se lo confirmaron del todo, en ese papel había un mensaje oculto, uno dirigido a ella y si iba a descifrarlo necesitaba primero encontrar todas sus partes faltantes.

Con el corazón latiéndole como un caballo desbocado redobló sus esfuerzos que se vieron recompensados cuando casi al momento encontró un par de palabras más: _conocimos_ y _playa_ , continuó la búsqueda un rato mas deteniéndose en cada letra, siguiendo la estela de caracteres primero horizontal y luego verticalmente para terminar con las diagonales hasta que se convenció de que no se dejaba nada, una vez que estuvo bien segura alejó la revista de su rostro con el brazo a medio extender y comenzó a estudiar las palabras tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que querían decirle, pronto se percató de que así no iba a llegar a ningún lado así que lápiz en mano comenzó a anotarlas a un lado del rompecabezas pensando que quizá así le fuera mas fácil encontrar pies y cabeza al galimatías que tenía enfrente hasta que antes de mucho tiempo tuvo una lista completa que rezaba lo siguiente:

 _Asistente_

 _Confía_

 _Cuidado_

 _Conocimos_

 _Donde_

 _Dora_

 _Encuéntrame_

 _Marco_

 _Peligro_

 _Playa_

 _Rey_

 _Sargento_

 _Señorita_

 _Solo_

 _Star_

Ahora solo tenía que acomodarlas para que el mensaje tuviera algún sentido, sin perder un segundo se puso manos a la obra agregó una coma por aquí y alguna conjunción por allá, para su sorpresa el proceso fue bastante más rápido de lo que esperaba y tras unos minutos leyó lo que había escrito en un margen de la página: _Peligro señorita Star, cuidado con el asistente, confía solo en Marco y el rey. Encuéntrame en la playa donde nos conocimos. Sargento Dora_.

Frunció el ceño, estaba bastante segura de que la playa era la misma en la que había despertado a toda esta locura salvo que ahí no había conocido a ninguna Dora, solo a los tres rufianes -un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordarlos- y al amable señor que le había ayudado a buscar su varita durante unas horas.

Tampoco le convencía demasiado la línea de confiar en el rey, obviamente hacía referencia a su papá pero le extrañaba que dejara fuera a su madre de forma tan deliberada, además por lo que había visto de esta extraña dimensión el hombre era una extensión de su mujer mas que una persona por si misma, eso sin contar el hecho de que la palabra aparecía repetida sucesivamente en la sopa de letras; tras considerarlo un momento eliminó el nombre femenino y la referencia a su padre quedando _confía solo en Marco_ y firmado por un tal _Sargento_.

Seguía sin encontrarle sentido al mensaje, aún asumiendo que el hombre que había conocido antes fuera este supuesto Sargento y de alguna forma que no alcanzaba a imaginar le hubiera dejado un mensaje escondido en la revista no podía estar segura de haberlo interpretado correctamente; sabía que podía confiar en Marco, eso estaba mas allá de cualquier duda pero todo lo demás estaba basado en suposiciones encima de mas suposiciones como un castillo de cartas que amenazaba con caer ante la menor embestida de la lógica, además ¿quién podía ser este asistente y porqué le suponía alguna clase de peligro?.

El dolor de cabeza que llevaba un rato amenazando con presentarse comenzaba a volverse mas fuerte, aún así comenzó a hacer otro intento de reorganizar las palabras del aviso para ver si podía darles mas sentido cuando la aburrida y monótona voz de la recepcionista le hizo perder toda su concentración.

-Star Butterfly, la doctora la verá ahora.

 **2**

Marco no sabía que mas hacer, llevaba horas practicando katas de karate en un inútil y cada vez mas frustrante intento para calmar la mente y alejar sus pensamientos de Star por al menos unos minutos pero cada vez que lanzaba un golpe no podía evitar recordar el momento en que se la habían llevado a ese maldito hospital.

Se la habían llevado a ese lugar otra vez y no había podido hacer nada para detenerlos.

¿Cómo había dejado que sucediera?

Estaba plenamente consciente de que había sido culpa suya, no tenía que haber dicho la estupidez del caballero, pero en ese momento estaba tan aliviado por haberla encontrado a salvo -o al menos justo a tiempo para evitar que le ocurriera una desgracia- que las palabras habían salido de su boca sin darle tiempo a detenerlas.

Y claro que se había sentido como un superhéroe consolando a la chica de la que llevaba enamorado desde que podía recordar y que lo abrazaba como si se le fuera la vida en ello, por supuesto que si.

Pero ahora esas sensaciones le parecían vacías, los adultos se habían llevado a su mejor amiga, al amor de su vida y no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Ni siquiera sabía si iba a volver alguna vez.

Valiente caballero estaba hecho.

Lanzó tres patadas al aire con una furia impropia en él acompañado cada una con un sonoro grito que hizo eco en las paredes de su habitación; frustrado, se dejó caer en la cama pero no se sentía cómodo impregnando las sabanas limpias con su sudor así que cambió de sitió arrodillándose en el suelo, descansando las nalgas en los talones y las manos en las rodillas tal como le había enseñado su sensei hacía ya muchos años.

Su respiración aún estaba agitada así que trató de controlarla con una larga inspiración por la nariz y una espiración similar por la boca, luego otra y otra hasta que los latidos del corazón empezaron a acompasarse

 _Ba-bum, ba-bum, ba-bum_.

Casi podía sentir el fluir de la sangre con cada palpitación, la manera en que se deslizaba velozmente hasta la punta de sus dedos y la forma en que le cosquilleaban cuando los unía hasta que su índice y pulgar hacían el más ligero de los contactos, la sintió viajar por las piernas hasta las plantas de los pies y de regreso hasta su centro donde el viaje volvía a iniciar

Se concentró en su corazón, imaginó la manera en que se movía sin parar bombeando sangre y vida a través del cuerpo, lo escuchó latir dentro de su pecho una vez tras otra.

 _Ba-bum, ba-bum, ba-bum_.

Se dio cuenta de que el sonido no provenía solo de su interior.

Abrió los ojos y vio sin poder creerlo como su habitación se encontraba bañada por un resplandor tan rojo que no pudo evitar relacionarlo con la sangre en la que pensaba un instante atrás, la luz pulsó una vez como llamándolo para luego difuminarse suavemente; se puso en pie de un salto que acabó en un trastabillo gracias a su pierna izquierda que había decidido quedarse dormida así que en vez del rápido andar que pretendía cojeó lo mas deprisa que pudo hacia la ventana, asomó la cabeza y con la boca abierta contempló una luna tan escarlata que parecía una herida abierta y supurante en el cielo nocturno, el satélite palpitó nuevamente para luego volvió a su palidez habitual como si nada hubiera sucedido dejando al chico con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía ni cambiarse siquiera de ropa, tan solo con el sudado atuendo que utilizaba para hacer ejercicio con que iba vestido salió primero de su habitación y luego del apartamento enfilando su pasos en dirección a la escalera, abrió la puerta y en dos saltos había recorrido el primer tramo de escalones y alcanzado el descanso correspondiente, sin detenerse a tomar aliento continuó descendiendo hasta que en menos de un minuto se encontró frente a la puerta del edificio, solo entonces se percató dándose un golpe en la frente con el dorso del puño derecho de que había olvidado su juego de llaves sobre el escritorio, dio media vuelta para regresar corriendo por ellas cuando se le ocurrió pensar _"¿dejaron abierta la puerta de la casa?"_.

Estaba bastante seguro de que no era así, sus padres siempre habían sido especialmente estrictos respecto a ese punto e inclusive tenían junto a la entrada una cursi portallaves con la forma de una llave antigua gigante, todos los que visitaban e departamento opinaban que era _pre-cio-sa_ y _muy original_ pero a él siempre le había parecido un tanto vulgar y por supuesto que jamás colgaba su propio llavero ahí prefiriendo llevarlo consigo la mayor parte del tiempo o en su defecto dejarlo sobre su escritorio donde seguramente continuaba inerte a juzgar por el hecho de que sus bolsillos estaban vacíos.

Aparentemente si que se habían dejado la puerta abierta y gracias a que por sus prisas no se había percatado ahora tenía que volver al apartamento, recuperar sus llaves y volver a salir -sin olvidarse de cerrar a puerta, se recordó- así que sin detenerse a perder mas tiempo en consideraciones inútiles regresó sobre sus pasos con un veloz trote; cuando finalmente estuvo de vuelta en su piso apenas si tenía la respiración agitada y se le ocurrió que de no ser por las lecciones de karate que había tomado religiosamente a lo largo de los años tantas idas y venidas seguramente ya lo habrían dejado agotado así que agradeció silenciosamente el estar en buena forma prometiéndose a si mismo el mantenerse de esa manera durante todo el tiempo que le fuera posible.

Aún con este pensamiento en mente se plantó frente a la puerta, tomó la manija con la mano derecha y la giró con decisión.

Se quedó atónito un instante ante el incompresible pero innegable hecho de que la puerta estaba firmemente cerrada, tal vez alguno de sus padres se había despertado y por alguna razón había decidido revisar que todo estuviera bien para cerrar al percatarse de que estaba abierto no se le ocurría ninguna otra explicación así como no se le venía a la mente que hacer a continuación.

No podía salir del edificio sin el llavero y obviamente tampoco entrar a su casa por el, hacía tiempo que sus padres y los de Star habían intercambiado copias de repuesto precisamente para situaciones como esta o al menos ese era el plan pues hasta donde podía recordar nadie jamás las había necesitado.

Hasta ahora, claro.

De cualquier forma no era como si pudiera tocar y pedir que se las prestaran un momento, sin duda querrían saber que hacía fuera a esas horas y como entre sus habilidades no se encontraba la de mentir de manera convincente descubrirían lo que se proponía, por consiguiente le sería muy difícil -si no imposible- realizar cualquier movimiento que le permitiera rescatar a Star y lo peor de todo es que si duda pensarían que estaban haciendo lo correcto al mantenerlos separados.

En ocasiones los adultos le desesperaban.

 _Piensa_ -se dijo a si mismo- _necesitas un plan_.

Por desgracia no se le ocurría nada mas que pasar la noche en el pasillo hasta que sus papás salieran muy temprano a sus trabajos con la esperanza de poderse colar sin que lo notaran o tocar la puerta de los vecinos de enfrente, pedirles la copia de las llaves y rezar por que no le hicieran demasiadas preguntas.

De cualquier manera la noche y posiblemente el objetivo podían darse por perdidos.

A su espalda escuchó una voz.

-Ejem…

 **3**

Antes se había equivocado, _esta_ era sin duda la habitación mas blanca que había visto en toda su vida, no pudo evitar que sus ojos recorrieran la estancia decorada de manera minimalista e iluminada por una potente luz led que parecía no dejar ni un solo rincón en la sombra, por todo mobiliario había un escritorio de cristal, tres sillas -una para la doctora, dos para sus pacientes- y un diván de psicólogo donde supuso que pasaría las siguientes horas contándole sus problemas a una perfecta desconocida, en las paredes colgaban por toda decoración una miríada de títulos y certificaciones en psicología y psiquiatría a nombre de una tal doctora Henrietta Mohr.

No había nadie.

-¿No nos dijo la secretaria que nos iban a atender querida? -su padre se veía inseguro mirando hacia todas partes como si esperara que la doctora fuera a materializarse de la nada en cualquier momento.

-Hmph, que falta de profesionalismo.

-Tal vez deberíamos irnos -sugirió tímidamente Star- y ya saben, volver otro día.

 _"O nunca"_ , se dijo a si misma.

-No digas tonterías hija- la respuesta fue cortante y final.

La chica bajó la mirada y se concentró en los tenis que llevaba puestos, extrañó sus altas botas acabadas en un cuerno, nunca se había dado cuenta de los poderosa que le hacían sentir .

 _"Tonterías, Marco puede patear el trasero de cualquier monstruo que se le ponga enfrente usando unos de estos y hasta descalzo"_.

Por una vez pensar en su amigo no mejoró su estado de ánimo, se sentía pequeña y débil, odiaba depender de los demás aún si eran personas de su absoluta confianza y a pesar de lo genial que le había parecido Marco al rescatarla odiaba el hecho de que hubiera tenido que hacerlo en primer lugar; ella era Star Butterfly, la princesa de Mewni que peleaba contra las fuerzas del mal, no una niña asustada e indefensa que necesitaba que la protegieran.

Excepto que desde el momento en que había llegado a esta dimensión parecía necesitarlo constantemente.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no derramar las lágrimas que la frustración hacía nacer en sus ojos, se paró recta y se dijo a si misma que todo estaba bien, podía con lo que viniera.

 _Soy Star Butterfly_ -se recordó una vez más.

El ruido de la unos tacones al otro lado de la puerta la sacó de sus elucubraciones, dirigió su mirada hacia el sonido lista para enfrentarse a la doctora y se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a la mujer que bloqueaba la entrada.

-¡Usted! -exclamó tras un instante señalándola con el dedo incapaz de creer lo que veía.

-Señorita Butterfly -la mujer la saludó con calma pasando a su lado y tomando asiento tras su escritorio.

Era la señorita Heinous.

 _Claro_ -pensó Star recordando el mensaje que había estado tratando de descifrar antes- _ella es la señorita con quien debo tener cuidado_.

E inmediatamente después: _Entonces su asistente…_

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al recordar al pequeño hombre-troll que solía acompañar a la exdirectora de la escuela que ella y Marco habían ayudado a destituir, aunque al mismo tiempo sintió un ramalazo de curiosidad por la apariencia que podía tener en este mundo.

-Buenas tardes doctora… -la mujer acalló las palabras de su madre mostrándole la palma de su mano sin molestarse en levantar la mirada de los documentos que había sacado de algún cajón y ahora analizaba minuciosamente.

 _Al menos queda claro de donde sacó esa actitud la secretaria_.

No sabiendo muy bien que hacer ante esto Star y sus padres se quedaron de pie sin atreverse a tomar asiento hasta que la mujer frente a ellos cerró la carpeta y volteó a verlos.

-Señor y señora Butterfly -inició sin darles tiempo a replicar- ya les dije en su momento que su hija debió permanecer internada.

 _¿Internada? ¿de que estaba hablando esta mujer?_

-Pero doctora -la mano de su madre le apretó el hombro con fuerza- los desvaríos habían desaparecido.

-Y aún así aquí estamos ¿no es cierto? -la mirada que les dirigió era mas que desdeñosa, luego se encogió de hombros- en fin, tal vez la próxima vez aprendan a escuchar a un especialista.

La chica se sobresaltó al sentir como la mano de su madre le apretaba fuertemente el hombro hasta el punto de hacerle daño.

-Mamá, au -se quejó, pero ella pareció no haberla escuchado así que repitió con mas fuerza- ¡Mamá!

-¿Qué?, oh, lo siento -Moon retiró los dedos ante la atenta mirada de la doctora.

-Entiendo que deseen proteger a su hija -intercedió Heinous mas amablemente- y a fin de cuentas lo hecho, hecho está así que cuéntenme por favor ¿qué le sucede?

-No estamos seguros doctora -su madre parecía repentinamente mas relajada ante el cambio de actitud en la otra mujer- tuvimos que ausentarnos un par de días de la ciudad por… trabajo, Star se quedó en casa bajo el cuidado de nuestros vecinos de enfrente.

La señorita Heinous alzó una ceja sin decir nada y Moon se apresuró a elaborar más sobre ese punto.

-Verá, desde el día que nos mudamos a ese apartamento han sido de los mas atentos y nos han ayudado mucho con el problema de Star, especialmente desde que ella y Marco, su hijo, empezaron a salir juntos.

-Marco Díaz, el chico que le dijo que sería "su caballero" -leyó Heinous de la carpeta que tenía en las manos, luego preguntó- ¿Star y él son pareja?

 _¡¿Qué Marco y ella que?!_

-Bueno, si -respondió Moon a la defensiva- sabemos lo jóvenes que son y si fuera cualquier otro muchacho nos negaríamos pero ellos se conocen desde niños y han pasado por tantas cosas juntos…

 _¡Claro que si!_

-Él la ha apoyado todo el tiempo -el murmullo vino de el pequeño y obeso hombre que pasaba por su padre en este lugar.

-¿Qué has dicho querido?

-Marco siempre ha estado a su lado -respondió River aún mas bajo que antes.

 _Aquí y en todos los mundos_ , pensó Star.

-Ya veo -Heinous se acarició la barbilla pensativamente, luego se inclinó y sacó un montón de papeles que les tendió a sus padres- por favor léanlos cuidadosamente y si están conformes fírmenlos para que podamos iniciar.

-¿Iniciar que? -Star trató de tomar una de las hojas para averiguar que era lo que decían pero su madre no se lo permitió.

-El tratamiento, por supuesto -le respondió la doctora- verás Star, hay algo mal en tu mente pero no te preocupes, con algo de trabajo y mucha dedicación lo vamos a arreglar.

-No hay nada malo conmigo.

-Star, vives en una fantasía y no eres capaz de distinguir lo que es real de lo que no…

-¡Yo se lo que es real! -Star dio un paso atrás y la señalo con el dedo- ¡usted es la que no sabe nada!

-¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuviste aquí?

-Yo nunca…

En ese momento un torrente de imágenes inundaron la cabeza de la chica, vio una versión infantil suya sentada en una de las sillas, los pies no alcanzaban a tocar el piso así que los balanceaba mientras veía a sus padres hablar con la doctora Heinous, su padre lucía mucho más como la persona que recordaba, robusto y con una frondosa barba rubia, apretaba la mano de su esposa mientras la doctora que parecía no haber cambiado un ápice a través de los años les explicaba algo, su madre lloraba suavemente y la pequeña Star pudo ver como algunas lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas y caían al suelo inmaculado; la imagen cambió a otra habitación tan limpia como la primera pero con un mobiliario diferente, esta vez era su versión mas joven la que lloraba mientras la doctora le aplicaba una inyección, se vio a si misma gritarle algo a la mujer para tranquilizarse casi inmediatamente quedando de pie y con la mirada perdida, Heinous la guio hasta una pequeño sillón adecuado a su tamaño y tras hacerla tomar asiento comenzó a decirle algo, cuando su yo pequeño comenzó a parpadear como si se le cerraran los ojos la visión se volvió borrosa y la imagen cambió nuevamente. Estaba en la misma estancia y esta vez la doctora hablaba con sus padres, la pequeña Star se encontraba de pie tras su padre mientras su madre y la mujer discutían, finalmente la doctora hizo un gesto exasperado y les señaló la puerta, su padre la alzó en brazos y los tres salieron de ahí dejando a Heinous atrás.

Star parpadeó confusa durante un momento, ¿de donde venían esos recuerdos?, sabía que todas esas cosas nunca le habían sucedido así que podía asumir que eran las memorias de su contraparte en este mundo, sin embargo eso no explicaba como es que tenía acceso a ellas, simplemente no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

De lo que si estaba completamente segura era que este lugar, esta versión de Santa Olga no era la respuesta a sus problemas, tenía que salir de ahí y buscar la forma de volver a casa.

 _Si tan solo tuviera mi varita_. Cada minuto que pasaba en esa realidad le hacía extrañar mas y mas sus poderes mágicos, parecía que sin ellos no era capaz de hacer nada por si misma y eso tenía que cambiar cuanto antes.

-Mamá -tiró de la mano de la mujer para llamar su atención hasta que volteó a verla y luego repitió- mamá, vámonos a casa.

-Espera querida, esto es importante.

-Mamá, en serio, ya estoy bien.

-Star -esta vez fue Heinous quien le respondió- tal vez estés mejor por el momento pero yo puedo ayudarte a que te cures definitivamente.

-No -la chica negó con la cabeza- ya le dije que no hay nada malo conmigo.

-Muy bien -el tono era comprensivo- entonces ¿porqué estabas reviviendo tu vieja fantasía de la princesa y el caballero con tu novio?

No pudo evitar que se le colorearan las mejillas al escuchar a los adultos referirse a Marco de esa forma, sin embargo era consciente de que su respuesta podía ser la diferencia entre ir a casa o quedar atrapada en una versión extraña del lugar que más temía así que reunió todo su aplomo antes de contestar:

-Bueno… verá…

Eso no había salido demasiado bien y la ceja que la doctora alzó era una pésima señal así que tragó saliva y tomó una decisión.

-Ayer pasó algo, algo malo y… y yo… - no pudo continuar, los ojos comenzaron a empañársele y a pesar de sus mejores intentos por impedirlo las lágrimas no tardaron en comenzar a correr por sus mejillas como si alguien hubiera abierto un grifo dentro de su cabeza.

-Star -su madre se arrodilló a su lado para rodearla con los brazos al tiempo que su padre le acariciaba el cabello, perdiendo parte de su frialdad anterior ante el llanto de su hija- ¿Qué sucedió hija?

-Estaba en la playa -la chica por fin pudo iniciar y una vez empezado lo relató de forma breve y atropellada- pasé la tarde ahí y cuando oscureció unos tipos me atacaron ¡querían hacerme cosas malas mamá!

La mujer la apretó mas fuerte contra si tratando de consolarla, no tenía idea de que decir o hacer ante esta revelación y aparentemente a su esposo tampoco se le ocurría nada pues solamente apretaba los puños con fuerza mientras su rostro se enrojecía paulatinamente de furia contenida.

-¿Qué pasó entonces Star? -la voz de Heinous era suave arrulladora.

-Tra…traté de defenderme -hipó la adolescente- pero me agarraron y trataron de quitarme la ropa.

El rostro de su padre ya no era color rojo, se encontraba lívido y a través de la furia que le ardía en los ojos Star pudo ver un atisbo del rey de Mewni que conocía y amaba.

-Entonces fue cuando llegó Marco -esta vez nadie tuvo que animarla a continuar aunque no le pasó por alto la manera en que la doctora se inclinó hacia ella levemente al escuchar el nombre de su amigo- apareció de la nada y me salvó.

-Hmmm -Heinous se acarició la barbilla pensativamente- parece bastante obvio que el trauma de este evento provocó una regresión en la mente de Star hacia un lugar donde se siente mas segura.

 _Vaya, eso sonaba casi igual a lo que Marco le había dicho_.

-¿Entonces Star está bien? -casi había esperanza en la voz de su padre.

-Tanto como puede estarlo dadas las circunstancias -respondió la mujer- sin embargo me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas y ciertos exámenes.

-¿Qué clase de exámenes?

-Oh, sólo algunos test psicológicos y cosas por el estilo, claro que yo preferiría que la internaran durante algún tiempo, de esa manera tendríamos una probabilidad de recuperación mucho mayor.

-Muy bien -concedió su madre mientras le limpiaba los restos de humedad en el rostro- haga sus preguntas.

\--Hmph -gruñó la mujer por lo bajo y acto seguido se dirigió a la adolescente- Star, ¿qué estabas haciendo en la playa?

A pesar de todas las cosas extrañas que estaban ocurriendo la chica no era tonta y podía reconocer una trampa cuando la veía, se daba perfecta cuenta de que Heinous trataba de poner en duda sus facultades mentales para así poder internarla en su asilo y a pesar de tener severas dudas sobre su propio equilibrio mental en ese momento que Eclipsa la maldijera si se lo ponía sencillo a la doctora.

Claro que la mujer había elegido una pregunta peliaguda: _¿cómo había llegado a la playa?_

-Bueno… yo… -su mente corría a mil pensamientos por segundo tratando de dar con una respuesta satisfactoria pero no se le ocurría nada hasta que volteó a ver a sus padres que la miraban preocupados a su vez y una idea le vino a la cabeza.

-Verá -trató de poner toda la confianza posible en su voz- papá y mamá salieron de la ciudad por su trabajo y se me ocurrió que era una buena oportunidad para tomar un día de descanso.

Sus padres la miraban horrorizados.

-¿Sin tu novio? -preguntó Heinous estudiándola atentamente.

Las mariposas bailotearon nuevamente en su estómago, creía que nunca se iba a acostumbrar a esa palabra.

-A veces una chica necesita un rato consigo misma ¿sabe? -le dirigió una sonrisa descarada mientras rezaba para sus adentros que sus mentiras fueran creíbles.

-Hmm, en eso no te falta razón -concedió la mujer antes de continuar- siguiente pregunta: ¿cómo supo Marco donde estabas?

 _Otra buena pregunta para la cual no tenía respuesta, esta mujer era buena en lo que hacía_.

-No tengo idea -respondió honestamente aunque luego agregó con una pizca de cinismo- tal vez eso debería preguntárselo a él ¿no cree?.

-Doctora -interrumpió su padre- si me permite señalarlo, Marco siempre ha sido muy protector con nuestra hija, es un buen chico que se preocupa por ella y la cuida casi tanto como nosotros.

La mujer se volteó hacia la pareja con una mirada que a Star le recordó la de un tigre a punto de saltar sobre una gacela desprevenida.

 _Oh no_.

-¿Y desde cuando ha sido así? -una gran sonrisa de tiburón le adornaba el rostro pero sus padres parecieron no darse cuenta.

-Oh -contestó su madre- desde el día que se conocieron, cuando eran niños solían jugar a la princesa y el caballero, de hecho pensamos que eso le ayudo mucho a Star a dejar atrás sus fantasías.

-Ya veo, ya veo -Star casi podía ver como acorralaba físicamente a sus padres- claramente es un muchacho muy noble y muy dedicado a Star ¿no piensan lo mismo?

El cebo estaba puesto, sus papás estaban a punto de caer en él y ella sólo podía quedarse viendo sin tener idea alguna de como intervenir.

-Ya lo creo que si -había orgullo en la voz de su padre y a pesar de todo lo que ocurría Star se preguntó por un momento si su verdadero papá podría aceptar a Marco de esa manera.

-Claro, claro -continuó la mujer con su sedosa voz- sin ir más lejos, la manera en que la protegió de esos rufianes.

-Así es -River asintió vigorosamente.

-Como todo un caballero -Heinous puntuó la palabra como si fuera veneno, triunfante.

-Bueno… Si.

-Verán señor y señora Butterfly -la mujer los miró fijamente como para enfatizar sus palabras- si bien no pongo en duda el que este joven realmente se preocupa por su hija y hace lo mejor que puede por ella también creo que es responsable en parte por el trastorno de Star o al menos del hecho de que aún no haya sido capaz de superarlo.

 _No, no, no_.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Verán, de acuerdo a lo que sabemos sobre las fantasías de Star y en base a lo que nos acaba de relatar creo que una suposición válida es que cuando algún evento de importancia le impacta negativamente ella se retrae al mundo en su imaginación, ¿me entienden hasta este punto?

La pareja asintió levemente tratando con todas sus fuerzas de seguir la diatriba que la doctora les exponía.

-Pero Marco me rescató -intervino Star- lo que usted dice no tiene sentido.

-Además desde que se conocieron ha mejorado mucho -la apoyó su padre ganándose una mirada de adoración por parte de la chica que le hizo enrojecer nuevamente, de placer esta vez.

-Eso podría parecer y en cualquier otro caso estaría completamente de acuerdo con ustedes, sin embargo en esta ocasión me temo que existe un detalle que lo cambia todo.

-No entiendo -Moon se acariciaba la barbilla suavemente- ¿a que se refiere?

-Tengo la lamentable sospecha de que el hecho de haberlo nombrado su caballero y que el chico haya aceptado creó una asociación, una especie de ancla subliminal de Star de forma que cuando él la rescata de algún peligro o simplemente la hace sentir bien su mente hace lo relaciona subconscientemente con la fantasía y le hace imposible superar del todo su trastorno.

Miró a los Butterfly y leyó la falta de comprensión en sus rostros así que elaboró.

-En otras palabras ella nunca ha dejado de verlo como su caballero y él en su afán de cuidarla parece haber aceptado completamente ese papel en su vida.

-Entonces está diciendo que…

-En efecto, pienso que por el momento lo mejor para Star sería estar separada del muchacho.

-Pero doctora…

-Miren -la interrumpió la mujer alzando la mano en un gesto que parecía común en ella- ya les di mi opinión sobre este asunto, la decisión sobre como proceder es enteramente de ustedes, si necesitan tomarse un tiempo para valorar sus opciones es algo perfectamente comprensible, solo hagan una cita con mi secretaria al salir.

Dicho esto guardó la carpeta que contenía el expediente de la chica en un cajón de su escritorio, luego les abrió la puerta del consultorio invitándolos a marcharse, sus padres titubearon un momento y tras un breve pero significativo intercambio de miradas fue su madre quien habló.

-Bueno -la voz era tímida, tan poco característica en ella que Star se asustó- si usted cree que es lo mejor.

Heinous cerró la puerta lentamente extendiendo los labios en una gran sonrisa que no llegó a alcanzarle los ojos.

-Por supuesto que lo creo -el tono jovial que utilizó le sonó a la adolescente como el eco en una lata vacía y oxidada- todos queremos lo mejor para Star y con un poco de suerte su estancia aquí será muy breve. Ahora -les extendió un fajo de documentos- si pudieran firmar aquí y aquí estaremos listos para iniciar ya mismo.

Y así como así Star quedó internada en el asilo.

 **4**

Marco se dio la vuelta con un brinco sobresaltado y la cabeza bulléndole de preguntas sin respuesta y respuestas a preguntas que nadie le había formulado aún.

En la primera variedad se encontraban las mas bien sencillas pero igualmente vitales _¿Quién?, ¿cómo?, ¿cuándo?, ¿donde?_ y _¿porqué?_ Mientras del lado opuesto se aglutinaban un _no estoy haciendo nada, es que vivo aquí_ y un _por favor no se lo diga a mis padres_ que realmente no tenía ninguna razón de existir.

Además de todas las reacciones verbales anteriormente descritas, durante la fracción de segundo que tardó en encararse con el dueño de la voz que le había sacado el alma del cuerpo también tuvo tiempo de imaginar un buen número de rostros para ponerle que iban desde sus propios padres y los de Star hasta el director de su escuela pasando por el mas bien limitado rango de adultos que conocía entre los que se incluían su sensei, la señorita Skullnick (cuya voz nadie podía calificar precisamente de femenina) y por alguna razón que no hubiera podido entender aunque se hubiera detenido a pensar en ello la tez verdosa de un sapo gigante.

Sin embargo todas sus suposiciones estaban -por supuesto- equivocadas, cuando terminó de girar el cuerpo se topó de frente con un hombre de mediana edad con una barba rojiza con diversos mechones de blanco bajo la que se apreciaba una afable sonrisa así como detrás de la camisa hawaiana que llevaba se podía entrever una redonda barriga que se correspondía al físico algo fofo del extraño.

La sorpresa no interfirió con los reflejos entrenados del joven quien incluso antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía había adoptado una pose defensiva adelantando la pierna izquierda y alzando sus brazos de forma que uno le protegiera mientras el otro permanecía listo para atacar ante la menor provocación.

-¿Quién es usted? -preguntó con la voz tan tensa como el resto de su cuerpo.

-Oh… uhmmm… -el hombre balbuceó unos instantes lo cual sólo hizo que los nervios del chico aumentaran.

-¿Y bien? -los músculos de Marco se encontraban tan tensos como las cuerdas de un violín bien afinado ocasionándole un leve temblor en la voz.

-Bueno -se decidió finalmente el extraño- supongo que… supongo que puedes llamarme Sargento.

-¿Sargento?, ese no es un nombre.

El Sargento solo le sonrió amablemente sin molestarse en responder, en vez de eso cambió el tema completamente.

-Veo que se te ha perdido algo, ¿verdad?

El comentario puso a Marco aún mas en guardia -cosa que le hubiera parecido imposible solo un momento atrás- lo cual se reflejó en su postura que se volvió repentinamente mucho más agresiva, parecía dispuesto a golpear primero y preguntar después.

-¿Quién es usted? -repitió mostrando un supremo auto control sobre sus instintos que le gritaban que era el momento de pelear o correr.

-Mi querido muchacho -el hombre soltó una risita por lo bajo- ya te lo dije, soy el Sargento.

-Y yo ya le dije que eso no es un nombre.

-Ciertamente no lo es, no -concedió el Sargento- por desgracia es el único que tengo.

-Eso no es posible.

-Bueno mi muchacho, hay muchas cosas que _parecen_ imposibles pero eso no significa que lo _sean_.

Marco ponderó las palabras durante un momento antes de percatarse de que debía haberse distraído pues el extraño se encontraba un paso mas cerca y no lo había visto moverse para nada.

-¡Hey! -exclamó olvidando todo sigilo- ¡quédese quieto!

-Mi estimado Marco -el hombre se metió la mano a la bolsa para tenderle luego lo que había sacado de ella- yo sólo quería devolverte esto.

Eran sus llaves.

-¿Cómo…? -el chico hizo ademán de tomarlas pero el sentido común se impuso y retiró la mano volviendo a su posición anterior, listo para el combate- ¿de donde las sacó?

-Estaban sobre tu escritorio, por supuesto -el Sargento giró el llavero sobre un dedo distraídamente- de verdad muchacho, es muy irresponsable de tu parte olvidar las cosas en cualquier sitio.

 _Entonces si que habían dejado la puerta abierta_.

-Bueno, si. Y es muy peligroso no cerrar por las noches si quieres mi opinión, ¿quién sabe quién podría entrar?

Sin previo aviso le lanzó las llaves hacia arriba en un arco obligando al chico a desviar la mirada momentáneamente para poder atraparlas, en el instante en que sus dedos hicieron contacto con el frío metal se dio cuenta de su error y se preparó para lo peor pero nada sucedió, el extraño no había cambiado de posición y se veía mas bien divertido ante el miedo y la desconfianza que le inspiraba.

-P-pudo haberme atacado -balbució.

-¿y porqué querría yo hacer eso mi querido muchacho?, estoy aquí para ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme?

-Pues si, ¿acaso no te dirigías a rescatar a esa bonita novia tuya?

-¿Cómo sabe eso?

-Yo se muchas cosas -le sonrió el Sargento sin animosidad- ahora, deberíamos irnos ya.

-Pero…

-Pero nada muchacho, Star necesita de su caballero cuanto antes. Ah, y no olvides cerrar la puerta.

¿A que se refiere? -en su confusión Marco ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo habían llamado caballero- está cerrada.

El Sargento le dirigió su mejor mirada de _"tú hazme caso"_ , así que el chico, muy despacio y sin perderlo de vista probó la manija de la puerta que cedió sin oponer resistencia.

-Pero estaba cerrado hace un minuto… -murmuró mientras le echaba llave.

-Debes haberte confundido -replicó alegremente el extraño- ahora vamos que no tenemos toda la noche.

 **5**

El pasillo por el que Heinous la llevaba estaba lleno de puertas situadas una frente a otra en una simetría que a Star le estaba pareciendo agobiante, al igual que el resto de las instalaciones del asilo parecía haber sido pintado minutos antes de forma que el blanco imperante parecía impoluto.

-¿A dónde vamos? -se atrevió a preguntar tras unos momentos.

-A averiguar que es lo que está mal en tu cabeza -la voz de la mujer era seca, sin rastro de la miel que había utilizado con sus padres, luego añadió- no te preocupes, no saldrás de aquí hasta que estés curada.

O sea, jamás pensó la chica sin saber muy bien porqué mientras tragaba saliva con aprehensión.

Finalmente se detuvieron frente a una puerta que no le pareció diferente al resto que habían dejado atrás, sin embargo parecía ser el destino al que se dirigían pues la doctora extrajo una tarjeta de algún bolsillo en su bata y la colocó frente a un lector, se escuchó un breve zumbido y la puerta se abrió ligeramente.

-Pasa -le indicó la mujer.

Star obedeció y se encontró en una habitación que a pesar de compartir la nívea blancura a la cual comenzaba a acostumbrarse estaba llena de extraños artefactos cuyos diversos usos y utilidades definitivamente prefería no conocer.

Había dos sillas en el centro del cuarto, Heinous se las señaló.

-Siéntate… por favor -la chica casi pudo escuchar el esfuerzo que le había supuesto a la mujer escupir esas últimas palabras, a regañadientes tomo asiento solo para levantarse de un salto cuando escuchó el grito- ¡ahí no!

Se cambió de silla y su interlocutora pareció relajarse un poco.

-Ahora Star -Heinous se acomodó en la butaca frente a ella mientras le explicaba- lo que vamos a hacer es intentar hipnotizarte.

-¿Hipnotizarme? -no se le ocurrió nada más que decir- ¿para qué?

-Es un sistema rápido y, digamos, poco intrusivo para acceder a tu subconsciente -la doctora se encogió de hombros- si no funciona tendremos que pasar a métodos mas… agresivos.

La adolescente tragó saliva nuevamente tratando con todas sus fuerzas en no pensar acerca de esos métodos más agresivos y asintió.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Sólo quédate sentada y relájate -Heinous sacó una moneda y la hizo girar entre los dedos- concéntrate en mi voz.

Las luces se atenuaron dejando la habitación en una agradable penumbra, Star hizo amago de girar la cabeza para averiguar quien lo había hecho pero la voz de la terapeuta la detuvo.

-No, Star, enfócate en mi voz.

Hizo lo que le decía, sus ojos no dejaban de ver la moneda que se deslizaba de un nudillo al siguiente y de regreso una vez tras otra, parecía emitir un brillo propio que atraía irremediablemente su mirada y le volvía pesados los párpados.

-Concéntrate en mi voz Star, estás en un lugar seguro, relájate y no dejes de escucharme.

Los ojos de la princesa se cerraban contra su voluntad mientras seguían el incesante vaivén de la moneda.

-Muy bien, Star -la mujer no dejaba de repetir su nombre en cada oración- ahora cierra los ojos y sigue mi voz.

Trató de luchar contra las toneladas que parecían empujarle los párpados hacia abajo, intentó mantenerlos abiertos y lo consiguió por apenas una fracción de segundo antes de que se le cerraran definitivamente dejándola sumida en una agradable oscuridad donde nada parecía tener ninguna importancia.

-Muy bien Star -la voz le llegó desde muy lejos al mismo tiempo que parecía estar a un lado susurrándole amigablemente al oído- ¿me escuchas?

-Si -su propia voz le sonó extraña, como si perteneciera a otra persona.

-Bien, bien, dime que ves.

-Sólo oscuridad.

-¿Estás segura de que eso es todo?

-Si.

-Fíjate bien, mira a tu alrededor, quizá encuentres algo más.

Siguiendo la instrucción que se le había dado la chica se esforzó por ver algo a través de la pacifica negrura que la rodeaba, la voz de la mujer le había dicho que tal vez habría algo ahí así que no se sorprendió cuando en algún punto indeterminado de la oscuridad logró entrever un diminuto punto de luz a la distancia.

-Ahí hay algo -informó solícita.

-¿Qué es lo que ves?

-No lo se, una pequeña luz.

-Excelente, ¿puedes ir hacia la luz?

-Creo que si -mientras lo decía se dio cuenta de que mas que dirigirse hacía ella, era la luz la que se acercaba rápidamente sin aumentar nunca su tamaño.

-Star, ¿qué sucede? ¿qué ves?

-No lo se, la luz está justo frente a mi

-Descríbela por favor.

-Es como… -la chica dudó un instante buscando una manera de explicar lo que veía- es como si alguien hubiera pinchado la oscuridad con un alfiler y un poco de brillo se colara, pero diferente.

-Hum, ya veo.. ¿puedes tocarlo?

-Eso creo.

-Hazlo por favor.

Acercó lentamente su dedo índice al destello, ninguna calidez procedía de el así que lo presionó como si fuera un botón y entonces sucedió, no supo si el fulgor se había expandido hasta envolverla completamente o si era ella quien había entrado en la diminuta incandescencia pero en menos tiempo del que le tomó parpadear se encontró en otro lugar.

-Guau -jadeó.

-Star -la voz parecía aún mas lejana y apenas si la reconoció como la de la mujer- ¿Qué sucede? ¿tocaste la luz?

-Si -la chica contemplaba el paisaje a su alrededor con los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿qué es lo que ves?

-Estoy en casa.

-¿En casa? ¿qué quieres decir?

La princesa sonrío al responder.

-Estoy en Mewni.

 **NA:**

 **Bueno, no soy muy afecto a estas notas al final del capítulo pero siento que tengo que disculparme por el tiempo que me tomó poder escribir este, realmente he estado cada vez mas ocupado y con muy poco tiempo para sentarme a escribir, de erdad espero poder acelerar mi ritmo de escritura y no dejar pasar mas de cuatro meses para una actualización nunca más.**

 **Con respecto al capítulo, le di muchas vueltas a la sopa de letras y al final no encontré ninguna manera de darle un formato que se viera bien, la pueden resolver si quieren pero dado lo fea que quedó no lo recomiendo.**

 **En fin, nuevamente una disculpa por la demora y como siempre sus críticas y comentarios son bien recibidos.**


	10. La batalla de la pradera

Capítulo 10

La batalla de la pradera.

 **1**

Hay tantos enemigos frente a ellos que ni siquiera necesitan molestarse en contarlos, superan sin dificultad el medio centenar y todos van armados hasta los dientes con espadas y lanzas mientras ellos sólo empuñan un mísero par de dagas entre los tres, van cubiertos con sólidas armaduras de pies a cabeza en contraste con sus ropas de todos los días, eso sin contar con que el vestido amarillo de Hekapoo está tan desgarrado que apenas si se mantiene en una pieza y aunque le encantaría saber porqué rayos lo han cosido a un maniquí sospecha que no va tener tiempo hacer preguntas al respecto.

Rayos.

El líder se alza imponente al frente de sus hombres con el sol arrancando destellos argénteos a sus rizos perfectos, posee el porte gallardo que por una razón u otra es fácil relacionar con la nobleza junto a una belleza masculina que eclipsa a todos a su alrededor.

También tiene la sonrisa mas cruel que nadie haya visto jamás y es con esa mueca deforme afeándole los rasgos que alza la espada por un breve momento antes de apuntar con ella hacia los tres prisioneros escapados.

-A por ellos -ordena sin tener que alzar la voz, no le hace falta.

Todos los hombres avanzan un paso, otro y otro más hasta que corren con las armas por delante hacia sus solitarios antagonistas mientras gritan cosas que nadie -ni siquiera ellos mismos- alcanzan a entender pero que decididamente no auguran nada bueno para quienquiera que se encuentre en el lado equivocado del acero.

Hekapoo planta sus pies firmemente en la blanda tierra de la colina al tiempo que aprieta el mango de la daga, con el rabillo del ojo derecho puede ver como Marco asume una posición de combate y escucha los suaves movimiento del demonio a su izquierda haciendo lo propio; por un instante que parece eterno ve al enemigo como una masa inmóvil y tras ellos a su líder con esa sonrisa horrible en el rostro, no se detiene ahí, observa con curiosidad las verdes praderas de Mewni que se despiertan al contacto de los primeros rayos del sol que nace a su espalda, pequeñas gotas de rocío matutino permanecen suspendidas de las hojas de los arboles e incluso le parece ver una que se ha desprendido ya e inicia una breve caída hasta chocar con el pasto fragmentándose en infinitas versiones de si misma.

Es un hermoso día.

-¡A ellos! -se escucha gritar y es como si el tiempo volviera a discurrir.

Los jóvenes obedecen la orden sin dudar y pronto cargan juntos contra el ejercito invasor en una desesperada defensa destinada, sin duda, al fracaso.

Mientras corre piensa que debería gritar algo más, algo inspirador que levante el espíritu de los niños que se mantienen a su lado pero no se le ocurre nada y antes de darse cuenta se le ha acabado el tiempo, la primera fila de soldados ya se encuentra a unos pocos pasos frente a ella así que salta por reflejo aterrizando con la planta de los pies sobre la cabeza del enemigo mas cercano, la dureza del casco la lastima un poco lo que no le impide sentir una gran satisfacción cuando el metal cede ante la fuerza de sus pies aplastando la cabeza del infortunado quien cae al suelo emitiendo un lastimero _paf_ que nadie alcanza a escuchar; su siguiente ataque no es tan afortunado, el soldado se detiene justo a tiempo obligándola a luchar frente a frente, el hombre le apunta con su lanza esperando herirla pero es demasiado lento en comparación con ella, antes de que se de cuenta la daga le ha atravesado su cota de acero en un feo tajo ascendente que lo lanza hacia atrás por los aires, malherido y sin poder detenerse choca con el soldado que se encuentra justo tras él haciéndolo trastabillar momento que la mujer aprovecha para golpear el rostro del segundo con una mano convertida en garra; los soldados a su alrededor empiezan a reconocer el peligro que representa y dudan por un momento en acercarse a ella dándole sin advertirlo un breve respiro.

Aprovecha ese instante para localizar a sus amigos, Marco sangra a través de múltiples heridas en los costados, pero se mantiene relativamente bien gracias a sus controlados golpes y patadas devastadoras, apenas si hace un gesto de dolor cuando un enemigo anónimo logra hacerle un corte en la mano con que empuña la daga obligándole a soltarla, apenas consigue atajarla con la mano izquierda antes de que otro soldado se le echa encima con el pico de su lanza apuntándole directo al pecho, el joven alcanza a girar el cuerpo tomando el mango del arma rival con la mano herida mientras saluda al rostro del atacante con el codo del brazo libre, el impacto hace brotar un mar de sangre de la nariz rota al tiempo que su propietario que cae escupiendo uno o dos dientes y perdiendo el arma en el proceso, aún antes de que su cuerpo alcance a tocar piso el humano ya se enfrenta a un nuevo grupo de atacantes haciendo girar velozmente la alabarda como si de un hélice se tratara para obligarlos a retroceder un par de reluctantes pasos.

Tom por el otro lado parece un titán en el campo de batalla, puede que haya perdido sus poderes y no posea ninguna clase de técnica como la de su amigo o la velocidad de la guardiana pero nada de eso le impide asestar golpes a diestro y siniestro aprovechando al máximo su fuerza bruta, a su paso los enemigos vuelan propulsados por los poderosos golpes del demonio

 _Podemos hacer esto_ , se permite pensar la guardiana.

No tiene oportunidad de pensar en nada mas mientras esquiva un ataque tras otro, los soldados que la rodean parecen haber decidido que la mejor manera de lidiar con ella es atacarla todos al mismo tiempo y sus arremetidas se han vuelto perfectamente sincronizadas, como una coreografía donde cada vez que una espada retrocede alguna lanza ocupa su lugar y así sucesivamente desde todos los ángulos imaginables, aún con toda su velocidad a la mujer le empieza a costar trabajo mantenerse a salvo de las estocadas que le llueven de todas partes, si tuviera oportunidad admiraría la coordinación de estos soldados, fruto sin duda de largos años de práctica, pero no dispone ni de un solo instante, apenas alcanza a percatarse a tiempo de que están aprovechando los continuos embates para estrechar el círculo con que la rodean así que casi sin pensarlo se impulsa verticalmente con un potente salto

Mas que verla siente la lanza que se aproxima por su espalda, sin duda han visto que los ataques aéreos son una de sus especialidades y han estado esperando a que saltara para atacarla en un punto donde no pudiera esquivarlo

 _Vaya que son listos_ , piensa mientras contorsiona el cuerpo y alcanza a interponer el filo de su daga ante el golpe inminente, la lanza se estrella contra el fino metal partiéndose en dos mitades perfectamente simétricas que la rozan sin causarle mayor daño, sin embargo en cuanto termina el contacto entre ambas armas la daga emite un pequeño destello junto a un débil bleh, para empeorar las cosas se da cuenta de que los guerreros en tierra se preparan para lanzarle aún mas proyectiles que no tiene manera de detener pues su arma ha vuelto a convertirse en la inútil mitad de unas tijeras.

 _Rayos_.

Dos de los soldados realizan ya sus lanzamiento, uno no alcanza a realizarlo pues es golpeado por Tom junto a varios de sus compañeros, el chico ataca como un auténtico toro corriendo con los cuernos por delante y embistiendo indiscriminadamente a todo lo que tenga la poca sabiduría o la mala fortuna de ponérsele enfrente; aún queda el problema del segundo atacante que ha quedado incólume al embate del demonio, peor aún, ya ha arrojado su proyectil que vuela raudo y certero hacia ella, aprieta los parpados instintivamente en espera del impacto pero en su lugar escucha un potente _¡twang!_ a escasos centímetros de su rostro, se obliga a si misma a mirar y ve caer dos lanzas, Marco ha realizado un tiro imposible salvándole la vida, ni siquiera tiene tiempo para celebrarlo pues ya combate a otros tres rivales utilizando a una espada que solo Omnitraxus sabe de donde ha sacado.

Desde el aire alcanza a darse cuenta de que sus compañeros tratan desesperadamente de acercarse a su posición para permitirle regresar al combate, sin embargo es obvio a los ojos de la guardiana que los jóvenes -y ella misma- se están agotando rápidamente como queda evidenciado por el hecho de que los enemigos que acaban de ser abatidos comienzan a levantarse casi al momento para volver inmediatamente a la carga.

 _Bueno, es mi turno_ -se dice a si misma cuando siente que la gravedad comienza a hacer su trabajo atrayéndola nuevamente hacia la tierra, da una pirueta para colocarse en posición y se impulsa utilizando una pizca de la poca magia que le queda.

El impacto es grandioso, cae con el puño por delante justo en medio de un numeroso grupo enemigo lanzando soldados, armas y armaduras en todas direcciones, a juzgar por la forma en que quedan despatarrados como muñecos de trapo estos no se levantaran pronto.

El repentino ataque les brinda un corto respiro que aprovechan como mejor pueden para reagruparse rápidamente, a pesar de sus hazañas en el combate que ya se ha alargado demasiado -o más bien debido a ellas- la respiración de los jóvenes es pesada y el cansancio que sienten es notorio por la manera en que sus cuerpos tiemblan, especialmente el de Marco quien ha sufrido multitud de heridas menores y sangra profusamente por un par de tajos que no se ven nada bien.

-¿Estás bien amigo? -es Tom quien le hace la pregunta entre jadeos.

El humano asiente pero es obvio para sus amigos que está exhausto, apenas si puede alzar la espada frente a si mismo utilizando ambas manos, la pérdida de sangre comienza a pasarle factura, la mujer y el demonio no necesitan cruzar palabras para saber que el chico ya no puede más de modo que lo flanquean tratando de brindarle la poca protección de que son capaces.

No son los únicos que han aprovechado la breve pausa, los invasores también le han sacado provecho y ahora forman un amplio semicírculo a su alrededor con el cual sin duda planean atacarlos desde todos los flancos hasta acabar con ellos utilizando su vasta superioridad numérica.

Los segundos pasan y ninguno de los dos bandos toma la ofensiva, Hekapoo hace crujir los nudillos preguntándose que es lo que sucede, ¿acaso es una estrategia del enemigo para crisparles los nervios?, no es que la necesiten pues deben saber que es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que terminen avasallándolos así que ¿qué es lo que traman?.

Por desgracia no tiene que esperar demasiado para descubrirlo, con incredulidad ve como el muro humano que forman sus rivales se parte en dos formando un pasillo por donde avanza su líder hasta quedar frente a sus hombres, tras él los soldados cierran filas de nuevo y a una orden inician -ahora si- la carga final con la que esperan acabar definitivamente con ellos.

Escucha a Marco tomar una larga bocanada de aire en preparación para lo que se les viene encima y un poco mas allá ve a Tom gruñir como un animal salvaje.

 _Estos chicos son duros_ , se dice a si misma con una sonrisa, se sorprende un poco al darse cuenta de que está orgullosa de ellos y lamenta profundamente la certeza de que van a morir en los próximos minutos, por un instante considera el rendirse si con eso logra salvar a sus compañeros pero una rápida mirada hacia el líder enemigo le dice todo lo que necesita saber sobre esa idea, no tienen opción, no queda sino luchar, su cuerpo se tensa involuntariamente y justo antes de lanzarse contra la vanguardia un grito de batalla encuentra el camino desde lo mas hondo de su corazón.

-¡Vamos! -vocifera- ¡esos idiotas no tienen ninguna oportunidad!

Y con eso se lanza al ataque, siente mas que ve a sus compañeros moviéndose a su lado, el humano corre con los brazos abajo y la punta de la espada casi tocando el suelo tras el, el breve pensamiento acerca de que el chico ha llegado a su límite desaparece de su mente cuando lo ve clavar los pies en la blanda tierra para aprovechar la inercia y descargar un poderoso tajo ascendente al primer soldado que se cruza en su camino; el demonio continúa con la tosca pero efectiva táctica de aporrear a todo lo que tenga cerca y porte una armadura, hasta el momento parece funcionarle bien; ella por su parte tiene un objetivo propio, desde el inicio del asalto ha cruzado miradas con el líder de las tropas enemigas y ambos se dirigen hacia el otro como atraídos por su propia fuerza de gravedad, el hombre ha perdido su sonrisa macabra sorprendido por la fiereza y determinación con que sus tres prisioneros escapados le plantan cara, sus ojos ahora reflejan una fría determinación que la mujer no puede permitirle conseguir pues no le cabe duda de que sería el fin para ella y sus compañeros de armas.

Sin embargo el choque entre los líderes de ambas fuerzas no llega a producirse, en su enloquecida acometida Tom llega antes que ella ante el comandante enemigo y lo embiste sin dudarlo por un segundo, es posible que ni siquiera se de cuenta de que no es un soldado común como los que ha estado aporreando hasta ese momento o quizá simplemente no le importe, su embate es detenido en seco por el guantelete de su adversario al impactarle en el rostro, el demonio cae de espaldas fuera de combate cosa que el hombre aprovecha para enterrarle la espada en el pecho atravesándolo de lado a lado, el chico abre mucho los ojos, exhala un pequeño gemido y se desvanece dejando el arma clavada en la tierra como una especie de lápida acerada.

El enemigo recupera su hoja y la sacude de manera casi descuidada mientras continua avanzando hacia la guardiana, la muerte del joven apenas le ha supuesto una distracción menor que no llega a descarrilar el tren de sus pensamientos, la mujer se prepara para luchar con él asesino sólo para ser nuevamente interrumpida por un desgarrador aullido.

-¡Tom!

Marco se acerca velozmente con la espada en la mano herida esquivando con gracia a todo aquel que se interpone en su camino, ha visto la muerte de su mejor amigo y se apresura a enfrentarse contra el que lo ha ejecutado, logra acercarse a un par de metros cuando un soldado salta desde su flanco derecho lanzándole un tajo descendente, el chico logra interponer su acero lo suficiente para evitar la muerte pero no tanto como para desviar el golpe así que no tiene mas opción que absorber el impacto lo cual prueba ser una mala idea pues pierde el agarre del arma que sale despedida por los aires, un rictus de dolor cruza el rostro del humano aunque no permite que eso lo detenga, aprovecha que el rebote ha obligado al otro a alzar su hierro aplicándole quirúrgicamente una rodilla en sus partes mas vulnerables mientras se lleva la mano izquierda a la espalda y extrae la daga que ha estado a punto de perder al inicio de la refriega, con el hombre frente a él postrado en su mundo de dolor particular continúa su carrera de forma menos enloquecida pero mas enfocada.

Hekapoo intenta aprovechar la distracción que el chico ha creado enfilando sus veloces pasos hacia el enemigo, espera tomarlo desprevenido pero el hombre prueba ser un adversario formidable al sesgar el feroz envite de sus afiladas garras con un grácil tajo lateral que apenas puede esquivar dejando caer las rodillas a tierra mientras utiliza el impulso de la carrera para deslizarse bajo la hoja que le susurra una canción de muerte al pasar un par de milímetros sobre su rostro, se gira justo a tiempo para evitar el puño acerado que se dirige hacia ella con un manotazo y sin darle tiempo a su rival para hacer nada mas se lanza en un feroz contraataque que hace retroceder al hombre un par de pasos, a esta distancia el arma es inútil de manera que se ve obligado a depender de su armadura para atajar parte de las acometidas a las que se ve sujeto, la lluvia de golpes parece no tener fin y no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que le sea difícil moverse a causa de las numerosas abolladuras que ahora le adornan el blindaje.

Sin embargo la breve ráfaga se ha cobrado un alto precio también en la guardiana, las manos le sangran profusamente y se ve prácticamente incapaz ya no sólo de atacar nuevamente, sino de siquiera alzar los brazos, no obstante sonríe enloquecida al dirigir la mirada por encima del hombro de su rival, el hombre gira torpemente la cabeza para averiguar lo que la mujer está viendo, con horror contempla a Marco quien pocos pasos a su espalda se abalanza sobre él sujetando la daga con ambas manos frente a si en preparación de un golpe mortal, los ojos del chico no parpadean ni una sola vez mientras sus piernas acortan la distancia que los separa, está tan concentrado en su objetivo que ni siquiera se percata del soldado que corre perpendicular a él con intención de detenerlo de forma que cuando finalmente estira los brazos lanzado la puñalada destinada a vengar a su amigo caído el guerrero consigue casi milagrosamente saltar frente a él recibiendo el golpe en lugar de su comandante.

El chico siente una ligera resistencia al penetrar el cuello desnudo del hombre y en menos de un suspiro son sus puños los que tocan piel, por un momento siente la rugosidad de una barba incipiente y un instante después la humedad de la sangre que sale de manera casi perezosa por la herida, suelta la daga y el hombre cae a sus pies emitiendo un patético gorgoteo mientras la vida se le escapa en tres breves latidos, Marco se contempla las manos manchadas durante lo que le parece una eternidad sin alcanzar a comprender muy bien lo que acaba de suceder para luego alzar la vista hacia su enemigo.

Niño y hombre se miran frente a frente, a tan corta distancia todas sus diferencias parecen resaltar, aunque maltratada la garigoleada armadura del guerrero contrasta con la sencilla sudadera del chico casi tanto como el desordenado cabello marrón de este lo hace contra los imposiblemente acomodados rizos rubios del guerrero, en el rostro de Marco se refleja el impacto de haber asesinado a alguien mientras que el caballero no muestra nada excepto su sonrisa que poco a poco ha vuelto a él pues mientras aún sostiene su espada las manos del joven se encuentran vacías.

Tras ellos, sin poder moverse Hekapoo contempla con horror como el hombre alza la espada para acabar con Marco, el chico mira a su verdugo sin miedo pero ella sólo quiere cerrar los ojos para no ver lo que está a punto de suceder, el hombre se inclina hacia delante y le susurra al muchacho algo que no alcanza a escuchar.

Lo que si oye es un zumbido que le pasa por un lado y de repente, como por arte de magia el asta de una flecha sobresale del hombro del soldado que gira casi cuarenta y cinco grados sobre su eje por el impacto, la mano repentinamente inútil deja caer la hoja al suelo bañado en sangre a sus pies, incrédula busca el origen de la saeta para en lo alto de una colina encontrar a una monstruosa mosca que ya carga nuevamente la ballesta con que ha realizado el tiro, tras ella se aprecian las figuras de una docena de criaturas armadas con palas y picos, unos pocos portan hachas melladas y todos lucen fieras expresiones en sus aterradores rostros.

Al frente de las criaturas se encuentra la familiar figura anfibia de Buff Frog quien grita con su fuerte acento.

-¡Ataquen!

Los monstruos obedecen lanzándose en desigual carrera contra los soldados que miran sin poder creer lo que se les viene encima: las criaturas corren en dos, cuatro y hasta seis patas hacia ellos, Boo Fly utiliza sus pies para recargar la ballesta mientras vuela velozmente entre los enemigos causando el caos con sus proyectiles que rara vez fallan el objetivo al tiempo que Buff Frog se deshace de sus contrincantes a base de los poderosos golpes que propina con la gigantesca hacha que porta con ambas manos, no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que el ejercito invasor -con su herido líder a la cabeza- huyan dejando atrás a un puñado de muertos y heridos que no están en condiciones de representar amenaza alguna.

-¡Chico karate! -el saludo amistoso del hombre rana no encuentra más respuesta que un leve asentimiento por parte de Marco así que añade en un tono mas preocupado- ¿estar bien?

Sin contestarle a su salvador el humano se arrodilla en el sitio aproximado donde su amigo demonio despareció posando con suavidad la mano derecha en la tierra cálida y extrañamente seca.

-Tom -susurra.

Luego rompe a llorar.

No es uno de esos llantos desgarradores tan populares en las telenovelas que su papá mira en secreto (aunque todos los miembros de la casa Díaz saben que se esconde en el cobertizo para ver sus dramas favoritos) donde los protagonistas berrean con fuerza mientras se arrancan la ropa para dejar estratégicas zonas de piel a la vista y golpean los muros o el piso jurando venganza, es uno de esos llantos roncos apenas audibles el que estremece el cuerpo del muchacho mientras gruesas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos para encontrarse a medio camino con viscosas mucosidades deslizándose juntas por su rostro hasta caer al suelo .

Hekapoo se acerca cojeando hacia el chico, ahora que la batalla ha concluido llevándose el peligro de muerte inminente con ella se da cuenta de que su cuerpo está en mucho peor estado de lo que pensaba, cada uno de los inseguros pasos que la acercan al chico le pesan como si cargara el mundo a su espalda pero no permite que eso la detenga, el gran humanoide verde le ofrece el brazo para ayudarla pero ella lo rechaza suavemente, poco a poco se abre camino hasta llegar junto al humano para arrodillarse a su espalda y sin idea de como consolarlo lo envuelve en un abrazo queriendo hacerle saber que no está solo.

Se quedan así largo rato sin decir nada, la guardiana siente como los sollozos que sacuden el cuerpo del chico disminuyen paulatinamente hasta que solo queda el sonido de su respiración pausada y el ocasional sorber de mocos, los monstruos se mantienen a una respetuosa distancia de la pareja algo incómodos y sin saber muy bien que hacer ahora que el combate ha concluido, Buff Frog y Boo Fly se encargan rápidamente de organizar a sus compañeros de manera que pronto el nutrido y variopinto grupo de criaturas se encargan de recorrer el perímetro de la zona en caso de que a los enemigos de les ocurra la increíblemente tonta idea de regresar.

-¿Ya se fueron? ¿les ganamos?

La chillona voz hace voltear a todos los presentes en busca de su propietario quien se arrastra desde el interior de una roca hueca dirigiéndoles una sonrisa torcida con su diminuto pico, la mayoría de los monstruos proceden a ignorarlo inmediatamente pero la reacción de Hekapoo es mucho mas visceral, se pone en pie como mejor puede interponiendo su cuerpo entre el avariano y Marco en un gesto que a nadie le pasa desapercibido, tampoco pueden ignorar la mirada asesina que la mujer le dirige al pequeño ser así que como un solo ente (pero de manera muy discreta para que no se note) se apartan de la línea invisible que los separa.

-Que. Haces. Aquí. -de alguna manera Hekapoo se las arregla para que cada signo de puntuación restalle como un látigo en el tenso silencio que ha caído sobre la pradera.

Ludo se queda inmóvil de esa manera que tienen ciertos animales cuando se sienten particularmente amenazados mientras el resto de los monstruos que definitivamente no están poniendo atención a la escena se esfuerzan con ahínco en poner menos atención aún.

-¿Y bien?

La mujer apenas si puede mantenerse en pie pero por razones que nadie entiende -nadie que no se haya acercado a los oseznos de una mamá osa al menos- eso no le hace parecer menos amenazadora.

-Fuiste tú -las palabras suenan como lava fundida, acusatorias- Tú los trajiste.

-Yo, ehm, esto… -la voz chillona sube varios tonos mientras el avariano, incapaz de sostener la mirada ígnea que parece quemarle las plumas busca desesperadamente ayuda en el resto de las criaturas que a su vez se esfuerzan ostentosamente en ignorar lo que sucede.

-Ludo estar con nosotros - Buff Frog interviene misericordiosamente por su antiguo jefe- traernos a ustedes.

La mujer no se siente especialmente inclinada a creer en la palabra de un monstruo, sobre todo en la de un conocido lugarteniente del pequeño y patético ser que tiembla a unos metros de distancia así que reuniendo la escasa fuerza que le queda da un paso en dirección a Ludo.

-Te vas a arrepentir…

La mano de Marco sobre su hombro la detiene con suavidad, a pesar de tener los ojos rojos e inflamados y el rostro mugriento surcado por el rastro de las lágrimas recientes Hekapoo reconoce la expresión en sus facciones, es el mismo gesto que aprendió a conocer y… apreciar durante los muchos años que el chico pasó persiguiéndola en su dimensión.

-Está bien H-poo -el tono suave y tranquilo en la voz del muchacho le trae a la memoria la imagen de su versión adulta y la hace guardar silencio- esto no es cosa suya.

Sin hacer ademán alguno por limpiarse el rostro mira pensativamente al avariano antes de volver la mirada hacia el enorme hombre sapo.

-Hola Buff Frog -lo saluda finalmente tratando de componer su mejor sonrisa y ofreciendo sólo una mueca tirante que le da un ligero toque de locura -¿Cómo nos encontraste?

-Ludo traernos, avisar que estaban en problemas.

-Entonces -el humano hace un gesto señalando al resto de los monstruos- ¿trabajas para él de nuevo?

-Oh no, él encontrarnos en viejo refugio, escondernos de soldados ahí.

Eso ya suena más al Ludo que conoce así que asiente.

-¿También los atacaron?

-Soldados atacarnos durante días -la expresión de del monstruo se ensombrece al recordar- matar a algunos de nosotros, llevarse muchos más con ellos.

-¿Monstruos?, ¿están secuestrando monstruos? -una idea terrible le cruza la mente- Oh no, ¿donde está Catrina? ¿y los demás renacuajos?

-Estar a salvo -lo tranquiliza la enorme criatura- escondidos.

-Me alegro mucho-la sonrisa le sale mucho mas natural esta vez- de verdad.

El monstruo corresponde la sonrisa con su propia versión llena de dientes y ambos se quedan callados por unos instantes sin saber muy bien que decir, es Hekapoo quien finalmente interviene.

-Así que Ludo los trajo aquí.

-Bueno -el enorme batracio se rasca la cabeza- mas bien encontrarnos por casualidad.

-¡Y los traje para ayudar! -grita el avariano desde una distancia que equivocadamente considera segura -¡que no se les olvide!

-Llegar aterrorizado -Buff Frog baja la voz para que solo el humano y la guardiana lo escuchen- decir que escapar de ustedes y esconderse de soldados, creer que estaban juntos.

-¿Juntos?

- _Da_ , decir que chico karate enviar soldados a capturarlo.

-Ese pajarraco del demonio…

-Yo no creer ni por un segundo, Star y chico karate cuidar renacuajos, Star y Marco ser amigos.

-¿Amigos? -Hekapoo no puede creer lo que escucha.

-Es una larga historia H-poo, y no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo.

-No, tienes razón -el tono de la mujer se endurece al recordar sus obligaciones- debo informar al consejo de lo que está sucediendo y todo esto ya me retrasó demasiado -sin embargo pone la mano en el hombro del chico y añade con suavidad- además tú tienes que encontrar a la princesa.

-¿De que hablar?, ¿Star estar bien?

-Espero que si -Marco baja la mirada avergonzado- honestamente no tengo ni idea de en donde está, es como si… -duda un momento sin saber como expresar la idea- es como si no pudiera sentirla.

-¿Sentirla? -pregunta la guardiana intrigada.

-No se como explicarlo, ni siquiera se lo que quiero decir, es como respirar: no le prestas atención hasta que te enfermas y te cuesta trabajo hacerlo -hace una pausa dubitativa ante de agregar- pero completamente diferente.

-Hmmm, cómo si supieras que algo te hace falta.

-Sentir así con mis pequeños renacuajos -interviene Buff Frog- haber vacío cuando no estar con papá.

-Vacío -el muchacho saborea la palabra- si, hay un vacío donde Star debería estar.

Al escuchar esto algo se remueve en la mente de la guardiana, hasta ese momento no ha tenido tiempo de considerar lo que está sucediendo y solo ha pensado en transmitir al consejo la información que posee pero ahora que se han permitido un pequeño respiro las ideas comienzan a rebotar unas con otras permitiéndole poco a poco vislumbrar una imagen que no le gusta nada.

-Marco, ¿desde cuando tienes esta conexión con la princesa?

-¿Conexión? -el chico se queda perplejo- no se si le llamaría así H-poo, es como Buff Frog dice, me siento vacío cuando ella no está.

-No te ofendas pero no creo que eso sea del todo cierto -la mujer se acaricia la barbilla tratando de explicarle a su amigo lo que tienen en mente-veamos, Star ha vuelto a Mewni varias veces ¿no?

-Ajá.

-Y en muchas de esas ocasiones tú te has quedado en casa.

-Pero entonces sabía que estaba en casa, a salvo.

-¿Y como sabes que ahora no lo está?

-Yo… No puedo saberlo, pero es obvio ¿no?, quiero decir, nos atacaron con magia y que yo sepa sólo la varita de Star tiene esa clase de poder y ella jamás haría algo como eso.

-Así que capturaron a Ludo pensando que había sido él, ya lo se, Tom me contó todo.

Una mueca de dolor cruza el rostro del humano al escuchar el nombre de su amigo caído.

-Marco, lo siento, yo… -la mujer no sabe que decir, quiere consolar al chico pero no tiene idea de como hacerlo, en toda su larga existencia jamás se ha permitido crear vínculos con ninguna criatura mortal y en este momento lamenta profundamente su falta de conocimiento; para su fortuna el muchacho le contesta antes de que pueda encontrar unas palabras que no sabe pronunciar.

-Está bien -H-poo -dice aunque su expresión dolorida proclama lo contrario- él también amaba a Star, por eso estaba aquí conmigo y creo que entiendo hacia donde vas con tus preguntas pero no creo que sirva de nada, de verdad quisiera tener esa conexión ahora, haría que encontrarla fuera mas sencillo pero simplemente no creo…

-Oh por favor -esta vez es Ludo quien interrumpe la conversación- todos sabemos que tú y la princesa están unidos desde el dichoso baile de mascaras en casa de tu amigo el demonio -la mirada asesina que la le dirige la guardiana le hacen añadir rápidamente- quenepazdescanse.

-Ni siquiera voy a preguntar como sabes eso -murmura entre dientes el humano mientras el gigantesco hombre sapo da un discreto paso atrás- pero no creo que tenga nada que ver.

-¡La luna roja te guió aquí! ¿qué no lo recuerdas? -el avariano lo mira sorprendido- me secuestraron y luego la luna apareció por la ventana que no estaba ahí y tú dijiste no se que cosa y nos trajiste a este lugar.

-Yo… no recuerdo…

-Marco ¿de que está hablando Ludo?

-Hace un tiempo seguí a Star a una fiesta en el inframundo, no se que tenga que ver con nada.

-¿Una fiesta? ¿no sería por casualidad el baile de la luna sangrienta?

-Pues si.

-¿Y tal vez la luna los iluminó mientras bailaban? ¿una luz roja?

El chico asiente en silencio sin saber muy bien a donde se dirigen con todo esto.

-Por Mewni Marco, ¿no entiendes lo que eso significa? -ante el gesto confundido del muchacho le explica- la luna los eligió, ¡sus almas están unidas para toda la eternidad!

La luz de la compresión comienza a iluminar los ojos del humano antes de que una sombra de duda la oscurezca de nuevo.

-Aún así, ¿de que nos sirve?, si lo que dice Ludo es verdad la luna nos trajo a este lugar y estoy bastante seguro de que Star no está aquí.

-¿Cómo te lo explico? -la mujer cavila un momento antes de proseguir- ¿recuerdas los años que pasaste en mi dimensión?, te apuesto a que en ningún momento sentiste el vacío que sientes ahora.

-No lo se, estaba muy ocupado tratando de sobrevivir.

-¿Y no te parece extraño que Star haya aparecido justo donde estábamos?

-Bueno, era tu palacio, seguro que le pareció un buen lugar para buscarme en esas circunstancias.

-Marco, lo que para ti fueron dieciséis años a ella le parecieron ocho minutos, las posibilidades de que llegara al mismo sitio en el que te encontrabas en ese preciso momento son tan diminutas que podrían considerarse imposibles; para bien o para mal están unidos y tal vez no hayan sido conscientes pero ustedes dos no pueden estar separados el uno del otro, sin importar que suceda se encontrarán.

Marco piensa en lo que su amiga acaba de decirle, no puede ser tan fácil como eso ¿verdad?, además está el detalle de…

-Pero entonces… -trata de poner en orden las ideas que se le agolpan en la mente- H-poo… ¿Qué significa este vacío que siento?

-No estoy segura -el chico la mira decepcionado- pero hay algo que me ronda la cabeza.

-¿El qué?

-Mira, tú sabes que soy un ser de magia, literalmente fui creada por ella y ahora no puedo sentirla por ningún lado.

-Así que…

-Tengo una teoría, debo hablar con la reina y el consejo acerca de esto y necesito que vengas conmigo.

-¿Con la mamá de Star? -repentinamente el adolescente se pone muy nervioso- Hekapoo, se supone que soy su guardián, ¿cómo le voy a decir que la perdí?

-Marco -la voz de Hekapoo es seria- nada de esto es tu culpa pero creo que tu conexión con Star es la clave para solucionarlo todo, además -dice guiñándole el ojo- siempre podemos huir a mi dimensión si las cosas se ponen feas.

-No es gracioso H-poo -la mortificación en los ojos del humano es tan obvia que a pesar del terrible escenario en el que se encuentran la mujer no puede reprimir una risita que lo hace enrojecer aún más.

-Pero en serio chico, es necesario que les hables sobre el baile, es vital para recuperar a la princesa y tal vez para el futuro mismo de Mewni.

-¿Eh?

-No te preocupes por eso -responde con una sonrisa pícara- pero ahora debemos irnos.

-Supongo que está bien si piensas que es lo correcto pero -señala al grupo de monstruos- ¿qué pasa con ellos?

-Si, ¿qué pasar con nosotros?

-Creo que debería venir al castillo con nosotros -continua el joven.

-No se si sea buena idea Marco, los monstruos han sido enemigos del reino desde… bueno, desde siempre.

-Pero ellos estaban aquí desde antes, ¿no?

-Es más complicado que eso, hay muchos factores que considerar.

-Pero nos ayudaron, si no hubieran llegado cuando lo hicieron…

-Marco -la enorme zarpa del hombre sapo se posa en su hombro con suavidad- no ser necesario, estar bien por nuestra cuenta.

-No Buff Frog, necesitan un refugio, Catrina y los renacuajos, todos ustedes -continua, dirigiéndose a todas las criaturas- tienen que ponerse a salvo y el castillo es el lugar mas seguro de los alrededores.

-¿Tú creer que recibirnos?

-No lo se amigo, pero creo que se los deben, además sospecho que quienquiera que hayan sido esos soldados van a volver y si lo hacen debemos estar unidos. Como hoy.

-De verdad no creo que sea buena idea -interviene la guardiana, dudosa, tú no eres de por aquí y en verdad no tienes idea del odio y el miedo que les tienen las personas.

Pero Marco ha tomado una decisión y no piensa ceder.

-H-poo -responde con firmeza- no te ofendas pero si ellos no vienen yo tampoco puedo ir.

-¿Ni siquiera para encontrar a la princesa? -la guardiana comienza a molestarse con la obstinación del chico- pensé que era tu mejor amiga.

-Lo es, pero Buff Frog también es un amigo, Tom era un demonio y era mi mejor amigo, no se que está sucediendo pero algo me dice que necesitamos estar juntos. Además tenías razón, voy a encontrar a Star sin importar qué.

Ahora la mujer se encuentra sencillamente furiosa, el cabello le ondea como llamas y parece haber crecido varios centímetros de estatura cuando se alza sobre su amigo, está a punto de decirle algo pero al final decide no hacerlo y simplemente se da la vuelta en dirección a la ciudadela.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer entonces -le dice fríamente antes de comenzar a andar en solitario.

O intentarlo al menos, el humano la toma por la muñeca y casi la retira por el calor que emite, la mujer trata de zafarse pero él no la deja ir, en vez de eso se acerca y le susurra al oído.

-Por favor H-poo, te necesito.

Y la guardiana se sabe derrotada.

-Muy bien -concede girándose de nuevo para encarar a su amigo y las criaturas que se apiñan tras él- no les prometo nada, pero pueden venir con nosotros.

Los monstruos deliberan entres si durante unos momentos hasta que finalmente Buff Frog y Boo Fly se adelantan.

-Nosotros ir con ustedes, los demás esperar.

Una de las criaturas se acerca tras ellos, parece un cangrejo con cabeza de caballo, en una de sus tenazas lleva sujeto a Ludo por la bolsa de papas fritas, el sapo toro muestra una sonrisa llena de dientes.

-Ah, si, Ludo también venir.

 **2**

El trayecto hasta el castillo había transcurrido sin incidentes dignos de mención, a pesar de la constante vigilancia de los viajeros -o tal vez gracias a ella- no se encontraron en el camino con ninguna amenaza o peligro fuera de lo común así que no tardaron demasiado y antes de unas pocas horas se encontraron a las puertas de la ciudadela que había crecido alrededor del castillo a lo largo de los siglos.

Fue ahí donde comenzaron nuevamente los problemas.

Al pequeño grupo no le había costado trabajo franquear las enormes puertas gracias a la perentoria orden de Hekapoo (Abran, ¡ya!) cuyo tono fue inmediatamente reconocido, aceptado y obedecido sin rechistar por los guardias cuya experiencia en las fuerzas armadas les había enseñado a nunca interponerse en el camino de una instrucción dada de esa manera si es que querían conservar algunas cosas básicas para la supervivencia como su trabajo, o la cabeza sobre los hombros.

Inclusive los primeros cien metros recorridos habían ido bien, o al menos todo lo bien que cabía esperar cuando una elemental, un humano y tres monstruos paseaban por la mugrienta avenida principal tratando de evitar los lodazales al tiempo que fingían ignorar las miradas curiosas de los pobladores que comenzaban a reunirse paulatinamente en las aceras para verlos pasar.

Y como en todos los universos existentes (es probable que esto suceda también en uno o dos aún por nacer pero nadie ha podido comprobarlo) siempre que una multitud se reúne hay al menos un idiota entre ellos, uno no tardó en hacerse presente en la forma de un tomate podrido que se deshizo en el enorme pecho de Buff Frog tras estrellarse contra el, se hizo un instante de silencio en el que todos los presentes se quedaron inmóviles como detenidos en el tiempo, e inmediatamente después, de esa curiosa manera que tienen los clichés de perpetuarse a si mismos los compañeros se vieron de pronto en el centro de una lluvia de legumbres en descomposición y toda una huerta de productos diversos en mal estado.

-¡¿De donde sacan todo esto?¡ -preguntó Marco mientras intentaban huir del ataque de las hortalizas sin obtener respuesta alguna.

-¡Por aquí! -les indicó Hekapoo liderando la loca carrera en que se habían lanzado al tiempo que giraba bruscamente para introducirse en un callejón que por supuesto no tenía salida.

El chico alcanzó a detenerse a tiempo para no estrellarse contra la espalda de su amiga, sin embargo el enorme monstruo que le pisaba los talones poseía mucha mas masa y muchos menos reflejos que él por lo que joven, mujer y criatura acabaron despatarrados en el suelo cubiertos de mugre mientras el moscardón que los acompañaba revoloteaba zumbando sobre sus cabezas.

-¡ _Fjenfe sfalir_! -se dejó escuchar un tenue chillido debajo de la pila de cuerpos amontonados.

-¡Au! -se quejó Marco al sentir un fuerte picotazo- ya va, ya va.

Por desgracia no tuvo tiempo de apartarse antes de que sus costillas recibieran un segundo ataque por parte de Ludo quien de alguna manera se las había arreglado para terminar entre el suelo y todos los demás tras la caída pero que aún así conservaba el buen juicio suficiente para no molestar a la guardiana.

-Sabía que era mala idea acompañarlos -se quejó el avariano una vez que estuvieron en pie nuevamente.

-No tenías opción -lo retó Hekapoo- no iba a correr el riesgo de dejarte suelto por ahí con todo lo que está sucediendo.

-Hmph -refunfuñó el pequeño ser- como si fuera mi culpa.

-Hasta donde sabemos podría ser tu culpa, ahora cállate, necesito pensar como vamos a llegar al castillo.

-Deberíamos esperar a que se vaya toda esa gente H-poo.

-O tal vez deber ir ustedes dos, ser a nosotros a quienes no querer aquí.

-No -replicó la mujer ferozmente- estamos juntos en esto y un montón de idiotas no van a interponerse en nuestro camino -echó a andar de vuelta a la calle- síganme y no se separen.

No hace falta decir que en el momento en que puso un pie en la avenida una cantidad indeterminada pero sustancial de frutos en diferentes estados de descomposición (así como una manzana que era la viva imagen de la lozanía) volaron en su dirección aunque ninguna llegó a tocarla pues fueron incineradas por una furiosa llamarada.

-¡Escúchenme bien! -el grito resonó alto y fuerte en la calle repentinamente silenciosa- ¡Todos ustedes me conocen y saben para quien trabajo! -hizo una pausa para permitir que la amenaza implícita se colara hasta en la cabeza mas dura del aldeano menos avispado para luego continuar- ¡Así que la siguiente persona que se interponga en mi camino tendrá que responder ante la Alta Comisión de Magia!

Casi antes de que terminara de hablar la mayoría de sus acosadores ya habían dejado caer cualquier cosa que llevaran en las manos, la mujer clavo una intensa mirada en un pobre vendedor que por falta de agilidad no se había sumado a la contrición general y que viéndose repentinamente como el blanco de los terribles ojos de la mujer no pudo sino dar una mordida a la cebolla a medio podrir que no había alcanzado a soltar, la guardiana sonrío ante la mueca del hombre antes de continuar su camino seguida muy de cerca por sus amigos.

-Mujer fuego ser peligrosa.

-No tienes idea -respondió Marco al susurro de su gigantesco amigo.

Hekapoo se permitió otra sonrisa fugaz de satisfacción antes de mirar al cielo.

-Ojalá apagaran eso -su gesto cambió a uno de preocupación, el rosado firmamento salpicado de lunas apenas se alcanzaba a apreciar a través de la barrera mágica que rodeaba la ciudad.

-¿Crees que hayan atacado el palacio? -el humano seguía la dirección de su mirada.

-No lo se, en realidad nunca nadie había activado las defensas del castillo -la mirada interrogativa del chico la animó a continuar- la construyó la primera reina de Mewni tras la mewnipendencia para proteger al reino de cualquier ataque pero jamás había sido necesaria.

-¿Quieres decir que nadie ha atacado a Mewni?

-Nunca hemos tenido muchos enemigos -Hekapoo se encogió de hombros y luego lanzó una mirada llena de significado a los monstruos- y los pocos que tenemos han sido lo bastante listos para mantenerse lejos.

-No tener muchas opciones, ustedes tener magia y esas cosas, nosotros no poseer nada.

-Ya, y supongo que eso es lo único que los ha contenido durante todos estos años.

-Nosotros nunca querer guerra, monstruos vivir en paz hasta que mewmanos llegar y matarnos, ser mejor esconderse y sobrevivir que morir.

-¿Entonces porqué se unieron a Ludo?

-Prometer que devolvernos nuestra tierra, prometer comida para todos -luego añadió con ojos soñadores- maíz para todos.

-Y seguro le creíste ¿no? -rezongó la guardiana- lo que esté pajarraco quiere es el poder, no le podría importar menos el bienestar de nadie que no sea él mismo.

-¡Eh! -protestó el avariano pero se vio prontamente silenciado cuando la mano anfibia le cerró el pico.

-Ahora saber eso, en su momento parecer sincero… si, nosotros creerle.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en que monstruo y guardiana evitaron mirarse a los ojos, finalmente fue ella quien habló suavemente, como midiendo sus palabras.

-Cuando lo que sea que está sucediendo termine tal vez pueda hablar con la reina y quizá, quizá podamos conseguir algo.

-¿De verdad hacer eso?, monstruos no ser malvados, sólo querer vivir en paz.

-Te creemos -Marco trató de poner su mano en el hombro de la criatura pero tras pararse en la punta de los pies tuvo que desistir y conformarse con apoyarla suavemente en su espalda baja- estoy seguro de que cuando Star sea reina va a haber muchos cambios por aquí.

-Pero primero tenemos que encontrarla.

-Cierto, ¿falta mucho para llegar?

La mujer lo detuvo a antes de que se diera de bruces con un par de lanzas cruzadas frente a él, Marco alzó la vista y se maravilló como siempre ante la visión de las enormes puertas del castillo de Mewni.

-De hecho ya estamos aquí -contestó Hekapoo con una sonrisa.

En cuanto los hombres apostados en la puerta reconocieron a la guardiana (y tras un segundo vistazo al humano que solía acompañar a la princesa a todas partes) se apresuraron a franquearles el paso disimulando del modo mas profesional posible cualquier recelo que les pudiera causar la presencia de sus acompañantes utilizando esa máxima soldadesca de "lo que haga mi superior es problema de mi superior", la mirada cargada de significado que les dirigió la mujer -la cual también habían aprendido a reconocer a lo largo de sus años de servicio y que venía a decir algo así como: "te puedo enviar a lugares que harían parecer dulces sueños infantiles a tus peores pesadillas, además he tenido un par de días muy duro así que no me presiones"- definitivamente no tuvo nada que ver.

Así que como buenos militares se apartaron, los dejaron avanzar y evitaron mirarse el uno al otro durante un buen rato.

Finalmente habían conseguido ingresar al castillo, Hekapoo no perdió mas tiempo y los dirigió con rapidez al gran salón donde sus majestades solían conceder audiencia a todos los súbditos que desearan una.

Marco, quien también conocía el lugar, se dio cuenta de a donde iban.

-No creo que estén ahí -le dijo a su amiga- no si dices que la barrera sólo se activa en casos de emergencia.

-Precisamente por eso estarán ahí -replicó la mujer- es cosas de reyes, ya lo entenderás algún día.

Luego les hizo una seña para que se detuvieran, estaban ya frente al arco que llevaba al gran salón, les indicó una pequeña habitación que apenas si calificaba como un armario para escobas.

-Esperen ahí dentro -les ordenó a todos, después se dirigió al chico- estate listo cuando te llame.

Luego entró sin esperar siquiera a ser anunciada.

La reina estaba acostumbrada a las costumbres poco ortodoxas de la guardiana así que no se inmutó cuando vio al confundido mayordomo correr tras la mujer en un desesperado intento de salvar el protocolo anunciando su presencia, lo que si le sorprendió fue el lamentable estado en que se encontraba: se le veía cansada, sucia y golpeada, con el vestido roto y desgarrado en tantos lugares que apenas si se sostenía en una pieza gracias a las rápidas y hábiles costuras que Marco había conseguido hacerle durante el camino.

-¡Lady Hekapoo de la Alta Comisión de Magia! -consiguió decir finalmente el sirviente cuando la anunciada se hubo detenido ante el trono- ¡hacedora de tijeras y guardiana las dimensiones!

Moon, compasivamente, lo dejó terminar e incluso le permitió volver a su posición junto a la puerta antes de dirigirse a su andrajosa consejera.

-Hekapoo -en su favor había que decir que en el tono de voz no asomaba ni un ápice de la preocupación que le causaba verla así- ¿qué te sucedió?

La guardiana hizo una cínica reverencia hacia la reina antes de contestar.

-Absolutamente nada su majestad, sólo salí a dar un corto paseo.

-Hekapoo…

-Es sólo que veo que ha activado la barrera así que supongo que sabe exactamente lo que me pasó.

-¿También te atacaron esas bestias? -en realidad no era una pregunta.

-Y por poco no lo contamos, por suerte tuvimos ayuda.

-¿Quién más estaba contigo?

-¡Marco! -fue tanto una respuesta como una llamada que el joven atendió sin dilación.

-¡Marco! -repitió la reina para luego lanzar una rápida y ansiosa mirada tras él- ¿Dónde está Star?

-Reina Moon, yo… -dudó por un momento sin saber como continuar, luego se calló por completo al sentir el peso familiar de una mano en su hombro.

-Tranquilo chico -le susurró Hekapoo al oído, después se dirigió a la monarca- lo ha pasado mal, no sea dura con él.

-Muy bien -asintió- pero por favor dime donde está mi hija.

-La verdad es que no lo se -el humano no paraba de moverse nerviosamente- desapareció hace un par de días y no la he visto desde entonces.

-¡¿Un par de días?! -la reina sintió como una furia enorme se acumulaba rápidamente en la parte posterior de su cabeza -¡un par de días! -la furia parecía querer encontrar un punto de salida a través de los ojos con los cuales fulminó al humano frente a ella- ¡Se supone que eres su guardián! ¿qué has estado haciendo durante _un par de días_?

-Moonie -intervino Hekapoo plantándose frente al aterrorizado chico- tranquilízate y déjalo terminar.

-Bien -concedió el volcán en erupción en que se estaba convirtiendo la monarca sin perder por eso un ápice de su tensión –continua por favor Marco.

-No me di cuenta de que se había ido hasta esa noche -intentó de nuevo el humano sólo para verse interrumpido por una interrogativa ceja alzada de la reina así que retrocedió un poco mas en su relato- la vi esa mañana, fuimos a la escuela juntos como siempre.

-Marco -de alguna forma el nombre sonaba como una amenaza- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a mi hija?

-Un poco mas tarde -Marco hizo un esfuerzo de memoria tratando de volver a ese pacifico momento, se sentía como si hubiera pasado una eternidad- estábamos planeando como disfrazarnos para el día de muertos -de nuevo esa ceja así que explicó- es una celebración es mi mundo, en fin, Star se fue y no la ha vuelto a ver desde entonces.

-¿Se fue? ¿se pelearon?

-No, no, para nada, llegó mi novia y ella se fue a sus clases, eso creo.

-¿Se puede saber que es tan divertido Hekapoo? -la reina detuvo a la guardiana a media risilla.

-Oh, nada su majestad, es solo que Marco debe ser la persona mas despistada que haya conocido en toda mi larga vida.

-Haz el favor de explicarte.

-Por favor, no me diga que no lo entiende, es obvio que la princesa está enamorada de él -le hizo un guiño al humano- eso sin mencionar la conexión que comparten.

-¿Conexión?

-Moonie, ¿de verdad no te enteras de nada?, de cualquier forma será mejor que te lo cuente él mismo.

La reina volvió su atención nuevamente hacia el chico que parecía querer convertirse en una tortuga para esconderse en el interior de su sudadera.

-¿Y bien?

-Ammm -vaciló antes de poder responder- fuimos a un baile al castillo de Tom y…

Ante la sorpresa de la reina se quedó en silencio.

-¿Marco?

El humano trató de continuar pero lo único que logró emitir fue un gemido ahogado.

-Oh maldición -Hekapoo se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho- soy una idiota.

-Hekapoo, ¿qué sucede?

-Tom… -Marco hizo un esfuerzo para responder a la madre de su amiga- Tom está muerto.

-Tranquilo Marco -Hekapoo lo abrazó con delicadeza acariciándole el cabello- está bien.

-¿Cómo puede estar bien H-poo? -el humano rodeó la mujer con sus brazos mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro- Tom murió y Star está perdida...

-Pero puedes encontrarla.

La reina salió de su silencio expectante.

-¿Por fin me van a decir de que están hablando?

Marco se separó suavemente de Hekapoo antes de que esta pudiera contestar indicándole que le permitiera hablar a él.

-Su Majestad -inició y esta vez no había titubeos en su voz- Star y yo compartimos una conexión, honestamente no la comprendo y la mayor parte de las veces incluso olvido que existe pero está ahí.

La monarca asintió para animarlo a que prosiguiera.

-Hace tiempo fuimos a una fiesta en el castillo de Tom -continuó el chico optando por omitir los detalles de la velada- y terminamos bailando juntos, parece ser que eso nos unió de alguna manera.

-¿Bailaron el Vals de la Luna Sangrante? -preguntó la reina, incrédula- ¿ustedes?

-Son almas gemelas Moonie.

-Pero eso significa…

-Que sin importar donde se encuentre Star él va a encontrarla.

-Pero no se como hacerlo -intervino el joven- quiero decir, ¿tengo que concentrarme o algo así?

-En teoría deberías poder sentir su presencia.

-El problema es que no la percibo por ninguna parte… -rumió Marco antes de añadir con tono de preocupación- ¿eso qué significa?

-No estoy segura -admitió la monarca- pero con esa clase de vínculo si algo le sucediera a Star también te pasaría a ti.

-Así que por lo menos sabemos que está viva, dondequiera que se encuentre.

-Nunca lo dudé -mintió el chico.

-No se como sea en tu mundo -ironizó la guardiana- pero aquí cuando un miembro de la realeza desaparece usualmente no significa nada bueno.

-¿Ya había sucedido antes?

-Bueno, no exactamente -la reina suspiró- pero con todos esos monstruos sueltos por ahí…

-Hablando de eso -Hekapoo le sonrío con picardía- hay otra cosa que debemos decirle.

-¿Porqué no me sorprende? -la reina se cubrió el rostro con la mano derecha indicandole con la siniestra que continuara.

-Será mejor si lo ve por si misma, Marco ¿puedes traer a tus amigos?

Mientras salía del recinto el chico le dirigió una mirada dubitativa que su amiga respondió con un leve asentimiento.

-¿Qué hiciste esta vez Hekapoo?

La mujer no tuvo tiempo de responder pues el humano entró de nuevo en el recinto seguido por Buff Frog y los demás.

-¡Monstruos! -la reacción de la reina no se hizo esperar- ¡acaben con ellos!

-¡No! -el grito del humano detuvo a todo el mundo, luego repitió mas suavemente mientras se incorporaba- no, no quiero perder a nadie mas.

Los guardias que se habían apresurado a entrar ante la llamada de su reina voltearon a verla esperando instrucciones, la soberana les hizo un gesto con la palma de la mano indicándoles que esperaran así que bajaron las armas lo justo para no verse amenazadores aunque no tanto como para no poder utilizarlas rápidamente en caso de ser necesario.

-Marco -con la voz de la mujer se hubiera podido cortar vidrio- explícate.

-Vienen conmigo -respondió el chico evitando por un momento los ojos de la mujer antes de decidirse a devolverle la mirada- yo los traje.

-Y yo les prometí que estarían a salvo- agregó Hekapoo ante la sorpresa del humano- nos salvaron la vida.

-¿Qué quieren decir?

-Un grupo de soldados nos capturó a unos kilómetros de aquí, peleamos lo mejor que pudimos pero lo cierto es que sin Buff Frog y los demás no habríamos logrado sobrevivir.

-¿Soldados? ¿qué soldados?

-Ni idea -la guardiana se encogió de hombros- no llevaban ninguna insignia que yo reconociera.

-Y dices que los hicieron prisioneros.

-Es bueno saber que pone atención a mis palabras majestad, pero parece que no sabía usted nada de estos invasores.

-No teníamos noticias de ellos, no

-Entonces, puedo preguntar ¿porqué está activa la barrera?, asumí que el castillo había sido atacado pero veo que no es el caso.

-Oh, claro que nos atacaron, justo ayer tuvimos unas cuantas incursiones de estas criaturas en la frontera -hizo un vago gesto hacia los acompañantes del humano- creo que nunca había visto a tantas de esas… cosas juntas.

-¿De que hablar Su majestad?, monstruos nunca atacar ciudad, ser demasiado peligroso.

-Eso díselo a mis hombres -la reina no consiguió ocultar el desprecio al contestarle a la criatura- hirieron a tantos que me vi obligada levantar el cerco mágico.

-Sobre eso, su majestad, debería considerar el apagarlo.

-¿No acabo de decir que estas bestias nos decimaron Hekapoo?, ¡no puedo dejar desprotegida la ciudad!

-No me entiende Majestad, se va a desactivar pronto, lo quiera o no.

-¿De que hablas?

-Um… será mejor si lo ve usted misma solo cierre los ojos y trate de sentir el flujo de la magia.

Con reticencia la monarca hizo lo que su consejera le pedía, cerró los parpados y se concentró por unos segundos, luego abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Oh -murmuró- oh no.

-Si, eso mismo pensé yo.

-Hekapoo, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Cómo ya le dije, apagar la barrera sería una buena idea.

-Pero los ataques…

-Su Majestad, si poder hablar libremente, querer decir algo.

La mujer accedió con un ligero asentimiento en su dirección así que el monstruo continuó.

-Yo entender que no haber buena relación entre nosotros, mucho miedo y odio, pero creer que esta ocasión permitirnos ser amigos.

-¿Amigos… de los monstruos?

Marco hizo ademán de intervenir pero Hekapoo lo detuvo.

-Amigos, si -continuó Buff Frog obviamente nervioso- nuestro hogar estar en peligro -extendió el brazo para abarcar la totalidad del salón- todos nuestros hogares, todas nuestras familias, nosotros necesitar ayuda y ustedes también.

La reina se levantó de su trono con la piel lívida, las marcas romboides en sus mejillas refulgiendo como la plata y la mirada de un dios furioso en los ojos.

-¿Cómo te atreves? -no le hizo falta alzar la voz para que restallara como un látigo- ¿Cómo te atreves a venir con tus mentiras después de lo que hicieron?

El monstruo dio un temeroso paso hacia atrás.

-¡No me quieras tomar por tonta monstruo! -rugió la emperatriz- ¡Tal vez puedas engañar a este niño pero no a mi!

-Su Majestad -esta vez ni la ferviente negativa de Hekapoo le impidió hablar- ¿de qué está hablando?

-Silencio Marco -la admonición chasqueó en dirección al humano para volver inmediatamente hacia la aterrada criatura- ¿pensaron que venir aquí escudados tras mis súbditos era un buen plan? ¿creyeron que nos íbamos a tragar sus mentiras si venían con sus falsas promesas de paz?

-Moon, tranquilízate -las palabras de la guardiana cayeron en saco roto

-¡Explícate pues! ¡¿Porqué nos atacaron?!

-Majestad, decirle que no ser nosotros.

-Vas a seguir con tus mentiras entonces -Moon volvió a sentarse en el trono antes de gritar nuevamente- ¡Guardias! ¡arréstenlos!

Los hombres que se habían mantenido alertas durante todo el intercambio finalmente entraron en acción lanzándose sobre las criaturas que mas allá de una débil reacción automática apenas si ofrecieron resistencia ante los golpes de las porras y las traicioneras patadas que les propinaban.

Excepto por Ludo.

El pequeño ser pataleó y forcejeó antes los ataques con una fuerza y furia casi incompatibles con su tamaño, la primera mano que cometió el error de acercarse sufrió un picotazo que se hubiera llevado varios dedos por delante de no haber estado estos protegidos por unos gruesos guantes de cuero.

-¡Suéltame! -la criatura forcejeó ante la presa de Boo Fly y consiguió liberarse gracias a una patada afortunada que dejó a su antiguo esbirro con varios ojos cerrados.

-¡Ay! -la enorme mosca soltó al avariano y se llevó una mano a sus ocelos, movimiento que no llegó a completar pues uno de los guardias lo interpretó como amenaza (o eso dijo mas tarde, en todo caso) asestándole un fuerte porrazo en la nuca que lo dejó fuera de combate tan rápidamente que ni siquiera pudo gemir de dolor.

Viéndose libre el monstruo salió disparado como una pequeña flecha verde y emplumada hacia la salida mas cercana esquivando a varios soldados por el camino con una serie de saltos y piruetas que hubieran sido la envidia de cualquier acróbata de circo.

-¡Deténganlo! -grito alguien pero Marco se interpuso en el camino permitiéndole escapar a su enemigo.

-Por favor Su Majestad -el humano forcejeaba con los soldados que simplemente lo toleraban sin atreverse a tocarlo- ¡detenga esto!.

-Moon -intervino Hekapoo- hazle caso a Marco, les prometí a estas criaturas que estarían a salvo.

-Tus promesas no comprometen a la corona, guardiana -el odio en los ojos de la reina quemaba como acero frío- y no tenías ningún derecho a hacerlas, ahora llévate a Marco de aquí y piensen en alguna manera de rescatar a mi hija, me reuniré mas tarde con el consejo y espero alguna solución.

La mujer se volvió, derrotada y arrastrando al chico tras ella por la fuerza salió del gran salón no sin antes dirigirles una mirada apenada a los monstruos que había guiado hasta ahí vocalizando un "lo siento" en su dirección.

La reina la detuvo antes de que abandonaran el recinto.

-Por cierto Hekapoo…

-¿Si, su majestad? -contestó sin volverse.

-No vuelvas a llamarme Moonie.


End file.
